The Reluctant Vampire Cat
by ToonFanJoey
Summary: A TTA/HT crossover parodying a Scooby-Doo movie. Furrball is turned into a vampire feline, leaving him and the toonsters with the task of changing him back, by taking part in a Monster Road Rally in Transylvania, but little does he know, he's being used for a wicked plot.
1. A New Vampire Cat Needed

Disclaimer: Now, everyone, while I still have Furpoleon and a few other things to work on, I'd like to share something else _Tiny Toons-_ related that has Furrball as the main focus on this website. I've been working on it since 2015 and put all the chapters on deviantArt. So why not upload it here?

Things to note:

This one is based loosely on _Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf_ , but it differentiates greatly from the actual special; for one, Furrball will be turned into a vampire cat.

Also, this is a crossover between _Hotel Transylvania_ , so most of the monsters will be portrayed by HT characters, although they won't act as villainous minions like the monsters did in the actual _Scooby-Doo_ movie. Another thing to point out is that in this continuity, Johnny will be in monster form as Frankenstein's cousin, and not a human. It'll be explained at the very end of the story.

In this story, Fifi and Furrball are voiced by Tara Strong (imagine a French version of Twilight Sparkle's voice) and Anton Yelchin respectively. Yes, I know Anton has passed away last year, but most of the story was made before then, and I thought his voice fit perfectly for Furrball's speaking voice when hearing him voice Clumsy Smurf. I didn't think the film was that bad. It wasn't the best though.

Some parts of the story will have some mild swearing, but not any "F-bombs" or the "sh" word, and there won't be a huge amount.

I own none of the characters, except for a couple OC's of mine, and like the actual shows, there'll be tons of cameos of famous characters. I also don't own the songs used in this story, but some lyrics of some are changed to fit the story.

* * *

 **ToonFanJoe Productions, Warner Bros. Animation and Columbia Pictures Present**  
 **  
A Sony Pictures Animation Production**  
 **  
In Association with Amblin Entertainment and TMS Entertainment**  
 **  
The Reluctant Vampire Cat**

* * *

Our story begins on a dark, spooky night, in the country of Transylvania. A group of bats flew by the moon, as an owl was heard hooting, followed by a wolf howl. We then go to a dark and spooky-looking forest called the Forbidden Forest, and everything seems quiet, until when out of the blue, a car drove very fast towards the direction of some place, with some figures following, holding some suitcases. A secret door on a patch of grass opens, allowing the car drive into it and down a tunnel that leads right to a hidden castle of some sort. This castle was known as Hotel Transylvania, a hotel that has been built by famous vampire Count Dracula. There, all monsters lurking in the shadows, even famous ones like Frankenstein and the Invisible Man, go to relax, while hiding from humankind.

When the car stopped, a driver who had a green Jack-O-Lantern for a head came out, and opened the door. He yelps as a bunch of werewolf children rush out like mad. They are followed by a pregnant werewolf, who was their mother. She was known as Wanda Werewolf, and she was to have another werewolf cub, much to her husband's dismay, who comes out of the vehicle as well. He is Wayne the Werewolf, and he is tired of having to deal with so many kids over the years.

"Yeah, it's a mess back there," said the father werewolf, who sounded like Steve Buscemi, as he handed the Jack-o-Lantern driver a dollar. Some of the bellhops, which are zombies, grab the guests' suitcases from the car. Once inside, many various monsters are gathered to check in to rest and relax, but were also here for a very special event. Many types of monsters were gathered here: werewolves, zombies, blobs, cyclopses, mummies, imps, demons, ghosts, ghouls, skeletons, multi-eyed monsters, hairy monsters, some that look like sea creatures or bugs, any monster you can shake a stick at! The zombie bellhops let down the luggage and opened them up, which contained body parts of the famous Frankenstein and his wife, Eunice. The zombies started putting the couple's parts together, one by one, and soon they were finished, put together all in perfect order. The undead couple thanked the bellhops, and shook their hands, although when that happened, both the zombies' and the couple's hand-shaking arms fell off.

Soon, a figure came down the stairs. He was another figure with a Jack-o-Lantern for a head, only it was orange, and he wore an Irish hat of some sort, a dark green Irish coat with a white shirt underneath, and matching dark green pants, black gloves, and black shoes. He was known as Jack O'Lantern, the cousin of the Jack-O-Lantern driver and the official icon of Halloween. He called out to everyone as he came down the stairs, with a voice that sounded like Rob Schneider with an Irish accent, "Alright, attention, all!" The monsters then turned to his attention, including Frankenstein, Eunice and the zombies, when their arms were put back together. "Now, welcome to Hotel Transylvania, first of all. So glad ye could all make it. The manager here has been waiting for your arrival. Now, just to let ye know, the boss may be keen on punctuality, and there's a chance that the boss could be mighty fierce if anyone's late or absent." He then chuckles a bit, "well, I can assure you that I ain't-a one who scares easily, that I'm not."

Then, without warning, a wind blew in, and blew one of the lights out, surprising Jack, and making him gasp. Then, the wind blew out more of the lights, surprising all the monsters inside the hotel. Even to a monster, sometimes lights turning off without warning can be pretty spooky. They murmured in concern, before they saw a big, mysterious puff of green foggy smoke appear in the middle of the end of the room. Some witches, who worked at the hotel as housekeepers, came out of the fog, rolling out a red carpet, and dusted it a bit. Then, someone else walked out of the fog, and up to all the monsters. This figure was a tall, green-skinned beautiful yet sinister-looking witch, with dark purple hair tied in a bun, a somewhat pointy nose, emerald green lipstick, yellow eyes, and she wore a pointy witch's hat, and a long black witch's cloak with sleeves. Her name was Witch Lucille, and she walked up to the monsters, who were all silent-stricken. She gave a stern look, before she smirked.

"Do I detect a hint of surprise in here?" she asked somewhat playfully, with the voice of Jennifer Saunders. She then chuckled a bit, "Well, you shouldn't be surprised, after all, I do this trick every year, for when you all arrive. You think you'd be used to it by now." Then, with a wave of her hand, all of the lights were back on and the smoke disappeared.

Frankenstein sheepishly spoke, sounding like Jim Cummings rather than how he usually sounds, "Oh yeah. Well, Witch Lucille, I guess it just seems to get even more surprising every year. It is really a way to make an entrance."

Eunice then commented, sounding like Fran Drescher, "True, but don't ya think it's time she did something new, to shake things up a bit? By the way, hasn't she run out of her trademark green smoke by now?"

Lucille then scoffed, "Oh, nonsense, Eunice. I have plenty more where that came from. Being a witch, I could always conjure up smoke and fog if I wanted to. Now enough about that, let's get down to business, shall we?" She then announced to all the monsters, "Now you all know why we are here, not only to relax from hiding in the shadows, but also to get ready for the annual sporting event we hold every year, for at least five or six years now: the annual Monster Road Rally!"

The monsters all shouted in excitement, as Lucille continued, "Yes, the one event where a great number of monsters who inhabit this great establishment compete in a cross-country race, for the title of Monster of the Year, along with the trophy and other prizes that go with it, which we'll get to later." She then gave a somewhat depressed sigh, "Oh, but if only the hotel's founder and our former leader, Count Dracula himself and his daughter Mavis were here to see ALL of the road rallies we held."

Many of the monsters hanged their heads in sorrow, with some who wore hats took their hats off in respect. A few years ago, there has been a horrible incident at Transylvania, and the hotel's founder and former leader of the monsters, Count Dracula, and his daughter, Mavis, have been lost to it. So, Witch Lucille, head of the witches and the second most powerful being in Transylvania next to Dracula, decided to step in and succeed the leadership Dracula had over the hotel and the monsters. The loss of the legendary vampire count and his daughter had taken a sad impact on most of the monsters, since they were good friends with them. However, unknown to anyone, in the rafters, two bats were hanging upside down, in hiding, staring suspiciously down below. The reason why is unknown.

Back down below, Frankenstein sighed sadly, "Yeah, Drac was really the master of all vampires, he was the king of the undead, and Mavis was a very frightening kid, in a good way! It's bad enough losing them, but not to mention, also losing my cousin Johnny-stein at the same time, and he and Mavis were quite the couple. He also knew how to really tell fun stories about his experiences around the world."

"Kind of odd that Drac, Mavis and Johnny were lost together that year, at the same time, just like that." Jack began stating in suspicion, rubbing his chin with a finger. It didn't make sense of how they would just vanish without a trace, like that. Something didn't seem right there.

"Indeed." Lucille agreed. Then she shrugged as she said, "Oh well, they're always here, spiritually speaking."

Some of the ghosts present were confused, as one asked "Is that a ghost joke?"

The lead witch, not paying attention to the ghost, turned to Jack, "Alright, now, Jack, just to be sure all monster guests/racers are all present and accounted for, call the roll."

The Halloween icon character, who's also the witch's right-hand man (so to speak), got out a clipboard with paper and a pen, as he said "On it, Madame." He then went around the room, calling the names of each monster present, before one of the housekeeping witches spoke to Lucille with a Rose Abdoo voice and in excitement, "Oh, this is just so exciting, Lucille! I have a feeling the race this year will be very marvelous than the rest!"

Lucille said, "Oh yes, dear sister. I share the same feeling." Unknown to anyone, she started giving some kind of smirk. "I have a feeling this year's race is one that will surely change everything."

Soon, after Jack finished calling all the monsters' names, he came up to his boss, as he said, "Alright, yer worship, I've counted all the names, and it looks like everyone's here."

Lucille grinned, "Excellent, Jack, just as I was hoping for." She then said to everyone else, "Now, pay attention, everyone, while I insist you take time to relax in your respective rooms, I also want you to prepare yourselves..."

However, she was cut off when Jack double-checked his list and noticed something and interrupted her, "Oh, uh, all except for one, ma'am."

She was confused. "What? Well, who would that be?" What's this, a monster on the list didn't show up for the road rally?

Jack looked nervous, afraid of his boss overreacting, speaking nervously, "Now, Witch Lucille, don't get yer dander up, but that absent monster is, uh...um...th-the v-v-vampire cat with blue fur."

Her eyes widened in shock, as did most of the other monsters. A vampire feline with blue fur is one of the top monsters that was mandatory for him to participate in the road rally, and he didn't show up?!

"What?!" the witch snapped in shock and anger. "No blue vampire cat?!" She must REALLY be upset for the vampire feline with blue fur not showing up for the preparations of the road rally.

"Yeah, what gives?!" Frankenstein asks, puzzled.

"What happened to him?" asked a skeleton with one eyeball still in one of his sockets, and wearing a bowler hat. His name was Bonejangles, another one of the famous monsters showing up for the race.

"Where is he?" asked a swamp monster made of muck with a bubbly voice.

"Hmph, he probably thought he was too good to hang with us to do another race for this year," remarked Eunice with a scoff.

Wayne remarked, "Ha! What do you expect from a cat monster?!"

His wife, Wanda, added, with the voice of Molly Shannon "Now, Wayne, maybe he's just being fashionably late."

Then, an owl came flying into the castle, and landed near Jack. The owl had a postcard in his talons, and gave it to the pumpkin-headed figure. "Here, fer yer troubles." Jack said as he pulled out a frightened mouse, who squeaked in horror, as he gave it to the owl. The owl then flew out of the castle, with the mouse squeaking out in distress, yelling for help. Jack saw the postcard, and nervously handed it to Witch Lucille, saying "Here, it's for you, Madame. It's from the vampire cat himself."

The witch took the postcard out of her assistant's hand, causing him to flinch a bit. She looked at it carefully and saw a picture of an anthro vampire cat with blue fur and black hair, relaxing at night on a beach of Hawaii, at night, happily being served by two monster women. "He's relaxing at a place called 'Hawaii.'"

Frankenstein commented, "Huh, that's the same place my cousin went one time, and where Mavis was interested in going. So what does the card say?"

The witch read the card aloud, "'Dearest Witch Lucille, I have decided to give up the whole racing thing and retire. Speaking of which, I am having a wonderful time in retirement. Glad you're not here, but I wish the other guys, like Jack, Frank, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, and all the others were. Warm regards, Count Tabulon the Tabby Cat Vampire.'" Everyone was quite stunned, especially Lucille, but the others thought it was nice of him to remember them. She then noticed something at the bottom, "Oh, and what's this?," she looked at it and read quietly, so the others didn't hear, "'P.S. I was onto what you were planning to do with me after the race, and frankly...'" She was stunned at the rest, she didn't finish it, so she crumpled up the postcard, throwing it far across the room, until it landed in the fireplace. When it landed, it was burnt up in the fires, until there was nothing left of it. In hiding, the bats looked concerned.

She slammed her fist down, as she shouted, "How dare that ingrate retire, and just a week before the Monster Road Rally?! He knows all the famous monsters who visit this realm have to be in the race. Him especially, since he's a combination of a vampire and an animal like a feline!"

A gremlin in the crowd exclaimed in agreement, "Hear hear, Lucille!"

A mummy named Murray then spoke out, with the voice of popular artist Cee-Lo Green, "True dat, Lucille! I mean how can we pick a monster of the year without that type of monster when they're clearly listed? Let alone, without a vampire, and to fill in the void for Drac, might I add! I tell ya, so unprofessional of Tab!"

Lucille then asked, "And how can I afford all those prizes? Not to mention, this would really interfere with my plans for making the world a better place afterwards."

The witches came back in the room, and the one who was talking to her earlier, spoke to her sister, "Um, sister, if I may..."

"What is it, Witch Rosemary?"

"The other witches and I have received the latest edition for 'the Book of Famous Animal Racers' Records', and I think there is one blue feline who would make the perfect replacement for Tabulon, and he too is a successful racer, or at least he just became one. All you have to do is turn him into a vampire, and the race will be on again." The other witches used their magic to set a big book labeled "Book of Famous Animal Racers' Records Volume 10" onto a podium. Lucille curiously headed up to the podium, made some reading glasses magically appear on her face. She opened up the book, and started flipping through the pages, seeing many famous fictional animals who are known for racing, looking for the recent blue feline racer champion.

As she inspected each page and flipped through them, she was mumbling, "Let's see, Lightning the Leopard, no. Slappy Squirrel, no. Speedy the Snail, no. Sonic the Hedgehog, no. Blubber Bear, no. Sawtooth, no." She kept on flipping through the book, looking for the blue feline racer, Jack, the witches and some of the monsters decided to take a peek inside the book. At first, she didn't see them lean over her, but then she noticed and frowned, "Do you mind? I can't quite concentrate on finding him with all of you in my light and breathing down my neck."

"Sorry!" Wayne said as he put his hands up, and backed away with the others. Then, Lucille smirked as she came to a page with a picture of a young blue cat, with light blue fur on his muzzle, chest, and paws, with a black nose, pink ears with a hole in it, and his tail with a bandage on it. His name was Furrball, the racer Rosemary was talking about.

"Ah, here we are." the lead witch said. She started reading the information about him. "His name is Furrball Cat, he is one of the members of a spin-off of the world's most popular cartoon, the Looney Tunes, called _Tiny Toon Adventures_. It is where young characters who are similar to the Looney Tunes attend a school called ACME Looniversity to learn how to become famous cartoon stars. This young lad is based off Sylvester, a feline who was always casted in the role of the cat who always gets outsmarted by a mouse or bird, in which he tries to chase. Furrball usually was unlucky when he was told to portray the roles, even when he didn't want to. He was also unlucky, due to the fact of him being a homeless alley cat who didn't have much allies, because of everyone ignoring him. But in the Warner Bros. Road Rally that happened yesterday, his luck took a turn for the better, when he and his vehicle, made by himself, made to the finish line in 1st Place. Now that he has a special talent to be proud of, the whole world now sees him as someone more than just a homeless alley cat or a second Sylvester."

A couple monsters looked at the picture of Furrball happily holding a 1st Place cup, in victory. Murray looked confused at the cat, saying, "Ain't he a bit young for a racer, Lucille?"

Lucille, however, scoffed it off "Oh poppycock, a baby can race in a car race and win!" She saw something else on the info page, as she exclaimed "Ah, he's also American, well let's just see how good this little furry blue American racer is for sure." She left a bookmark in the page, and closed it up, before waving her arms around, and in a poof of smoke, causing some of the monsters to cough in the process, a small table with a crystal ball appeared. The monsters stopped coughing as the smoke faded, and they looked at the ball in awe. The other witches pulled down a giant projection screen, as Lucille pointed the ball towards the screen.

She proclaimed to the monsters, "Behold, my friends. Gaze as my special crystal ball projector replays the same events that occurred yesterday in Acme Acres."

Murray said "Okay, we're gazing. Gazing away."

The witch then waved her hands around the crystal ball while she chanted some mystical foreign magic words, causing the crystal ball to clear up and hold an image inside. The image casted onto the screen, like a projector at a movie theater, as all the monsters, even the two bats in hiding, watched on.

* * *

-Yesterday-

It was a beautiful day in Acme Acres, home of the characters from Tiny Toon Adventures, and a semi-home to the Looney Tunes themselves, and the characters from Animaniacs. Many characters from Warner Bros. stuff are gathered around in some area, for an exciting race is about to take place. That would be the Warner Bros. Road Rally.

"Hello, race fans, and WB fans, and welcome to what has become one of the most anticipated sporting occasions in the history of animation, probably since the Looney Tunes' basketball game against the Monstars." said the voice of an announcer. "The Eighth Annual Warner Bros. Road Rally!"

We come to an announcer's booth, with two young rabbits, dressed as sports announcers, sat as they spoke to the camera.

"I'm Buster "Rodham" Bunny" said the blue bunny, who was also the owner of the voice.

"And I'm Babs "Rodham" Bunny" said the pink bunny. "No relation."

"Never get tired of that line, Babsy."

"Neither do I, Buster." Babs said. "And there is excitement in the air, ladies and germs. There's quite a turn-out: a majority of characters from anything done by Warner Bros. has attended to get a glimpse of the action up-close! Any WB character who's any WB character has showed up today to experience this, well, actually some prefer to stay home and watch the action on their television or computer."

As Babs said this, we saw many characters from WB animation standing in the streets, excited for the whole thing. Also, we see some families, like Babs' big bunny family for one of them, gathering round in their own homes, watching the thing on TV.

Back at the actual setting, Buster said with a smile, "It's sure an excellent day for a competition like this. This contest is where few of the characters from WB animation compete in their own vehicles, and race all across Acme Acres for such neat prizes."

"Those prizes include a solid gold trophy for 1st Place, a big supply of free stuff, and respect from everyone in Acme Acres." Babs announced, as images of a 1st Place trophy, a collection of random stuff (some collectibles, some regular things), and WB characters cheering in respect, were shown. "Now, let's meet our contestants for this year."

We now see each contestant and their car, as they're introduced, one by one. The first one is a dog named Barnyard Dawg, and he was driving a vehicle that looked like a white dog with brown colors on the sides and artificial ears that were hanging on the front, but luckily not low enough for the wheels to roll over them. It also had a black nose on the front, artificial tongue sticking out of the front engine, tail sticking up, and a few bone-shaped pipes sticking out on the engine sides at the end.

Buster's voice was heard, announcing, "First up, is the rival/friend of poultry star Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg. That's dog spelled "D-A-W-G," and in his vehicle, the Country Canine Coupe. It looks very life-like, doesn't it?"

The second car we see was driven by an elderly wolf. His car was black, looked similar to a 1920s limousine sedan, except it had big wheels, long, sleek exhaust pipes sticking out of the car's sides, purple and green flames painted on the sides, and an engine shaped like a scary-looking wolf sticking out on the hood.

"Next is the long-known rival of Slappy Squirrel, Walter Wolf, in his car, the Villain Vehicle. I know, not a neat name, but Walter's not so good at coming up with names, nor is he good at trying to finish off Slappy."

Walter heard that remark and protested, "Maybe not, rabbit boy, but I know I will be good at trying to finish off the racer Slappy's the pit crew chief of, and racing my way to victory! Then once I won, all of you, even Slappy herself will have to pay me some respect!" His eyes widened, realizing that he just gave away his whole plan, before sheepishly smiling, "I mean, uh, nice day for a race, ain't it, folks?"

We now see a small, roundish, teal-colored vehicle/spaceship combo hovering in the air, before landing down gently on the ground. Inside the vehicle, were five small, multi-colored, bug-like aliens each wearing a different-colored bow-tie.

Babs's voice announced, "Here we have the pint-sized miscreants from Outer Space and former minions of Swackhammer, the Nerdlucks, in their spaced out vehicle, the Space-Age Special, and it looks really out of this world!"

Next, we see a light blue and chrome go-kart with sleek designs and a big round part in the back of the car that was a giant hamster wheel which was sealed in. In the driver's side of the car was a young gray-furred coyote with a red nose and red-white sneakers. He was known as Calamity Coyote, the driver of the car, and the lead of his race team. A little red roadrunner with yellow beak, legs, and blue-white sneakers was in the hamster wheel. He was known as Little Beeper, normally Calamity's rival, but today he's his assistant and teammate of Calamity's race team.

"Coming this way are students of Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner, Calamity and Little Beeper in their car, the Brainy-Beeper Bomb. This car comes equipped with state-of-the-art technology, such as a computer to type out Calamity's thoughts and print them out, also contains cup holders for fuel for the two. The fuel would be soda, energy juice or roadrunner fuel. Speaking of which, Little Beeper is the speed source of the vehicle, thanks to his incredible speed, and the giant hamster wheel part of the car."

The next car we see is a black car that looked like the Batmobile, except the front of it looked like a duck's beak with teeth, and there were three seats instead of two. Inside the car was a young and green duck similar to Daffy Duck, but his name was Plucky Duck, leader of his racing team. There also sat a young pig in blue overalls and a white-feathered loon with yellow hair, blue eyes, and orange beak and legs. She wore a pink shirt and bow in her hair. They were Hampton J. Pig, Plucky's best friend and first teammate and Shirley the Loon, or McLoon sometimes. Not only was she Plucky's girlfriend, but she also was the second teammate of his team.

Buster's voice announced, "Our good friends, Plucky Duck, Hampton J. Pig and Shirley the Loon, are next, and they are racing in the Duckmobile, the same crime-fighting car Plucky used in the episodes where he parodied everyone's crime-fighting caped crusader, as Batduck. This time he'll just be racing as himself."

The three waved hello to everyone, while Plucky posed and clicked his teeth, while Shirley rolled her eyes a bit at her boyfriend's show-boating behavior. Next, we see a greenish camouflage-colored jungle jeep with a chrome exhaust engine on the back. It was being driven by an orange-furred puma named Pete Puma.

"Hurdling along in his jeep, the Jungle Jalopy, is the simple-minded janitor of our school, the one and only Pete Puma!"

The puma smiled as he said in a dopey voice, "Dat's me alrighty!" He then laughed in a wheezy and stupid type of laugh. Of course, he was completely unaware that Buster called him "simple-minded."

Now we see a weird-looking yellow car of some sort that had the Warner Bros studio logo on the hood, and a red roof that opened and closed. The car was being driven happily by three young black-and-white-furred dog-cat-like creatures with red noses. They were Yakko, Wakko and Dot (or the Warner Brothers and Sister).

Babs's voice announced, "Here we have the Warner Motor, driven by the Warner Brothers Yakko and Wakko, and their little sister, who's a very close friend of mine, Dot."

"Helloooo, race fans!" The three siblings shouted to everyone.

Then, out rolled a little car that was chrome and shaped like a mouse with a big head. Inside the car were two white lab mice with red noses. One was a tall, lanky mouse, and the other was a little mouse with a big head, which was the exact shape of their car. They were known as Pinky and the Brain.

Babs's voice introduced the two mice and their car, "The two little lab mice with their never-ending goal to take over the world, Pinky and the Brain, are here in their miraculously, miniscule Mighty Mouse Machine!"

The big-headed mouse asked dryly, "'Mighty Mouse Machine'? That's the best you could come up with, Pinky?"

His assistant mouse folded his arms, as he protested, "Well, your long and wordy name idea for the car wasn't so catchy, now was it, Brain? Zort!"

Brain paused for a bit, before he shrugged it off, "Well, at least it has alliterative appeal."

We now see a white medium-sized dune buggy-type car that had a mouse's face on front and bird wings on the side. The wings were probably just for decoration. The car was being driven by a little pink canary, wearing a blue bow; her name was Sweetie Bird. Her passenger and teammate was a little mouse with gray and peach fur, and he wore nothing but a diaper. His name was Lil' Sneezer.

Buster's voice announced, "Here we have our four-time defending champion of the Warner Bros. Road Rally, Sweetie Bird, the student of Tweety, along with her assistant, Lil' Sneezer, in their combined critter car, the Squeak-and-Tweet Roadster!"

Sweetie did some poses, showing off like the ham she was. Her mouse partner rolled his eyes at this; just like Shirley wasn't fond of Plucky always gloating, Lil' Sneezer was annoyed by Sweetie being a big show-off just because she won four years in a row. Of course, she was a bigger brag-artist than Plucky.

Sweetie said, "Uh-huh, that's right, Acme Acres! I'm doin' it all for you!"

Then, came an orange go-kart that was made out of old car parts and other metallic things found in a junkyard, but it still looked impressive and race-worthy. It was orange, had an artificial feline tail sticking up with a flag, streaky yellow stripes painted on the side, two cat ears on the front made out of metal, and an angry cat face painted on it, and a very good one at that. It also had dark red-orange exhaust pipes on the edge and an adjustable roof set down at the back. In the car was Furrball, the cat the story's focused on.

Babs's voice announced, "And a surprise late entry, Furrball Cat, the true-blue student of Sylvester, in his homemade go-kart, the Cool Kat Kart."

In their booth, Buster spoke to Babs, "You know, Babsy, this is the first year Furrball is entering the Road Rally, and he hasn't had any luck when our show was being made.

However, rumors are his luck may change if he wins this. I heard him claim that is the goal he plans to accomplish."

Babs added, "Yeah, and I heard he had some racing practice from Slappy Squirrel, who's road-racing skills are known from her short, Little Old Slappy from Pasadena. So who knows? Maybe he'll end up as this year's new champion and kick his long-time rival, Sweetie, out of her champion status, and his luck may finally turn for the better.

"That may even include finally getting all the respect he's hardly ever been received. He may finally even reach up to our status. You never know."

Buster turned to the camera, as if he was speaking to Furrball, "Well, more power to you, Furrball."

"Here's hoping." Babs said, crossing her fingers for good luck for the cat, which he'll need.

The truth is, Furrball has always been unlucky ever since his show was first created, unlucky like his mentor, Sylvester. He was even hardly lucky to get a home of his own other than the animal-torturing Elmyra Duff's, nor to get noticed by any of the students at Acme Acres, let alone Buster and Babs. They never took the time to notice him for what he was really like, not even when they filmed the episodes of the show. He felt really alone and left out, and he always felt jealous of Buster, Babs and the others getting more attention and better roles than he did. He wasn't portrayed in any "human-like animal" roles like they were, and he wanted to be part of the popular crew, as much as he wanted a home. Also, he was also tired of everyone thinking of him as an animal who wasn't like a human, even though he was told to act as such in the TTA episodes. In animated reality, he could talk and do many other things like any human-acting animal can, but hardly anyone wished to pay mind to him. In fact, judging by witnessing how uptight and over-self-defensive they can sometimes be around certain things, especially cats (it's rare to see a feline get treated with kindness in anything WB makes), Furrball's too scared to even get more acquainted with ANY character. He'd be worried they would shun him the first minute they see him, like call him "stupid" or try to hurt him.

He also was tired of being another Sylvester, meaning he wanted to do more stuff than just chasing birds and mice and living life in an alley. He wanted to do all stuff characters like Buster, Babs, Bugs Bunny, and many others did, but he wouldn't be given a chance. Luckily, Sylvester understood and respected his student's wishes.

Then, one day, he heard about the race and one of the 1st Place prizes being respect from all the WB characters around, and figured that would be his one chance to change his luck. He thought if he won 1st Place fair and square, he could prove the others he's as good as them, which would allow him into their main star group as a friend, they'd spend more time together, and his curse would finally be broken.

He got a bunch of metal parts and old carts, and a kit on how to make a go-kart, and he eventually managed to build his own go-kart, with some help from someone anonymous. An old cartoon squirrel star named Slappy, having racing experience, along with her nephew Skippy, helped Furrball train for the racing event. It was fortunate for him that Slappy was actually generous enough to help Furrball out in his time of need, because usually she'd turn someone away with a scowl, or give violence to anyone who annoyed her, like one of her rivals, Walter, but Slappy did not see Furrball as someone of the Walter variety, in spite of the fact his mentor Sylvester and Walter are alike. Skippy heard about Furrball's misfortune and loneliness and thought it'd be right thing to help him.

Buster spoke, "Now, all the racers are readying their cars with their pit crews, with some of the racing teams as their own pit crews, and-"

However, a Brooklyn-sounding voice was heard calling out, interrupting the blue rabbit, "Now wait just a dad-gum minute there, Buster! There's one more late entry!"

Buster, Babs and the racing teams turned to see a brown low-rider arriving with two air freshener dice hanging from the mirror inside, and being driven by a smirking young white rooster named Foulmouth, who was the owner of that voice. It was lightly bouncing up and down a bit, while the song "Low Rider" by War played from the car's radio. The car came up to the others, who looked confused.

"What do you all think?" The rooster smirked. "My cousin lent it to me for this dad-gum weekend. He said it's probably the fastest dad-gum set of wheels on this side of Acme Acres, and the best part...it bounces up and down in a cool fashion! We call it the dad-gum Rooster Rider!" He then smiled, pressing a button. "Watch this!" The car then started bouncing up and down, as he smiled in satisfaction, "Huh? Impressed?" However, it soon started bouncing a bit faster, much to his confusion; he tried turning it off, but it just continued bouncing. He tried pressing the "off" button some more times, but the car started bouncing even faster, with the speed increasing. He was starting to get scared, when suddenly, he screamed as the car exploded, with the others flinching, and when the dust cleared, parts of the car were sent flying and Foulmouth, blackened and with most his feathers missing, sat on the ground.

"Well, I'm out of the dad-gum race," Foulmouth sighed, before adding "and my cousin's probably gonna kill me." He groaned in defeat, as he tried collecting all his feathers lying around and the parts of his cousin's vehicle, so maybe he could try and put it back together before his cousin finds out. He left the area, while the others ignored him and just continued to prepare themselves.

"Okay, sorry for that little interruption, folks," Buster said to the viewers. "Let's return to the racers and see them and their vehicles get pumped up, with the help of some of the teams' pit crews."

We now go to the racing teams all lined up and preparing for their race, by fixing up their cars, some getting dressed in racer's uniform, and doing some stretching. Some of the teams who had their own pit crews helped out as well. Furrball's pit crew consisted of an African-American girl with black hair named Mary Melody, Slappy (who was the crew chief), Skippy, a young and cute turtle named Tyrone, a German Shepherd named Buttons, and last but not least, a beautiful and cute female purple-and-white furred skunk with pink nose, purple eyeliners, blue eyes and light purple hair. She was known as Fifi La Fume.

Walter's pit crew consisted of two more of Slappy's other enemies, an elderly purple squid named Sid, and an elderly and stupid brown-furred bison named Beanie the Brain-Dead Bison, or the Cerebrally Challenged Bison sometimes. Barnyard Dawg's pit crew consisted of some more famous dogs from Looney Tunes, such as Hector, Sam the Sheepdog, K-9, Spike and Chester. Pete Puma's pit crew consisted of Beaky Buzzard, Taz the Tasmanian Devil (who was the crew chief), Cecil the Turtle and Ralph the Coyote. The other racing teams just had themselves as their own pit crews.

Furrball turned to all the members of his pit crew as he said to them, with the voice of Anton Yelchin, "Listen, I just want to thank all of you for being my pit crew today. Most of all, I just wanted to thank you, Slappy and Skippy, for helping me get ready for this race."

Slappy said, "Ah, think nothin' of it, Furrball. Anything to help a fan of my racing, plus Skippy just wanted to me to do at least one good deed for a character less fortunate than me. Trust me, kid, with my help, you'll beat all those bums out there and get all the respect your little feline heart desires."

Furrball, feeling reassured from his crew chief's words, gladly continued to get ready. He started putting on a blue racer's suit, with helmet and gray gloves, when Sweetie spoke to him, "Well, look what the cat dragged in, himself! You know something, Furrball, I'm so glad that you showed up and signed up for racing today."

The blue cat was surprised a bit, but he started to smile. That's the first time Sweetie ever said anything nice to him. Usually, Sweetie always bullies Furrball, in the same way her mentor bullies his. She usually tries to lure him to eat her, but is lead to pain, even when Furrball isn't doing anything, she pesters and bullies him for no reason, instead of being friends. It's the little character who's the real bully! The worst part is, like Tweety, people usually side with her, scold Furrball, and refuse to believe that he was the one being bullied because Sweetie always gives the act of being bullied to gain everyone's sympathy and attention, when really she's the one bullying. That's another reason why Furrball must win this race and beat her, so they'll stop always taking her side.

"Well, thanks, Sweetie, that really means a lot..." Furrball says, thinking that maybe Sweetie wants to end her bullying ways and be friends with Furrball, but then Sweetie interrupts him.

"Because then I wouldn't have a chance to triumph over you again! Ha!" Sweetie remarked cruelly. Nope, she's still being the hateful little bird she normally is. "Let's face it, Furrball! You don't stand a chance against me! I'm winner of this race three years in a row! Plus, like Tweety with Sylvester, I'll always be the one with the last laugh!"

Furrball snapped back, "Oh, don't get so cocky, Sweetie! I've got a big boost of confidence in myself, and so does my pit crew, which, by the way, is lead by Slappy the Little Old Lady from Pasadena herself. What do ya think of them apples? Slappy, one of the all-time triumphant WB characters, as my pit crew chief!"

Sneezer said to Sweetie, as he shrugged, "Well, he's got you there, Sweetie."

Sweetie turned to the mouse, giving him a stern sneer, before turning back to Furrball with a scoff, "Pish posh! Slappy may be your crew chief, but that doesn't mean she can lead you all the way to 1st Place in that hunk of junk!" As she said hunk of junk," she motioned to Furrball's go-kart.

"Look at it, the thing's not a car, it's a dumpster with a barely operable motor!"

Furrball retorted, "I'll have you know my vehicle's in good condition! I tested it dozens of times after creating it with help from experts, and it's probably the fastest set of wheels in Acme Acres, aside from Foulmouth's cousin's car." He also showed a medallion that had a four-leaf clover, which he was wearing around his neck, "I also got my four-leaf clover medallion that will hopefully enforce my chances of winning and having good luck. I've also got science on my side." He shows a bracelet he was wearing around his wrist. "This bracelet has a magnet/tracking system inside it, and it's not like those defective 3D glasses from that horrible episode, and if all else fails, I could always count on my trusty pit crew at my side, along with Slappy's loyal racing strategic advice. Yes, I am more than ready to beat your pink feathery butt at this race, and finally gain respect from everyone, including Buster and Babs. Then my curse will die."

Sweetie, amused, remarked, "Well, you can wear all the magic crap you want, Furrball, but you're still in over your head! This is MY race! And even if *I* don't necessarily beat you, you'll still probably get beaten by everyone else, and you'll never prove to Buster and Babs that you're as good as them. Face the music, no matter what you'll try, you'll always be nothing more than a nobody and a loser."

Needless to say, Furrball felt extremely offended by his rival wanting to crush his spirit, but he wasn't the only one, all the members of his pit crew were too. Mary Melody stepped out, and protested to the pink bird, "Hey! Furrball will still do his best, and he doesn't need to prove anything to anyone. What do you need to prove, Sweetie; that you always need to be a pain?"

Furrball told Mary, "Mary, it's alright, I got this one. She and I will just settle this on the race track. Although I'm flattered that you're taking my side for a change and not her's."

He then turned to Calamity, Little Beeper, Plucky, Hampton and Shirley as he asked them hopefully, "Say, even if I don't win first place, you guys would still respect me, right? I mean, even if I do my best, you'd still respect me, right?"

They looked at each other, unsure about it, since they're usually supposed to just respect the winner for first place, according to traditional Warner Bros. rules. Plus, a cat character not winning first place wouldn't be significant enough to gain the kitten the big amount of respect he doesn't usually get. They paused a bit, before Plucky said with a smile, "Of course we would."

"Like, absolutely, or some junk." Shirley added, agreeing with her boyfriend.

"Yeah, what they said." Hampton followed.

Calamity and Beeper held up a sign printed from their car, which was inscribed, 'We could respect you if we wanted to.' However, Furrball could tell by the pause and uneasy looks that they were lying, as he frowned. Furrball said, "You hesitated, didn't you?"

Plucky protested, "No we didn't!" Of course, he was lying again, he and the others wouldn't really respect Furrball if he didn't wind first place, they just didn't want to feel guilty.

Furrball said, "Yes you did! You don't care if I do my best or not, you're all just lying to avoid feeling guilty!"

Shirley gasped in surprise, "Why, Furrball, I am like, totally offended that you would accuse me or Hampton of lying!" Of course, she really was still lying.

Plucky said, with a lisp, "Yeah, and I'd only lie about something when I'm in a desperate situation!"

Shirley rolled her eyes, Plucky makes lies just about all the time.

Calamity and Beeper held up another sign, labeled, "Yeah, and we'd only lie when trying to outsmart one another or someone else."

"I guess I qualify as one of them, then!" Furrball said, folding his arms, and feeling hurt.

An annoyed Walter shouted, "Hey! Did we come here to argue or race?!"

Furrball said, "We came here to race, and that's what we're gonna do! And I intend to win it, showing all of you I can do as great as the famous ones here!"

He got into his go-kart as Sweetie remarked, "Ha! Don't count on it, Blue Boy!"


	2. The Warner Bros Road Rally

In the crowds, all the WB characters who were not participating as racers or pit crews, were excited, waiting for the race to start. Many characters from WB cartoons appeared, there even included surprisingly...cameos of a few animals from _Cats Don't Dance_.

In one part of the crowds, some cartoon characters spoke to each other.

A white mink named Minerva spoke gleefully, "Oh, this is really exciting, isn't it?"

Her boyfriend, a dachshund named Newt agreed, "That it is, darling! I am so, how you say, stoked on racing today!"

A short man named Thaddeus Plotz said to a bald man named Dr. Otto Scratchensniff, "So, Scratchy, old boy, who do you bet will win the race?"

Scratchensniff declared, "I personally bet Pinky and ze Brain may win, I mean their vehicle may be small but it seems so well-equipped, considering it's from Acme Labs."

Plotz said in disbelief, "Are you off your rocker, man? I'm putting my money on those blasted Warners! I don't know why, but it seems they win at everything, so they might as well be winning this race as well!"

Three pigeons called the Goodfeathers sat on a mailbox nearby, as they started discussing about who they think will win, as well.

A green-faced pigeon named Bobby asked a purple-faced pigeon, "So, Pesto, you bettin' maybe those two lab mice or them Warner kids will win? Or maybe even that blue cat, Furrball, for a change?"

The purple-faced pigeon, known as Pesto, answered his friend, confused, "What? Have you got cotton in there for brains? Of course he ain't gonna win! That pink little bird is, she always does! It ain't no contest, Sweetie Bird will become the fourth-time racing champion! Her I am definitely putting my money on!"

A gray-faced pigeon named Squit, added in agreement, "Ha! I'll see that bet and raise ya, Pesto!"

Soon, all the racers, with some now wearing racer's uniforms, had lined up at the starting line, getting ready to start this race. The pit crews had left to get ready for when their teams need their aid. Then, a man who resembled Jerry Lewis came onto the track, much to the dismay of the racers as Yakko complained, "Aw, come on! Not this guy!"

The Jerry Lewis look-a-like, known as Mister Director, spoke in a serious Paul Rugg voice, "Alright, racers, the 8th Annual Warner Bros. Road Rally is about to commence. Racers, take your positions and start your engines." Each racing team starts their vehicle's engine, some with a big sound coming from it, and others starting out with a cluttering sound with a big impressive engine rev sound to follow. Furrball and Sweetie glared at each other, while Sneezer only looked worried.

"On your marks! Get set!"

The racers all frowned sternly, each determined to win the first place prizes and respect from WB characters. However, Furrball tried calming down and focused hard, until Sweetie turned to him, remarking, "Remember, Furrball, try not taking the loss too hard. Losers like you make sure the true stars stay loved by the public."

Furrball glared sternly at her, remarking quietly, "That biatch is so getting beat today!" He then focused his eyes on the race.

"And go!" Mister Director shouted, as he pointed up his gun in the air, and shot to start off the race. When the racers heard the shot, they began their cars and they zoomed down the track. Unfortunately, for Mister Director, he was in the way and he screamed in a whiny voice, "Hoil! Fangoldenmavenchoild!" He tried to run, but the cars already ran over him.

Babs's voice announced over the PA, "And, they're off!"

The fans, meanwhile, were cheering: either for the fact the race has begun or that Mister Director has been run over. Maybe both. However, Mister Director wasn't dead, he was lying flat on the road, with tire tracks marked all over his back. He got up, groaning in pain, "Oooougggh! Those cars really hurt my body, they did!"

Suddenly, a pigeon fell down from the sky, and landed flat on the ground, near Mister Director, and the bird seemed terribly wounded, probably from the shot the man fired in the sky. Squit was heard yelling in the crowd, in alarm, "My cousin!" The man's eyes widened as he threw the gun away, acting like he never held a gun. However, he looked up and saw something else coming down as he gasped in fear, and said meekly, "Oh, froinlaven!" The object, which was a helicopter, came crashing down on him (because he also accidentally shot it down), as he groaned in pain. His voice was heard under the damaged helicopter, muffled, "Why am I constatntly being given de pain?"

In the booth, Babs snickered at the Director's pain, while Buster said, "And while the obnoxious Director and Squit's cousin both take a quick trip to intensive care, let's go to the tracks to see the race, now in action!"

On the tracks, the race has begun, as all the racers are zooming off all over Acme Acres, starting through the city, with Sweetie's vehicle taking the lead. Some of the racers were neck and neck, while others were speeding against each other. During this time, the song "Getcha Back" by the Beach Boys played in the background. Babs was heard announcing, "And there they go, racing down throughout Acme Acres, each trying to make their way through to first place, and ready for any obstacles they may come across."

Buster then said, "Speaking of which, most of the racers' cars had been modified by experts at Acme Labs, to include buttons and switches that include special features to help the racers avoid any obstacles, get out of any scrapes and get ahead of their fellow racers, without bumping them off or trying to sabotage them." As Buster spoke, footage of buttons and switches, with special labels on them, inside the racers' cars were shown. This footage was taken before the race was started. "This was approved by the race's officials, so it technically doesn't count as cheating."

Sweetie smirked evilly, as she said to her mouse partner, "Ahh, but we are going to use OUR features to CREATE the obstacles, and cheat Furrball out of the race, so he won't win! After all, that's how I won the last four years."

Sneezer felt very uncomfortable about this. He only wanted to race with Sweetie for the fun of it, not to cheat, and he didn't like having to help Sweetie cheat five years in a row. Also, even though he was another one of Furrball's rivals on the show, he wasn't as intentionally violent to the kitten as Sweetie was, and he felt a teensy bit sorry for him. "Wouldn't it be better if we just tried winning fair and square, for once?"

The pink canary rolled her eyes, and mimicked her partner, "Wouldn't it be better if we just tried winning..." She then snapped in her normal voice, "Where's the fun in that? But this year, I'm trying to cheat only Furrball out, I don't care whether I or one of the other racers are in first place, just as long as it ain't him!"

Meanwhile, the Duckmobile was pushing its way through the Jungle Jalopy and the Country Canine Coupe.

Plucky shouted, from inside the Batmobile-like vehicle, "Come on, slow-mo! Out of the way! The duckmobile is coming through!"

Pete Puma shouted in annoyance, "Deuugh, hey!"

"Watch it, duck!" Barnyard Dawg shouted.

"Like, Pl-ucky!" Shirley groaned.

"What, Shirl? It's a race! You always have to make it your way in first in a race!" Plucky said.

"Yeah, but still, you gotta at least try to be a good sport about it! I mean, first place isn't everything or some junk."

"She has a point, Plucky" Hampton nodded in agreement. "I mean, winning first place, free stuff and respect is fun and all, but remember, it's not how you win, it's how you play the..." however, he then made a gesture of worry, shouting "Whoooooaaaa!"

The duck and loon were confused at why Hampton just shouted randomly, as the green duck asked, "What was that for, Hampton?"

Hampton explained, "Just practicing for a comedy crash, in case we..." but he couldn't finish when he and the other two looked ahead and made exclamations of alarm, as their car came up to a wall, and hit it very hard, leaving a big dent in the side, and causing one of the tires to pop off. The three quickly got out of the car and got some tools, as they fixed the dent, making it look like there was never one, and putting the tire back in place. Talk about fast team work!

"Alright, team, we better get back out there, and let's hopefully not get distracted by idle chit-chat again!" Plucky said urgently. If he and his team want to win the race, they'll have to get back out there fast, and not get distracted by conversation again.

"We were just giving some good advice, Plucky." Hampton said, as Plucky started the car back up, and zoomed off to catch up with the other racers.

Soon, the Cool Kat Kart, the Warner Wagon and the Space-Age Special had come across each other, and as they raced each other, suddenly, a group of bikers came driving by, smirking greedily at the cat. Apparently, the bikers want to interrupt the race to challenge the cat and other racers to a race of their own.

Buster's voice, groaned, "Oh, just what we need, an unnecessary interruption! Apparently these guys want to stop this race for a race of their own!"

Then, Slappy's voice was heard on an earpiece Furrball was wearing, "Those bikers look like the same ones I met up with in my racing short! Don't worry, kid, just zoom a couple circles around them, like I did, they'll be out cold!"

"Okay, you're the expert, Slappy." Furrball said, agreeing to take Slappy's advice.

"Tell me somethin' I don't know!"

Furrball then pulled down a joy-stick, which made the car rapidly circle around the bikers thrice, tiring them out and allowing Furrball to make his getaway, with the Warners and Nerdlucks following.

Soon, the racers had reached city limts and raced out of it and into the country part of Acme Acres, as they raced on, and the song in the background ended. Furrball had soon managed to catch up with Sweetie, as they were soon neck-and-neck. Sweetie glared, "Not enough room for both of us on this track, Furrball!" She then bumped Furrball's vehicle with hers. "Get out of my way!"

"Over my cold, lifeless body!" He snapped as he bumped Sweetie's vehicle back with his. "You may have gotten the last laugh over me in the TTA episodes, but only because I let you under the contract, and I didn't know any better; but now, I do, and there's no way I'm letting you get ahead of me!"

The pink bird scoffed, "Save your breath, junior! I got this thing in the bag!" She laughed cruelly as she sped away from Furrball, though he tried to catch up, as did the other racers. With Sweetie and Sneezer, the pink bird looked around and said, "Okay, we're far from the others and out of camera range. Time to put Plan A into affect." They pulled over to a spot near a rock pile to perform their first attempt to cheat Furrball out of the race, while the cameras weren't in range.

A bit later, they drove to the area, now with small but powerful detonation charges attached to the pile, by Sweetie. She planned to blow it up, causing an avalanche, blocking the path, hopefully stopping Furrball and some of the others from winning. She saw the others coming as she got out a remote to the detonation charges, as she evilly chuckled, "I just gotta say, this plan is really "the bomb!'" She pressed it, causing an explosion in the rock pile, and an avalanche to start as rocks started falling down. The racers came to the area as Walter in the Villain Vehicle, Calamity and Beeper in the Brainy-Beeper Bomb, Pinky & the Brain in the Mighty Mouse Machine and Plucky's group in the Duckmobile made it through, without a single rock dropping on them. However, Furrball in the Cool Kat Kart and the others were stopped when the rocks crashed down in the road, blocking their path.

Then Pound exclaimed, "Now, just a minute, everyone. It just so happens that the Space-Age Special contains a laser cannon that can shoot through that pile of rubble in a flash, clearing the path for us."

The green Nerdluck, Bang, pressed a button, activating a big cannon, which appeared out of the space vehicle and powered up to fire a big laser beam at the rock pile, sending them flying, and clearing the path, much to the racers' happiness. The cannon went back into the vehicle, before it zoomed off with Bang calling out, "See you inferior earthlings at the finish line! Ha ha ha ha!"

The racers, annoyed by the alien's comment, each zoomed off to catch up, and they soon did. However, Furrball's eyes widened and he yelled in alarm, when he came across a big ditch. He was coming towards it, as he quickly stepped on the gas petal, stopping, but the Cool Kat Kart ended up in the ditch, and was stuck. The other racers drove past him, and didn't bother to help him out, but when the Warner Motor came, it stopped and Yakko pressed a button, which activated a small crane to pop out of their car. It went towards the Cool Kat Kart, as the crane pulled the vehicle and Furrball safely out and back on the track. Furrball and the car were still okay, although the latter had a couple small dents in it.

The crane went back into the Warner Motor, as Dot said, "Alright, Furrball, go on ahead of us, we'll catch up!" Furrball was surprised and flattered at the same time, some of the other racers are actually helping him, let alone the Warners.

"You do know that you're giving up the lead to me, right?" Furrball asked the Warner siblings.

Yakko said, "Yeah, but we still can take it back; not fair that you get delayed because of an accident or a dirty trick, even we know that. Now, go!" With that, Furrball was off again, to catch up with the others and continue the race, with the Warners following. With the Squeak-and-Tweet Roadster, Sneezer saw Furrball still coming, through a pair of binoculars, as he warned Sweetie, "Uh-oh, Sweetie, your pot-hole plan didn't work! Mr. Furrball is still going for it!" Yep, that ditch was another plan by Sweetie to get Furrball out of the race, and it was dug by their car's digging gadget.

Sweetie growled in anger at this. That blue cat just won't give up! Furrball soon came up to where she was, as Sweetie smirked, getting an idea to hopefully anger him to another trap, "My, looking pretty winded, eh, Furrball?"

"Well, you're looking like a scraggly old cornished game hen!" Furrball snapped back. He oughta have some fun with his rival!

"Ooooh, good comeback!" Sweetie said sarcastically. "Why don't you just drop out, Furrball? Everyone knows how good you are at dropping from stuff?" She laughed heartlessly like the little skank she was, as she sped away. That did it! That got Furrball riled up, no one mocks him with one of his unlucky traits: dropping off of high places!

"Whatever Sweetie's saying to you, Furrball, just ignore her and keep your head in the game!" Mary's voice was heard on the earpiece.

"Alright, Mary." Furrball responded in agreement. Meanwhile, Walter Wolf stopped somewhere to pull a dirty trick to cheat some of the other racers out of the race. After all, he is a villain, and he's tried many attempts to defeat Slappy, but this time, he's pulling it on someone else and he's hoping it may work on this time. His attempt is painting a realistic chasm in the road using realistic fast-drying paint.

"Oh, this is just ingenius, I am telling ya! A little realistic paint job..." Walter said as he brushed some paint all over that part of the road, making it look like a deep chasm.

As soon as he was finished, he smirked "and viola! A realistic chasm! I may not be able to finish off Slappy, but this should finish off her racer, which is just as good!" He chuckled evilly before coughing a bit, and then running to place a "Danger: Road Out" sign in front of the painted chasm, before getting back into his car, and into hiding.

"Here those mooks come!" The racers came to where the "chasm" was, but to Walter's surprise, every one of them drove over the chasm instead of stopping. They must have known it was a fake chasm. "What?! They went right on through, without stopping!" His plan was foiled. Despite this, he shrugged, saying, "Well, so can I."

He started driving over the "chasm", but to his surprise and horror, it surprisingly became as steep as a real chasm, and he fell deeply in, until a thud was heard, along with him shouting in pain, "Oy! There goes my duodenum!" Looks like he won't be finishing off Furrball or the other racers now!

So while Walter waits for his pit crew to fish him out of the chasm, Sweetie watched Walter's misfortune through the pair of binoculars Sneezer was wearing. Of course, what she didn't know was Sneezer still had them around his neck, and he was almost choking from Sweetie using them. She smirked, "Well, while that dumb wolf failed at a Dick Dastardly attempt to put Furrball out, I can still manage with one. I mean, hey, I have to suceed! I suceed at everything, even pulling a dirty stunt!"

Sneezer yelped, "Sweetie, you're suffocating me!"

Sweetie noticed and let go, apologizing, "Oh, sorry!" The little mouse gasped and breathed for air.

Soon, Furrball caught up with Sweetie again, and glared at her, shouting, "You're going down, Sweetie!"

"Actually, Furrball, it is YOU who's going down!" Sweetie replied, smugly, as she pressed a button, which activated a mechanical leg with a boot, that appeared behind from the Squeak and Tweet Roadster, and it kicked the Cool Kat Kart, sending him down another downhill path. "Way down!"

He yelled as he rode down the road, out of control, but when he got to the bottom and saw a pile of rocks in his way, he quickly hit one of the pedals, stopping the car in time. Then, out of the blue, another car pulled up, this car had Furrball's pit crew, who arrived to help him get back in the race. They started working on getting his car in shape: fixing the dents, filling up some gas, and putting new tires in. Believe me, they did a good job at it.

"Alright, kid, you're doing great. Just keep your head in the game!" Slappy said to Furrball.

"Yeah, just keep focused, and you can beat that not-so Sweetie Bird!" Skippy added, encouraging Furrball.

"And please be careful." said Mary.

"There's no such word as "careful" in auto-racing, Mary." said Furrball, trying to act like a real pro.

"'No such as word as careful'? Who do you think you are, Tom Slick?" Slappy asked, confused.

"Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment." Furrball said.

"Well, I believe you can do zhis, Furrball. I have ze utmost confidence in you." Fifi said to Furrball in a French Tara Strong voice.

"You really mean that?" Furrball asked her, hoping she wasn't joking like WB characters usually do.

"Cross mon heart." Fifi said, crossing her heart.

Furrball felt really touched, saying "Thank you very much, Feef. If only all the toonsters were nice to characters like me like you, Tyrone and Mary are." Soon, the car was finished up and Furrball got back on his way to finish the race. Fifi sighed dreamily at the blue cat; to tell the truth, she's always had a secret crush on him, but was too nervous to tell him. Also she, Mary Melody and Tyrone the Turtle were probably the only three toonsters who ever felt sorry for him, even though they weren't supposed to show it on the show.

Now, back in the race, Furrball was trying to catch up, and while Sweetie wasn't in the lead anymore, she was still ahead of Furrball and a few of the other racers. She noticed Furrball got back in, from the help of his pit crew. This was when she decided to try another tactic to get Furrball out of the race.

"Here's a cheating tactic I've been "yarning" to use for a while." Sweetie smirked evilly, before pressing a button with a yarn-ball on it. "Thank goodness no one heard me say that bad pun." Then, some yarn balls were shot out of some of the Squeak-and-Tweet Roadster's pipes. They all came flying towards Furrball's direction. Furrball saw the yarn balls bouncing towards him and looked happy to see them, since cats just love playing with yarn balls.

Mary's voice was heard on the earpiece, alarmed, "Furrball, look out! Those yarn balls aren't as innocent as they look! They're really bombs! Quick, press the button with a picture of a baseball bat on it." He was alert as he quickly pressed the button Mary instructed him to. Then, out popped two mechanical arms, holding a baseball bat, and the bat swung the balls away from him. Unfortunately, they bounced towards the Mighty Mouse Machine.

The Brain commented, "Yarn ball bombs! Very spy flick, but effective! Pinky, take the wheel, whilst I activate the force field!"

Pinky said, "Okey-dokey, Brain!" As the small mouse looked for the button to press to activate the force field, a snap sound was heard as Pinky was now holding the wheel. "Okay, Brain, I took the wheel just like you wanted me to. Now where do you want me to put it?"

Brain yelped in alarm, "Gah! Pinky, you moron, I didn't mean literally! Quick, put it back!" The two mice frantically tried putting the wheel back in. They managed to, but it wasn't in all the way, and to make matters worse for them, they were heading right for the bombs and Brain didn't activate the force field in time. Then, one of the bombs went off, causing Pinky and the Brain to steer out of control, as they yelled in panic and more of the bombs went off, one by one. When they came to one bomb, it blew off one of their tires, causing the the car to screech, burn and spin around uncontrollably. They screamed as they spun until they came to a fence, and crashed with an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, the Mighty Mouse Machine was destroyed, and the two mice were blackened. Brain turned to Pinky, and commanded "Pinky, contact our pit crew immediately!" The white lab mice team's pit crew should be able to fix the car, but Pinky looked uneasy.

"Uh, yeah, about that, Brain...uh..." Pinky said uneasily.

"You forgot to hire a pit crew, didn't you?" Brain asked dryly.

"As a matter of fact, yes. He he he." Pinky laughed sheepishly.

"Why am I not surprised? Well, we can't fix it, because there's nothing left of it, it took us 17 hours to complete, and it'll take even more to recreate it, and we don't have time. Let's face it, we have to forfeit the race. Another excellent opportunity to rule the world, foiled by YOUR imcompetence!" Brain is really ticked off at Pinky for not hiring a pit crew for their vehicle.

"Hey, there's always next year, Brain. Narf!" Pinky smiled, trying to look on the bright side. They can always try to take over the world another time; of course, they've been doing that ever since the beginning of _Animaniacs_.

Sweetie growled in anger, another one of her attempts foiled! Furrball pulled up by her and smirked, saying "Well, Sweetie, looks like your plan to bomb me out of the race really bombed, huh?" He laughed tauntingly, getting back at her for taunting him.

"Yeah, well you...uh...you" the pink bird replied back, trying to think a good comeback, but was stuck this time. "What's the matter, Sweetie? Cat got your tongue?" Furrball responded back, before he raced ahead of Sweetie.

Sweetie shouted out, "I'm not done with you, cat!" She then drove in a separate path to hopefully stop Furrball and maybe the other racers this time, but Furrball mostly.

Soon, the Squeak-and-Tweet Roadster was out in front of the racers, and Sweetie stopped it in the middle of somewhere. Sweetie said to Sneezer, "This is the part where I use one of Dick Dastardly's schemes I mentioned earlier, and this time, it'll work, because a student/spin-off of Tweety is behind it, and since we canaries always win, I will at this one. Come on."

The two drove off, and a bit later, they came back to that spot with a life-sized steele landscape painting looking like the rest of the road they were on. They pushed it onto the center of the road, with the help of the Squeak-and-Tweet Roadster's plow. Once they got it at the spot, Sweetie smirked, "Ah, yes, this solid steele phony landscape will be sure to stop Furrball from winning the race, for sure! Right, Sneezer?"

Sneezer felt uneasy about this as he said, "If you say so, Sweetie, but I still think it's not nice to cheat, maybe we should let Furrball win!"

Sweetie frowned at the remark, "And maybe I should abandon you, while I finish the race on my own!"

"No, don't! I'm sorry, Miss Sweetie, ma'am, I'll promise not to back-talk anymore."

"That's a good mouse!" She then saw the other racers, save the now-dropped out Pinky and the Brain, coming their way. "Ooh, it's the other racers, except for Pinky and the Brain. Quick, hide!" The two then ran behind the landscape and hid. The racers came up towards the landscape and surprisingly, they don't crash into it, but instead drive right into it, without touching the landscape. They drove through it as if it were a real road. It worked for the Road Runner, so why not them? Especially considering the fact that one of them is the student of the Road Runner.

The mouse and pink canary noticed this as they peeked from behind, and saw the racers no longer there. They were puzzled at this, and Sweetie was not only puzzled, but she was also mad as she walked in front of the painting. Another scheme of hers didn't work! "But how?! They were supposed to crash into the painting and each-other! How could this plan not have worked?! How could they have gone through?!"

Suddenly, without warning, a taxi cab was coming out of the painting, towards her. Sneezer quickly ducked, but Sweetie yelled in alarm as she got ran down by the cab when it zoomed out of the painting. Sweetie was stuck to the grill, but slid down it and fell to the ground hard. That really hurt! The cab drove off, while Sneezer, now wearing Muttley's helmet, couldn't help but find his partner's pain funny, as he did Muttley's trademark wheezy laugh.

Calamity and Little Beeper watched what happened through their own pairs of binoculars, before Calamity smugly looked at the camera, while holding up a sign labeled, "Next time, she should think twice about using a Wile E. tactic." He flipped the other side, which said "Trust me, I know!" Then both the gray coyote and young road runner snickered.

Soon, the racers were coming back from the countryside to another part of the city. Buster's voice announced, "And the racers are coming back to the city roads, to finish the remainder of the race." However, he and Babs notice that the Mighty Mouse Machine is not there. The Squeak-and-Tweet Roadster and Villain Vehicle, which needs fixing up, have caught up with the rest of the racers, but the Mighty Mouse Machine didn't, because of Sweetie's yarn ball bombs destroying it. "Oh, but apparently something happened to the Mighty Mouse Machine, because it's not here."

Babs informed Buster, "Uh, yeah, Buster, I've just been informed that their car got blown up by a bomb in the road, and because of Pinky forgetting to hire a pit crew, he and the Brain forfieted the race."

"Will Pinky and the Brain ever get a break?" Buster asked no one in particular, dryly.

In the crowd, Scratchensniff groaned in defeat, because now he lost all the money he bet on Pinky and the Brain to win, while Plotz smugly asked, "You were saying, Scratchensniff?"

"Right now, the cars are all stopping for a quick pit crew break." Buster's voice announced, as the cars stopped at the spot between the city and countryside, for a quick pit crew break. Plucky's team worked on the Duckmobile, Calamity and Little Beeper worked on the Brainy-Beeper Bomb, the Warner siblings worked on their Warner Motor, the Nerdlucks worked on their Space-Age Special, and Sneezer and Sweetie, recovered from the collision with the taxi cab, worked on the Squeak-and-Tweet Roadster. During this time, the car with Furrball's pit crew drove up near the Cool Kat Kart, as the crew came to fill up a bit more gas into the gas tank. Also, three cars pulled up near the Country Canine Coupe, Jungle Jalopy and Villain Vehicle.

Out of the three cars popped Barnyard Dawg's pit crew, Pete's pit crew, and Walter's pit crew, respectively. The pit crews went to work on the vehicles. During this time, no one saw a familiar tiny pink and feathery hand grab the Nerdlucks' motor oil gallon and replace it with a gallon of water, made to look exactly like the gallon of motor oil. The label was peeling off a bit, to reveal the "Water" label, but Sweetie's hand quickly stuck it back on good, before leaving.

Sweetie said greedily to the camera, "I just can't help myself! Tee hee hee hee!"

"Blanko, hand me the motor oil!" Pound demanded, holding his hand out. The blue Nerdluck, known as Blanko, grabbed the gallon, not noticing the loose label, probably because he was too clueless to notice, and handed it to his team leader. The fat orange alien took the gallon, and poured the water into the lid he took off, and poured it into the motor. He put the lid back on and closed the hood, unaware that they put water in instead of their motor oil.

Then, as soon as the racers and pit crews were done, the cars that contained the pit crews drove off and went back to their pits, to give their racers room and watch them finish the race. Babs's voice announced, "And it's down to the couple final laps of the race!"

Then, the racers started their cars again and took off, however, without warning, the Space-Age Special started vibrating, much to the surprise of the Nerdlucks and the crowd. Babs's voice was heard saying, "Uh-oh, a little shaky start with the Nerdlucks!"

Pound exclaimed in worry, "Heeeeeeyyyy, what's gooooiinng oooooonnnnnn?!" The five little aliens screamed in worry, as their car shook some more until it sputtered a bit, before collapsing to the ground, falling apart. That water had a REALLY big affect on the motor and the vehicle!

Buster and Babs cringed in the announcer's booth, as the former said, "Oooh, tough luck for the Nerdlucks! Looks like they're out of the race also!"  
Bang noticed the peel fall off of the gallon, revealing the real "water" label as he angrily told his teammates, "Hey, fellas! Look at this! Some jerk replaced our motor oil with water!"

"Well, looks like our plan to win's all wet, huh?" Blanko laughed stupidly. Pound glares at him, then slaps Blank across the face, leaving him in a daze. "Are we there yet?"

Meanwhile, the remaining racers were racing back through the tracks of the city, each trying to make it for the win. Buster's voice announced, "But the remaining racers are still going for it! I tell ya, boys and girls, this is one thrilling sports event! There's a lot of happy people watching this right now!" Buster was right indeed, a majority of the fans and viewers watching this are happy to watch this.

* * *

Suddenly, the scene changes to somewhere else, where a film critic who's a parody of a certain movie critic who frequently gets upset about certain films from the past that he doesn't enjoy. His name was Tug Rocker, hard-to-please media critic, and he was one viewer who wasn't happy about the race...or maybe, the story that's going on right now.

Tug angrily snapped to the viewers, "What the frick is this?! They're having Furrball speak and do more human stuff like Bugs does?! What are those idiot writers thinking?! This is the saddest excuse for a _Looney Tunes_ -related reboot or continuation I've ever seen; this is worse than _Space Jam_ even! Furrball shouldn't be talking, he should only make cat sounds like he originally did! Plus, felines don't deserve any rights in the WB district, they're made to be tortured, that's how it's always been!"

Then, he saw an annoyed Slappy drove by, out the window, having enough of the uptight critic's badmouthing of the race and story, and she got out a grenade. She snapped the pin off, and threw it in the critic's house, through the open window and at the critic, before she drove off. Then, an explosion was heard inside the house. Inside, the critic wasn't dead from the grenade (because that type of grenade wasn't the type that killed people); instead, he was blackened all over, and he groaned in pain. He said weakly, "Uh, never mind, the film's fine for what it is." Apparently that grenade got Tug Rocker to change his mind. That's the way it works usually.

* * *

Slappy, back in the pits, said to the camera, "Sorry for that little interruption, folks. Won't happen again." Yeah, that oughta teach that short-fused media critic not to badmouth the story.

Back in the booth, Buster smiled, "Now, back to the race where there's a lot of excitement as the remaining racers race the final laps! And as we said before, there are lots of happy faces watching this event!" In the race, Furrball in the Cool Kat Kart maneuvers for the lead, as he tries to pass the others. During this time, the song "Blinded by the Light" by Manfred Mann plays in the background.

Babs's voice announces, "Furrball is maneuvering for the lead, as he's cheered on by his pit crew members, mostly Mary Melody and Fifi La Fume." At this time, in the pit of Furrball's pit crew, the crew were rooting for Furrball while Mary and Fifi were now dressed as cheerleaders, as they started shouting out their own type of cheer.

"Go, Furrball, go! Don't be a butt! Leave all those other mooks in the dust! Yay, Furrball!" The two girls shouted, before jumping up in the air.

In another part of the crowds, Furrball's mentor, Sylvester sat next to Fifi La Fume's original LT counterpart and mentor, Pepe Le Pew, Penelope Cat (who was Pepe's love interest and Furrball's second mentor), a gray and white cat named Rita, her dog friend named Runt, and a couple other famous WB felines. Sylvester looked concerned about his student winning the race or not. He watched the race through his pair of binoculars, before turning to the others, saying, "Oh, let's hope Furrball wins this race, or his life will be in the crapper for sure!" He is worried that Furrball will still be thought of nothing but a worthless nobody if he doesn't win the race.

Rita protested, "Hey, don't say that! Even if the kid doesn't win, we'd still respect him!" At least she's one of the few characters who'd respect Furrball, whether he wins or not. Especially considering the fact that she was once a homeless cat like him once.

In the race, Furrball was now to get past the Jungle Jalopy and the Country Canine Coupe, but couldn't go around either of them, and the path between them was narrow. How will Furrball get past Pete Puma and Barnyard Dawg?

"Okay, Furrball, hit the skinny switch!" Skippy's voice was heard on the earpiece.

"Roger" Furrball said, understanding Skippy, as he pressed a switch. Then, the car went up a bit higher, above the cars, making the part that held the wheels move in together. "Coming through!" Furrball said to the other two drivers, as he passed through, leaving the two drivers stunned. The car went back to normal, as it raced on, and most of the crowd cheered.

In the pits of Furrball's pit crew, they rooted for Furrball some more. Slappy shouted, "Come on, kid! You're doing great! Really stick it to them yahoos!"

Mary and Fifi did another cheer, exclaiming "Go, Furrball, go! Pick up the pace! Go all the way and win this race! Yay, Furrball!" They jumped in the air happily, once again.

Then, the Villain Vehicle came out in front of the Cool Kat Kart as Walter snarled at Furrball, "Hey, kid, do you have any idea what some of us may do if you'll win?"

Furrball paused for a bit, then shrugged, "I don't know, lose, maybe? But I know for sure that you'll have to respect me the way you guys respect Bugs, as is part of the prize."

He tilts over to the other side of the railing of the road, leaning over Walter and the Villain Vehicle and zooming over him, making his way ahead of the vehicle. He also managed to get pass the Duckmobile, much to Plucky and his teammates' shock.

Meanwhile, Babs's voice announced over the P.A., "Wow, folks, Furrball seems to be passing just about every racer! Yes, sir, he sure is a speed demon!" Buster's voice added, "Tell me about it, Babsy! It looks like he may win and get our level of respect after all!"

Pepe, hearing Buster and Babs, grabbed the binoculars Sylvester was still wearing, causing him to gag a little, as the skunk looked and saw Furrball gaining the lead, as he grinned. "Oui! He is right, mes ami! Monsieur Furrball is gaining ze lead!"

Penelope looked through the binoculars, which Sylvester took off, to avoid getting choked again. She saw and smiled, "You're right, Pepe! He's out in front!" She called out to Furrball, cheering him on, "Come on, Furrball! You have this made, kiddo!"

Sylvester called out, "Yeah, Furrball, you can do it! Make your own mentor proud!"

Runt shouted, "Dugh, yeah, go, Furrball! Get movin', you crazy little..."

However, a loud air horn was blasted, blurring out the last word Runt was shouting, as he laughed stupidly. With Furrball's pit crew, they rooted for Furrball once more, with Buttons howling encouragingly, as if he was cheering Furrball on. Tyrone the Turtle shouted out, "Come on, Furrball! You can do it! I believe in you!"

Mary and Fifi did one more cheerleader-type cheer as they shouted, "Way to go, Furrball! Give it the gun! You're gonna finish; Number #1! Yay, Furrball!" They leaped in the air happily once more.

Babs's voice announced, "Alright, just a couple more cars between Furrball's car and victory, as well as the chance to finally be part of our group!"

"Imagine our joy." Buster's voice announced, although it sounded rather sarcastic than excited, much to Furrball's confusion. It's almost as if Buster doesn't want him to win the respect and 1st place or be part of their group. However, he tried to stay focused on the race, but then his eyes widened as he saw the car right in front of him. It was the Brainy-Beeper Bomb, only it was now high up, with a giant set of wheels, similar to a steemroller. This was thanks to a special feature Calamity and the car experts added to the vehicle.

Buster's voice announced, sounding somewhat alarmed, "But wait, what's this? Gasp! It's the Brainy-Beeper Bomb with a giant steemroller-type wheel at the back of it, as a special feature. Now this didn't seem expected!"

Babs's voice announced, "It looks like this may be hopeless for the little blue feline rookie. Oh well, win some, lose some."

There's no way Furrball could get around the duo's giant vehicle, he may get flattened in doing so! However, Fifi's voice was heard on Furrball's earpiece, "Okay, this looks like ze big one, Furrball! Go for ze drill bit!"

Furrball replied, "Alright, Feef." He pressed a button, with a drill picture on it, as a big drill appeared out of the nose of the cat face on the car, and started whirring and going underground, under the road, surprising most everyone. Soon, Furrball and his car came back out onto the surface through a hole created, and now, Furrball was way out in front of the racers, and he was only a few feet away from the finish line. Babs's voice announced, "Oh, but it looks like Furrball has made it through, by going under and back! Yep, Furrball is going to win! It's all come down to this!"

The crowd is excited for this, and so is Furrball's pit crew! The little blue cat's luck is finally about to take a turn for the better once he wins this race!

Slappy shouted out, "You've got this thing in the bag, kiddo! It's all you!"

Fifi shouted out, "You can do it, Furrball! Go, go, go! GOOOO!" She cheered wildly for the blue cat, making the other pit crew members notice her, as she calms down and laughs sheepishly.

Yep, it looks like it's smooth sailing for Furrball, as he grinned, "Oh yeah, 1st place, along with respect and Buster and Babs's league, here I come!" It looks like his loosing streak is done, but he spoke too soon as the Squeak-and-Tweet Roadster, driven by an angry Sweetie, came near him, and pressed a button, activating a big needle to come out the side.

Buster's voice announced, "Oh, but what's this? Sweetie's back and it looks like she's..."

The needle started scratching the side of Furrball's car, causing him to grunt and groan at the sound, and everyone gasped in alarm at this.

"Yes, she's trying to play dirty by sabotaging Furrball's car!" Sweetie no longer cares about being caught cheating on-screen, she just wants to stop Furrball.

Furrball glared at the bird, "Sweetie, what the H are you doing?!"

Sweetie smirked evilly at the cat, "What does it look like? I'm simply 'cutting' you out of the race!" Then, she pulled the needle away, leaving a big scratched hole on the side of the Cool Kat Kart, where the stripe was, and the needle started moving towards one of the tires. She stuck the needle inside it very hard, causing it to deflate and burn out, making the cat alarmed. Everyone else gasped in alarm at what Sweetie has done. She then sent the car Furrball's car spinning out of control, the other way.

"Oh, Furrball was so close!" Buster's voice announced. However, the cat saw a springy button and pressed it, causing the car to bounce. Meanwhile, Sneezer frowned angrily at Sweetie, not pleased with her dirty trick, scolding, "Okay, Mrs. Sweetie, ma'am, you have gone way too far!" The pink canary, however, just ignored her partner's gripes as she raced towards the finish line, but to her shock, Furrball's car was bouncing, while swirling, past towards the two.

"No, wait! Furrball is back in the lead, but he's still in a spin!" Buster's voice announced.

"No, it can't be!" Sweetie yelled. Even after her latest sabotage attempt, her rival is still going for it! Of course, Furrball still swirled around while bouncing. He was worried he wouldn't make it, so he closed his eyes shut tight.

Babs's voice announced, "Down the stretch he swirl-bounces, and..." His car soon hops towards the finish line, and makes it across. However, at the final hop, Furrball's seat-belt comes loose, and he is sent flying out of his car, as it crashes and smoke appears, blocking the view. At this time, the song comes to the last line before ending. Everyone looks to see if Furrball made it one piece or not, and as the smoke and dust cleared, Furrball still had his eyes covered, waiting for the madness to be over.

Then, he took his paws away from his eyes slowly, noticing he landed on a pile of soft pillows. But did he win? He heard cheering, and saw the crowd cheering happily, but for who? In the announcer's booth, Buster and Babs were stunned. Furrball actually won the race, even though his car got wrecked at the end.

"I...I don't believe it! Furrball actually won the race, and without cheating!" Buster said, baffled at Furrball's sudden victory.

"Looks like Furrball's luck has finally taken a turn for the better!" Babs said, seeming to be happy at Furrball finally succeeding in something. This caused the crowd to cheer in excitement and happiness, all glad that the homeless, unlucky blue kitten has finally got some good luck on his side. Even Furrball's pit crew cheered in happiness for him, mostly Fifi. Meanwhile, the other remaining racers made it to the finish line, and drove past Furrball's wrecked vehicle.

Furrball couldn't believe this, he actually succeeded in something great, like winning a car race, and fair and square. He smiled happily, finally feeling he was getting respect from all the WB characters. Even the ones who didn't bet on him were happy for his winning, although they were still slightly pissed off at losing their bets. The ones who weren't happy for him winning were Walter Wolf, Foulmouth, Plucky, Shirley, Hampton, Calamity, Little Beeper and Sweetie. She, in fact, was furious at her losing to him, even after pulling every cheating attempt she could on him.

"Yes, sir, we have a new champion in the WB industry, and his name is Furrball Cat! He's even triumphed over the former champion, Sweetie Bird, which rarely happens!" Buster's voice announced. Sweetie growled in anger, as she stormed over to the posts of the finish line to kick them in fury. She furiously kicked one of them, which, unknown to her, had been wrecked during the collision of Furrball's whirling car, and the kick sent it falling on top of her, squishing her.

"I'm okay!" Sweetie's voice was heard, muffled, from under the broken post, as her pink arm stuck out, giving a thumbs up. Then the other post fell down onto the post, squishing Sweeie some more. "Less okay!" Sweetie's voice groaned in pain.

However, no one cared as most of the crowd came to congratulate Furrball on his win. Soda was shot out of champagne bottles and confetti was fired into the air. Most of the fans threw flowers around Furrball, and he got a wreath given to wear around his neck, like most winning racers do. An official came up to Furrball telling him, "Congrats, young Furrball! You have won the Eighth Annual Warner Bros. Road Rally, and will now recieve not only the respect of just about any WB character, but also a great amount of spectacular prizes! Here are two of the prizes you have recieved, so far: the 1st Place trophy, and this genuine, well-working, non-defective Elmyra tazer!" He handed the winner the big gold 1st Place trophy and a tazer.

"Elmyra tazer? Cool! A device made to get back at my least favorite owner for torturing me and other animals!" Furrball smiled in delight.

Then, out of the blue, a brain-dead, orange-haired girl, who was Elmyra Duff, the same infamous animal-torturing Elmyra, came running from the stands down to where Furrball was, wanting to squeeze him to death. She squealed with joy, "Oooooh, my little blue kitty is a winner now! I'm gonna congratulate you by hugging you to itty bitty pieces!"

"Well, now's the time to put it to good use!" Furrball exclaimed in worry. As soon as Elmyra was coming his way, he aimed his tazer at the animal torturer and it shoots out at her and shocks her, making her yell in pain, before she passed out, all blackened and unconscious. "Ha, it works! Along with the other prizes and respect, this prize is my favorite to recieve! I'm glad such a device as this has been created!"

Most of the WB characters came over to Furrball, picked him up and held him into the air, like a champion, which he now was. Furrball never felt happier in his animated existence, finally feeling excepted by a big number of people, like the rabbits do. They started cheering "Hip, hip, hooray!" thrice. Furrball was so happy, his eyes started tearing up a bit.

A female reporter named Mary Hartless came up to where Furrball was, with a microphone, as she spoke to the camera, "This is Mary Hartless, coming to you live from Victory Lane, with overjoyed loser-turned-winner and mentor of Sylvester, Furrball Cat." She turned to Furrball as she asked him, "Tell me, Furrball, how does it feel to finally succeed at something grand and finally be considered a winner in the WB population's eyes?"

Furrball, who was crying tears of joy, said, "I'm just...so happy! This is perhaps the greatest day of my young animated existence!" He sniffed a bit, turning to the camera, saying "Excuse me for a bit, would you?" He grabbed a tissue and blew his nose, and was now calm. He said, "Okay, I'm much better. And now that I've won, I just know Buster's group will finally see me as somebody and will spend more time with me!"

"Well, glad to hear that, Furrball." the reporter chuckled a bit. "And sorry about your car, but let me assure you that the WB experts that created the car will have it repaired as soon as possible. In the meantime, now that you've won first place of the 8th annual Warner Bros. Road Rally and finally gained everyone else's respect, what will you do now?"

"I'm going to..." Furrball said, almost as if he was about to mention a certain theme park like in those old commercials. "bed. Seriously, I'm exhausted from all of today's excitement."

Mary Hartless shrugged, "Okay, but wouldn't you like to spend a couple more minutes of basking in the glory?"

Furrball said, "Well...alright, I mean I hardly get a chance." He continued smiling and basking in the glory of being loved by the WB characters, as they carry him off.


	3. Creating the Vampire Potion

*Present*

The image of Furrball smiling while being carried off by his new fans was frozen, as all the monsters were amazed and impressed at the race and Furrball's victory, while Witch Lucille smirked excitedly.

"Well, the kid's got spunk!" Frankenstein chuckled a bit, impressed by Furrball's success. "For a usual loser, he seems like a real pro, apart from the crashing."

"Yeah, can that little blue dude race or what?" Murray exclaimed, also impressed by Furrball's success.

"Yes...he's perfect." Witch Lucille said, smirking. He'd be the perfect replacement for the other blue vampire cat.

"Well, apart from the crashing, the boy be perfect, at that." Jack said, before he chuckled a bit. "Cute little feller, isn't he?"

"Why, he is simply adorable!" Eunice smiled, cooing at the blue cat. Lucille, however, frowned at the idea of Furrball being called "cute."

"Cute?! Adorable?! I don't think so." Lucille remarked, protesting Furrball's cuteness. "We can't have that in a vampire feline! Fortunately, the spell to turn someone into a vampire, which I have written down in case I ever needed it, shall fix that." She went to the crystal ball, and chanted some more mystical foriegn magic words, making the image disappear. Then, the table with the crystal ball surprisingly moved on its own, leaving the room. The other witches then made the projection screen roll up, before Lucille called out to them, "Come, ladies!"

The witches followed the lead witch to the elevator. It opened up, and they got in, while Lucille said to the other monsters, "Everyone, sit tight whislt the other witches and I prepare the spell for our very special guest. We'll be back in a few." With that, the elevator closed and went up to the floor where Lucille and the other witches can prepare the spell to change Furrball into a vampire.

* * *

A bit later, the witches were in a secret lab of some sort, that was hidden in a tower of Hotel Transylvania. In the room, she was standing near a cauldron, with water boiling and bubbling, as she looked at the recipe, which was clipped to a stand that usually held music sheets. She waved her hands around the pot, while speaking.

"Double, double, toil and trouble! Fire burn and cauldron bubble!" She said, quoting the witches from MacBeth, the famous Shakespeare tale. "Let us mix the following ingredients that are required to turn a regular soul into that of a vampire's!" Then, she began to shout out the names of the ingredients needed for the vampire spell mixture. "Eye of newt, and toe of frog, wing of bat, and fang of dog!" As she named the ingredients, the other witches placed each ingredient she named right into the water. Witch Rosemary then plucked the feathers off a black raven, making it squawk a bit.

Lucille continued chanting, as Witch Rosemary dropped the feathers in the pot, and another squeezed out some venom straight from a snake in there. "A raven's feathers and venom from a snake! Throw them in and let them bake! Now, to add more ingredients from the recipe!"

Then, she continued, "Blood of a lizard, and some insects too! Also, a couple drops of black-and-white hair tonic should do!" As she said these ingredients, the witches poured out some blood from a jar of lizard blood, sprinkled out insects from a container, and dropped a couple drops of black-and-white hair tonic from a hair tonic bottle.

"Hair of a monkey, and nose-hairs from a steer..." Witch Rosemary plucked some hairs off a monkey named Steve (from _Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs_ ), and threw them in the pot, along with a couple nose-hairs she sprinkled in. She threw the monkey away before her sister continued, "and a drop of spit from a mule deer!" One of the witches grabbed a mule deer named Elliott (from _Open Season_ ), and forced the spit out of him, and it fell into the mixture, before she threw the mule deer aside.

"A ripped off piece of old opera coat, tail of a wolf, and whiskers from a billy goat!" When she said that, a ripped-off piece of an old opera coat, a wolf's tail, and a billy goat's whiskers were thrown in by the witches.

"We are almost done. A gecko's foot and the claw of a panther." After she said that, one witch tossed in the foot of a gecko, and another tossed in a panther's claw. "Sprinkle in some ashes, and the finale, for sure..." Rosemary grabbed some ashes from a jar, and sprinkled the ashes into the mix. Then, Lucille got to the last ingredients, "One tablespoon of baking soda, and three of vinegar."

The other witches looked worried; that amount of those two substances mixed together are usually known to blow up when mixed in a volcano experiment in science classes, so who knows how big it'll blow up when mixed in the cauldron with the other ingredients? But they decided not to argue with the lead witch, since she's the one in charge. So they got out a teaspoon full of baking soda and three other teaspoons full of vinegar. They nervously went over the cauldron, and carefully turned them over. The substances dropped in the pot slowly, and soon the ingredients magically started mixing together, and all the witches took for cover.

From the view outside, we see a big explosion occur from inside the tower, but not big enough to damage the building or room. Witch Lucille's voice was heard shouting excitedly, "Yes! The mixture is ready!"

* * *

A while later, after getting the lab cleaned up, Witch Lucille showed the monsters in the lobby the finished mixture, now in a red-violet color, and in a potion bottle. They were all amazed at it. Lucille exclaimed, "Oh, sweet mother of Edgar Allen Poe, is this not the most magnificent magical mixture ever spawned by magical beings?"

"Aye, Lucille, it be...something." Jack said nervously.

"Thanks, and just in case something unfortunate happens to the potion before the boy even takes it, I've got a back-up plan." The witch then pulled out a plastic bag of pills, as she explained, "The other witches and I managed to produce pills with the potion protected inside them. It doesn't matter how many of the pills he takes, the vampire transformation effect will take in once he swallows at least the first pill, then the other pills have no effect."

Wayne said, "Well, you really thought ahead, but, um, one thing: how exactly will you get the kid to either drink the potion or take one of the pills?"

"Well, I won't do it personally, instead I will send special help to do the rest of the work for me. That help would be...the Hunch Bunch."

"Oh Great Saint Patty's shillelagh! Not the Hunch Bunch!" yelped Jack, all worried.

"You can't be serious!" Murray said, freaked out.

"Blllecchh!" the Mucky Swamp Monster shouted in disgust. He didn't like these Hunch Bunch guys!

"The Hunch Bunch?!" a female gremlin asked fearfully and frantically.

Another gremlin, her husband, hugged her in concern as he said seriously, "Stay close, pookie!"

"Yeah, one of them maybe the head chef of this place and the other used to work for the doctor who created me, but they both give me THE CREEPS!" Frankenstein said.

"They're such creeps! Sister, you don't really mean..." Witch Rosemary said, also freaked out.

"Yes, indeed." Lucille said, as she cackled evilly. "The Hunch Bunch!" She pulled a small bell out of her hat, and gave it a ring, causing most of the monsters to gasp. Then, a couple figures came into the room, both had hunches on their backs. The first one was short, had gray, brissly hair on the sides of his head, a pointy nose, yellow eyes, and a five-o-clock shadow. He wore white chef's hat, matching coat, green pants and brown shoes. He was knwon as Quasimodo Wilson, the first hunchback of the Hunch Bunch and the hotel's gourmet chef. He is also the former Hunchback of Notre Dame. With him, was a small rat named Esmerelda, trailing behind him.

The second hunchback was slightly taller than Quasimodo, but still shorter than a regular person. He had well-groomed brown hair, a mustache and beard. He also had a small, round button nose, and he wore a big black and fuzzy Russian hat, red shirt, blue pants and black boots. He was known as Igor Romanov, the second hunchback of the Hunch Bunch, and former assistant to Frankenstein's creator, Dr. Frankenstein.

"Bonjour, everyone!" Quasimodo greeted all the monsters with a friendly bow, and with a French Jon Lovitz voice. Most of the monsters, however, looked uneasy, and couldn't think of what to say to them without offending them. After all, they were creepy, even to the creepiest monsters in the Transylvanian realm.

"Huh? Tough room, eh, Quasi?" Igor asked his colleague, in a voice that didn't sound like Peter Lorre, but more like a Russian version of a certain evil cockatoo from an animated film about macaws.

The two hunchbacks just shrugged it off, and headed up to the witch, opening up the book to where the page of Furrball was.

"Ah, Quasimodo Wilson! Igor Romanov! My two helpful hunched henchmen!" Lucille said to the two happily.

"Bonjour, Madam Lucille. You rang for us, did you not?" Quasimodo asked Lucille.

"Da, your excellency. What have you called us for?" Igor asked the witch.

Lucille sighed, "Apparently, Count Tabulon the blue vampire cat has retired from racing, so I need you two to go to Acme Acres, USA." She then pointed to Furrball's page, and showed them, while instructing, "Once you get there, you have to find this young blue feline racer named Furrball, and turn him into a vampire cat with the potion the witches and I have produced to turn a regular being into a vampire." She showed them the potion, and handed it to Igor, before pulling out the pill bag, showing it to them.

"Otherwise, if something unfortunate happens to the potion, use these magic pills to turn him into a vampire. Then, bring him back here for the big monster race." She handed Igor the bag of pills, before tearing out the info and picture of Furrball from the book, handing it to Quasimodo. "Remember, you have three nights to accomplish this mission, starting tomorrow night. Not to mention, you can only accomplish this mission during the night time, he'd be burned if he was a vampire in the day time. Failure is not an option. Are we clear?"

"Fear not, your evilness. You can count on us." Igor said, saluting his boss.

"Oui, Igor, my trusty Esmerelda and I will find ze blue feline, turn him into a vampire and I will make vampire cat pot pie!" Quasimodo shouted eagerly and sinisterly, into the air, before an annoyed Igor hit him.

The Russian hunchback laughed sheepishly, before speaking to his boss, "Ignore my half-witted colleague, he's been in the kitchen too long! We'll find the boy, make him a vampire, and bring him back to you in three nights or less! No sweat! Do sviydaniya!"

"Au revoir!" Quasimodo said, recovering from the hit. "Come, Esmeralda!"

The two hunchbacks left the building, carrying the pages, potion and pill bag, with Esmerelda following them. A bit later, outside, the hunchbacks and rat were now in a horrendous-looking flying machine with bat wings, as they started flying up in the air, and away from the castle to America. Meanwhile, the monsters inside the hotel just went about their business, as they waited for the hunchbacks to return with the vampire-ifed Furrball. The two bats in hiding quickly took this opportunity while no one was looking and flew after them, following them to America.


	4. Loss of Trust

It was another beautiful day in Acme Acres. To a certain blue cat, it was probably the start of his new respected life ever since he won the eighth annual Warner Bros. Road Rally two days ago. He was now respected by pretty much any character who respected Bugs, Daffy, Buster, Babs, and anyone else in their league. Characters from _Animaniacs_ , TTA and _Looney Tunes_ , that is. Now he just has to see if he's earned enough respect from Buster, Babs and the rest of his classmates to be able to be part of their group and finally get more attention from them.

He walked merrily on his way to the school he and the other toonsters went to: Acme Looniversity, to get ready to start another week of learning, and the first week of being more popular.

* * *

Later, at lunchtime, to be exact, Buster and his group were sitting down, discussing an important matter. The matter would be that Furrball is supposed to get more attention from them now, according to the rights of the 'respect' portion of the 1st Place prize.

Buster said to them, "Alright, clam up, toonsters! Now, as you know, now that Furrball has won the Warner Bros Road Rally, he's expecting to get respect from us now, as well as let him hang out with us more. Well, are we going to give that to him?"

Plucky snapped, "Of course not! We had an agreement not to respect cats no matter what, even if he's one of our classmates! As long as we're Looney Tunes-related characters, we have to keep the tradition alive so we have no angry fans. Besides, Shirl, Hampton and I should've won that race!"

Little Beeper frowned, holding a sign labeled, "Blow it out your bill, duck! You always get everything!"

Calamity signed with a sign, "Yeah, if anyone, I deserve that glory and respect, since I didn't get much time on Tiny Toons! And maybe some for Little Beeper. 70-30."

"60-40!" Little Beeper signed, demanding a better percentage.

"Fine, 50-50! You happy now?" Calamity signed, frustrated.

"Ah, nuts to all of ya's! I should've won and gotten all that stuff! I'm the most dad-gum under-used character there was on the show!" Foulmouth complained.

"Like, get real, FM, there are lots of good reasons you weren't used! Plus, your cousin's car got blown up, remember?" Shirley said, reminding Foulmouth of the accident with his cousin's vehicle.

"Hey, that wasn't my dad-gum fault! It went out of control, it's a good thing my cousin was understanding enough." Foulmouth complained.  
Sweetie said, "It doesn't matter now! I was hoping that you yahoos who were racing would stop him from winning the race if my cheating attempts didn't work, as we agreed, but now we have to pay respect to that nobody!"

Calamity held out a sign, which read, "You know, without my help of offering you the book of cheating attempts, you wouldn't have at least tried to stop Furrball anyway."

So, it turns out Calamity, Little Beeper, Foulmouth, Plucky, Shirley and Hampton were working for Sweetie to try and stop Furrball from winning the race by Calamity giving Sweetie a book of cheating attempts she could pull during the race, while the others planned to try and simply beat Furrball in first place. However, they all failed.

Then, Babs sees Furrball coming into the lunchroom, ready to get some lunch, as she says, "Shhh! He's coming! Act normal!" Then the gang starts acting all Looney-like, which apparently is normal in the Looney Tunes universe, before Babs frowned in annoyance. "No, the NORMAL normal! And try to turn him down nicely." They all started acting like how normal people act: just sitting down, enjoying lunch and minding their own business. Then, Furrball happily came into the lunchroom, singing a part of a familiar song that played during the race the other day.

 **Furrball** : _But mama,_  
 _That's where the fun is_

He laughed a bit, as he grabbed a lunch tray and got his lunch. He then went to the table with Buster's group, and sat down, as he said, "Well, looks like I'm not such an unlucky loser after all, huh, toonsters?"

Most of them smiled, trying to act supportive of his win, as Babs said, "Yeah, you sure proved us wrong."

Buster said, "Yep, it looks like you've finally moved up from your usual status."

"Indeed. So, um...does this mean I'm good enough to be part of your group now?" Furrball asked hopefully. "I mean, after all, winning a car race without having to cheat. Sure my car got wrecked when I crossed the finish line, but hey...I crossed it first, and won. That still pretty much qualifies as something amazing enough for a feline kid like me to join your group. To be amazing as Bugs, remember? So how about it? Am I finally in?"

"Oh yeah, that. Well, here's the thing: we're impressed by your victory, really we are. However, we still can't let you in." Babs said.

Furrball was puzzled. He succeeded in something that didn't end in making him look like a stupid loser and his classmates still don't want to respect him. He protested, "But how come? I've tried a lot to gain your guys' respect all these times, what is it I need to do to be good enough?"

"Well, it's just that...how do we put this? See, we've always wanted another series to continue the original, however, it all depends on the decision of the heads at the Warner Bros. Studio who depend on the thoughts of the fans...the all-time fans, when it involves continuing or re-introducing old characters to different generations."

Hampton added, "Yeah, so, in order to keep the opportunity of a 2nd _Tiny Toons_ show alive, we have to stick to the way it originally was, so we don't risk getting any complaints from any of the original fans. That means if we have a show with you speaking more lines, us hanging out with you and/or you getting better treatment, the fans would overreact to the changes, and then we'd be doomed to ever return to the public world."

Shirley said, "Yeah, like, think about it, FB, most fans just can't take even the slightest certain changes, or some junk. I mean look at the outcome of _Tom and Jerry: The Movie_ , and most of the reboots done on TV."

Furrball objected, "This would be completely different from them! The other details would still be true to the original."

Plucky said, "Still, best not to chance it! Hope you understand."

Furrball however looked unconvinced at the statements, as he had his arms angrily folded. "Is that really the reason why you don't want me apart of your group? Or do you just plain don't like me?!"

Buster said, "Well, it's not so much as we don't like you, it's well...uh, see, it's not our place to help characters like you, a Sylvester. I mean, even though our show's been cancelled for so long, we still think we should stick to tradition, where we worry about our own problems, and leave Sylvester and anyone related to him rough it out on their own."

Plucky said, "Yeah, like how we helped Sweetie try to make sure you don't win the Warner Bros. Road Rally, but failed." Hampton and Shirley gasped at what he said, covering his beak, while Shirley slapped the back of his head, and the two rabbits and canary smacked their foreheads.

"You did WHAT?!" Furrball snapped in anger, causing everyone else in the lunchroom to hear to turn around in concern.

Shirley sheepishly chuckled, while saying, "Like, ignore him, Plucky always says like the darndest things or some junk." However, they saw Furrball very mad, not buying Shirley's excuse of Plucky kidding. "You're not, like, miffed, are you?"

"Oh, miffed? Who's miffed? I'm not miffed." Furrball said sarcastically.

"Wow, glad to see you take it so well..." Hampton said, relieved that Furrball was taking what they did so well, but he wasn't.

Outside of the school building, we can see the building bounce up with the roof briefly flying off, as Furrball's voice yelled furiously, "I'M EXTREMELY PISSED OFF!" The building landed back in into place, causing there to be a mess inside the lunchroom. He breathed angrily and heavily, before he complained, "How could you guys do this to me?! How could you team up with my worst enemy just to help make sure I didn't succeed and finally be a winner like all of you?!" He was really upset for being betrayed by his classmates, not only for choosing the usual Looney Tunes tradition over befriending him, but also for teaming up with his arch-nemesis in an attempt for him to get treated like crap and ignored even more.

Little Beeper sheepishly pulled out a sign, labeled, "Well, you could say she paid us."

Furrball said, "Either that or you guys just worship her, like the fans obviously worship Tweety over Sylvester! Of course, I see it now as I believed it! You treat Sweetie like she's your freakin' queen; you think she's cute and I'm not, and you'll do anything she asks you just to see her do something you think she's cute for doing, even if it includes hurting me!"

"Now, Furrball..." Babs tried to talk to Furrball, but he interrupted her.

"No! Spare me your stupid alibis! I know you all hate me, always taking Tweety's student's side and never taking mine! Not only that but you think I'm not worth hanging out with and are under the delusion that it'll just put the opportunity for another TTA show in jeopardy because most fans can't handle only a couple changes! They want everything to be exactly the same!"

He sighed, calming down, but he was still unhappy for being rejected again and betrayed, as he continued, "You know what, I give up. At first I wanted just to be like Sylvester, but after seeing how he doesn't get much respect like you and the other Looney Tunes do, I just wanted the other treatment and to be loved by everyone, including all of you, but now, that's obviously out of the question, what with you worrying about fans' thoughts rather than friendship. With that said, what's the point of me even continuing to attend the school?" He stood, with his head up high and spoke firmly, "That's why, effective immediately, I'm dropping out of Acme Looniversity!"

"What?!" Most of them asked in shock. He can't be serious!

"You can't drop out! You're still just a kid, even after two decades!" Babs protested.

"Actually, I can, Babs! I don't have any parents or guardians to say otherwise! And luckily, one of the many stuff I won from the race is a self-education book, so I can easily home-school myself. Oh, and don't worry, at least I still got respect from all the other WB characters, namely the ones from _Animaniacs_ , because I know they didn't try to betray me during the race!"

Fifi, who had been witnessing the whole incident from when Furrball first arrived, saw this as well, as she looked saddened at Furrball leaving. She didn't want Furrball to go, all because of Buster and the gang's selfishness.

He quickly took off the lunch from his tray, put them in separate plastic to-go bags and paid the lunch lady. He headed towards the doors, before looking back to his classmates, saying "Just to let you guys know, I could come back if you guys actually feel like treating me like a real friend, WB tradition or not, but I think the chances of that are obese! So, this is Furrball signing off, saying..." He then started mimicking Porky Pig, "Th-th-th-th-that's all, Jerks!" He then walked out of the door, slamming it behind him, as he headed off to get the stuff from his locker and leave the school for good.

Most looked stunned for a bit, and were all silent, until Sweetie rolled her eyes, exclaiming, "Phew! Thought he'd never leave!"

"Sheesh, what a spazz!" Plucky exclaimed, as they continued to have lunch. Fifi, however, frowned in anger as she headed up to the table, asking in disbelief, "Spazz?! You all practically stabbed him in ze back!" She then furiously slammed her lunch tray down onto the table, making the others jump.

"I can't believe any of you! All he wanted was to be loved by everyone like you, but apparently you're more concerned about keeping exactly everything in tact! You know, before the race, Furrball wanted you to get to know him better, and vice versa, but he was too afraid to, because he feared you would all reject him." The skunk girl sighed, "Well, he was right, except you didn't hurt him with violence, like it's usually done around here, not just to felines."

Babs said, "Uh, Feef, in case you've forgotten, we're Looney Tunes technically. It's not our place to be concerned about the problems of others' in need, let alone felines. Even if it was, our regular fans and our crew wouldn't accept it."

Fifi scoffed, "Well, screw what the show crew says! They gave Elmyra a spin-off, and zhat was zhe downfall to our time! Now, Furrball's idea of the sequel to our series, with him hanging out with us more, and being in a status different than his mentor, that would be harmless. It would be just like the original, only a couple things changed, but not a whole lot. Plus, who's to say the fans will hate it enough so we'll never be allowed in public again? I think it'll actually grow on zhem, and some may even like ze changes."

"Forget it, skunk girl! There ain't no dad-gum way we're changing a thing just to show everyone the cat doing things like we do!" Foulmouth snapped in defiance, not agreeing to Fifi's support.

Sweetie shook her head to the skunk, "Fifi, Fifi, Fifi, we really know that you're sticking up for that blue flea-bag because you've got the hots for him. Then again, it is kind of obvious since your mentor always had the hots for Penelope, in spite of her being a cat."

Plucky added smugly, "Yeah, like mentor, like student."

Then most of them started taunting her crush on Furrball, while singing, "Fifi likes Furrball, even though he's a nobody. Fifi likes Furrball, Fifi likes Furrball." Fifi growled in anger, at her classmates taunting her, before hitting Plucky's beak, sending it spinning, before the green duck stopped it and straightened it. Of course, the blow from her shut him and the other toonsters up.

"Alright, I do, so what! Well, you know what, I'm proud to have a crush on him off the set, despite me not admitting it, because at least *I* care about him! You should all too! It's time you all stopped following EVERY aspect of the Looney Tunes tradition, you can follow some, but it's time for zhe whole "cats-aren't-people" thing to just die, don't you zhink? Now I want you all to apologize to him the next chance you get!" She then glared at Sweetie, "That includes you, you little pink stink-ball!"

Sweetie smirked, not offended, "Ha! Look who's calling a who a stink-ball!" She then frowned in defiance, folding her arms. "Well, scratch that off the list, La Fume! I ain't apologizing to that reject!"

Fifi asked the others, "Well, what about ze rest of you? Don't any of you feel like apologizing to him, without following the usual WB code for once?"

The rest of the group paused a bit, feeling unsure. They didn't want to break the usual WB code, but they also didn't want to feel guilty.

"Uhhh...I'd love to, Feef, but I gotta watch _Thirteen-something_ tonight." Babs said, making up a poor excuse for not wanting to apologize to Furrball.

"Really, Babsy?" Buster frowned in disbelief.

"Sorry, Buster, it was the first excuse that came to mind."

"I still gotta help my cousin get his dad-gum car fixed." Foulmouth said.

"Yeah, I've gotta work on a new experiment." Calamity said through another sign he had.

"Look. I just didn't want to, all right? Apologies make me look weak and I'm a borderline villain more than half the time anyway. Honestly, Dick Dastardly wouldn't be caught dead apologizing." Plucky said brutally honestly.

"Like, as much as I'd like to help the blue dude out, I've got, like, a seance to attend to, or some junk." Shirley said, making up an excuse as well. "Plus, he'd probably be a jinx anyway. Another good reason why it's better off to steer clear of him. Weird that wasn't brought up."

Fifi rolled her eyes, typical that her classmates just want to avoid helping, especially Furrball. She groaned in annoyance, "Alright, you know what, fine. Be a bunch of inconsiderate jerks! You obviously don't give a crap about him so I'll just have to give enough crap for all of you! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to apologize to him for your rude behavior, since you won't! Hopefully, I can get him to reconsider quitting school, but if I can't, you'll all be held personally responsible, and the Amazing Three will become the Amazing Two!"

Babs and Shirley gasped in alarm, worrying that Fifi's threatening to end her friendship with them. She stormed out of the lunchroom, then went to find Furrball to apologize to him.

"Well, hopefully that's the last of us being scolded for today." Buster said, hoping that's the end of someone scolding them for mistreating Furrball today. However, the voice of Bugs Bunny was heard on the speaker, snapping "Attention! Buster Bunny, Barbara Ann Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hampton J. Pig, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Shirley McLoon, and Foulmouth, report to the office, pronto!"

The students groaned in disappointment. Great, now they're in trouble with the teachers! The teachers must've overheard the kids' arguments through another room nearby.

"I just can't get away with anything today." Sweetie sighed.


	5. The Hunchbacks' 1st Attempt

Outside, Furrball stormed out the front doors in anger, while holding his stuff, grumbling. He was approaching the front gates, when Fifi's voice called out, "Furrball, wait up!" He turned to see Fifi catching up to him.

Furrball said, "Well, wouldn't you rather hang out with Buster's group, like you always do?"

Fifi sighed as she said, "Look, I'm so sorry for ze way they betrayed you. Zhey're just...living in ze past, and I don't know why they keep siding with the annoying canaries. Let me assure you, I'm not like zhem."

Furrball asked, "But aren't you worried about what Ruegger and his crew say and what everyone else will think if you were seen with me?"

The purple skunkette scoffed, "Do you think I care about what anyone else thinks? I could care LESS about what Ruegger thinks when running the show." She put her hand on Furrball's shoulder, making him blush a bit, as she told him, "Furrball, I promise I would never do anyzhing to hurt or betray you."

"You really mean it?"

"Of course I do, you can trust moi, because I'm your friend. Well, actually, I want to be your friend and I want to make up for all zhe times you've felt alone and left out by everyone else. What do vous say?"

"Are you saying you want to spend time with me...like a friend?"

"Oui, like a friend. Of course, I have to finish up the school day first. You may have quit school, but I haven't. I mean, I haven't told anyone I'd be dropping out, but don't worry. Afterwards, we'll spend some time together." Yes, she does indeed feel sorry for Furrball, but she didn't want to quit school like that like he did, she didn't even let anyone know anything about her dropping out.

"You promise?"

"Oui, I promise. See you after school." She then headed back into the school building to finish her school day.

Furrball still felt happy, knowing that at least one toonster wants to hang out with him, and it's a toonster who's usually nice to him. "Well, at least I'll have one toonster wants to do things with me."

* * *

Later, after the school day ended, Fifi and Furrball were walking together through town, as a familiar song you'd hear on the radio plays in the background.

Woke up this morning, feeling fine  
Had something special on my mind

We now see Fifi and Furrball playing a game of checkers somewhere, with the skunk girl winning, but Furrball was still happy, because at least he was playing with someone. After all, no one, other than the dreadful Elmyra ever wanted to play a game with him before.

Last night, I met a new girl in the neighborhood  
Oh yeah

Now, we see the two friends sitting with each-other at a table in the Weenie Burger restaurant, each having a smoothie.

Something tells me I'm into something good  
Something tells me I'm into something good

Now, the two walk out of the restaurant and head off to find some other things to do while they bond.

She's the kind of girl who's not too shy

Then, they stop as they see the jerky millionaire boy of Acme Acres, Montana Max mistreating someone and laughing nastily at his dirty deed-doing. They turned to each-other, nodding, as they planned to get back at him for his cruelty, and the cruelties the rich brat usually committs to citizens around.

And I can tell I'm her kind of guy.  
She danced close with me, like I hoped she would.

A bit later, at Monty's house, he was busy counting his money, until he heard his doorbell ring. He went up to the door, and opened it. He was puzzled though because no one was there. Then, without warning, he yelped as he got hit in the face with a water balloon. He was all soaked as he growled in anger, trying to look for the culprits responsible. Unknown to him, the two culprits were standing by a giant slingshot attached to a tree. It was Fifi and Furrball, they were the ones responsible for firing a giant water balloon at the rich boy.

She danced with me, like I hoped she would.

They both laughed as Furrball exclaimed, "I've always wanted to do that to him."

Something tells me I'm into something good

Now we see Furrball and Fifi walking through town again, passing many familiar Animaniacs characters as they greeted the new champion of the Warner Bros. Road Rally.

"Guten tag, Furrball." Scratchensniff said with a wave.

"Same to you, Scratchy." The cat replied back.

"Looking well today, huh, Furrball?" Minerva said, passing him.

"You know it, Minerva." He and Fifi then saw three familiar siblings coming their way, as he greeted, "Hey, Warners."

The three then stopped and exclaimed "Hellllllllooo, Kitty!" before Dot placed a Hello Kitty mask on him, just for fun. The three left, with the two confused. Furrball said, as he removed the mask, "Man, those three are weird."

"Wow, Furrball, you sure are popular around here now." Fifi said, noticing him getting attention.

"I know, isn't it awesome? I've never got this much respect from them before I won that race. But now, I can do what I want and go wherever I want without getting shooed off. Entering that race was probably the best decision I've ever made. I'm like a for-real celebrity now." Furrball agreed, proud of his new life.

"Well...which place would you like to visit tonight that you don't usually get to?"

Furrball scratched his chin for a bit, thinking of which place he'd like to visit that he wasn't allowed to visit before winning the race. There were so many choices, it was tough. Then, he smiled as he had an idea. "I know, how about the zoo? I always wanted to meet all the animals there. Elmyra, with her obsessive animal love, has probably been there for countless times and probably tormented the animals there, and being two of her victims, I bet we could relate to them."

"Great idea, mon ami."

Unknown to the two, they were being watched through two bushes in a man's yard. In the bushes were two familiar hunchbacks who overheard their conversation, and turned to each-other, smirking evilly. Since Furrball's going to the zoo tonight, they will follow him, and that's where they'll turn him into a vampire. Then, they turned to see a man holding a pair of hedge clippers confused at the two, then he looked closely at them, before screaming, "Aaaahh! Evil garden trolls!"

Quasimodo quickly took out a skillet he brought with him from his kitchen in Hotel Transylvania and whacked the man with it, knocking him out. They can't afford simpletons like him to blow their cover and foil their mission.

* * *

Later, the sun was setting, and Fifi and Furrball were finishing their walk through the Acme Acres park, and were heading to the zoo, hopefully to see the animals before closing time. As the two left the park, Quasimodo and Igor, in hiding, watched on, and waited for the sun to go down, so they'll be able to turn him into a vampire. The spell will only work at night, when there's no sunlight, since vampires can't stand the sunlight.

Then, when the two kids got to the zoo's entrance, they saw people leaving, and looked worried that they were late. They ran up to the gate, and the guard was ready to lock up for the night, until he saw the two. He said, "Sorry, kids, it's closing time. You should've come a lot sooner."

Furrball and Fifi were disappointed, they really wanted to see the animals, Furrball especially since he hasn't gotten to. The blue cat protested, "But I thought you guys were usually open for another hour, I could've sworn...look, it took us a while to get here than we thought we could. Could you keep the zoo open for just one more hour at least? That should give us time to visit at least most of the animals."

The guard shrugged, "Well, I guess there's nothing wrong with two more animals visiting animals at the zoo, and it doesn't seem that late." He opens up the door and ushers them in, "Come on in, and take a look, but only for an hour."

"Got it, sir." Furrball said, understanding the guard. Then, he and Fifi went walking around to see the animals.

Meanwhile, the hunchbacks in the park watched the sun finally sink in the distance, as night-time finally began. The french Hunchback felt more than ready as he said, "Alright, now's the time!"

He was ready to charge into the zoo, but Igor quickly grabbed his colleague, stopping him. "Hold on, comrade! We can't just run in there, and charge at him! The target would slip away from our fingers! We need to act sleathy; also, we don't yet know if the pills or potion work."

"You're right, we need a test subject."

"We need to give the formula to another dumb animal before we can give it to THAT dumb animal!" He then noticed Esmeralda, as he got an idea. "And I think I know who that dumb animal is!" Quasimodo quickly realized who he was talking about, before he picked up the rat and held him in his hands, protecting her, as he glared at his colleague.

"No! How dare you, sir, even think about trying to turn my precious Esmeralda into a vampire?! We must test on another rodent, one that's insignificant!"

The three then heard squeaking, as they turned and saw a mouse crawling around the park, sniffing and looking for some food. Quasimodo exclaimed quietly, "That is it, that's the insignifcant rodent who will taste the pills. Here, shield Esmeralda's eyes, this might be too much for her." He handed his rat to Igor, who the rat hissed at for threatening to turn her into a vampire, before the hunchback growled back. Meanwhile, Quasimodo placed two of the pills on the sidewalk and went back into the spot where Igor was at.

The mouse came to the pills, and sniffed them. He grabbed the pills and stuffed them into his mouth, swallowing them. Then, he started twitching and gagging, before spinning around, and in a literal flash, there stood the mouse, although now he wasn't the same. He now wore a black vampire's cape and white coat, had slick black hair and razor sharp teeth. He laugh-squeaked evilly, and turned into a bat-mouse hybrid of some sort as he flew away.

The hunchbacks, who were watching the whole thing, smiled as they hugged each-other in triumph and cheered. "It works! Rimsky-korsakov, it actually works!" Igor shouted out.

"But what about ze potion? We don't know if ZAT works! We need to know, in case we lose the pills before even feeding zem to ze boy." Quasimodo pointed out.

They then saw a small chihuahua jumping around happily, as his leash was strapped to a lamppost. "I'll handle this." Igor said as he grabbed the potion and crept over to the dog quietly. He saw Igor as he yelped in alarm.

He put his hands up to the dog, "Hold on there, little doggy! I'm not that ugly, and I'm not going to hurt you either. I just want you to take a sip of this drink I got here, and I will leave you alone. Huh? How about that?" The dog was quivering in fear, while the hunchback screwed the cork off the bottle and poured a small amount of the liquid onto the sidewalk. With that, he left the area and hid behind the tree.

Then, the timid chihuahua looked confused as he walked over to the puddle, sniffed it and licked from it. Then, he started twitching from it, and his eyes began flashing and changing different colors. He then crouches down and curdles up, and his body color turned pale purple, and he soon also had slick black hair, sharp fangs and a black cloak.

The dog had now become a vampire as well, and he chuckled fiendishly, before biting off his leash, allowing him to be free. He then turned into a bat, and took off into the night.

The two hunchbacks were amazed and excited. Both the potion and pills work, so they could make a vampire out of Furrball either way! "Ha ha ha! To the zoo!" Quasimodo commanded eagerly, as the two dashed off.

* * *

Back at the zoo, most of the hour has gone for Fifi and Furrball. They visited most of the animals, and were about to visit one more before they leave.

"Wow, so many neat animals. It was so neat that they didn't try to act fierce around us." Furrball said to his friend.

"Maybe they've heard of your big recent win and are idolizing you as well." Fifi joked.

"Or they probably know me as Elmyra's pet who constantly had to put up with her tortures, and probably thought of me as one of them." He then sighed, as Fifi noticed.

"What's ze matter, Furrball?" Fifi asked in concern.

"It's just...well, as you already know, everyone knew me as Elmyra's pet but didn't want to help me away from her due to the direction of the original show. Buster helped one time, and helped you and Tyrone, you remember that episode."

"Oui, I do. Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow. I loved zat episode, but I say we looked a whole lot better." Fifi said, commenting about the way they were told to look like on that episode, though she wasn't pleased with it.

"Yeah, except that was the only one time, and they didn't seem to care if I was in her clutches or not. All these years, I've wondered if that's how they really felt off the set. Looks like I was right today, and now, I'll no longer be attending school because I refuse to put up with their selfish indifference any longer. I don't want to be treated like how they think of me: a stupid cat who has no human qualities and doesn't deserve help."

"Now, Furrball, you know not everyone zhinks of you as that. I don't, and neither does Mary or Tyrone, nor do the other citizens of the community, well at least they don't now zhat you've finally had a real achievement. And as for Buster, Babs and the others, maybe I can do something to straighten them out, to see how silly they are for sticking to zhat dumb tradition, and then maybe you can go back to school."

Furrball scoffed, "Good luck with that, they'll always follow Sweetie and or Ruegger's POV and think of me as nothing but an unwelcome monster!"

Fifi put her hand on Furrball's shoulder, saying "Ha! What do those two know? Take it from me, Furrball, you are, in no way, a monster." The two smiled as they headed over to the next exhibit.

Meanwhile, they didn't know they were being watched through a pair of binoculars held by Quasimodo, who, along with Igor, was hiding nearby, as he said, "Ah, but he will be one soon, little girl." He turned to his partner, asking, "Alright, got ze peashooter ready?"

"Da" Igor responded, as he pulled out a weapon that was a peashooter with a target-seeking piece you usually see on a gun. A pill was loaded in the peashooter, and the two were waiting for a good shot, with Furrball's mouth open, so the pill could be shot into it, and he may swallow the pill, and...you know. The French hunchback snickered evilly, "Oh, zhis is going to be teriffic! We are going to feed zhis pill to zhat little pill!'

The Russian Hunchback concentrated on them as he muttered, "Now, got to get a could shot. He has to have his mouth open. A little more to the left. Don't want to hit the skunk girl with him." He turned to Quasimodo, as he asked, "You don't think there's anything serious between them, do you?"

"Who knows?" Quasimodo shrugged.

Furrball and Fifi came to an exhibit with a panther, the same panther that Elmyra tortured in the direct-to-video movie where the toonsters got off on summer vacation.

"Oh no, a wild beastie is blocking the way!" Igor groaned in frustration, because of the panther blocking his aim. "Wait, I think I can still get a clear shot."

"Oui, mon ami, just move to the right a little." Quasimodo whispered as Igor did what his friend said.

Then, the panther saw the two kids as he looked confused and headed up to them. The two looked a bit nervous, before Furrball put his hands up.

"Whoa, hey there, big fella! Don't worry, we're Elmyra's victims just like you." Furrball said to the panther. His eyes widened when the cat mentioned Elmyra's name. He gave a surprised look as if he was saying, 'you know that animal killer?'

"Listen, as Elmyra's most abused victim, I feel sorry for what she did to you in that direct-to-video movie everyone made." Furrball said.

Then, the panther was even more surprised, that anyone, especially a talking animal kid actually felt sorry for his incident with Elmyra. Then he smiled and purred at them.

"Alright, I got him in range, he just has to open his mouth wide enough for the pill to fall in." Igor said, as he focused his aim on him. Unknown to the hunchbacks, two familiar bats from earlier were flying in the air and spying what they were doing. The older bat waved his wing to the other bat, signaling them to fly down to the two and stop them from trying to shoot the pill into Furrball's mouth. Then, Furrball began to yawn with his mouth stretching wide open. He was getting tired.  
Quasimodo exclaimed excitedly, "Ah, perfect! There's no way the pill can miss! Ready, Igor!"

"Ready!" Igor said as he got ready.

"Aim!"

Igor aimed at the mouth open. Then, without warning, the bats came down and shoved the hat down onto the Russian hunchback, blocking his eyes as he grunted and they quickly flew off. Quasimodo tried to pull it off, as Igor wobbled around. Quasimodo groaned, "Hold still, will you?"

Meanwhile, Fifi and Furrball waved goodbye to the panther, who waved pack, as the two began to leave. Quasimodo noticed and Igor got ready to fire again, as he frantically said, "Wait! Don't shoot!" It was too late, as Igor fired and the pill went flying, and ricocheted off the walls of the panther's exhibit, and suddenly, his eyes widened as he felt something hit him hard in the butt. That would be the pill. He turned and saw the two hunchbacks, as he growled in anger. That did it, that had angered him!  
Quasimodo managed to get the hat off of Igor, as the former asked, "What happened?"

The chef hunchback snapped angrily, "You were too late, that's what! You let him get away!"

"That wasn't my fault! Something jumped me and pushed my hat down on me!"

Then, a vine grabbed the two, as they yelped and were pulled into the panther's exhibit. They looked up and saw the panther, who was the one who pulled the two in, growling angrily at them.

"Oh, uh, hello there." Igor greeted the panther nervously.

Quasimodo, however, smirked. "You think you're so tough, yes? Well, you're no match for any of my painful kitchen tools!"

Igor noticed something and tapped his colleague on the shoulder, "Um, Quasi?"

"What?"

He pointed to far outside the exhibit, where Esmeralda, the potion, bag of pills and all of Quasimodo's kitchen utensils were.

"Oh, crepes!"

The panther sharpened his claws, and sprung out towards the two, while Esmeralda covered her eyes, knowing this would be ugly. Outside the zoo, Fifi and Furrball were leaving when they and the zookeeper heard roaring and screaming inside, making them stop.

"What the H is that?" Furrball asked, a bit frightened by the noise.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go check it out. Anyway, hope you two kids enjoyed your time at the zoo. Next time, come earlier in the day when the zoo's still open." The zookeeper said, before he went in to find out where the noise is coming through.

"Will do. Good night." Furrball said, before he and Fifi left.

"I hope it's not Elmyra tormenting the animals again." Fifi said, worried that Elmyra snuck in again as she usually does to torture the animals.

"Let me tell you, she is screwed up in the head!" Furrball added. "Well, it is getting late. Do you want me to...w-walk you home?" Furrball asked nervously, because he never thought he'd ask that to a girl, especially not Fifi.

"Oh, absolutely!" Fifi said happily, but she calmed herself down, to act cool. "I mean, very well, if zhat's what you'd prefer." She then took Furrball's hand and held it, making the cat boy blush secretly. Then, the two walked hand-in-hand back to the junkyard, where Fifi lived in her home, which was a pink Cadillac. Meanwhile, the end of a familiar song playing from earlier played in the background.

I walked her home and she held my hand  
I knew it couldn't be just a one-night stand  
So I asked to see her next week and she told me I could

A bit later, the two finally arrived at the junkyard, as they came to the car.

Something tells me I'm into something good

As the song faded, Furrball said, "You know, Feef, I really had a great time today."

"So did I, Furrball. So, same time tomorrow after school?"

He said, "You got it, my new best friend in the whole wide world. Now, remember, Acme Looniversity is a no-friend zone, so we'll have to meet somewhere else."

"If vous say so, Furrball." She opened one of the car's doors, before turning back to her friend, saying, "You know something, and I'm just talking hypothetically here, when you and I hang out together...it's almost as if...we were on a..."

"Date?" Furrball asked, if that was what Fifi was thinking.

"Uh, yes...something like that." Fifi said, while chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, he-he...it is kind of like that." Furrball said.

"But zhat would be awkward, of course. Since it's really just two best friends spending quality time together, no?"

"Yes, that's...what it is."

The two chuckled awkwardly, and each gave an awkward smile. Then Fifi cleared her throat, before saying "So, by the way, since you've won, have you, by any chance, finally found a home other than that rotten old alley?"

Furrball sighed, "Not yet. See, I'm still a bit nervous, but now that most everyone respects me, I'm indecisive about which home I should stay and who I should be roommates with, because there may be so many different options. So, each night, I'm sort of sleeping over with a different WB character. On the night of the race and last night, I slept over with Skippy and Slappy. I'm not sure if they were keen on me living there with them, since it does seem kind of odd for a cat to live with two squirrels; but anyway, tonight, I'm sleeping over at Mary Melody's tonight."

"Hmm, well, until you've chosen the home you think is best, I hope you and Mary have a good night's rest tonight."

"Don't worry, I will. Well, good night, Feef."

"Good night, Fur."

She closed the door gently, as Furrball sighed while turning to leave the junkyard for Mary Melody's house. He sighed because, little did anyone know, he had a secret crush on Fifi, ever since the WB crew made the episode, 'Aroma Amore', but he was too nervous to admit it straight to her out loud. Ironic, since that's the same way Feef feels about him.

Meanwhile, Furrball was being watched through binoculars again, by two familiar hunchbacks, who are now had bandages on their faces, as they were now bruised and scratched by the panther back at the zoo. They were watching and listening to Fifi and Furrball's conversation in their flying machine, which was parked nearby. Quasimodo, with bandages wrapped all around his nose, and his eyes red in fury, growled in anger.

"I'm going to kill that little brat! I am going to nuke all nine of his entire existences, or how many he has left!"

Igor snapped, "Calm yourself, Quasimodo! We need him alive, otherwise Lucille shall be nuking OUR existences! We have but two nights left to accomplish the task."

Quasimodo, meanwhile, muttered in annoyance while Igor commented, "So, the boy has never had a perfect, permanent home or good care-taker. Well, I think Lucille could make that work to her advantage. Wait until she hears."

Then, Lucille's voice was heard through a phone/communicator device of some sort, startling the two, and making Igor drop his binoculars. "Witch Lucille calling the Hunch Bunch! Witch Lucille calling the Hunch Bunch! Are either of you there? Either Igor or Quasimodo, pick up the phone! I don't care who, I just want a status report." Lucille was calling the two from Hotel Transylvania through a communication device to see if they've succeeded in the mission she commissioned them.

Igor quickly took the speaker part of the device, and spoke into it, "Igor Romanov speaking, your grace."

"Igor, tell me, have you and Quasimodo got you-know-who? Is he a pale, blood-sucking, cape-wearing feline of the undead now?" Lucille's voiced asked, hoping they've turned Furrball into a vampire. The two hunchbacks looked worried, trying to figure out how to break it to their boss.

"Well...before we could get to you-know-who, we had to test the potion and pills on a couple other random animals, and they worked. Now, we also had a run-in with a feline, but unfortunately, not the one you were hoping for...and that's where we ran into some bad luck; but rest assured, we'll bag your vampire kitten tomorrow night or the night after, or our names aren't Quasimodo Wilson and Igor Romanov."

Lucille's voice said, "Let's hope so, or I'll have to consider replacements for the two of you." This made the hunchbacks concerned.

Quasimodo grabbed the piece and said, "Oh, by ze way, we've found out something important about the boy that could help sweeten the deal with your..."

"You'll have to tell me when you return to Transylvania, over and out!" With that, the phone was heard hanging up, before Quasimodo hung up the phone, and the two lackeys sat back and sighed. They hope they will capture Furrball and turn him into a vampire tomorrow night, otherwise they're both out of a job at the hotel.


	6. The Hunchbacks' 2nd Attempt

Very late in the next day, after the two slept in their flying machine (because they slept in the day and were awake at night, like some creatures do), they decided to take a coffee-and-donut break in a diner before the sun sets down and they continue to track Furrball down to turn him into a vampire.

Igor sips his coffee, before he remarks, "You know, Quasi, even though this American coffee tastes superb, I personally think coffee is much better in St. Petersburg."

Quasimodo, however, shook his head in disagreement, as he dunk a donut into his coffee, and said, "Nah, it is better in Paris."

"No, it is better in St. Petersburg!"

"What, are you mad? Nothing is better in St. Petersburg! Trust me, it is known throughout the globe that everything is far superior in old gay Par-ee!"

Igor looked very offended "Are you saying our Russian cuisine isn't as fancy as that of your Parisians'?"

A familiar female voice said, "I personally think they're both excellent in their own ways." The Hunch Bunch were confused to where that was coming from.

"Madame Lucille? Where are you?" Quasimodo said, confused as to where their employer's voice is coming from.

"In Igor's coffee."

They looked in Igor's coffee to see an image Lucille's top half appear in there, as she panted, trying to cool down because the coffee was still hot.

"Oh my, is it hot in here!"

"Lucille, what are you doing in there?" Igor asked.

"I'm not actually IN here. This is a holographic image of myself, sent by my new witch laser. Of course, I could only get my top half to transmit, and to shrink down to fit  
inside this cup, so..." She then noticed the two still wounded, and said, "I say, what happened to you two?"

"Oh, well, zat was because of zhe other feline we ran into the other night, when trying to catch you-know-who; Igor's aim was off and he fired one of ze pills at the beast's derierre, and he had us!"

"I told you, something had jumped me!" Igor protested.

Quasimodo said, "Yeah, yeah; anyway, here's what happened afterwards."

*Flashback*

Last night, after the panther attacked the Hunch Bunch, the zookeeper managed to calm the beast down, and get him to fall asleep. He turned to the two, now bruised and scarred, frowning as he said, "You know, you two kids should be more careful! I don't know how you got in here anyway!"

He then adjusted his glasses and looked at them closely, noticing that they look more like two short, creepy-looking men with humps on their backs rather than kids. "Say what kind of freaky beings are you two?"

Quasimodo laughed sheepishly, as he said, "Well, monsieur, there's a funny story to follow zhat. You see..." However, the French hunchback pulled out a frying pan, as he shouted, "Taste my iron pan!" Then, he whacked the zookeeper on the head with it hard, knocking him out.

*Present*

Witch Lucille said, "Well, let's hope you'll be smarter this time. Make sure there aren't any animals dangerous than you around when you aim to feed the pills or potion to Furrball. By the way, you should check probably check outside."

The two looked outside and saw the sun setting and night beginning. "Better get to work, boys! That blue fool, Furrball, must be turned into a vampire before midnight tomorrow, and brought to me...or else."

"Yes, yes, mistress, we understand!" Igor said, fearfully understanding.

"We'll get right to it!" Quasimodo said, before they left their tables and the diner to look for Furrball, and the image of Lucille disappeared from the coffee. During this time, a diner patron was dumbfounded at what she just saw. "What in the world?" What were those two doing, talking to coffee?

At this time, Lil' Sneezer, who was sitting at a small table with his parents, overheard the conversation between the Hunch Bunch and Witch Lucille as he gasped. "Oh no! I've got to warn Mr. Furrball!" He started to run off, but then stopped and thought of something, "Oh, but he probably wouldn't believe me. He'd think I'd be working with Sweetie to hurt him."

* * *

Somewhere in the park, Fifi and Furrball sat down at a picnic table, having some supper. Unknown to the two, the Hunch Bunch weren't far and they hid behind some bushes nearby. They decided to try the peashooter attempt again, since there were no zoo animals around. Only this time, they plan to shoot the pill into Furrball's sandwich, so that when he eats it, he'll also swallow the pill and there'll be no avoiding him becoming a vampire.

"This time, I shall be shooting! My aim won't be off!" Quasimodo said, grabbing the peashooter and loading it with another pill.

"Hmph!" Igor scoffed, angrily folding his arms for his partner accussing him of his 'bad aim'.

"Oh, and I am removing my hat to avoid any 'blinding' mishaps." Quasimodo said as he removed his chef's hat to reveal his bald spot with freckles, liver spots and dandruff on it. Even Igor was disgusted by it.

He tried focusing his aim on Furrball's food as he moved the weapon around a bit. "Got to get a good aim..."

He still tried to get it into position, without screwing it up, and it was taking long, while Esmeralda rolled her eyes. He got it into position, then nervously waited to fire; it took a while as Igor got impatient, before he shouted, "Will you just shoot?!"

His shouting startled Quasimodo as he yelped in surprise, while firing off too early, and the pill went flying. It did not fly into Furrball's sandwich, but into the lamppost near him and his friend, busting the light bulb inside it, and causing the light to go out. The Hunch Bunch quickly ducked down, to avoid being seen.

"Hey, what gives?" Furrball complained about the light shutting off in the middle of their supper.

The purple skunkette shrugged, "Must be a dim bulb...like Concord. Let's just go sit somewhere else." The two got up, took their food, and went somewhere else to sit down and finish their supper.

As the hunchbacks saw them leaving, Igor sarcastically said, "Nice aim."

"Well, I wouldn't have missed if you weren't so impatient!" Quasimodo snapped back.

"Maybe you shouldn't have taken so long to get into focus."

"In case you've forgotten, MY VIEW IS SLANTED! What is your excuse?!

"Well mine is too, but at least I can focus better, besides, I already told you my excuse! I KNOW I got jumped! You know what, we should ditch the peashooter and try feeding it to him personally."

Somewhere else at the park, farther away from the table, Fifi and Furrball were sitting down at a bench, finishing their supper, unaware that the two hunchbacks were sneaking behind them, while wearing the bushes for disguises. They got closer to the two, and their arms stuck out, ready to grab Furrball. Before they could though, a car was heard pulling up, and the hands quickly disappeared into the bushes.

"Hey, Mary!" Furrball called out, waving, as Mary and her parents, whose faces were not seen, were in the car and they stopped.

"Hey, Furr; hey, Feef. Had a nice supper?" Mary asked the two.

"Yeah, and I was just about to head to your house to sleep over for another night, as we talked about last night, remember?" Furrball said, reminding Mary that he and her agreed to let him sleep over for another night at her house.

"And I just wanted to walk him to your house, like he walked moi to mine." Fifi said, blushing a little.

"Well, actually, my parents and I were just on our way to the supermarket to get some more items. Would you like to join us, and maybe give us an extra hand, picking them out?" Mary asked.

"Ah, why not?" Fifi said, agreeing to go.

"I hardly ever get to be inside a supermarket, and now I'm practically allowed anywhere." Furrball said.

"Can they come, mom and dad?" Mary asked her parents.

"Very well, dear." Mrs. Melody said.

"As long as they try not to make any messes." Mr. Melody.

"Please." Fifi and Furrball scoffed, while rolling their eyes. They're like people, after all; when have they been known to make messes?

Mary opened up the back door for the two, as they got in, and closed the door behind them. They drove off, before the two hunchbacks got out of the bush disguise, and Igor exclaimed, "Quick, Quasi, to the grocery store! We'll capture him there!"

However, they were stopped when a fat guard named Ralph came and shouted, "Hold it! Duh, I saw you two's shooting a dart into a lamppost, and breaking da bulb. You're gonna have to pay for that."

The hunchbacks looked at each-other, before back to the guard, as Igor asked, "You mean in AMERICAN money?"

"Duh, yeah, what else is there's." The dumb and fat guard said.

Then, another man, who was the owner of the diner the two hunchbacks were drinking coffee at earlier, came and said, "That's not all they owe money for! They didn't pay for their coffee or donuts!"

There then was a pause as the hunchbacks looked at the guard and diner owner. We then saw a bird's eye view of the park, while Quasimodo was heard shouting, "Taste my skillet!" Then two loud clang sounds were heard.

* * *

Soon the car arrived at the supermarket, and found a good spot to park. Mr. Melody said, "Alright, gang, remember to grab only the items on the list. Don't go crazy with the shopping."

"Yes, sir." Fifi and Furrball said.

"Alright, hon." Mrs. Melody said.

"Sure thing, Dad." Mary said.

They all got out of the car, went up the steps and went inside to get the items on the list. Meanwhile, the Hunch Bunch arrived, after following where the car was going.  
Quasimodo said to his partner, "Come, Igor, we must act fast!"

With that, the two dashed inside, while a woman came out, pushing a shopping cart, as she walked down a ramp. She frowned at Igor and Quasimodo's appearance, saying "Honestly, the way these kids dress nowadays! Well, at least these ones don't have spiky hair or piercings."

Inside the store, Fifi and Furrball were walking around an aisle, looking for some items Mary and her family are looking for.

"This is great, isn't it? Two friends helping another friend picking out items as a friendly favor." Furrball said.

"Oui, and since zhis is a regular task to do at a regular place such as a supermarket, nothing irregular is likely to happen." Fifi said in agreement.

However, she spoke too soon as a familiar animal torturer came running towards the two, wanting to give the usual pain she calls "love" to Fifi and Furrball. "Oooooh, what a coin-ki-dink! My two favorite kitties are shopping in the same supermarket! How funny we should run into each-other!"

"Better go to a different aisle, Furr, and quick!" said Fifi.

"Hold on, Feef." Furrball exclaiming as he put his hand up, before getting something out. "I got this." He pulled out a familiar weapon and aimed it towards his former owner, who was too stupid to notice, as she came running towards them, exclaiming, "Well, as long as we're here together, I might as well give you both a quick cuddle, fuzzy heads!"

Soon, the weapon shot out at Elmyra, giving her anoher shock, as she yelled in pain, and was blackened again, before she fell to the floor, once again unconscious. Fifi was amazed, "My, I must say, zat is probably ze best weapon ever created by ze WB industry. I cannot believe zey've actually created one for zat monster!"

Furrball happily exclaimed, "I know, right? Isn't it cool! Finally, they're making sense after a decade of being shut down all because of that travesty of a spin-off, and why? Because Tom Ruegger and his crew liked her best, out of all of us! I have no idea what was going on their brains!"

"Me neither, but thank Chuck Jones that she's gotten less popular over the years, even to the old fans of our show." Unknown to the two, Elmyra was regaining consciousness and getting up, still feeling woozy.

"Yeah, well, unfortunately, like most things nowadays, all the good things are given to those who don't deserve it." Furrball said, still not noticing Elmyra, but surprisingly, he pointed his tazer at the animal torturer, causing it to shock her again, and sending her back to her unconscious state. He then put his tazer in a bag he had.

"Well, we better continue helping Mary with the shopping." Fifi said, as she and Furrball walked away from the aisle and Elmyra. They were in another aisle as Furrball said, trying to remember the items on the Melodys' list, "Alright, let's see. As I recall, the Melodies needed two boxes of frozen pizzas, a bag of chips, another bottle of shampoo, a box of cake mix, and...some popsicles."

With that, Fifi grabbed a bag of chips and a box of cake mix and put them in a shopping basket; then, she grabbed two frozen pizza boxes and a box of popsicles from the freezer section, which was nearby. She put them in, as she added, "And I think they mentioned somezhing about a package of ready-to-bake cookie dough."

Then, as she came near the section where the cookies were stored, a hand appeared and handed the purple girl a package of ready-to-bake cookie dough, as if it was hearing what she was saying. "Oh, merci." Then, her eyes widened in realization, as she turned back and saw two familiar hunchbacks (with one being the owner of the hand) appearing and smirking evilly as she screamed in fear and alarm. She then took off, as the two managed to hop out of the shelves, with Igor running and coming back with a shopping cart, as the two ran while pushing the cart towards the unsuspecting Furrball, who was wondering where Fifi was.

"Fifi?" Furrball asked.

Then, Quasimodo and Igor ran their cart right into him, sending him into the cart as he yelled, "Hey!" The two continued running while pushing the cart, now carrying Furrball. "Fifi, stop!" Apparently, he thinks Fifi is the one pushing him in the cart. The Hunch Bunch just ignored Furrball's yells for help, as they continued pushing him, trying to get him outside to feed him the pills or potion.

Elmyra, back in the aisle she was in, was regaining consciousness again as she laid her fingers out, groaning. Bad idea, because the Hunch Bunch ran the cart over fingers, making her scream in pain. They also stepped on them, while running. They didn't stop, because they were in a hurry, and also because they didn't care.

Meanwhile, in another aisle, Fifi was telling Mary about the two creepy beings she saw hand her the cookie package. Then, they saw the hunchbacks pass by, pushing Furrball. She exclaimed, "That's them! And they're taking Furrball!"

"Oh no, they're not!" Mary frowned in anger. No freaks try to take one of her friends!

"Fifi, will you please stop?!" Furrball yelled, still thinking it's Fifi pushing him, and unaware that it's the Hunch Bunch.

"Furrball, I'm right here!" Fifi called out, as she and Mary chased after them.

As the hunchbacks keep pushing the cart, they were coming by an employee who was stacking cans of soup into a pyramid, but they ran right through it, knocking all the cans down. It wasn't intentional, but they still didn't care. They had to get Furrball outside and turn him into a vampire. "Hey!" the employee shouted.

Soon, the hunchbacks ran up to the automatic door, which opened for them, and they hurried out to find a private spot to feed the blue cat the pills or potion, but before they could, Quasimodo tripped on a can lying around, and fell over, causing him and Igor to let go of the shopping cart. Then, the cart bounced down the steps, as Furrball yelped, and he tried stopping the cart, but it was out of control. It then headed towards a nearby fountain as Furrball yelled in worry, before the cart bumped into the fountain, sending the blue cat flying into the fountain, while his bag with the tazer remained inside the cart. Igor and Quasimodo cringed when Furrball splashed.

"Gah! Blasted can!" Quasimodo snapped furiously as he kicked the can away.

Then, the hunchbacks heard running, as they quickly hid behind a soda machine. Mary and Fifi came running out of the store, and saw the cart near the fountain, with a drenched and annoyed Furrball sitting in it. Fifi saw Furrball all wet, and started going in a lovestruck daze, "Oh, Furrball looks so cute even when he's drenched. The shine ze water makes on his fur, it's so dreamy." She thinks Furrball looks even more dreamier when he's soaked.

Mary snapped, "Fifi!" That snapped Fifi out of her daze.

"Oh, right, we should definitely help him!"

The girls ran up to the fountain, to help Furrball out. He wiped himself off as he glared, "Fifi, what the H were you doing, knocking me into a cart and pushing me into the fountain, like that?!"

Fifi protested, "Furrball, I didn't do it! Zhere were these two ugly creeps with humps on their backs." As she said this, she made a scary face and made her back look like it had a hump, as if she was describing them. "They were trying to abduct you with the cart!"

"Yeah, I saw them too." Mary agreed, because she also saw the two in the store.

"Oh yeah? Well, where are they now?" Furrball asked skeptically, wondering where the two so-called "hump-backed creeps" are now.

They looked to see where the hunchbacks were, but the girls found that they weren't anywhere in sight.

Mary said, "Look, Furrball, you have to believe us! There really were two hunchbacks! We saw them in the store; but don't worry, my mom just bought some new towels. We'll have you dry in no time."

Meanwhile, Igor and Quasimodo scowl from behind the soda machine. Igor declared, "We'll have to try one more time when they get to the home of the human girl!" They won't give up that easily on their mission!

* * *

Later, the Melody family had brought the stuff they bought from the supermarket into their house. Furrball had been dried off by the towels they bought, and dropped off Fifi at her home in the junkyard on their way home. Meanwhile, as Igor said before, he and Quasimodo were to try again at Mary's house, and they were sneaking quietly onto the property, carrying a ladder.

They placed the ladder against the side of the house, and climbed up it all the way to the rooftop. They got on there and Igor managed to get a peek to see which room they were above, and it was Mary's room, as they had planned. Igor said to his partner, "We are above the human girl's room."

"Perfect!" Quasimodo exclaimed eagerly, as he got out a saw, and used it to cut a hole through the roof. When they were done, they carefully removed the carved circle, and Igor got out a fishing rod with a magnet instead of a hook, and stuck to the magnet was a can of red salmon. They attempt to use fish, a thing cats like to eat, to fish Furrball out of the house, so then, they could turn him into a vampire.

Igor twists the reel carefully, as the can of fish attached to the magnet dangels in the middle of Mary's bedroom. Then the smell travels through the room and goes downstairs, where Mary and Furrball are. Furrball smells it, and smiles "Ah. Say, Mary, I don't remember us buying salmon from the supermarket."

Mary was confused. "Uh, we didn't, Furrball."

"Are you sure? Because I can smell salmon coming up from your bedroom."

"What do you mean?" Why does Furrball smell salmon coming from her bedroom. She then sniffs it as well, "Hey, I smell it as well. What in the world?"

She and Furrball head upstairs to her room, and when Mary opens the door, they both discover the can of salmon dangling from a magnet from the hole cut in the roof. Furrball groaned, slapping his forehead, "Oh no, I bet it's either Sweetie, or Elmyra, or both of them trying to lure me outside just to torture me again! Apparently, I must've tazed Elmyra so hard, I damaged her brain even more."

Mary added, "And what's worse is they actually have the goal to cut a hole through someone else's roof, MY roof! Honestly, what the freak is their problem?!"

"Yeah, why can't they just leave me be?"

Mary then smirked, getting an idea. "Well, what do you say we humor them and play at their little game?"

Furrball knew what she was getting at as he also smirked, "Ooooh, I like the way you think."

A bit later, on the roof, the hunchbacks were getting impatient. Igor sighed in annoyance, "What is taking that runt so long?"

Then, the rod began to wiggle, as the hunchbacks grinned. "I've got a bite! We've got him!"

Quasimodo said, "Well, reel him in!"

Igor started reeling in, but was straining so hard. "Geez, and I was under the impression the kid was scrawny! He needs to take off a few!" Furrball most weigh a ton.

Quasimodo assisted his partner in pulling Furrball out of there, they both groaned and strained. Then finally, they got the fishing pole out with their target attached to it, but to their surprise, it wasn't Furrball but a metal safe deposit. Furrball and Mary must have replaced the can of salmon with the safe, and stuck it onto the magnet. It was so heavy, that it was sent flying through the air, along with the magnet, and in the process, the two slipped off the rooftop with all their supplies, and fell off, screaming. Then they landed hard in the bushes and groaned in pain, hoping that the pain was done for the night. However, it wasn't, as they heard whistling and looked up to see the safe with the magnet attached to it plummeting down towards them. They both screamed, as the safe landed down on top of them. The safe's door opened up to reveal the hunchbacks dizzy from the pain the safe had given them, as images of Furrball's face twirled around their heads.

"Yesss, masstter," Igor slurred dizzily. The two then recovered to see Mary Melody shouting from her window, who didn't see the two hunchbacks.

She shouted, "Really, Elmyra and Sweetie? Tormenting Furrball for your own sick little kicks is bad enough, but I can't believe you'd actually go far to damage someone else's property to do so! Now my parents will be really upset! I'm usually a forgiving person, but this I CANNOT forgive! So let me make this perfectly clear, if I ever catch either of you near my house again, I'll knock your teeth out so hard, your dentist will be rich!"

With that, she closed the window angrily. Quasimodo commented, "I can't believe she thought we were that animal-torturer and pink rat with wings!"

Igor exclaimed, "No matter! We've been foiled again! Now we only have one night to turn the lad into a vampire! Grab the potion and pills, and let's make ourselves scarce!"

Quasimodo saw the potion jar lying in the bushes, unharmed, as he grabbed it, "Ah, ze potion's safe! Thank Victor Hugo!"

"But where are the pills?"

They then heard rattling as they saw the bottle they had took the pills out of the bag and placed into roll onto the front yard, and was heading for a nearby drain. Both shouted in worry, "Noooo!"

They started running to stop the bottle, as Igor frantically yelled, "No, no, no! Grab the jar, grab it!" Quasimodo lunged to stop the bottle from rolling, and to stop the pills from falling in, but he was too late, as every last pill from the bottle fell down the drain, and were now in the sewers, much to their dismay. Those pills are gone for good!

Quasimodo sighs, "Well, we still got the potion, and that won't be let out of our sight."

"Right, right, of course. Come, Quasi, let us go...regroup."

Quasimodo quickly took the potion, and they retreated back to their hideout with their flying machine, to wait for the next night.

* * *

The next night had come, the final night for the Hunch Bunch to turn Furrball into a vampire. At the place where Quasimodo and Igor parked their flying machine, they saw the sun go down, and night begin. Suddenly, a cloud of green smoke appeared before them, and Witch Lucille was there, though most of her body was shrouded by her cloak.

"Witch Lucille!" The two hunchbacks gasped in surprise.

She smirked, saying, "Yes, and this time, I managed to have my whole body transmitted through the laser, with no troubles. Now you can get the full view of the fabulous Witch Lucille. How do I look?" As she pulled the cloak away, revealing her black clothes, everything seemed to be there, except for shoes and socks. Her bare feet were revealed, and believe me, they were NASTY! The toenails were sharp, yellow and filthy, and the feet had a big amont of bunions, boils, calases, corns, and blisters.

Her two henchmen cringed in disgust. They tried their best not to shout how disgusting her bare feet were. Igor said, "Um, forgive me for saying this, but...I think you lost something in the transmission, sire." The witch was confused at what he meant, before she looked down and saw her bare feet. She must've lost her shoes and socks in the transmission.

"Oh..." She then sheepishly covered her feet with her cloak. She groaned, "I thought I told that zombie to fix that glitch! Honestly, good help is so hard to get nowadays. Well, never mind that. Where is my vampire feline?"

Quasimodo sheepishly confessed, "Yes, well, the thing is, last night we tried three attempts that were foiled by a few interferences from some meddling humans. Also, we've lost all ze pills."

"WHAT?!" Lucille shouted in shock.

"Don't worry," Quasimodo said, putting his hands up to try to calm their boss down. "We still have ze potion with us, and we guarantee we shall accomplish our mission tonight!"

"Well, you'll have to, because this is the last night the potion's power will take effect into anyone who drinks it. If someone drinks it tomorrow, nothing happens, except maybe their death. That's why the boy has to drink it tonight, and then the effects will take in and last for good. So you better get him this time, or I'll stuff your humps and make foot rests out of them!"

She then disappeared in another cloud of green smoke, making the two cough. Quasimodo grumbled, "Geez, what a wi-atch!"

Then, surprisingly her head appeared out of the remaining clouds again, scaring the two and snapping at them, "I heard that!" She then disappeared again.

The two hunchbacks looked at each-other. They have to make Furrball a vampire tonight or else!


	7. Movie Theater Madness

The two then hear a car driving nearby, before they peek out of their hide-out and look. They saw the Melodies driving their car, with Furrball tagging along for the ride and talking with Mary.

Furrball said, "Hey, Mary, thanks for letting me ride with you and your parents to the movie theater tonight, as well as finding time to pick up Fifi to come with as well."

Mary chuckled a bit, "Well, my parents and I wanted to see a movie there ourselves. So, after the movies, who do you plan to sleep over with tonight?"

"Well...I'm not sure, really, maybe tonight I could bunk out with Dr. Scratchensniff. I'm sure he could spare a room at his place."

The car then drove another way to the where the junkyard would be, to pick up Fifi so she and Furrball can go see a movie together. Meanwhile, the hunchbacks, overhearing, smirked evilly, before starting up their flying machine, and getting it up in the sky so high that Furrball and the Melody family didn't notice the two flying above them.

* * *

In Fifi's Cadillac home, she was dressed in a robe and had curlers, as she looked at herself in the mirror. She tried to get herself psyched up for her outing with Furrball, even though she's been spending time with him the past couple days now. Of course, this time, she was planning to take their relationship to the next level...as a couple. Fifi was planning to admit her feelings to him.

She motivated herself with confidence, "Alright, Feef! Tonight, you're going to see a movie with Furrball as a friendly activity, but after ze movie's over, you're going to admit your true feelings towards him, and also that you want him to live with you in your Cadillac, so he can finally have a home. Don't be nervous, vous can do zhis!"

She then got nervous, "Oh, but what if he says no, and doesn't want to be around me? What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore?" But she then turned confident again, "No, he couldn't go that far! He could still be mon ami, even if it means not extending the relationship that far."

She then heard a knock, and turned. She knew it was Furrball, as she called out, "Just a minute, mon amor...I mean, mon amis." She then got out of her robe, and uncurled her curlers, before combing her hair, and making herself look best. Then, she opened up the door, and stood in front of Furrball, who was there.

"Bonjour, Furrball." She said to the blue kitten.

"Hey, Feef, you ready to get to the theater?" Furrball said, hoping his friend's ready to go to the movies.

"Oh, more zhan ever."

"Well, let's go, Mary and her parents are waiting."

The two then rushed out of the junkyard, and into the Melodys' vehicle, closing the door behind them. They then drove off, while the hunchbacks in the flying machine, which they hid somewhere so that no one could see the flying machine and blow their cover. Unknown to the two, a purple tazmanian devil named Dizzy and a green dodo with a pink umbrella sticking out of his head, named Gogo Dodo, were walking by.

"Full speed ahead, Igor. To the theater, and that is where we shall turn Furrball into a vampire and take him away!" Quasimodo ordered to Igor.

"On it!" Igor replied, as he flew the flying machine forward, after the car. However, neither of them realized that they were speaking loud enough for Dizzy and Gogo to overhear, and they were very concerned for Furrball. Buster and the others may not want to have anything do with Furrball, but that doesn't mean THEY don't.

"Oh no! We can't let creepy guys get Furrball and make him vampire!" Dizzy exclaimed.

The gogo spun around and suddenly looked like a certain fox con-artist from a classic Disney version of a wooden puppet becoming a real boy. He shouted in a smooth con-artist-type voice, which wasn't his actual voice, "We're wasting precious time here, Diz! Come, onto the theater!" The two quickly dashed off, following the unaware hunchbacks.

Speaking of which, they were also unaware that a familiar gray mouse had managed to stow away onto the flying machine, and was hiding quietly, so they don't find out he's there. He has to warn Furrball that he's in danger of being turned into a vampire, and who knows? Maybe he and Furrball can have a new start as friends.

"Must save Furrball from scary guys!" Sneezer exclaimed quietly, before some dust got on his nose from where he was hiding. Then, he got into his usual sneezing habit, "Ah...ah...ah...ah..." However, instead of a big, loud sneeze like he usually does, he let out a small, but still audible sneeze. "choo."

"Gesundheit!" Quasimodo said to Igor, thinking he was the one who sneezed.

Igor was confused at his partner, blessing him although he didn't sneeze, and he was also confused at where the sneeze came from.

* * *

A bit later, after the car had arrived at the Acme Cinema, Mary and her parents went inside to purchase the tickets for the movie they were seeing, while Furrball and Fifi stood outside by a line of movie posters on the wall.

"So, Feef, which flick do you want to check out tonight?" Furrball asked his friend, before going up to the posters of some movies playing there, and pointed to some of them, while mentioning the titles of each respective movie poster.

" _'Diabolical Me'_? _'Karate Elephant'_? _'The Tiger Prince'_? _'The Amazing Chipmunk Spy'_? _'Baia'_?"  
 _  
Diabolical Me_ was a poster of a supervillain with little green henchmen. _Karate Elephant_ was a poster that had an anthro elephant in karate uniform doing a kung fu pose. _The Tiger Prince_ was a poster spoof of a certain Disney film, only it had tigers in the place of lions and Yakko holding up the tiger cub above, showing him off to all the animals. _The Amazing Chipmunk Spy_ was a poster that had a chipmunk, looking similar to a famous singing one, in a spy uniform. _Baia_ was a poster of a green parakeet in Brazil, looking worried. All these posters were spoofs of famous animated films, bet you can guess what they are.

"Actually, I was wondering...if it's alright, we could see a monster movie, to get ready for Halloween next month." Fifi said.

The cat is then concerned all of a sudden. "I hope you don't mean one of the _Twilight_ films!"

Fifi quickly exclaimed in alarm, "Oh god no! I would never take any of my good friends to zhat...zhat abomination people call a 'monster love story!' I'm not even one of ze fans! But zhe monster movie I had in mind would be a REAL monster movie, even though it's more animated like us than it is real."

Furrball nodded, understanding, as he said, "Ah. I see, well at least we're not seeing that mindless mush-fest in dark color!"

Fifi said, "Still, I hope ze film we will be seeing won't give you nightmares, like how the Eddie Cougar film gave Plucky nightmares."

"Don't worry, Feef, I think I can manage."

They went up to the ticket booth, and Fifi asked the clerk, "Two for ze animated monster movie showing." The clerk got out two tickets and traded them for the money Fifi had; after all, Fifi was the one paying for the tickets. She giggled a bit, "You know, zhis reminds me of one time when I worked here, handing out tickets." She did in fact work once at the theater, by running the ticket booth in one episode. Then, the two headed in.

* * *

After grabbing some popcorn and soda, Fifi and Furrball walked down to see the animated monster movie playing in one of the theater rooms of the cinema. They passed by some more posters. Some posters were spoofs of famous movies and others were posters of real films, like _Wakko's Wish_ , _Looney Tunes: Back in Action_ , _Surf's Up_ , _Monster House_ , _An American Tail: Fievel Goes West_ and _Balto_.

The two didn't see a tall man in a trench coat, big hat, and beard coming towards them and bumping into them. The three fell down, dropping their popcorn bags and soda cups, but the soda didn't spill out. Furrball groaned in annoyance, "Hey, pal, watch where you're going!"

The three got up, as the man said in a British accent, "Oh, sorry, son, how clumsy of me! Here, let me help you pick up your refreshments."

He helped Fifi and Furrball pick up their popcorn bags, and soda cups, and picked up his own popcorn bag and soda cup. However, during the pick-up, it seemed like he switched Furrball's cup with his own, but the cat and skunk failed to notice.

"Alright, well, don't let it happen again." Furrball said to the tall man, before he and Fifi got their stuff and went on their way to the theater room showing the monster movie they were going to. "Let's hope the managers won't be too cross for the slight mess." Furrball said to Fifi.

Then, for some reason, the man followed them.

* * *

Later, Furrball and Fifi were sitting in one row of a theater, as they watched the animated horror movie that was playing. Furrball ate some of his popcorn, while a monster was heard roaring, along with a girl screaming.

Furrball was puzzled, "You know, Feef, for a horror movie, it doesn't seem as scary as horror movies usually are."

Fifi shrugged, "Probably because it's animated. If it was real-life, it'd probably be way more intense."

Meanwhile, in another seat, far in the corner from all the other theater patrons, the man in the trench coat from earlier was watching the two, as he took off his coat and revealed to be the two familiar hunchbacks who stacked themselves on each-other. Apparently Igor was on top, disguising his voice, changing his accent from Russian to British, when he and Quasimodo bumped into Furrball, and they must've switched the cups on purpose.

Quasimodo wheezed, "Whoo! It is tres hot in zhere, Igor!"

Igor angrily shushed him. "This is a movie theater, you dunce! No talking loudly!"

They then saw two scary-looking hunchbacks roaring and making blabbering sounds, while giving evil looks. The two real hunchbacks frowned at the hunchbacks in the movie.

"Hmph! Zese movie monsters, zhey look nothing like us!" Quasimodo declared, offended. He didn't approve that the hunchbacks in the movie looked nothing like him and Igor.

"Da, I quite agree, they don't resemble us in the least!" Igor agreed.

They looked back at where Furrball and Fifi were, as they anxiously waited for Furrball to take a sip of his drink, which he hasn't yet.

Igor groaned, "What is taking him so long? He should've been drinking his soda already! I mean, it was a very simple plan: steal a soda cup, fill it with the potion, and switch Furrball's soda cup with it when purposely bumping into him!"

With Furrball and Fifi, the blue cat said, "You know, this is just great. Two good friends seeing a movie together."

"Oui, it is indeed. You know, zhis is much better zhan when I went here with that no-good Johnny Pew, when he gave away my photograph! I still can't believe I was one of the girls to be blinded by selfish posers like him! I should've spent that summer doing something else! At least you're not like him."

"Relax, Feef, he isn't in this story, and we all can make mistakes and learn from them. Well, most of us anyway." Of course, Buster's group haven't learned from their mistakes of not including Furrball in their group back when the show was being done.

They sat silently for a bit, before Fifi started drifting off and laid her head on Furrball. He noticed and started to blush. The girl he was secretly crushing on, and vice versa, was laying next to him. "Uh, Feef?"

"Hmm?" Fifi then noticed he was laying beside Furrball, and sheepishly got herself back up. She sheepishly laughed, "Oh, forgive moi."

Furrball started eating some more of his popcorn, but started eating very fastly. Fifi noticed, as he got concerned about him. "Furrball, you shouldn't eat so fast. You could get hiccups."

"Alright, alright!" Furrball responded, though a bit annoyed, as he continued eating the popcorn, but slowly. Then he muttered to himself so that Fifi couldn't hear, "Geez, who does she think she is? My mother?"

"By the way, Furrball, you should be thirsty from all zhat eating. You haven't taken a sip from your drink."

He stopped eating and replied, "Well, I guess I am thirsty now." Fifi then laid her head back in her seat, and closed her eyes for a little bit. Furrball then took a sip of his drink, and started drinking very quickly. Then, he smacked his lips and hiccupped, before he suddenly started twitching, and his eyes rapidly changed colors. Soon, some slick black hair, with a white stripe in the middle appeared on the top of his head. Also, some of his teeth changed to sharp fangs, his fur color became lighter and more pale, and in a poof, a black vampire's cape with a red collar as well as a white shirt and black jacket appeared on his body, and some white spats appeared on his feet.

The transformation had worked, Furrball was now a full-fledged vampire of himself. The hunchbacks saw that Furrball was now a vampire, and they hugged each-other happily. Finally, they've accomplished the first part of their mission, and now they just have to get him out of the theater and bring him back to Transylvania.

Fifi didn't notice that Furrball was now a vampire feline, because she had her eyes still closed. She thought inside her head, "Come on, Fifi, you've got a perfect opportunity; and you and Furrball are alone, so might as well confess now." She then sighed as she spoke to Furrball, but not looking at him yet, "Listen, Furrball, zhere's something I have to tell you..."

Before she could finish, Furrball let out another hiccup, and because of that, he turned back to his normal self. Fifi turned, hearing the hiccup, and scolded Furrball, "Oh, Furrball, I told you that you'd get ze hiccups if you ate or drank too fast!"

The hunchbacks, meanwhile, dropped their jaws in shock. What the H?! How is it that Furrball changed back to his normal form when he hiccupped?

Furrball protested to Fifi, who turned away, "Hey, I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. Besides, I don't have the hiccups. It was just one." However, he hiccupped once more, turning back into a vampire, before hiccupping back into his regular form. Fifi turned back, and scolded, "It was not just one, it was two!"

She then turned away, before Furrball hiccupped once more, again in his vampire form. Meanwhile, the hunchbacks were confused indeed as Quasimodo said, "Huh?"

Furrball let out another hiccup, as he once again regained his normal form. Fifi frowned as she took his soda and popcorn away while saying, "Oh, give me those! If you won't listen to me, maybe you should lay off the popcorn and soda!"

She chucked them away, as they flew in the air and landed on the hunchbacks. The bag of popcorn landed on Igor, causing the popcorn to spill out, and the soda cup landed on Quasimodo, causing it to pop open and have the soda pour out all over the French hunchback's head. The two groaned in annoyance.

"Fifi, what was that for?!" Furrball asked in annoyance.

"It's for you own good!" Fifi exclaimed, before turning away again.

He hiccupped again, turning into a vampire before he hissed angrily, and the hiss sounded like a combination of both a cat's hiss and a vampire's. He then hiccupped once more, turning back into his real form. Fifi glared at her friend and scolded him, as if she were his mother, "Now don't you hiss at me!"

Furrball was confused though, he didn't remember hissing. "Hiss? What hiss? I didn't hiss at you!"

"You deed too!"

"Did not!"

"Yes you did, and just don't bother me, if you're going to act like zhis tonight!" She turned away once more, folding her arms.

"But I..." Furrball protested, but he was interrupted by another hiccup from him, which made him a vampire again. He hissed angrily once more, before hiccupping back into his regular form, making him very confused. What's happening to him? Then, he hiccupped back into a vampire again, letting out another hiss, and hiccupping back to his normal form.

Fifi, still not taking chances to notice the times he turned into a vampire, turned to him and complained, "Oh, just go do something about those hiccups! Maybe get a drink from ze fountain!"

Furrball rolled his eyes, saying, "Alright, alright! Maybe some fresh aqua 'purificada' would help rather than the sugary and fruity drinks here." He got up out of his seat and walked down the row.

Fifi frowned at Furrball, "Oooh, zhat boy!" However, she then sighs, "It's a good zhing for him that I'm crazy about him, and that I could never stay mad at him."

While Furrball walked down the aisle, he was rather annoyed at Fifi scolding him. "Geez, I don't know why she gets so uptight, just because I have a little case of the..." He then hiccupped again, turning back into a vampire.

He walked pass a romantic couple sitting in a row, as the male asked his girlfriend, "Hey, Stacy, want to smooch?" However, when the female saw Furrball in his vampire form walk by, she screamed in horror. She thinks Furrball is a real vampire! Needless to say, two other girls sitting in another nearby row screamed in horror when they saw Furrball.

The screaming made Furrball stop and look at them in confusion, as he thought out loud, "Why do girls always scream at these drippy horror movies? Especially when they're not that scary."

However, some of the guys in the theater also saw Furrball's vampire form, and screamed in horror. Furrball walked out of the room to go get a drink. He walked by a couple more people passing by, as well as a couple families, and when they saw him, they all screamed and ran off in separate theaters to get away from him. Furrball chuckled, "Wow, some people get shook up at anything! Well, before I go wet my whistle, maybe I should get something for Feef."

He walked up to the concession stand to get a meal for Fifi...and maybe him, while he's at it. The Hunch Bunch came out of the room, and hid behind a trash can nearby the lobby. Furrball walked up to a concession stand, with no one in line, and an employee cooking some food there, but not seeing Furrball.

The blue cat kid said to the man, "You know, I don't believe how these bird-brains go nuts at this cheesy imitation horror stuff, when it's real horror stuff they should go nuts at."

The employee said, but still not seeing Furrball, "Well, your kids nowadays are a bunch of wing-nuts. In my days, we had our heads on a lot straighter." The cat let out another hiccup, turning back into his regular self, while the man turned and asked him, "So, what'll it be, kid?"

"A triple guacamole dip, please." Furrball requested.

"Coming right up." He went back to prepare the guacamole dip. Then, Furrball hiccupped, turning into a vampire, and hiccupped again, turning into his self. The man heard him and turned around, wondering if anything weird was going on with the kid.

"Oh, and hold the onions. I'm with my friend, and neither of us are a big fan of onions."

The man looked confused, but shook it off, saying, "Uh, no onions, right. Got it." He turned back and continued preparing the food. He must've been hearing or seeing things. Then, Furrball hiccupped twice again, turning into a vampire and back to his original form. The man turned around and looked at him oddly.

"Sorry, hiccups."

"Hmm...if you say so, kid." the man said as he turned back to continue making the food. Then, with the Hunch Bunch, they were still puzzled at why Furrball kept changing from a vampire to his normal form.

"I don't understand zhis! Why does he keep changing?" Quasimodo asked, dumbfounded.

"I must confess, moy drug, I am at a loss for explanation." Igor said to Quasimodo, sheepishly admitting that even he doesn't know why Furrball keeps changing back and forth.

* * *

Throughout the building, Dizzy and Gogo were looking for Furrball so they can warn him. Gogo, being wacky, even looked for him in very small places that only an insect could fit in. During this time, Dizzy thought he'd spin around and eat some of the garbage cans in his path. Luckily for the Hunch Bunch, he didn't head for the one they were hiding behind.

* * *

In the theater room of the monster movie, Fifi was waiting impatiently. "What is taking him so long?! How long does it take one to get a drink of water to cure zheir hiccups?"

Then, Dizzy and Gogo came up in front of them, both exclaiming, "Fifi!" They surprised her as she screamed in surprise. She tried catching her breath, before snapping at the two, "Please keep your wackiness to a minimum, you two! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Gogo said, in his normal, though wacky-sounding voice, "Well, I wasn't really being wacky that time, but we're sorry for startling you. We need to ask you something!"

"Shhhh!" All the other audience members said in annoyance to the two, who were apparently speaking too loud.

"Sorry." Dizzy apologized to the others, before speaking to Fifi more quietly, "Do you know where Furrball is? We have to speak to him!"

"He went to get a drink to get rid of his hiccups...and apparently he's taking his sweet time. Could you please tell him to hurry it up and get his blue butt back here?"

"Will do! Thanks, Feef!" Gogo said quickly, as he and Dizzy took off like lightning.

* * *

When Gogo and Dizzy were hurrying to the lobby to warn Furrball of the hunchbacks' plan to turn him into a vampire, when they saw some of the theater-goers speaking to Ralph the Guard, and they stopped.

"Daugh, come on, now, you's pullin' my legs!" Ralph said to the theater-goers, not believing what they're telling him.

A teen said nervously, "No, officer, we all saw him. It was very weird! A bloodsucking demonic feline appeared right in front of our eyes! He kept changing right before us!" They're the ones who saw Furrball appear as a vampire, as well as change back and forth, and they must've called Ralph to come and stop him.

Another teen added, "That's right! It was horrible!"

A scared woman then added, "You have to believe us, officer Ralph! There's a real vampire feline loose in this building!"

Dizzy and Gogo dropped their jaws in horror, "A real vampire feline! Oh no, we're too late!" The hunchbacks already got to him.

A man exclaimed, "And he went to the snack bar! Come on, let's give the freak the element of surprise!" The group then started running to where the concession stand was, but went to hide, to wait for the right time to strike and take the vampire feline down, but what they don't know is that it was Furrball. Dizzy and Gogo are worried; they have to save Furrball from the mob AND the hunchbacks.

* * *

Speaking of the latter, back in the lobby, some smoke appeared next to the two, making them cough as they try to wipe the smoke away. Then, there stood the image of a familiar witch in a movie poster for a movie about sorcery.

"Oh, it is you, mistress." Igor said, noticing her.

"Yes, boys, it is I. So, tell me, where is Furrball the blue vampire kitten?" Lucille asked them, hoping they've succeeded this time.

Quasimodo quickly shushed her, "Shhhh! Over there, your evilness!" He pointed to Furrball, now a vampire, as the witch smiled, "Excellent! He he he, there's hope for you two yet. Well, what are you waiting for? Go and get him!"

The two hunchbacks were uneasy, as Quasimodo said, "Uh, yes, your highness...uh, slight setback, unfortunately."

She asked in disbelief, "ANOTHER setback?"

Igor sheepishly confessed, "Da. You see, the boy has a case of the hiccups."

She frowned in disbelief, "Hiccups?! You're delaying the mission just for a simple case of the hiccups?! So what if he was them?!"

However, she saw Furrball hiccupped twice more, turning back and forth into his regular self and his vampire form. She slapped herself on the forehead, groaning, "Oh no! A convertible vampire feline! Well, you two had better cure his hiccups pronto!"

Quasimodo nodded, "Rest assured, sire, that we'll take good care of your vampire boy, and have him back at the castle before the night is through."

With that, Lucille disappeared from the poster with a poof, causing the two to cough some more; but they then charge to where Furrball was. The man at the concession stand had finished Furrball's order and put it in a bag, as he started handing it to him, saying, "Alright, here's your triple..."

However, he saw Furrball in his vampire form and screamed in fear, causing him to drop the bag and hide somewhere behind the snack bar. Furrball was confused at why he was screaming, before he saw the two hunchbacks charging at him, and ducked in time, as they missed and fell behind the concession stand. Furrball saw the two and screamed himself, "Aaaah! Real monsters! In the theater! Help!" He ran off as Igor tried to grab him, but he was too late.

They started chasing after Furrball, while the employee in hiding quickly got out his cell phone and dialed a number. It rang a bit before a familiar German voice was heard on the phone, saying, "Ja?"

The employee said frantically, "Hello, Dr. Otto Scratchensniff? Listen, round up every character you can for an angry mob!"

Scratchensniff's voice was heard on the other line, confused, "Huh? What for?"

"We've got a real vampire infestation! No joke!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Furrball kept running to get away from the hunchbacks. Then, the theater-goers and Ralph saw him run in their direction, as a boy pointed and shouted out, "There's the vampire! After him!"

A girl added, "Yeah, that's him! That's the monster!"

Furrball stopped as he was confused, "Huh?" He then ran fearfully away in a different direction to avoid the crowd. "No, not me! Wait, I'm not a monster!"

Ralph blew his whistle and shouted, "Stop evil blood-sucking being, so we can, duh, disect you!"

One of the women in the group shouted, "Stop him!"

Furrball screamed in fear, as the group pursued him, wanting to do away with the blood-sucking demon of the night.

"Get him!" Another teen from the group shouted.

"You're not sucking our blood tonight...or any other night!"

They ran past a row of more posters. Some of the posters spoofed famous films and some were _Tiny Toons_ or _Animaniacs_ fanfictions; the posters included " _Furpoleon_ ," " _Duck Trek_ ," and " _Pasadena Jones_." Don't ask why. Igor and Quasimodo, meanwhile, hid behind a pole to avoid the crowd. They ran past the two, not seeing them.

"Come, Igor. We can apprehend him easier from our flying machine outside." Quasimodo said to his partner. They left the theater to get to the flying machine they parked nearby.

Furrball shouted as he kept running, "Hey, what is wrong with you people?! I mean, sure, I'm not one of the most attractive felines in the world, but I know I'm close up there, and I know for a fact that I'm not a monster!"

However, they didn't listen to him, as they kept pursuing him to even pay attention. "Hey, why should you be chasing me and treating me like a monster anyway?! I just won your respect at the Warner Bros. Road Rally! It's me, Furrball!"

A man in the crowd, not paying attention, said, "Don't listen to whatever he tries to tell you! Vampires always trick their victims to luring them into stealing their blood!"

Furrball then went around the corner and hid by the male's restroom door, panting in exhaustion. Then he hiccupped again, turning back into his regular form. He heard one of the crowd members shouting, "He went this way! After the freak!" He gasped in fear before a purple, furry hand stretched out from the bathroom and pulled him inside. The door closed, while the group passed the door, chasing after their target although he wasn't running that way. They didn't even bother to stop and look inside the male's restroom. Dizzy peaked his head out to see if the group was gone, and they were. He went back in the restroom, before he came to Furrball and said, "Oh, thank Chuck Jones Furrball okay!"

Furrball shushed Dizzy, "Shhh! There's a monster on the loose! No, two of them, and that crowd thinks I'm one of them!"

Dizzy said, "Yeah, that thing. You ARE monster; well, you've been turned into thanks to two creepy guys who are responsible for turning you into vampire!"

"Me, a vampire?" Furrball asked in disbelief, before he laughed, but then he hiccupped, turning back into his vampire form. Dizzy yelped in alarm, before Gogo appeared, as a German doctor, and spoke in a German doctor voice, "Jawohl! To prove zhat our patient is truly a vampire, we must run a few tests on him."

He got out a cross and held it up, as Furrball flinched away and hissed at the thing. He was confused at why he did that, as Gogo nodded, "Mm-hmm." He checked off on his clipboard he had gotten out. "Now, for test #2. I managed to get zhis at the concession stand." He pulled out a bucket of garlic popcorn, and when Furrball saw it, he angrily hissed at the bucket, before swatting it away into the trash can.

"Ah, very serious." Gogo said, checking off his clipboard again.

"How come I just did that?" Furrball asked, surprised at why he hissed at the popcorn bucket and swatted it away.

"Because it is garlic popcorn, dear boy, and everyone knows that a true vampire hates garlic! Now for ze final test, take a look at yourself in ze mirror."

"Why? Why do I have to look at my own..." He turned to the mirrors of the bathroom, but gasped in horror to see that there was no reflection. "My...my reflection! It's not there!" He then tapped one of his new vampire fangs with his finger, and knew that he had vampire fangs.

Gogo said, checking off his clipboard once more, "Ja, ze story checks out indeed."

"Oh my god! I AM A VAMPIRE!" Furrball panicked frantically, before he started running around the bathroom, panicking, before Dizzy and Gogo stopped him, and the dodo covered the cat's mouth.

"Furrball, calm down, you may attract the crowd back! Now I don't know how this happened, but I do know that we must keep you hidden from ze public, until we can find a way to cure you of your unfortunate curse!"

Furrball removed Gogo's hand, and said, "Alright, but for how long? You know, you should really wash your hands. Good thing we're in a restroom."

"Furrball?" A young voice asked, surprised. The three turned to see a familiar young turtle, shocked.

"Tyrone?" Furrball said, surprised Tyrone was there too, and listening to their conversation.

"You're a vampire?"

"I know, it's horrible, isn't it?"

"Well, we gotta get you outta here, without attracting anyone's attention, but how?"


	8. Vampire Feline Chase

A bit later, Dizzy, Gogo (no longer wearing a doctor's uniform), Tyrone and Furrball came out of the restroom quietly. Furrball had a paper bag with eye-holes on his head, and also had Groucho glasses on the bag. They snuck away from the restroom quietly, while the theater-goers and Ralph were confused at where the new vampire cat went.

"Aw crap! We lost him!" One of the teens of the group said.

"He might still be hiding somewhere in this building!" One of the women said, guessing where Furrball is.

"Or maybe he turned into a bat and flew out of the theater and into the night!" One of the men figured.

They snuck quietly, looking nervously at the group, before Gogo accidentally stepped on Furrball's tail, causing him to let out a "Yeooow!"

"Sorry!" Gogo exclaimed quietly, before the four then tripped over, causing Furrball's bag to fall off, revealing his face. The theater-goers and Ralph turned to see them, as the fat guard shouted, "Duugh, there he is!"

He suddenly hiccupped again, but this time, he turned into a blue cat-headed bat version of himself.

"Aaah! He IS a bat!" A boy from the crowd screamed, before he flew into the theater with the horror movie still playing, and Dizzy, Tyrone and Gogo followed him.

"He went in there, come on!" A girl shouted, as she led the crowd into the room after Furrball and his friends.

In the room, Furrball flew towards Fifi and grabs her, exclaiming, "Come on, Fifi! Let's get out of here! This place is a madhouse!"

Fifi saw Furrball in his new vampire bat form, and she screamed in alarm, as he started lifting her up in the air and flew her out of the room. Who is this bat and why is he abducting her?! The crowd inside the room saw the bat and screamed in alarm and horror.

"Let go of me, you rat with wings! Where are you taking me?!"

She started hitting him, as he grunted, but he still tried flying her out of the theater. Tyrone, Dizzy, and Gogo followed after them out of the theater. The crowd from the room ran up to the group with Ralph, as one teenage boy shouted, "The scary blue cat-headed bat just flew out of the theater, and he was kidnapping that poor skunk girl!"

Ralph said, alarmed, "Deugh, oh no, he got Miss La Fume?!" He then led everyone outside, "Come on, everyone! Let's follow them!"

* * *

Soon, Furrball was far from the theater and Fifi was still hitting him, as she shouted in anger, "Put me down! What have vous done with Furrball?!"

Furrball groaned, and said to his friend, in annoyance, "Stop it, Feef! I AM Furrball!"

Fifi recognized Furrball's voice and looked at his face closely, recognizing her friend. She gasped in shock, "Furrball?!"

Soon, Furrball flew down to a desserted alley between two buildings, and let Fifi down. He then hiccupped, turning into his vampire form, as Fifi gasped. The cat she liked had been turned into a vampire.

Furrball said sadly, "That's right, Feef. I've been turned into a vampire, and I can't seem to control my transformations, let alone with an angry crowd chasing after me."

Fifi said, "Well at least I now know what was taking you so long." She then hugged him as she cried, "Oh, Furrball, you poor baby! How could such a terrible thing happen to you? And why?"

"How the H should I know?" Furrball said. He doesn't even know. He gasped, "Oh no, don't tell me my bad luck is returning, and it wants to be a bigger jack-A than before!"

Then came a familiar dodo, only with his pink umbrella, now in the form blades of a helicopter, came flying down, with Dizzy and Tyrone holding onto him, and landed in the alley, right in front of the two. Gogo's helicopter blades turned back into his umbrella, as Dizzy told them, "I think we lost them."  
Furrball asked, "You sure? We better check, just in case."

The group peeked and saw that there was no one there, and took a sigh in relief, and stepped out. "Alright, now, I planned to sleep over with Dr. Scratchensniff tonight, and I'm thinking maybe he could help get rid of this vampire spell, by making some sort of antidote. Or maybe Pinky and the Brain could take care of that."

Then, they saw an ominous glow in the distance, as Tyrone commented, "Do you guys see that ominous glow in the distance?"

Furrball saw it coming closer, and it revealed to be an angry mob, holding pitchforks, torches, rolling pins, cloves of garlic, wooden steaks, and other weapons. The members of the angry mob consisted of _Animaniacs_ characters, with Buttons, Runt and Newt on leashes like attack dogs, and Scratchensniff was leading the mob. He saw Scratchensniff and smiled, thinking maybe he could sort this whole madness out.

"Dr. Scratchensniff! Oh, thank Steven!" The mob stopped near the five, as Furrball said, "I'm so glad to see you! I need your help!"

"That's him!" Scratchensniff snapped to the mob.

"What?"

"That's the vampire cat that was in the cinema earlier, just like zat employee told me!"

"Oh no, not all of you too!" Furrball exclaimed in worry.

"Well, we're not gonna let you steal all our blood!" Minerva scowled at the new vampire cat.

Yakko snapped, "We may have driven Count Dracula insane in one episode of ours, but with you, we're gonna drive you insane AND kill you!" He then said to Wakko with his hand out, "Wakko, we'll need a stake!"

"Got one right here!" Wakko said, pulling out a large beef cut.

Yakko dryly said, "Stake, Wakko! As in S-T-A-K-E, not S-T-E-A-K!"

Wakko realized as he said, "Oh, okay." He then swallowed the steak he had.

Furrball was so scared that he hiccupped once again, turning back into a bat, before he shouted to his friends, "RUN!"

He picked up Fifi and flew off with her in the sky, while Gogo turned into a rocket-powered bike and took off very fastly, with Dizzy and Tyrone hitching a ride on him.

"After him! He probably has those others under his spell to work for him! We must free them!" Plotz shouted to the mob, as they all ran after Furrball and Fifi.

As Furrball flew onwards, holding Fifi, trying to shake the mob, they continued chasing after them. Fifi looked as she saw some members of the mob, with the theater-goers and Ralph joining them, throwing their pitchforks up into the air, in attempt to strike Furrball with one of them.

"Look out!" Fifi yelled. Furrball quickly saw the pitchforks flying towards him and Fifi as they quickly and frantically dodged each one of them. Geez, that was intense!

"Careful, you dummkofs! You nearly hit ze girl he's carrying!" Newt snapped at the ones who were throwing the pitchforks.

"Hope you have enough flying power left in you! It might be a while before we loose zhem!" Fifi said to Furrball, concerned.

"Yeah, except I just got these vampire powers, so I haven't gotten the hang of them yet, especially not the flying! Plus, I still haven't gotten my hiccups cured, so..."

However, he was cut off by one of his hiccups, which turned him back into a vampire, and then he and Fifi started falling below, as they screamed. Luckily for them, they landed on something soft, which was a delivery truck full of pillows. Of course, some feathers came flying, as the two spit out some and dusted the feathers off. They then noticed the mob still coming for them (mostly for Furrball), with Hello Nurse shouting "There that monster goes!"

A hippo named Flavio shouted, "We must apprehend that blood-sucker and save the skunk and other kids he's kidnapped!"

As the chase continued with Furrball and Fifi running, the new vampire feline shouted "I'm not really a vampire, you jerks! It's me, Furrball!"

However, to their surprise, they still kept chasing after them, as Furrball asked Fifi, worried, "Why won't they listen?!"

Fifi guessed as she ran, "They're probably shouting in anger too much to even listen! That, and the you they usually recognize isn't a vampire! Or zhey must be hearing bat screeches from you instead of talking."

* * *

Meanwhile, not so far away, Buster and his group, except for Sweetie, were all walking throughout the town, carrying some sort of cake with writing on it.

Hampton said, "Let's hope this apology cake will help convince Furrball we're sorry for what we did, and maybe come back to school."

Plucky said, "It has to, Hammy. Nothing says 'I'm sorry' like a cake with an apology on it, of course! We even put a smiley face on it, so that could prove to Furrball that we show no ill will, like Sweetie does."

The cake looked delicious and neatly-decorated; on top of it were words written in blue icing. The words were "Furrball, we are really sorry for being selfish to you. We were maroons! Please come back to school! Love, Buster and the toonsters." Next to the writing was a big, but not too big, happy smiley face. This should be a good way of apologizing to Furrball, for thinking about the same old tradition instead of his happiness, and a good way to convince Furrball to come back to Acme Looniversity, they hope.

"It's amazing we found time to create this cake and decorate it, what with us getting a week of detention and all." Buster commented. Yes, the Looney Tunes staff overheard the conversation they had with Furrball in the lunchroom, as well as they were working together to try and make sure Furrball wouldn't win the race and respect...by playing dirty, and they weren't pleased at all. So, they gave the kids (including Sweetie) a week of detention. On the first day in detention, they all thought of how wrong they were to always take Sweetie's side and not once take Furrball's side, and wanted to find a good way to make it up to Furrball, and hopefully get him to come back to school, and maybe give them another chance to be his friends.

Calamity then pulled out a sign with one hand that said, "Well, Sweetie didn't want to help, because she wanted to stick to her own ways!" Then, Little Bepper pulled out a sign labeled, "Well, we don't need to hang with her anymore, even if it is part of the WB tradition to like canaries!"

Some of them struggled to keep the cake from falling as they held it up. Fowlmouth grunted, "Geez, no offense, but couldn't we at least have put this dad-gum cake in a dad-gum wagon? It'd be a whole lot dad-gum easier!"

"It's too late now, Fowlmouth! Besides, I'm guessing since Fifi and Furrball are best friends now, he's probably staying with her in her Cadillac home. So, the junkyard shouldn't be too much farther from here." Babs said.

"Speaking of Fifi, I, like, hope this cake will win her trust with us back too, and some junk! She's like spoken less to us the past couple days, probably because she still thinks we don't like Furrball."

They make a turn on one block, but without warning, the angry mob, not bothering to stop and notice them, were still chasing after Fifi and Furrball, and were coming the toonsters' way. Buster's group's eyes widened in shock, and tried to move themselves and their cake out of the way, but got trampled down by the mob. After the dust cleared, the group got up, dizzily, before they discover that the cake has been stepped on, and the smiley face was stepped on to look like an unhappy face now.

Plucky shouted angrily at the mob, "Oh thanks a lot! Do you know how long it took for us to complete that cake?! A day and a half, that's how long!"

"What's gotten into all of them?!" Buster complained, as they all got up and Calamity got out a container to put the stepped on cake in. They were all stunned and in disbelief.

"You brought a dad-gum container with you, and you didn't put the cake in before we left?!" Fowlmouth asked the coyote angrily. That means they struggled carrying it for nothing.

"Hey, I forgot until this minute. Cut me some slack." Calamity protested with his sign.

"Never mind that! Let's find out what they're chasing after!" Babs exclaimed, as she and the rest of the toonsters followed the mob to see what they're chasing.

* * *

As the chase continued, the song "Bump in the Night" by All-Stars played in the background. Fifi and Furrball stopped at a brick wall, before climbing up it, and jumping onto the other side. Hello Nurse, Slappy and Scratchensniff threw three pitchforks near the wall, like a javelin. The three jumped onto each pitchfork, which surprisingly bent over and catapulted them over the wall, landing perfectly. It seemed as they planned that move.

The rest of the mob managed to get over the wall, but it took a while for each of them to get over. A bit later, Furrball and Fifi ran through the Acme Acres forest, in hopes to lose them. When they ran through, the forest critters saw that Furrball was now a vampire, and screamed in fear as they hid. Then, the angry mob ran through the forest, and Scratchensniff decided to have the group split up into different groups and search every different direction of the forest, and so they did.

The ones who remained with Scratchensniff saw a cave and decided to check in there, since he could've turned into a bat and hid in there to hide. Soon, it was dark and all we could see are some floating eyeballs. Scratchensniff got out his torch, and shined it in one direction, thinking he and his group have found Furrball. However, it wasn't Furrball, it was a sleeping bear in a stocking cap who was woken from the bright torch, he growled at the group in anger, as they smiled nervously.

Soon, the group came running out of the cave in fear, screaming, as the bear chased after them. Next, we see Fifi and Furrball running across a bridge, before the mob, now all back together and with the bear now joining them, oddly enough for some reason, ran across after them. Meanwhile, Buster's group were nearby the bridge as they recognized Furrball when they got a good look at his face, as he ran, panting.

"Like, holy quac! Furrball's been turned into a vampire!" Shirley exclaimed in alarm.

"How could this have happened?" Hampton asked, worried.

Calamity pulled out a sign, labeled, "Well, let me tell you that I had nothing to do with it."

Shirley added, "Nor did I. I may have powers but not any to turn someone into a monster."

They then heard a familiar pink canary groan as she flew out of a tree she was resting in, "Hey, what's all the ruckus? Can't a bird catch some Z's?"

"Sweetie, this is serious! There's an angry mob chasing after Fifi and Furrball!" Buster said.

"Huh, what did they do?"

Shirley explained, "Like, Furrball's been turned into a vampire, by someone unknown, and he's being chased by an angry mob who thinks he's a real vampire feline, and has taken Fifi hostage!"

Sweetie exclaimed, shocked, "Furrball's a vampire?!" However, she evilly whipped out a wooden stake, holding it up like mad as she exclaimed eagerly, "Now that's what I'm taking about!"

Needless to say, the toonsters all glared at her for what she was getting at. Babs snapped, "Sweetie! You know he probably didn't want to be willingly turned into one!"  
Buster agreed, "Yeah, so put the wooden stake away and don't try to kill him, or we'll be using you as fish bait! Now we're gonna try and straighten that mob out, whether you like it or not!"

Sweetie scoffed, "See if I care; you won't see me trying to stick my neck out for that loser!"

"Yeah, well if Furrball gets destroyed by that mob in any way, it'll be your fault!

* * *

Back in the city, the mob continued chasing the skunk and vampire cat, before a familiar orange-haired animal-torturer, with her fingers bandaged up from the incident last night, came onto the scene, all dizzy-like. Who knows why? She then saw Furrball and Fifi running the direction she was.

"Oh, hey! My two favorite kitties! Perhaps you've changed your mind!"

Both frowned as they exclaimed "No way!" They ran quickly past her, leaving her confused, as usual, until she turns to see the mob still running the direction she was. Being the dumb girl she usually was, she just stood there, as the mob was still too furious to stop or go around her, so they just trampled her down. They wouldn't have cared anyway.

As they kept on running, the Warner siblings looked at the camera, with Yakko saying, "Believe me, my sibs and I wanted to do that!"

Elmyra was all flattened with footprints all over her, as she got up and felt dizzy, with stars swirling around her head. She groaned very dizzily.

Soon, Furrball and Fifi were being chased throughout Acme Acres in many different directions, with Buster's group following the mob to try and stop them; they even changed some directions, like characters usually do in cartoons. Soon, a local priest in the mob got out a cup of holy water and poured it in a plastic bag, and then he gave it to Skippy.

"Danke for ze water, father." Scratchensniff said to the priest.

Skippy was surprised, "He's your dad?"

"No, everyone always calls a priest 'father,' even if they aren't ze father of that person." He said to Skippy, before pointing at the vampire, "Now, fire!"

Skippy nodded as he got out his slingshot, and put the bag into it, and used the slingshot to fire it at Furrball, but it landed on Fifi, soaking her. She groaned in frustration. "Don't touch it, it's holy water!"

"Holy water? Are you freakin' kidding me?!" Furrball yelled, shocked. Are they really going that far just to kill him?! Why can't they see that he's really Furrball, and not a vampire?!

* * *

Soon, Furrball and Fifi went another way, and outran the mob. They came to the junkyard as they quickly jumped over the fence, and went to hide in one of the cars. The mob ran to the fence of the junkyard and stopped, confused as to where Furrball and Fifi went now.

"Where'd they go now?" Walter asked.

"Deugh, maybe he disappeared and took that skunk with him." Ralph suggested.

Then, the toonsters came, running out of breath, as they panted. They stopped, and waited for their breath to catch up with them, as Buster said, "Whoo! Okay...heavy alert! You guys are an awful speedy bunch!"

"Even speedier than me!" Little Beeper signed, as he panted. Some of the members of the mob glanced at each-other, confused.

Soon, their breaths caught up. Babs said, "Okay, now listen. We saw the vampire cat's face very closely, and there's something you should know: that cat is actually Furrball! And he wasn't kidnapping Fifi, at least we don't think, she was running with him."

The mob was very surprised indeed. "I thought he looked familiar." Skippy commented.

"We almost would've done him in." Newt said.

"Well, we'll have to anyway, in order to free him his vampire curse!" Plotz declared sternly. "After all, since he was actually born a vampire, little known to our knowledge, so it must be done!" The mob shouted once more, while some members who were close to Furrball, felt a bit sad about having to destroy Furrball just so he would no longer be a vampire. Those members were Buttons, Rita and Runt.

Buster shouted out to the crowd, waving his arms, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! We didn't say he was always a vampire, he was just turned into one this very night, but we don't know who's responsible! Also, we're pretty sure he doesn't want to drink anyone's blood! Now, just to assure you all, we can fix this, Calamity can work on an antidote that Furrball can take, and he'll be back to his own, non-monsterous self."

Calamity pulled out a sign labeled, "That's right! You folks can count on it!"

Plucky said, "So look, why don't everyone here just forget about tonight, and just go home, and return to your lives."

"And please get rid of the angry mob weapons." Hampton added.

The mob muttered as they unlit the torches, and went back to their homes, knowing that Buster, Babs and the others have this under control.

* * *

In the junkyard, in an old blue racecar nearby Fifi's Cadillac home, Furrball and Fifi nervously hid. They were unaware of the toonsters' conversation with the mob outside, and thought the mob was still out there, looking for Furrball.

Furrball sighed, "Well, looks like I can scratch sleeping over with Dr. Scratchensniff off my list for tonight, or any other night at all! I'm pretty sure they'll figure out it was me, but then since they've barely gotten to know me better, they'll start to think I've always been a vampire, and now the world is against me again!"

He then buried is hands in his paws, and started sobbing silently, while Fifi hugged him, shedding a tear as well. She said "Oh, Furrball, why should this happen to you? Why couldn't it have happened to me?"

A familiar wacky voice said, "Well, at least we're here for you, FB."

Fifi and Furrball turned to see a familiar dodo, tasmanian devil, and turtle hiding in the car as well. The two were surprised as they both asked, "Dizzy? Gogo? Tyrone?"  
Furrball asked, "How did you three get here?"

Tyrone explained, "Well, when Gogo turned himself into a rocket-propelled bike and zoomed off in a different direction to avoid the angry mob, we decided to hide inside the junkyard, in this old racecar."

Dizzy added, "We figured no one would look in old racecar for someone with vampire cat. We were sort of hoping you'd be hiding here too, and now you are."

Fifi said to Furrball, who sniffed, "Well, look on le bright side, you've still got at least some friends. And you also have the items you won from the race which you asked me to keep safe for you. Yeah, remember when I said I'd keep them in my Cadillac for safe-keeping? Well, I couldn't find enough room in there, so I put them in the next best thing: the trunk of this car, and trust me, this car has been here for years like my Cadillac, neither one will end up as scrap metal."

"You are a true friend, Fifi." Furrball said to the skunk, before turning to the other three, "And so are you, for standing by me." He then frowned vengefully, "I swear, if I ever find the d-bag responsible for this..."

But Dizzy interrupted him, "We told you, it was the two hunchbacks at the theater. We heard them plan on turning you into a vampire!"

"Yeah, but they must be working for someone, but who? It'd have to be someone hateful."

"Someone unlikable." Fifi added.

"Someone sadistic." Dizzy said.

"Someone who has one goal: to turn everyone against me and/or to get rid of me." Furrball said. They started to think who, but then they all got an idea who.

"SWEETIE!" All of them snapped. Of course, maybe Sweetie is behind this scheme! She hired the toonsters to try and foil him from winning the race and getting any respect, so she might have hired the hunchbacks to turn him into a vampire, turning all the WB population against him, as a back-up plan.

Then, a familiar gray mouse climbed in the car, panting in exhaustion. It took him a while to get out of the flying machine and find Furrball, especially since he was so small and the theater was so big. Also, because it took him a while to get past Esmeralda, who was guarding the flying machine. He decided to look for Furrball in the junkyard, since Fifi is there and he usually hangs out with Fifi now, so he found him there, by seeing his ear.

Sneezer caught his breath and exclaimed, "Mr. Furrball, you're in terrible danger! You're going to be turned into a vampire!"

However, when he saw Furrball's vampire form, he gasped in shock. Furrball snapped sarcastically, "Thanks for your warning, but you're too late! Your friend Sweetie already sent her two henchmen to perform their dark task!"

The mouse was surprised, "What? You think Sweetie's behind this?!"

Gogo snapped, "She can be in front of it for all we care!"

Fifi sarcastically said, "Oh, of course! Who else would devise such a plan to turn everyone against Furrball and try to get rid of him, after her last plan failed?! I mean, think about ze logic, Sneezer!"

Gogo said, "I, for one, refuse to, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't!"

Furrball exclaimed "Admit it, Sneezer! Your friend had a big feather in this, didn't she?! Don't deny it!"

"Okay, I know Sweetie would do lots of bad things, but I'm not sure she would ever go this far." Sneezer said.

Furrball scoffed in disbelief, "Ha! Why should we believe you? You've always partnered with her on everything, the main activity being torturing me! Maybe you had something to do with this also!"

The others noticed how Furrball is now blaming Sneezer, as Gogo said, "Whoa, Furrball! I can believe Sweetie would come up with something so elaborate, but don't you think you're going a bit overboard? Sneezer's not coordinated as Sweetie is."

Sneezer protested in agreement, "Yeah, I may be coordinated, but not THAT coordinated."

* * *

Unknowingly to the group, outside the junkyard, the Hunch Bunch were flying above them in their flying machine.

Quasimodo said to Igor, "Drop the moon dust, Igor."

Igor replied back, "With pleasure." He pulled out a bag of magic moon dust and sprinkled down onto where the old racecar was; the windows were still open as the dust flew in and around the six in the middle of their argument. Their argument stopped as they started feeling drowsy.

Furrball yawned, "Well, at least my hiccups are finally gone." His hiccups have either stopped from all that running or thanks to the moon dust, not sure which.

All six yawned as they fell asleep, and the dust disappeared. That moon dust was a magic type of dust to make anyone it sprinkles on fall asleep. Next, Quasimodo came down near the car with a tow line that came from the flying machine, and hooked it up to the back of the car. He also placed earmuffs on each of the kids, so nothing could wake them up when they are being towed away back to Transylvania. Quasimodo climbed up the rope and back into the vehicle.

Igor pressed a button, which brought the tow line holding the car up. The car hung, but did not fall. Buster and the group came inside the junkyard in time to see the line carrying the car holding the asleep Furrball, Fifi, Dizzy, Gogo, Tyrone and Sneezer inside it. They gasped in alarm.

Igor declared triumphantly, "At last, the mistress shall have her vampire cat!" He and Quasimodo flew their flying machine off in the night, with their new captives in the car dangling from it, as the two hunchbacks laughed maniacally.

"Come on, crew! We can't let them get away!" Butser exclaimed.

With that, the toonsters chased after the flying machine. They passed a dizzy-walking Elmyra, and whizzed past her, causing her to spin until she fell down again. However, she recovered when she heard Babs calling out, "Don't worry, Furrball, we're coming for you, as well as Fifi, Tyrone, Sneezer, Dizzy and Gogo!"

Plucky shouted, "Yeah, no one tries to kidnap any co-stars of Plucky Duck and gets away with it!" This made Buster, Babs and Shirley groan, "Oh, brother."

Elmyra was surprised, as she exclaimed, "Furrball and the other cuddly-wuddlies have been kidnapped?! No, not on my watch! If anyone's kidnapping any fuzzy-heads, it's me!" With that, she followed after the toonsters to rescue Furrball and the other captives...probably only to make them HER captives.

* * *

A bit later, the toonsters, but surprisingly without Elmyra following them, came to the top of the roof, and saw the flying machine coming their way, so they decided to stack themselves on top of each-other to make a chain and grab the flying machine to stop it from leaving Acme Acres. They completed the stack, with Hampton at the top and Calamity at the bottom; however, they couldn't keep steady, as Calamity started slipping and they all began waving around, yelling. Then, as they were all about to fall off the roof, Hampton managed to grab the rear of the flying machine, and it lifted all the toons up in the air.

Plucky looked down at the city below them, and his eyes widened in alarm and fear. He then started speaking frantically in a high, panicky tone, "Oh god, we're high! We are so very, very, very high!"

Shirley, slightlty annoyed, said, "Like, and so's your voice, Plucky, now clam up and hold on, and just don't think about it!"

The toonsters held on for their lives as they tried to get the flying machine to stop, so they could beat up the Hunch Bunch and rescue the captives. Quasimodo looked over the edge, and saw Hampton and the other kids dangling from the rear, and scowled in anger, knowing they have come to rescue Furrball and ruin their mission. So, he immediately got out another one of his kitchen tools: a meat tenderizer. Hampton gasped in alarm, before saying, "It had to be something hard like that!"

The french Hunchback slammed it right down on the pig's hands very hard, causing him to scream in pain, before his fingers started slipping off the rear. As he was slipping, he tried to stop his fall by grabbing a licenese plate on the back, but instead he grabbed it too hard, forcing it to fall off, and it landed near Calamity, who managed to catch it with his teeth, while he still held onto Little Beeper's legs.

Hampton began to fall, screaming, as the others holding on were, but his toes managed to grab the rear as he continued holding on upside-down, and Babs grabbed both his hands, and the other toonsters managed to remain holding on. Then Quasimodo smirked at Hampton holding on with his toes, and said to Esmeralda, who sat on his shoudler, mockingly, "Oh, look at zhis, Esmeralda! This little piggy is holding on with his little piggies! It is funny, yes?"

Hampton snapped, knowing what Quasimodo planned to do next, "It is funny, no! Don't you even think of pulling one of Tweety's old gags!"

Needless to say, Quasimodo and his rat just ignored the pig boy and the rat started plucking his toes, one by one. Quasimodo said evilly, "Zhis little piggy went to ze market..."

Hampton yelled, "Cut it out!"

Esmeralda let loose of another toe as her master continued, "And zhis little piggy stayed home..."

Hampton yelled, "Stop it!"

Esmeralda plucked another toe off the back, as her master continued, "Zhis little piggy had delicious roast beef..."

Hampton yelled, "Help me!"

He nervously held on for his dear life with his last toe, while Esmeralda rolled her eyes, not wanting to bother and continue plucking the toes off, when there's only one left. So, she just snapped it off with her tail. Hampton let go, yelling in pain, as he and the other toonsters fell downwards, while they yelled.

Quasimodo mockingly said, "Zut alors! We ran out of piggies!"

Meanwhile, the toonsters continued screaming while falling, before they all landed in a dumpster down below. Luckily, some trash bags broke their fall. They all got up as they groaned, dizzily, as the license plate Calamity had before landed near him.

They looked at the sky, as they watched the Hunch Bunch fly the flying machine into the night, and far away from Acme Acres, with the two laughing maniacally, and the car still holding on. Unknowingly to the two, two familiar bats were flying in the sky, following after them.

All of the toonsters watch the machine fly away from Acme Acres, as they were in sad, sorrowful and concerned mood. They were mostly sad because they failed to rescue their friends and redeem themselves to Furrball for being poor friends, and now it's too late. They don't even know where the flying machine is going.

Calamity, meanwhile, looked at the license plate, confused. It wasn't like regular license plates, this one had a very complicated code on it. It was also in complicated foreign writing. It didn't even show the place the plate came from, probably because it was all smudged up.

Babs sighed sadly as she asked the others, "Oh, how are we going to explain this to our teachers?"


	9. Horrifying New Surroundings

Later, the hunchbacks were now very far from Acme Acres, and were flying above somewhere watery in Europe.

"We're almost there, Quasimodo!" Igor said.

"I don't think so, Mr. Creepy Ugly Hunch Faced Heads!" A familiar voice snapped.

The two turned and were shocked to see a stern Elmyra standing in the same flying machine as they are in. Elmyra must have stowed away. They yelped in alarm, because they know how much she tortures people and animals.

"It is zat animal torturer! How did she get aboard our flying machine?!" Quasimodo asked in disbelief. "I don't want to know! Just keep your hands away from my Esmeralda!"

"I don't want your stinky rat! I'm here to stop you from kidnapping my kitties and other pets-to-be! Kidnapping is my job, and then later, I'm also the one to torture them! You'll give them up to me right now!"

Igor and Quasimodo only gave blank glances at each-other. The next thing you know, Elmyra was thrown out of the flying machine, screaming as she plummeted to the water down below.

Meanwhile, the following bats saw Elmyra falling, but didn't know it was her. They thought it was Furrball the Hunch Bunch were throwing overboard, because they were very far away. They were concerned, so they quickly dashed off to save the cat, who was really Elmyra.

Elmyra's fall was interrupted when the two bats caught her by the shoulder parts of her clothes, and tried hanging onto her tight.

The bigger bat said in a voice that sounded like Adam Sandler with a Transylvanian accent, "Well, at least we've saved him!"

However, the two looked again and saw who they really caught, much to their surprise and shock. Both bats exclaimed, "Elmyra Duff?!" Apparently, she's known throughout the entire world for her animal-torturing ways.

"You're not the blue cat!" The Adam Sandler-sounding bat snapped.

"But you two are gonna rescue me anyway, right?" Elmyra asked hopefully, thinking the bats will rescue her even though they were trying to rescue Furrball.

The smaller bat, who sounded like Selena Gomez, groaned in annoyance, "You?! Ugh, no way!"

The two bats quickly let go of her, allowing her to continue falling, as she screamed. She then landed in the water below, splashing. If that fall didn't end her, the drowning probably will or she could get eaten by some people-eating sea creatures.

The Adam Sandler-sounding bat said, "They must still have him and his friends!"

The Selena Gomez-sounding bat said to the other, "Come on, dad! We have to continue following them!"

So the two bats (who are apparently father and daughter) continued flapping after the Hunch Bunch, though they tried their best not to be seen.

Soon, the flying machine was over the dark and spooky forest near Hotel Transylvania, and Quasimodo saw that they were approaching said hotel, as he exclaimed, "Look, Igor! Le castle!"

"Da, Quasi! Home sweet home." Igor said. He then noticed a small skylight of some sort on top of the building. "I see Witch Lucille has installed the new dome door for our flying machine."

Down below, Lucille and Jack were standing on the open drawbridge, waiting for them to land, as they gave the hunchbacks the signal. "Look, there she is, with Jack, awaiting our landing."

Outside the castle, Igor pulled out a remote aimed at the dome door, opening it up, and the flying machine gently flew down to the door, entering the building.

* * *

After parking in the room and removing the car without waking the passengers, Witch Lucille and Jack, who came in the room, peeked through the car's windows and saw not only Furrball sleeping peacefully, but also Fifi, Sneezer, Tyrone, Gogo and Dizzy sound asleep. Furrball was holding Sneezer and Tyrone in one of his arms, as if they were teddy bears, while he was also cuddling with Fifi, who had her tail rested out upon herself, Furrball, Tyrone and Sneezer, like a big blanket.

"Begging yer pardon, ma'am, but even though he's a vampire now, he still looks adorable." Jack said, reminding Lucille of how she didn't want a cute blue vampire cat in the race.

Lucille saw how Furrball still looked somewhat cute, while in his vampire form, and said, "Hmm, well, maybe the potion's slow in the stage of making him look dreadful, but maybe it'll kick in when the day of the race comes or after the race." She saw the other five with him, and looked puzzled. "But what are the skunk, mouse and turtle from the race doing here? And who are these two? I specifically told the Hunch Bunch to bring back a blue vampire kitten and no one more."

Quasimodo said, "Oh, those are some of his friends, Lucille, but don't worry, they won't be a problem to us."

"Very well." She then turned to Jack, saying, "Jack, bring this...jalopy to the room witth the other witches down the hall, so they can magically park it somewhere near the castle. Then, see if you can bring the children to the assembly room downstairs."

"Aye, Lucille." Jack said, while saluting before he pulled the car out, though he grunted and groaned at the weight. Lucille sighed and rolled her eyes impatiently, as she waved her hand, causing the car and Jack to fly out of the room and down the hall, as Jack yelled. They went inside the room, as Jack called out, "Much obliged, yer worship."

* * *

A few moments later, in an assembly room, the monsters were gathered around to see the six kids, who lied out on a table, still sound asleep. Furrball was no longer holding Fifi, Tyrone or Sneezer like teddy bears, and Fifi was lying on her tail. They also were no longer wearing earmuffs.

Then, some green smoke appeared in the room, and there stood Witch Lucille as she smiled, "At last, I have my new vampire feline with blue fur, and the race is on once again."

"Well, shouldn't we be waking them up?" Jack asked.

Frankenstein replied, "Way ahead of ya, Jack, which is a good thing I brought this along." He pulled out a prod of some sort, which shocked a little on the end of it. "This lightning prod should do the trick. After all, it has the source that brought me and Eunice to life: lightning! They'll be awake with just one jolt!"

Eunice, however disagreed, as she exclaimed, "Frank, put that thing away! It's not cleaned, besides, he's a vampire; lightning won't wake him up, it'll fry him! The same goes with his friends, who ain't even undead!"

"Eunice is right, Franklin! I have a better idea." Lucille said, before snapping her fingers, and calling out, "Hunch Bunch, the revival spray, if you please. We must use THAT to awaken our guests."

The two hunchbacks saluted, before leaving the room and quickly arriving back with some sort of vacuum-type device, only it blows instead of sucks. Lucille took the device from them as she said, "Better let me do the aiming this time."

She aims the weapon at the six kids on the table, and a frosty, misty smoke of some sort came out and spreaded all around the six. Making sure all six had been sprayed with the revival spray, she turned off the device and put it away.

The revival spray worked its magic on the kids as they all awakened, and yawned. They heard laughing as they opened their eyes fully and saw all the monsters inhabiting Hotel Transylvania in front of them, as they all laughed for some reason.

Murray then stopped as he asked Wayne and Wanda, who also stopped laughing, "Say, how come we're laughing?" The werewolf couple only shrugged.

Furrball and the others on the table, meanwhile, were very nervous, surrounded by all these...creatures, in some strange building they've never been to before. Gogo, on the other hand, was actually...happy he saw so many monsters. Then again, this is the wacky dodo we're talking about here. He's probably wacky enough to be happy in a whole room filled with monsters.

Fifi turned to Furrball asking, "Furrball, where are we?"

Tyrone asked, "And who are they?"

Furrball said, "I don't know, this looks too horrible to be real."

Gogo said, "Speak for yourself, FB. This looks very real to me."

"Well, I think this is all just a bad dream all six of us are experiencing! That being said, we should probably all wake up! Ready, everyone?"

Fifi, Dizzy, Tyrone, and Sneezer said, "Ready, Furrball."

Gogo sighed, "Alright," he mutters under his breath, "killjoy."

The six laid back and closed their eyes shut for a few seconds, before getting back up and opening them. Needless to say, the monsters were still there, much to their disappointment. Dizzy said, "We must be dreaming real good!"

Furrball turned to Gogo, as he said, "Well, Gogo, looks like you'll have to pinch us all awake."

Gogo then grew four more arms, saying "On it!"

Most of the monsters were impressed at the wacky dodo's trick, as a gremlin exclaimed, "That be quite a trick!" The multi-armed monsters present, however, rolled their eyes.

Five of Gogo's arms stretched out and each one gave each of his friends a pinch. They all yelped in pain, "OW!"

They rubbed themselves in pain, while Gogo chuckled, "Maybe you should choose your words more carefully."

"Forget it, lads and lassie. This be no dream." Jack explained to the kids.

"Okay, then we must be at some weird monster convention with a monster costume party going on...and a month before Halloween." Furrball suggested that was the case.

"Wow, most people really just can't wait." Fifi added in agreement.

"If they're all in costumes, they're real good ones." Gogo said, still thinking the monsters are real.

Furrball, however, scoffed it off, "Please, most of these costumes are the cheesiest ones if I've ever seen any." Most of the monsters seemed offended by that remark.

Fifi said in agreement, "Oui, I quite agree. They look so false, they look, and pardon the expression, if you will, a fright!" She then pointed to Murray and Bonejangles, saying, "Look at the bone and rag crew over zhere! If those two don't look like something from a nightmare, I don't know what does, other than Elmyra! Who do you zhink is cheesier?"

Murray and Bonejangles pointed to each-other, saying at the same time, "He is! He is!"

Dizzy remarked, "Those two clowns can't be real! I don't recall mummy being so chubby!"

Murray snapped, "I'm big-boned!"

Furrball got up off the table, as did his friends, and commented, "Okay, I'll admit that there are SOME monster costumes that actually look awesome. Those that actually look realistic, that is." He and the others saw a skeleton standing around and walked up to her, as the cat said, "Like this one! Now this costume is top-notch!"

Furrball asked her in amazement, "Let me ask you, how are you pulling this off?" The skeleton looks comfotable as he reaches his paw right towards her. "This looks so real, it looks like I can put my paw right through..."

As he put his paw right through her ribs, he looked surprised to see his paw stick out on the other end. This causes the skeleton to scream in terror, and the animal kids back away in alarm, while Gogo's actually not alarmed, but amused.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Another skeleton, who was bulky-looking, snapped at the kids, looking angry at them.

Furrball and his friends looked stunned, except for Gogo. Fifi exclaimed frantically, "Oh god, she's real!"

"You're real skeletons!" Furrball exclaimed frantically.

"Yes!" Gogo exclaimed happily, while pumping his arm.

"Yeah, and I oughta give ya a real sluggin'! Keep your hands out of my wife!" The male skeleton exclaimed angrily as he hit Furrball, sending him and his friends flying right into a monster named the Abominable Snowman. The group (minus Gogo) looked horrified. The monsters aren't people in costumes, they're real!

Lucille sighed, "Oh dear." She knew this would happen. Furrball, Fifi, Tyrone, Dizzy, and Sneezer screamed in horror so loud it echoed throughout the entire room, while holding each other frantically. They've found out they are at a place that has a gathering for monsters. During the screaming, the skeleton Mariachi band shouted, before they started playing their instruments, playing some fast-paced Mariachi music.

Furrball, Fifi, Tyrone, Sneezer, and Dizzy were running out of the hotel, screaming in terror, trying to escape the monsters as fast as they can. Then, they stopped as Furrball felt he was stepping on something squishy. They looked down to see that Furrball had stepped on a pink brain with eyeballs. He quickly lifted his foot, groaning in terror and disgust, as did his friends. The brain floated up and hissed at them angrily.

They ran from the brain, before Fifi bumped into Jack who yelped, as his head fell off, thanks to the skunk bumping into him. She and Furrball looked and saw Jack's insides, and screamed some more. "GAAAAH!"

The two, with Dizzy, Tyrone and Sneezer ran in another direction, before they were forced to turn back the other way, by some gargoyle waiters had flown in out of nowhere almost. They flew past the kids, forcing them to duck, as Furrball frantically threw some punches while he and the others whimpered.

They then came face to face with a fly the size of a human being, and a million eyes flashed in front of them, causing them to scream in terror some more. The fly flew off, before a giant tarantula was walking above them while clicking its pincers, and the kids thought it meant in a hungry way. They screamed and ran off some more, as the giant spider left the room. Lucille looked a bit concerned, as the kids ran down another direction, but slipped onto a slimy, green trail left by a slimy green ghost named Slimer. The five bump into him, causing them to bounce off and back into a couple of the housekeeping witches, knocking them off and grabbing the brooms they were using.

The broomsticks then magically took off as the kids held onto them for their dear lives. They screamed, while zooming around the room, out of control. They knocked a couple monsters over, while Lucille sighed, getting out her broomstick, and flying it, following them and she grabbed a wand, pointing it at the broomsticks, before zapping at them, sending the broomsticks to the floor, with the five kids. They grunted while Gogo came to them, as he remarked happily, "Woo hoo! Yes! I knew there'd be real monsters here. And you guys kept suggesting monsters weren't real."

Some of the witches came over, irritated, as they grabbed the broomsticks, with one, who sounded like a certain witch from a 1960's show, snapping, "We'll be taking those! You better watch yourself or we'll be turning you into the most disgusting things imaginable!" She then looked at them again, and got a tasty look in her eyes, "Or we may just prepare you all for a very delectable dinner!"

The group gasped as they looked horrified, as some of the witches cackled, before the Billie Hayes-sounding witch grabbed Gogo's arm and looked at it. She giggled greedily, "Hee hee hee hee hee! Nice and tender!"

She was about to bite it, but Gogo quickly pulled his arm back, causing some of her teeth to fall out of her mouth, leaving most disgusted. Gogo turned into a dentist and scolded in a serious tone, "Mm-mm, my dear sorceress, you should really take better care of those chompers. I have never seen such damage in all my dentistry career!"

"Gogo, you're not helping!" Furrball said to Gogo, annoyed. He then exclaimed to the monsters, "Look, you all better stay back or I'll use one of the weapons I got from my bag, from winning the Warner Bros. Road Rally!"

Jack, who got his head back on, said, "Yeah, actually, we saw that bag in the car you kids were in, and we had them confiscated."

Furrball exclaimed frantically, "Oh, well that's it then! We're screwed!"

Witch Lucille floated down on her broomstick and said to the cat, "Calm down! No one is going to eat you, not even Witch Billie!" Some of the monsters in the room, the ones who wanted to eat them, groaned in disappointment.

"You are such a spoilsport, Lucille!" scowled the hungry witch, now known as Witch Billie.

"I might!" A gremlin lady said.

"No, you won't!" Lucille snapped at the gremlin. She then turned to the children in a calm tone, "I deeply apologize for your discomforting welcome. Permit me to introduce myself, I am Witch Lucille, leader of the monsters and current owner of this establishment."

"Uh-huh, and just tell us, what exactly IS this establishment?" Furrball asked, as he and his group wanted to know what the said establishment is.

"What is it, you ask?" She went to a nearby window and opened it with her magic, as the wind blew in, as she explained dramatically, "This is Hotel Transylvania, a place the original owner and founder, the famous vampire Count Dracula built for all the monsters on the globe, lurking in the shadows while hiding from the persecution of human kind. It is a place where they and their families can come and be themselves. A place free of torches, pitchforks, angry mobs...a place of peace, relaxation, and tranquility."

She closed the window with her magic, as Sneezer asked, "So, in other words, it's a secret hotel for monsters, Miss Witch, ma'am?" This made the witch frown.

"Yes, exactly. It's a secret hotel for monsters. Way to sum it up."

Furrball asked, "So, where is Count Dracula?"

Lucille explained, "Oh...well, he was lost one night; I'll explain it at a later hour."

Fifi asked, "Still, what does that have to do with us being here?"

Lucille said, "Oh, I was wondering if you would ask that or not. You see, we discovered that Master Furrball has won the recent Warner Bros. Road Rally and became a new racing champion. We monsters at Hotel Transylvania, of course, were coincidentally to have a road rally of our own, but one of our mantadory monster racers, a blue vampire cat named Count Tabulon has retired. Now, we needed a replacement feline with blue fur who could race, and so far, you're the only one who fit the bill. So, I mixed a vampire spell and hired the Hunch Bunch to transform you into a vampire. You had to be a vampire or you wouldn't qualify. Nothing personal, if you understand."

The kids looked and saw Igor and Quasimodo grinning evilly at them. Fifi recognized them as she exclaimed, "Furrball, it's them! Those are the two hunchbacked creeps Mary and I mentioned last night!"

Furrball sighed in annoyance, "Fifi, again with that?! I told you I didn't see any-"

Igor interrupted him, saying, "Your lady-friend is right, Furrball. We were the ones who were pushing you with the cart to get you outside and drink the potion or take the pills, until we got delayed by her, your human friend, and a can."

Furrball was surprised, finding out he really was being ambushed by two hunchbacks last night in the supermarket. He looked at Fifi, saying "Well, Feef, I guess I owe you and Mary an apology. Sorry for not believing you, thanks for not rubbing it in."

Fifi replied, "Hey, no problem. Moi is just happy now you believe us."

Furrball turned to Sneezer, "And Sneezer, sorry for jumping to conclusion that you were working with Sweetie, and that I thought she was the one who hired them to make me a vampire. That doesn't mean I don't hate her anymore."

Sneezer said, "That's alright, and I don't blame you."

Lucille said, "Well, if you're done with your little sorry soiree, we should get you ready, Master Furrball, to drive in the vampire car in the Monster Road Rally this Saturday night."

Furrball and the others were in disbelief. The six exclaimed, "Monster Road Rally?!" Furrball asked furiously, "So that's why I'm a blood-sucking freak of the undead?! Why the characters in Acme Acres hate me now even more than they did before I won the WB race, and want to kill me?!"

Lucille shrugged while saying, "Well, it isn't my fault most people can't accept a vampire's appearance. So, are you in or out, kid?"

Fifi answered for him, "Out, that's what! Furrball doesn't want to be a vampire, and he won't drive in your so-called monster road race, either! Not for 10 grand!"

Dizzy thought about that, as he said, "I don't know, that is lot of money." However, Fifi elbowed him, making him grunt, before saying, "I mean...no way! No way Furrball would!"

"Would you, Furrball?" Tyrone asked.

"No, of course not!" Furrball barked at the witch.

"Ah, but you'd be racing for something even more valuable than 10 grand." Lucille said with a smile, hoping that will change Furrball's mind.

"Well, whatever the prizes are, I'm still passing!" Furrball said, in defiance. He doesn't care what the prizes ARE, he'd just rather leave!

Lucille frowned a bit, but then smiled, trying to act understanding. She said, "Very well, if that is your decision, you may all leave."

The kids were confused, while Gogo was shocked and stunned. He didn't want to leave because he wanted to meet the monsters. Gogo exclaimed, "What?!"

Fifi asked, "You mean, just like that?" Is the witch serious?

The monsters were also shocked. Their boss is just going to cancel the race, just like that?! Wayne exclaimed, "You can't be serious, Lucille! We've got a race to do!"

Wanda added in agreement, "We can't cancel it like that!"

Murray asked "Yeah, what brew have you been mixing and breathing in, lately?"

Lucille turned to the monsters and snapped, "Silence!" The monsters all went silent, before she turned back to Furrball's group and said, "Of course; by all means. You are free to go."

Furrball said, "Well, thank you very much, but we probably need to get my bag of stuff from the car we were in earlier."

"Oh, certainly. I'll have my right-hand man, Jack O'Lantern lead you to that room."

Jack asked, "What? Me?" He then whispered to his boss, "Are you sure you want to let them go, your highness? What about the race?"

Lucille whispered to the pumpkin-headed man, "Don't worry, Jack. I'm not really letting them go, I just want you to take them through the secret passage ways, and lead them in circles a few times, and pretend to bring them to the room with the jalopy and bag, when you're really leading them to the party room."

Jack then smirked, "Ah, now I getcha, madame!" The witch is really lying to the kids that Jack will lead them to the exit, when he's really stalling them.

Jack then came over to Furrball's group as he spoke to them merrily, with a tip of his hat, "Top of the evening to ye, youngins. I am Jack O'Lantern, second-in-command of Hotel Transylvania, and official icon character of Halloween. You know how there's an icon for the other holidays? Like Santa Claus for Christmas, the Easter Bunny for Easter, Cupid for Valentine's Day, Tom the Turkey for Thanksgiving, Baby New Year for New Year's, St. Patrick for St. Patrick's Day, the April Fool for April Fool's Day and Uncle Sam for Independence Day."

Furrball said, "Oh yeah, but we never thought Halloween had one."

Jack said, proudly pointing to himself, "That'd be me, boyo! Jack O'Lantern! I be the official icon of Halloween, though not many people know about me, because I don't get much attention compared to the other icons. Many people also do not know that Halloween originated in Ireland, me home country. However, I repress it; at least the world remembers one true scary tradition: the banshees!"

Furrball said as he shook Jack's hands, "Well, swell to meet the actual icon character of Halloween, even if you do have a glowing vegetable for a head." He then turned to the monsters and said, "Hey, sorry we can't stay for your little monster race, but I've got more important things to worry about, like finding a way to turn myself back to normal."

"We understand." Lucille said; of course, she was lying, knowing that Jack won't let the group escape. "Such a pity you couldn't stay for the pre-race parties."

However, Dizzy's eyes widened when he asked joyfully, "Parties?!"

Lucille said, "Yes, we have a couple special parties before the night of the big race. They include toe-tapping music, thrilling dancing, fun games, and such delectable food."

Dizzy was trying to keep control, but he was losing it, and he wanted to go through his regular party-animal phase.

"However, if you're not interested in it..."

Dizzy was about to say he was interested in it and that he wanted to stay, but Fifi quickly covered his mouth, and said, "Yes, it's really too bad, but we should go. Au revoir to all you...creatures of ze night."

Furrball waved while saying, "Yeah, so long."

Jack started exiting the room as he ushered the kids to follow him while he said, "Right this way, youngins."

Jack and the group started leaving, but Dizzy and Gogo wanted to stay for their own reasons. Dizzy for the parties, and Gogo because he wanted to meet all the monsters. Furrball and Fifi dragged the two away as Dizzy complained, "But Dizzy would actually like to stay for the parties."

Gogo added, "Yeah, and I'd actually like to meet the monsters, and maybe ask the famous ones for autographs. Maybe I can get Frankenstein to sign my umbrella?"

Furrball said, "Sorry, Gogo, but we can't stay."

Soon, they were out of the room, while the monsters were shocked, stunned and surprised that Lucille just Jack guide them out of the hotel. Eunice asked Lucille, "Seriously, Lucy? How are you so positive about this?! You just ended one of our yearly sporting traditions, now that we don't have a vampire!"

Lucille said, "Trust me, Eunice. It's all part of my plan." She turned to all the monsters, as she told them, "Now everyone get ready for the party."

* * *

Soon, Jack lead the kids down some hallway, but Dizzy and Gogo were still hesitant about leaving without staying for the party or having a good chance to meet the famous monsters.

Dizzy asked, "Aw, come on, do we really need to go? That party sounds fun!"

Furrball, in annoyance, remarked "Shut it, Dizzy! We're not about to be affiliated with any of these freaky weirdoes! Except for the Irish dude with the pumpkin head, he's probably the only sane one here."

Jack, overhearing them, said, "Well, I don't know about that." During the time, he was looking for a switch on the wall, then found it, and pulled it, which revealed a secret door, revealing a secret passage, and amazing the young ones.

The pumpkin-headed man said, "Aye, this hotel has tons of surprises, it does. Too bad ye refuse to stick around to see more."

Gogo said, "Well, actually, I'd like to stick around and see whatever wacky surprises there are! I come from a world called Wackyland, where the unusual is everyday! I bet this place would rival my home! Say, if I meet the Invisible Man and stick my hand inside his mouth, will it become invisible?"

Furrball and Fifi rolled their eyes, while the cat said to the pumpkin-headed man, "You'll have to excuse our very...wacky friend. He just doesn't know when to shut up."

The dodo protested, "Not true! I do so know when to shut up, when I'm told to even! Why should I continue to keep yapping on, when I'm told to shut up? I'm not one that doesn't know when to stop..."

However Furrball cut him off, saying, "Shut up shuttin' up!"

"Fine!"

Now that the 'yapping' was done, Jack cleared his throat, before saying, "So, shall we then?" He motioned the way in, wondering if they're ready to leave. They all nodded, though Dizzy and Gogo were still reluctant. "Alright, then follow me."

They all then follow him into the secret passage, with it closing behind them.


	10. The Party and Furrball's Deal

In the passage, which was very dark, Jack got out a torch to light their way. Fifi saw it and asked skeptically, "Uh, weren't we just trying to AVOID torches?", reminding that she and the others were running from torches used by an angry mob earlier.

"Do ye want to get out of here or not?" Jack asked impatiently. Of course, he was really just pretending to lead them to the car and exit.

"Yes, Mr. Lantern, sir! Sorry, we'll quiet down." Fifi said, nervously. Better not anger the Halloween holiday icon. Who knows? He could actually be as scary as all the other monsters.

Jack lead them down through the secret tunnels to 'find the exit.' While doing so, he told them, "Now, just keep in mind, that it's been a while since I've been down here, and most of the tunnels look the same, so it may take a while to find the correct one." He actually was honest about not being down there for a long time, so that could be a good excuse to lead them around, buying some time for everyone else to prepare the party.

"Great. More minutes stuck in the monster-infested castle." Furrball groaned.

"You say that like it's bad thing!" Dizzy protested.

Furrball frowned at him. "You're kidding, right?"

The group is now in the center, seeing all sorts of tunnels. They decided to go down the first tunnel they saw, which only had them bump into a wall: a dead end. With a scowl, Furrball snaps, "Next tunnel!" making Jack lead them back to the center, before going down another tunnel. Jack stopped when he saw a lever on the wall, which was part of another secret door.

"Okay, here we go. Maybe you car be in here. Who knows?" the pumpkin-headed man said, before pulling the lever. Of course, he doesn't know what's behind there, so it may or may not be the room with the car hidden.

The door opened and to the group's surprise, they ended up in another room which was actually a bedroom suite, with two tiny fleas shouting in anger. Of course, they were squeaking angrily, so we couldn't understand what they were saying. Fifi, realizing what they were trying to do, quickly covered Sneezer and Tyrone's eyes, knowing they're too young to see that.

Jack, embarrassed, said, "Oops, sorry! We be a little lost! Aye, I know it's your honeymoon! We're just gonna leave now. Just go back to what you were doing." He quickly closes the door to give the fleas their privacy again.

One of them turned to the other and slyly squeaked that almost seemed like, "Now where were we?"

One of the fleas jumped up in the air and onto the other, before they kissed each-other.

* * *

Back in the secret tunnel, the group continues onward. Jack said to the kids, "Like I said, I'm not down here a lot. Hardly anyone is. These tunnels were meant to be exits if humans or regular characters try to invade, and not leave the monsters alone."

Fifi said, "So I guess that makes us the first regular beings down here. That's...that's actually neat."

"Okay, this has to be it!" Jack said as he found another lever on the wall, and pulled it to open another secret door. Of course, it opened to reveal a guest's bedroom...and the female skeleton from before is in the shower right now, taking a bath. Fifi quickly covered Tyrone and Sneezer's eyes again, before the skeleton saw the intruders and screamed in alarm, "Aaah! What's happening?"

Jack, Fifi and Furrball were very worried, while Dizzy and Gogo were actually interested. Don't ask why.

Fifi said, "Ooh, ooh, we're terribly sorry."

Jack said, "Aye, me mistake."

Needless to say, the skeleton husband angrily came in the bathroom and snapped at the intruders in anger, "What is wrong with you people?!"

Then he threw a wet bone at the pumpkin figure, causing him to yelp, while the secret door to the room closed. The kids kept following Jack, who removed the bone from himself, down another tunnel.

Gogo said with a light chuckle, "This is both amazing and awesome."

Tyrone said, "I don't think it is."

Furrball, annoyed, said, "Okay, seriously, I could use a little quiet right now."

Jack, slightly annoyed, said in agreement, "Aye, so could I, in order to concentrate."

The group reaches some stairs...which is actually a dead end that goes to a deep, bottomless pit. Gogo, Jack, Sneezer and Tyrone managed to stop in time, but Fifi, Furrball, and Dizzy would've fallen if the dodo hadn't stretched his arm out to catch them in time.

Furrball said, "Whoa, nice save!"

Gogo said with a smile, holding them, "Ah, your ol' pal Gogo will never let you down."

Fifi said, "Yes, merci. Now could you let us down?"

With that, the dodo let them down on the ground, hard though. Fifi snapped, "Gently!" However, the group pressed onward, still searching for the right tunnel. They find an entrance to another door, and Jack opens it.

The room that the entrance opened up to did not contain the car Furrball's group was in, but surprisingly, there appeared to be the famous giant ape, King Kong, breaking the window of the room with his giant hand, and abducting a woman. The woman heard the glass break as she woke up and discovered the huge ape. She screamed in horror as she was being abducted.

Furrball blinks as he asks, "Do you think we're interrupting something?"

"I think so." Jack said puzzled. Then he realized something. "Oh, this must be one of the secret passages that lead to another dimension." He then closed the door to the room, before Furrball frowned, "Now, I realize this is a monster hotel, but why would anyone want a door that leads to another dimension in their hotel?" Even for a monster hotel, it'd make no sense to have doors that lead to a different dimension.

Jack shrugged, "Beats me. Must be one of Master Dracula's design flaws. Now let us press onward."

They followed him down another tunnel, and soon came to yet another secret door. Maybe this should be it. Jack pulls the lever, opening up to a room that looks like it leads to a living room, but out of nowhere, a train comes up from under the table, and it starts growing in size, heading right towards the group. They scream in terror, as the train was about to hit them, before Jack closes the door in time, stopping the train. They all panted heavily.

"Another parallel dimension door, I'm guessing." Fifi asked.

"Right, lass." Jack answered.

They went down another hall, with the kids, except Gogo and Dizzy, hoping they'd finally find an exit. Jack pulled a lever, with the door revealing a secret path to a hallway of a haunted house, surprising Jack. What if this was the actual way to the room with the car? Witch Lucille wouldn't like this. Furrball, Fifi, Tyrone, and Sneezer were actually happy, thinking that maybe this is the exit.

Furrball said, as he and the kids were about to step in the room, "Ah, well, thanks for your guidances Mr. O'Lantern. Be sure to say hi to all your Irish monster friends and the other holiday icons for u..."

However, he was cut off when he and the others saw a door open on one side of the hall. To their shock, the Scooby-Doo gang came running out of the door, which was a closet. Then, a monster came out chasing after them into another room. The kids, except Gogo, were dumbstruck, before they frowned, knowing what was going on.

"Yippee, another parallel dimension door!" Furrball said saracastically and dryly.

Gogo, however, smiled as he said, "This hotel would've been a great edition to Wackyland."

"I was really hoping it was the way out." Fifi said.

Jack said, "But it ain't. Come on, young'ins, let's keep moving."

The kids went back in the tunnel, as the door to the other dimension closed. The kids were getting tired of walking down the dark tunnels of Hotel Transylvania, and so was Jack. Jack said, "Okay, maybe this must be the..."

He opened the door and the group was surprised, well Jack was only half-surprised, as he was instructed to lead them to this room. The room had a party going on, with all the monsters grooving down to music in the background and having all sorts of fun. This must be the party mentioned before.

Jack chuckled, "Well, how quaint. We actually made it to the party."

Dizzy got down on the floor and begged to the group, "Oh, please, please, PLEASE can we join the party before we go?! Dizzy needs at least one party a week to sustain himself! Oh, please; oh, please; oh, please; oh, please?!"

Furrball and Fifi sighed, before the vampire cat said, "Alright, but one party, then we have to go!"

"Yay! Dizzy very happy!" With that, the purple tasmanian devil ran off to party, and Gogo went off to meet any famous monster present. Furrball, Fifi, Sneezer, and Tyrone reluctantly followed Jack in the room, with the door closing behind them.

The monsters noticed the group coming in, as they all stopped dancing and stopped playing the music. Lucille, pretending to be surprised, smiled as she exclaimed, "Oh! Why, Master Furrball and friends, I see you've decided to change your mind and stick around for the party after all." She turned to Jack, exclaiming with a smirk, "Good work leading them here, Jack."

The kids were shocked. Jack lead them here, when he was supposed to lead them to the room with the car they were brought in?!

They turned towards the pumpkin-headed man, frowning in anger, as Fifi snapped, "I don't believe it! You lead us around through the tunnels and kept getting the wrong doors on purpose!"

Jack protested, "Now, lass, I was only doing me duty, mind ye. I had to stall ye for them to get the party ready. Plus, I actually was right about not knowing the correct way, not even to the room with yer car."

Furrball turned to the head witch, protesting, "But you said we were free to go! I distinctly remember those exact words escaping your vocal chords!"

Lucille said, "Ah, yes, well...I fibbed. It's an awful habit. I couldn't just let you walk out on us when we monsters have a yearly event to partake in, and your breed of feline in vampire form is very mandatory for participation. Those are the rules. Also, apart from the race, I have another special project in store that requires a blue feline in a very special way."

"Look, this monster car race thing of yours and other thing you need a blue cat for...it's not my problem!" With that, he crossed his arms and turned away in defiance.

Lucille dryly replied, "Well it's your problem now, boy. So you'll have to be in monster form whether you like it or not."

"And for what exactly? What would be the prizes?"

"Ah, suddenly you're interested now." She turned to Jack, saying, "Jack, remind everyone of the prizes, if you will."

Jack, now wearing a plaid suit, came to a curtain, announcing like some sort of gameshow host with a smile, "That be right, Lucille! Just for entering the race, all of our monster contestants will recieve their own slimy spa!" With a nod, a zombie woman in an attractive dress, opened the curtain, and revealed a tub of some sort, with slime bubbling in it.

"It's custom made of real wormwood, and comes with a year's supply of real worms, along with a year's supply of real snail slime, from Slimester products."

The monsters smiled in amazement and awe, that'd be a prize they'd want. The newcomers, however, were disgusted. Gogo remarked, "Slime for a reward?! What is this, the Kids' Choice Awards?!"

Furrball exclaimed, "Well, there's no way you'll be seeing me relaxing in that! Even a cat such as myself would relax in regular water, vampire form or not! I'm so passing!"

Jack continued, as he came to another curtain, "Well, that be only the beginning, laddie, because there are plenty other constellation prizes. For instance, an all-expense paid trip to the island of..." The zombie woman pulled the curtain to reveal a scenery of a relaxing beach on an island called Sandals Cay. "Sandals Cay, formerly known as Kokomo Island."

The kids looked impressed, that prize looks somewhat interesting. However, all the monsters remark skeptically, "Naaaaah!"

"What an overrated prize, I don't think anyone would want that." Eunice remarked.

Furrball frowned, "Speak for yourself! I'd actually choose that over the slimy spa."

Jack continued as he came to yet another curtain, "Of course, the road race winner shall recieve a year's worth of the goo-iest, slimiest monster juice around!" The zombie pulled the curtain to reveal a stack of containers with a slimy monster juice of some sort. The monsters looked very delighted. That sure looked tasty...to monsters, that is.  
He and the zombie woman came to another curtain, with the Irish pumpkin-head announcing some more, "Along with some free passes for him or her and their friends to AM-Scream Theaters, the theater that shows only scary flicks all the time. Money-back guaranteed if the monster not have an enjoyable time..."

The zombie woman opened the curtain, revealing a black screen with a pair of giant red lips with white teeth singing a familiar song, as if to finish Jack's sentence.

(Note: Just imagine the lips to be a combination of the lips at the opening title of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ and the lips that said "the planet of the Bunnies" on the TTA episode, "Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow.")

 **Lips** : _At the late-night_  
 _Double-feature_  
 _Picture show_

The lips disappeared, as Furrball's group was weirded out by the lips, even Gogo. Fifi remarked, "This night just keeps getting tres weirder, doesn't it?"

Jack, not hearing Fifi's comment, came over to one last curtain, as did the female zombie, and announced the last prize, "And last, but simply not least, the monster of the year trophy!"

With that, the zombie woman opened the curtain to reveal a big stone (or silver, it's hard to tell) trophy with a skull on it, sitting on a pedestal. All the monsters cheered in excitement for the trophy. They all really want to win that! Soon, each curtain closed.

Furrball said with a frown, "Yeah, well the real prize I'd like now is to be a normal human-like cat again and the exit!"

Dizzy said, "Aw come on, Furrbie, don't be such fuddy-duddy! Enjoy party!"

Lucille said, "Your light purple friend with the big mouth is right. Why don't you just enjoy the party for now?" She then called out to everyone, "That goes for everyone else. Come on, let's have some fun!"

The monsters then cheered, as the party continued on, and the music resumed. Suddenly the voice of David Spade spoke to Furrball, out of nowhere, "Gotta love these pre-race parties, eh?"

The blue cat and his friends were startled when the blue cat asked frightenedly, "Who said that?"

"I'm right here."

The kids frantically looked around for where the voice was coming from. "Uh, we can't see you!"

"Of course you can't, but then, I'm pretty much used to that by now."

They turned and saw a pair of glasses floating in mid-air, and they all, except Gogo, were freaked out.

Tyrone yelled in horror, "Aaah! Possessed glasses!"

The voice said, "No, I'm wearing these glasses like people regularly do. That way, it can identify me better instead of just a thick space of air."

Gogo said in relization and excitement, "So, wait, are you...the Invisible Man?"

The voice holding the glasses said, "Yep, that's right. I'm Griffin."

Sneezer asked, "So you're really a griffin?"

The Invisible Man, as we now know him as, said, "Uh, no, Griffin's my name. I'm really a man, or as the legend says."

Gogo came up to him, excitedly saying, "Hey! Big fan! And here's mine!" He then pulled out a big fan of some sort, before continuing, "Now, I just have a few things to ask you."

"Okay...weird little green bird guy. Ask away."

"First off, how does it feel to be bumped into all the time?"

"Well, that's not really..."

However, Gogo cut him off, asking some more questions. He's really excited to "see" the Invisible Man.

"And do you think they could walk right through you?"

"Well..."

Needless to say, Gogo didn't let him finish as he asked another question, "And do you mind if I do something really quick?"

Griffin was confused. "Uh, what would that be?" He then saw Gogo put his hand up below his glasses and frantically exclaimed, "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Of course, Gogo put his hand right at the spot, which is hard to tell what it was, since the man's invisible. Though it might be his mouth, judging by the sound the Invisible Man's making, sounding like he was talking with his mouth full.

Furrball, Fifi, Sneezer, and Tyrone were confused. What was Gogo doing with the Invisible Man?

Furrball asked, "Gogo, what ARE you doing?!"

"A little experiment." The dodo answered. He pulled his hand away, with Griffin wheezing, coughing and gasping for air. The wacky bird looked at his hand, and saw it was still there, as he groaned in disappointment. "Aw, it didn't disappear!" The dodo was trying to see if his hand would disappear if it was inside the Invisible Man's mouth.

Griffin snapped in disgust, as he spitted out some green feathers, "Yeah, ptooey, now you know!"

"We just keep seeing a freaky weirdo around every corner." Furrball commented, in disbelief, to his other friends.

Fifi scowled in agreement, "I completely hear you. These guys are the most bizarre!"

Then, a minotaur chuckled a bit, as he came near the kids, "Yeah, and we're proud of it too!"

Furrball and his friends yelped in surprise and alarm, as the vampire cat jumped into karate position, snapping, "No touchy! No touchy!"

Griffin, seeing what just happened, commented to himself, "'No touchy.' Now why does that quote sound so familiar?"

Dizzy took Furrball's hand and said, "Come on, Furr. Maybe they'll at least have some delicious goodies at the table."

The kids went over to the snack table, where a whole buffet of different types of food lay. Fifi saw some sort of dessert, and said, "Well, zhis looks promising."

She and Furrball each grabbed a piece, and started eating it. Quasimodo came by, smiling, "Ah, I see you children are trying our finest frightful delacacies. Tell me, how do you like le frog fudge?"

The two stopped eating when their eyes widened in surprise, alarm, and disgust. "Frog fudge?!" They yelled in shock and disgust. They quickly spitted out the food, and tried wiping the taste off their tongues.

"Don't like it? Well, do not worry. We have plenty other creepy cuisines, such as spider web spagetthi." As the hunchback chef said that, he lifted the lid of a tray, revealing some noodles covered in spider webs, with a couple spiders crawling over it.

This disgusted the kids, except for Dizzy, even more. "Blecch!" Sneezer remarked, sticking his tongue out. Fifi made a slight gagging sound, while gesturing herself gagging.

Quasimodo then continued while labeling the other horrific delacacies set out, "We also have Cock-a-roach Paste, Wart Pudding, Plasma Pizza, Mold Dip, Bone Chips, Snake-and-Spider Stew, and Fung-due."

All the kids were grossed out, with Furrball turning green, before he fainted, but luckily Fifi caught him. "Fung-due?" Fifi asked confused.

"Yeah, it is like ze French cheese dip, fondue, but with fungus in the place. It's a play on words, no?"

"Ugh! You ruin a delectable French dip with rotten fungus?! And the other foods, they're just...ugh! What is this, Fear Factor?!" She managed to get Furrball conscious again, before she helped him up and started walking away with him, as did Sneezer and Tyrone. "Come on, boys, let's get out of here!"

Quasimodo then stopped them as he called out, "Wait! You haven't tried the finger sandwiches...made with real fingers, or maybe you should at least give a sample of the frog eye salad...made with actual frog eyes!" He pulled out a bowl of a salad with frog eyeballs inside, and they blinked, freaking them out even more. They cringed in disgust, while whimpering a bit.

"Oh dear god, they're blinking!" Fifi exclaimed in horror.

"And there goes my stomach again!" Furrball groaned, as he fainted again, causing Fifi to catch him once more.

"Do vous serve anything that doesn't contain animal body parts, or mold, or fungus...or whatever gross stuff there is?" Fifi asked the hunchback.

"Well, we do have some cheese." Quasimodo said. Then, Sneezer smiled in delight and relief. Finally, some food he would like.

Sneezer asked excitedly, "Cheese! Oh boy! I'd like some, Mr. Chef Hunchback, sir! What kind is it?"

Quasimodo then got out a small tray with a small blob of cheese...that comes to life and screams a little, freaking the kids, except Dizzy and Gogo, out even more. He said happily, "Scream Cheese!"

Sneezer looked at it and yelped a bit, before saying nervously, slightly pushing the tray away "Uh, yeah...I just remembered that I'm Scream Cheese-intolerant, so...polite pass."

"I'm not." Dizzy said, before taking the tray and swallowing the screaming cheese in one bite, much to the group's discomfort. "Say could you give Dizzy recipe for that, and other foods you've got?"

Furrball, regaining consciousness again, said to Quasimodo, "Believe us, Dizzy will eat anything."

Quasimodo got out a bowl, handing it to Dizzy, saying, "Well, zhen he'll obviously love my special soup."

Needless to say, Dizzy licked the soup happily, enjoying it, just like Quasimodo predicted. Suddenly, an eyeball appeared in the soup, causing the tasmanian devil to yelp in alarm and disgust.

"There eye in Dizzy's soup!" Dizzy exclaimed.

Quasimodo shushed the devil, joking, "Not so loud or everyone else will want one!" He laughed his head off at his own joke. Then, Bonejangles, with no eyeballs in his sockets, came by and said, "Um, excuse me, but that would be mine." The skeleton then scooped the eyeball out of the soup and placed it back inside the socket, where it originally was. Needless to say, this creeped the kids out even more.

Then, a monster band on stage began to play another song with a furry monster drumming a very fast beat for the intro. Soon, some lights began flashing on the floor, with the monsters (with Jack back in his normal clothing) all grooving to the fast-paced beat of the song. The band, with Murray and Bonejangles now joining, started singing(NOTE: **This song is "Spooky Madness" by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy, with some lyrics changed to fit the scene of the party.)**

 **Band** : _Ohhhhhhh_

 **Murray** : _Someone's turned a key and opened up at the other side_  
 _You better run, you better flee, you better go and hide_  
 _Ghostly creatures fill the air, with spirits passed away_  
(with Bonejangles and band) _Watch out now, they're coming back to liven up your day_

 **Band** : _Ohhhhhhhhh_  
 _Here you'll see the creepiest cooks around_  
 _Ohhhhhhhhh_  
 _Demons waking up and getting down_

The monsters all danced like mad, with the kids (with Furrball no longer green) looking concerned whether to dance or not. During this time, Bonejangles jumped up into the air, and his bones all fell apart when he hit the floor, and started dancing by themselves, before reassembling himself.

 **Murray** : _Spooky madness_  
 _Spooky madness_

 **Bonejangles** : _Scary thoughts are racing all across your little mind_  
 _Other supernatural fears you thought you'd never find_  
 _Your nightmare comes to life and is planning to stay a while_  
(with Murray and the band) _You better grin, you better bear, you better crack a smile_

 **Band** : _Ohhhhhhh_  
 _All the dead as far as the eye can see_  
 _Ohhhhhhh_  
 _Waking from their graves for this party_

As the band continued singing and playing, Furrball's group danced along to the song, while they quietly tried making for the exit. Furrball started turning the knob on the door until a shrunken head hanging on the knob snapped, "Oh-ho, don't even think about it, kid!"

The gang yelped as they backed away nervously, with Fifi accidentally bumping into one of Wayne and Wanda's cubs, Wally. The young werewolf turned and saw the skunkette as he smiled, "Hey, you're cute! Let's dance!"

Fifi nervously said, "Uh, no thanks, I don't really..." However, the young wolf grabbed the female skunk as she yelped, "Hey!" He started dancing with her, even though she didn't want to. Furrball, seeing this, hissed in anger and jealousy.

On stage, Murray turned to a band member, saying, "Take it, Purple People Eater!" The band member was a big purple monster with one eye and one horn sticking out of his head; he was the famous monster of the famous Sheb Wooley song. He started playing a solo of the song they were performing right now through his horn, which looked like a trumpet.

Soon, when Wally wasn't looking, Fifi got out of his grip and away from him. Nevertheless, the kids tried to act natural by dancing to the music like the other monsters are. Dizzy was having a real good time, he turned into a small tornado and spun around the room, knocking down some of the monsters, unintentionally of course. One of the monsters knocked down was Griffin, who picked up his glasses as he snapped, "Hey, watch it, will ya, kid?"

The kids continued dancing to avoid any big attention, then Furrball smiled as he saw an exit. It was a nearby chute that led somewhere. He turned to the group, quietly saying, "Okay, that laundry chute might be our way out of here. Quick, while the monsters are too busy dancing to look, let's make a break for it!"

They nodded, as they all quickly and quietly ran to what seemed to be the laundry chute. Then, one by one, each kid of the group dived into the chute, sliding down it, hoping to reach the exit. The kids yell until they end up landing in the ugliest, dirtiest place of the hotel so far: the garbage. It wasn't a laundry chute they just took, it was a garbage chute! They weren't harmed, but they did get dirty.

"Yuck, that wasn't laundry chute!" Dizzy complained.

Gogo snapped angrily and sarcastically to Furrball, as he turned into a Han Solo, "Leading us through a garbage chute! Great decision, Princess!"

Furrball protested, "Oh come on, can't a guy make a mistake?! They looked so alike, just like the tunnels! This whole hotel is topsy-turvy!"

Fifi agreed, "Yeah, don't already blame Furrball! Besides, we just landed in a pile of garbage, it could be worse!"

Then, a strange rumbling noise was heard, alarming the kids. "Way to jinx it, Frenchie!" The dodo snapped.

Soon they yelp in alarm, as the walls start closing in on them. The garbage disposal of the room has been activated.

"The walls are closing in on us!" Furrball screamed frantically.

"We'll be nothing but garbage cubes!" Sneezer yelled.

"How are we gonna get out of this one?!" Fifi asked, terrified. Looks like they're doomed!

Then, a door on top of the room is opened by Lucille as she looks down and speaks to them, "You don't, unless Furrball agrees to drive in the monster race and be part of my later project!"

Furrball snapped, "No way, forget it! I don't want to be in your dumb race or your dumb project, and I don't want to be a vampire! No, no, no, no, no!"

The head witch frowned darkly, "Very well then. Get crushed to death for all I care!" If the brat won't cooperate, she might as well leave him and his friends to die!

She started to leave, as Furrball quickly shouted frantically, "No, no, no, wait, wait, wait! How about we make a wager?" That made Lucille stop as she came back and asked in curiousity, "A wager, you say?"

As Furrball and the others were trying to stop the walls, but were still going in anyway, Furrball said, "Yeah, that's right! But first, you have to stop this thing and get us out of here, before we end up how we started when we were drawn on paper!"

Lucille smirked a bit. "So be it." She then used her magic to stop the walls from moving forward and they started moving back. The kids cheered happily at this.

Fifi said to Furrball, "Oh, zhat was a close one! I thought all your nine lives would be up."

* * *

A bit later, the kids were helped out of the garbage disposal, and the housekeeping witches were just finishing up cleaning the garbage off them. As the witches were done, Furrball looked serious at Lucille, as he spoke, "Alright, here's the wager! If I win this Monster Road Rally thing, you have to promise to change me back into my normal and adorable self, and also you'll have to send us back to Acme Acres!"

Lucille said, "I was sort of expecting that, but very well, if you win, that will happen. I, Witch Lucille, vow to agree to what you just said, without any tricks...if you win, that is." She then looked sternly, as she leaned towards him, continuing, "But if you lose, not only will you remain a vampire for the rest of your days, you will also have to agree to be part of my project and you and your friends will have to be my new slaves, helping me organize potions, categorizing spells, and whatever task I choose to assign you to."

Everyone else in the room was concerned at Lucille's alternative, including the monsters. Furrball's gang looked especially worried. If Furrball loses, they'll all be Lucille's slaves for the rest of their lives.

"So, boy, how about it then?"

Furrball looked unsure about this. This witch really looked like she meant business! He then shook Lucille's green hand as he said, "You've got a deal."

The other monsters and Furrball's friends gasped.

Lucille smirked, saying, "You've really made a smart and mature decision, Mr. Cat."

Wayne, Wanda, their cubs, Frank, Eunice, Jack, Griffin, and Murray looked very concerned for the vampire cat boy. No one or nothing has ever stopped Witch Lucille from doing what she wanted. Never!


	11. Lucille's Explanation to Furrball

"So, it's settled then." Lucille said. "I look forward to you driving in the race this Saturday night."

Furrball said, "Yeah, except for one thing: the cat-shaped car I drove in the Warner Bros. Road Rally, it's back in Acme Acres, and it's in repairs."

"Not to worry. We already have a vampire car for you to drive. It was originally meant for Tabulon."

"Okay, but I'll still need a pit crew."

"Very well, then." Lucille then turned to Fifi, Sneezer and Tyrone, saying, "You three shall be his pit crew, if you can be a useful one."

Sneezer said, "Well, we'll try."

The witch turned to Gogo and Dizzy, saying, "And you two will be his riding partners in the race, since you two are similar to monsters, in your own ways, and only monsters can be in the race."

Furrball said, "Okay, but I still need a car for my pit crew, so they can get to a part of the race I'm at. You know, if my vehicle's broken down, or needs some gas. Since apparently this is a cross-country race like the WB Road Rally, the pit crew has to come to me, instead of coming to the pit crew."

Lucille said, "Quite right, which is why we'll use the old jalopy the Hunch Bunch brought you in, after some of my crew fixes it up, and gets it up-and-going again."

"Teriffic. Looks like we have a plan then. Well, I think I'll turn in for the night."

Lucille explained, "Actually, you can't, you must stay up some more. We monsters usually act in the night, while we sleep in the day, and since you're a monster now, you must follow by those regulations. In other words: new form, new schedule."

Furrball said, "Oh yeah, that's right. Now I have to avoid the day so I don't get burned to a crisp." The witch does have a point, Furrball will now have to give up day hours to survive, so the sun won't fry him in his new form.

Fifi then looked to the witch as she asked, "What about us? Does that apply to us as well, even though we're not really monsters?"

"Might as well, since you're all with him." Lucille shrugged.

"But I've never stayed up later than 8:30 before, except for that one episode." Tyrone admitted.

"Me neither, Miss Lucille, ma'am." Sneezer also admitted.

Lucille said, "Well, that's all going to change. Regular sleep hour regulations are off in Hotel Transylvania, regardless of your ages. Besides, it's long after 8:30PM."

"Well, maybe they can sleep mid-day, and be awake half of the nights." Furrball said. "Would that sound like a fair deal?"

"Alright, but your friends better keep the noises down, so everyone else doesn't awaken."

"Well, Tyrone and I can promise zhat, but I'm not sure about zhese three." Fifi said, as she pointed to Dizzy, Gogo and Sneezer. The three smiled sheepishly. They do tend to make a lot of noise, and they have a hard time keeping it down.

* * *

A while later, after the party was over and when the monsters went on to do other things, Lucille led Furrball's group down a hall. They passed by a few paintings...that moved and looked at the group menacingly. The kids, except for Gogo, looked very worried.

Witch Lucille, not paying attention to the kids' expressions about the pictures, stopped and turned to them, speaking, "Alright, I think we have some room left for you here." She turned to Furrball, telling him, "Furrball, you and the young mouse shall share a room..."

However, Furrball frowned as he interrupted her, "Oh no, I am not sleeping with him! I'm not sure if you've heard, but he and I don't get along well, us being a cat-and-mouse and all. Plus, he's named Lil' Sneezer for a big, obvious reason: his sneezes are constant and, hope you can forgive the term but, monstrous. We couldn't last one night in a bedroom together."

"Very well, then you shall share a room with the purple skunk girl in your group."

Furrball giggled happily like an excited child (which he sort of was), as he clapped his hands happily. He gets to share a bedroom with the girl he has a crush on. Everyone looks at him funny, before he stopped clapping and tried to act serious, as he said, "I mean, yes, I think she'd be a much better choice. She and I usually get along more, and she doesn't try to sneeze me to the moon."

"She is still a skunk though."

Fifi said, "But I do not give my odor away that easily; well, not like I used to. I only use it to defend myself, in all honesty, and I could've used it earlier against all the monsters if I felt like it."

Tyrone then asked nervously, "Um, Miss...Witch Lucille, ma'am, is it alright if I sleep with Fifi and Furrball? I think I feel more comfortable with them."

Lucille shrugged, "Very well." The other witches came to the spot they were. "Ah, sisters, could you please show the nearly extinct bird, the tasmanian devil, and mouse to THEIR sleeping quarters? And make sure the rooms they get are especially indestructible."

"We'll try, sister." Witch Rosemary said to Lucille.

"Yes, ma'am." The other witches said, as they led Dizzy, Gogo and Sneezer out of the hallway to some sleeping quarters of their own, that will hopefully withstand Sneezer's sneezes, Gogo's wackiness, and Dizzy's tornado spins, not all in that order. Though Sneezer looked back at Furrball sadly, guessing that Furrball still doesn't trust him and will never be his friend, even because of his sneezes.

"So, um, where will we stay?" Furrball asked the lead witch.

* * *

Lucille opened the door to a dark and depressing room of some sort, leading the three kids inside. They looked exteremely nervous at the darkness and the dreary state.

"Is...this is the room?" Furrball asked nervously.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Lucille stated.

"I was afraid of that."

"That's not the first time someone's felt that way about this hotel." She then led them to a coffin about Furrball's size. "Since you are a vampire now, you must follow the general vampire basics. For starters, you'll have to sleep in a coffin."

"But I don't want to have a funeral already!" Furrball panicked.

"You're not dead, really; and any way, that is how vampires sleep than just a bed like normal beings do. To think you'd have learned that in Acme Looniversity." As she showed the coffin, she continued speaking, "Now, this coffin was an old coffin belonging to Dracula's daughter, Mavis, when she was little, yet still growing. We kept it around, just in case. This should fit you very well, and it is cushioned, so you shall enjoy it in there like a house cat."

Furrball said, "Well, that's very thoughty of you, thinking about a feline's resting specifications." He, Fifi and Tyrone still wondered about Count Dracula and his daughter.  
Fifi asked, "So mind telling us what DID happen to Count Dracula and his daughter, Mavis? We'd really like to know."

Lucille sighed as she began to explain, "If you really must know, it was a few years ago, on a normal, peaceful night like any other. It was a night before one of the many weekends the monsters arrive to spend time at the hotel, and Dracula and Mavis were discussing some plans for events that they should host during the monsters' stays, and they even discussed the race. Then suddenly, a mysterious fire occurred in the room they were in, and tried to escape, but they found themselves unable to for the door was locked somehow and all the other exits got blocked. The other witches and I tried to save them, but we were too late, for the fire had destroyed both of them."

The three kids were stunned.

"Both of them got killed by the fires?" Tyrone asked.

"Yes, indeed, along with another monster who also tried to save them, but had failed. He was Frankenstein's visiting cousin, Johnny-stein, who was a very close friend of their's and Mavis's admirer."

The three were then baffled a bit. Frankenstein had a cousin who dated Dracula's daughter?

"Huh? We didn't know he had a cousin." Furrball said, puzzled.

Fifi added, "Not even one that dated a vampiress."

"Well, he wasn't very well-known as Frank, even though he had been travelling around the world long before the incident, and most monsters date different types." The witch stated, before she continued. "Anyway, after the fires killed all three of them, we managed to put them out and started the restoration of the burnt portion of the castle, which took a while."

-Flashback-

One evening, the monsters had arrived at Hotel Transylvania and had gathered all around in the main room, with a sad Lucille explaining the recent tragic incident with the loss of their beloved friend and founder of the hotel, Count Dracula, his daughter and Frankenstein's cousin. The other witches looked very saddened as well.

Lucille's voice was heard explaining, "After which, our monster friends had all arrived as they usually do, and we informed them all of the sad news. They were all very saddened by the loss, but Frank took it the hardest, he short-circuited."

The monsters looked down, very saddened and mournful that their friends were killed by the fire. The ones with hats took them off in respect. Lucille was right about Frankenstein, when he started shedding tears, he started short-circuiting.

"Careful, Frank. You knows what happens when you short-circuits." Eunice said, concerned to her husband.

Frank said, "I don't care."

A while later, a funeral was held for them, with the three gathered around to mourn their three monstrous friends, with Lucille saying some words like a funeral speaker on the three's behalf, with the monsters joining hands and pictures of the three were in the center.

The first was of Dracula who was a distinguished-looking vampire with slick black hair and black cloak and tux. The second was Mavis who was a pretty and young (or so to speak) vampire with smooth, beautiful black hair and purple eyes. The third was Johnny-stein, who had blue skin with an orange straightened stack of hair, green eyes, a green jacket, and yellow shirt with green sleeves underneath.

Lucille's voice was heard explaining, "We held a big service for them, in their honor. After which, I, being another being as powerful as Dracula, vowed to take on the responsibilities as the new owner of the secret monster hotel and leader of the famous monsters who you see before you now."

Lucille announced to the monsters, standing tall and confident, "Let me assure you, I will carry on as your new leader and owner of this hotel, and with the other witches at my side, I'll be the next greatest leader beyond all measure."

-Present-

The witch said, "It was a heavy burden, carrying that position AND the position of the leader of the house-keeping, but I carry it with honor and respect."

The three animal children were stunned by her story, and were all-silent before Fifi spoke out, "So...have you ever figured out what CAUSED the fire?"

"Unfortunately, no. It could've been a mere accident, a fire hazard, if you will...or for all we know, a monster-hating assassin could've heard that Count Dracula still resigns in some secret monster hotel humans never find, but nevertheless, that person could've found this place, and attempted sabotage to do away with him and anyone close to him. After all, you notice how people act around vampires."

Fifi and Tyrone, however, were confused at that possibility. If a human found the hotel and managed to destroy a couple monsters, how could the other monsters still be around? Wouldn't the human tell other humans about the hotel, so they could come back to invade and destroy all the other monsters? Something seems a bit off there.

"Now, the Hunch Bunch tell me that you've been an outcast in Acme Acres before winning the race, and you plan to do anything to win the respect of the world all over."

Furrball said, "Yeah, and I did, by winning that race. It's a big deal for winning the race, because if a cat did, they'd get respected legally by the WB population and they're usually disrespected. Of course, most of my classmates/co-stars refused to respect me, but I'd rather not discuss it right now." He then frowned, "But now you took it all away from me by having me turned into a vampire! I clawed my way all my animated existence since the '90's to get that respect! Honestly, woman, have you no heart?!"

The witch said, "Now calm down, boy. I assure you once again that it is nothing personal. Also, I share your pain of eternal mistreatment, rejection, disrespect, and general misfortune. I was but a little youth back in Salem, growing up late in the era of Puritanism..."

Furrball, confused, interrupted her, as he exclaimed, "Wait! You grew up in the Puritan times?! You'd have to be awfully ancient then, and you don't look that ancient." If this witch was born in the Puritan era, how can she still look young?

She then explained, "I managed to create a potion that keeps me looking younger for half a century, but by the time it expires, I have to recreate it."

Furrball said, "Ah. Please continue."

"But alas, my family and I were shunned for not conforming to the local crowd and were persecuted because of our differences. They all thought we were only capable of dark deeds, when sometimes our spells good be used for good purposes. No one has ever thought of getting to know us better."

The three looked very shocked.

Furrball said, "Boy, I'd hate to be in the Puritan era as a witch. Those times must have been real Hell for you."

"Trust me, you cannot begin to imagine how much of Hell it was. They even thought relatives of witches weren't to be trusted either, even if some didn't perform any witchcraft. My family had been tried and executed. My little sister, Witch Rosemary and I were the only ones left in our family. Soon, we fled Salem and eventually found Transylvania, where Count Dracula welcomed us and promised to keep us hidden from human-kind, in exchange for housekeeping services from us and some other witches in this hotel. Intriguing yet saddening story, isn't it?"

"It sure is."

"Now, for many years, I have been working on a project that should make humans and monsters fearing each-other a thing of the past, and you, Furrball, are a big part of that plan."

Furrball was indeed surpised. He'd never been part of anything big before. "Me?" He asked.

"Yes, you." Lucille grabbed Furrball as she continued. She started walking with him, saying, "You, Furrball, are a very important part of my project. You see, we're both alike, we want the world to see the real us, and stop seeing us as threats. Of course, and I'm sure you've heard, there's been a lot wrong with the world these days. Bullies, criminals, terrorists, people who choose the wrong path of life to make everything negative for others, etc. That is why I think you and I should team up together to rule the world."

Furrball was shocked, and so were Fifi and Tyrone. She was asking him to do the biggest thing ever: rule the world.

"Y-y-you want to rule the world, and with me as co-ruler?"

"Did I stutter? Yes, I said we should rule the world together. However, I'm not thinking the same way that villains you see on movies and television do: with an iron-fisted dictatorship. No, I'm thinking of ruling the world for good purposes, to make the world right again. To do what the people want, almost like president of the world, if you will."

Furrball said, "Well, that IS quite different. I know two other characters who've wanted to accomplish the same goal: two white lab mice back in Acme Acres. They were known as Pinky and the Brain, but they have never fulfilled it once. I didn't know if they wanted to take over the world for evil purposes or the purpose you were talking about."

"Well, you could still succeed at it, but you'd have to be in your vampire form to do so."

Furrball was puzzled. "Huh? But how come?"

"You'll find out soon enough. So are you up for such a responsibility?"

"Hmm...I don't know."

"Give it some thought, will you? You have until the race to decide."

"Well, I'll think about it, but if I'm going to stay here as a vampire, I still need help adjusting to these powers I got." The blue cat boy may be a vampire now, but this is still his first time, and he needs help getting the hang of his powers.

Lucille agreed, "Ah, yes, quite right. Well, which power would you like to start with? Flight, hypnotism, or transformation to bat and back?"

Furrball thought for a bit, then spoke, "How about transformation? I thought maybe we should get to that first, so I can feel more comfortable knowing when and how to change."

"Ah, the best one. Now, for that, you must relax and concentrate on the form you choose. Spread your arms out like this." As she spoke, she spread out her arms like a bird would, while feeling relaxed.

"Okay," Furrball said, before he took a deep breath, starting to relax and concentrate. Then he spread his arms out, just like Lucille did.

"Excellent, now join your arms together across, like so," as she said that, she crossed her arms together like a pharoah would, "and that is how you transform into a bat."

"Alright." The blue kitten then crossed his arms together, and then, in a poof of smoke, Furrball was a bat again. He saw that it had worked as he laughed a bit.

"It worked."

Fifi said, "Oui, it sure did."

Furrball then asked Lucille, as he flew up and down, trying his best, "So, how do I change back into a vampire?"

Lucille answered, "Oh, that's very simple. You just go to the ground and cross your wings together."

"Will do." However, he couldn't keep of his hold when he was flying, that he felt uneasy. However, he managed to land on the ground, and then as he crossed his wings together, surrounding himself, and with another smoke cloud poofing, he was a vampire once again.

"How did I do?" Furrball asked the witch and his friends. They applauded his act, making him smile, knowing he had done well.

"Masterfully done, Master Furrball." Lucille said to him. "I think you have gotten the transformation factor down."

Fifi said, "Of course, your flight could do with a little improvement."

Furrball agreed, "Oh yeah, you're right, Feef." He turned to the witch, asking, "So how about it, Madame Lucille? Should we commence flying lessons next?"

Lucille, however, exclaimed, "Oh, heavens, of course not. Not now anyway. I have some other important matters to tend to. Also, it will be daybreak soon, and you must be tired from all this excitement this evening."

"Well, you got that right." Furrball did feel exhausted from all the excitement from this evening, especially with the angry mob. Fifi and Tyrone nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'll be off then," Lucille said as she began to leave the room, but then Fifi stopped her.

The purple skunk girl asked, "Wait, Madam Lucille! Where will Tyrone and I sleep? I don't see any ozher beds."

"Don't worry. I'll speak with my sisters, I'm sure we can find another coffin that would fit you quite well."

Fifi frowned as she spoke dryly, "Peachy. Just tres peachy. We're trapped in a hotel surrounded by monsters, and now I'll have to sleep like one, like Furrball has to now."

Lucille ignored that remark as she turned to the small turtle, speaking to him, "As for you, little Tyrone, I'll see to it that you'll have a bed filled with the freshest water we can find."

Tyrone felt a promise, as he smiled, "Oh, thank you, Miss Lucille."

She then began to leave the room again, as she said to them, "Well, if any of you ever need anything else from me, just let me know. Feel free to even give me a scream, if you like." With that, she gave a yet creepy-looking smirk, as she was closing the door. She said in a eerie-sounding voice, "Enjoy your stay at Hotel Transylvania." With that, the door was closed, and the three were a bit spooked but Furrball shook it off and started opening his coffin.

"Boy, that Lucille sure gives me the heebie-jeebies." Fifi said.

Furrball said, "Maybe so, but maybe she isn't that bad. She actually might seem pleasant."

"I don't know, Furrball. That witch doesn't seem so trustworthy. I have a feeling she's up to no good. After all, she is the reason that angry mob tried to chase us."

Furrball started laying down as he remarked, "Now, Feef, I'm still just as mad as you are, but we can't be too sure about her. I mean, I don't think she's the type of witch who'd try to mistreat me like a certain one back in Acme Acres. Also, she seems more trustworthy than Sweetie."

Fifi protested, "Yes, but..."

"Please, let's not discuss about it any further right now. We need to rest now, according to the new monster schedule we have." He laid down into his coffin, leaving the lid open a bit. He turned to the two, saying, "In case you're wondering why I'm leaving the lid slightly open, I still get kind of afraid of the dark."

He started resting a bit, while Fifi and Tyrone looked concerned for their friend. Fifi sighed as she spoke to the young turtle, "Oh, Tyrone, I hope Furrball's right about that witch not being bad."

"Me too." The turtle replied. He's also got a feeling Lucille's not trustworthy.


	12. The License Plate's Truth

The next day, back at Acme Looniversity, Buster and his gang (minus Sweetie), managed to get their teachers together in a room, as they explained what happened to Furrball last night, and that they failed to save him, Fifi, Sneezer, Tyrone, Gogo, and Dizzy from the two hunchbacks. They also explained they had failed to apologize to Furrball because of the angry mob and kidnapping.

Babs explained to the teachers as she showed them the license plate from the flying machine, "And all we got left from their flying machine was this license plate. And that's what happened last night."

They hoped that the teachers would understand and believe their story, but Daffy scoffed, "I don't buy that story for a dollar. Heck, I wouldn't even buy it for ten, twenty or fifty!"

Barnyard Dawg commented, "Yeah, for once, I'm gonna have to side with the duck. That story seems awfully far-fetched."

Buster protested, "But we're telling the truth here! Don't any of you believe us?"

Foghorn Leghorn, Fowlmouth's mentor and original counterpart, remarked in disbelief, "Please, son, two hunchbacks turning a cat into a vampire? That story is, I say, is nothing but pure hogwash."

Porky, Hampton's mentor and original counterpart frowned at the rooster, and snapped, "Hey, what did I say about u-u-using that term around us c-c-cartoon pigs?" Apparently, the term "hogwash" is offensive to cartoon pigs.

Foghorn felt uneasy and awkward about what he said, as he responded, "Uh... eh.. would you feel better, I say, better, if I chicken out?" With that, he left the room, not wanting to deal with his offended pig colleague's anger.

Plucky said, "Look, I know we're not always serious about most things, but this is one of those times we ARE serious. Furrball has been changed into a vampire by two freaks with hunches and they've taken him, Fifi, Tyrone, Sneezer, Gogo and Dizzy to...who-knows-where!"

Shirley exclaimed, "You, like, have to believe us, fer sure!"

Principal Bugs was about to say something, but Pepe already scoffed, "Balderdash! Zhat is one of ze most ridiculous stories ever. How do we know zhat this isn't some excuse you all made up to avoid apologizing to Furrball?"

Sylvester frowned at them as he said, "I thought you kids were going to apologize to him."

Fowlmouth, annoyed, exclaimed, "We just told you that we tried giving a dad-gum apology cake to him, but it got stepped on by the angry mob chasing him! You have to believe us!"

Bugs said, "I do, Fowlmouth."

Everyone else in the room was confused, as they all asked, "You do?"

Bugs explained, "Yeah, after all, another creepy being told me. Hazel, that is. She said she sensed that two hunchbacked figures had came to Acme Acres to transform Furrball into a vampire, but she couldn't figure out where they came from or their machine."

There was a short pause, before Sylvester said, "Well, you do have a point, we do know a witch."

The other teachers than spoke in agreement, before Porky said, "W-w-well, kids, I guess we owe you an a-p-p-pology for not believing you at f-f-first."

Bugs said, "Well, you all wouldn't have if you let me speak up earlier."

Hampton said, "Yes, yes, that's really alright, but Furrball and the others are still in danger, and we don't even know where they are, which is why we need to figure out the code on this license plate."

Shirley agreed, "Yeah, the code is in a foriegn language that even I can't figure out, and the location's name is all scribbled, or some junk."

Buster said, "So, we were wondering, could you PLEASE end our detention sentence earlier than a week? We need more time to figure out the code AND create an antidote!"  
Sylvester turned to the other staff members as he asked, "What do you think, guys?"

They all thought it over, then spoke in agreement. Daffy said to the kids, "Alright, we'll lift you from your detention sentence two days earlier, starting today, but ONLY if you kids compromise to really go help Furrball."

Babs said, "Don't you worry, Professor Daffy, that's what we intend to do."

Tweety, Sweetie's mentor and original counterpart, then noticed someone absent as he asked, "Hey, where's Sweetie?"

Shirley said, "Yeah, apparently she doesn't want to help, so more detention for her, I guess."

* * *

Later that day, after school was over, the toonsters (save Sweetie), freed from their detention sentence, all went to Calamity's home to use a machine of his to solve the weird code on the license plate.

Calamity signed with a sign, "Don't worry, guys. This device should unscramble the code, and figure out the plate's location in no time."

Buster asked, "You sure this will work, Calamity?"

Calamity signed, "As sure as I'm a coyote boy genius," he pulled out another sign, saying, "Sure, I made many mistakes before, but I'm certain about this one."

Little Beeper smugly held a sign, labeled "This should be good." That made Calamity frown in annoyance.

The young coyote then attached some suction-cup parts of the machine to the license plate, and went to turn on the computer part of the machine, as it started trying to figure out the plate's code.

Then, a familiar pink canary flew in and saw what was going on as she said to the camera, "This is just sad, isn't it, folks?"

The toonsters heard Sweetie and saw her outside of Calamity's home.

"Sweetie Bird!" Most of them exclaimed, while Little Beeper and Calamity signed her name.

Sweetie smugly said, "That's my name, don't wear it out!"

Babs exclaimed, "Shouldn't you be in detention?!" Sweetie, not being present at the meeting with Buster's crew and the staff, is still sentenced to the full week of detention.

"Detention hour is over."

"Oh."

The pink bird said, "I just couldn't resist to come and watch your guys' attempt to help you-know-who blow up in your face." They all decided to ignore her and wait for the code's translation to appear. After all, she isn't worth it.

She commented, "You know, you guys are wasting your time with that dumb license plate! For all we know, those two freaks could've done in Furrball and the others by now." However, they still chose to ignore her and wait for the code.

The pink bird said, "You guys can't ignore me for good, you know. I'm unignorable! Furrball tried to once, but he failed. I'm just one of those things you can't stay away from. He should've known that from the beginning of the series. I don't see why you should all take a shine to him for a change, I'm more desirable than he is. Look, why don't we just forget about this nonsense and go home?"

Everyone else was getting pissed off by the bird's blabbering as Buster snapped angrily, "Look, Sweetie. Enough is enough. At least TRY to help us instead of complain or get out!"

Sweetie rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "Hey, I AM trying to help you...help you not waste your time worrying about that loser, but if you want to waste time, it's your call!"

The bird flew off in annoyance, while everyone else glared at her.

Babs grumbled, "That...bird!"

They then heard a beeping noise from the machine as they tuned.

Calamity signed, "It's the machine! It figured out the code!"

The toonsters excitedly came to the machine to find out the translation, and on the screen, the words "Made in Transylvania" appeared.

"'Made in Transylvania'?" Most of them said, confused. Could that be where Furrball and the others were taken to?

Shirley facepalmed herself, saying, "Of course, why didn't I think of that? A lot of monsters hang out in Transylvania, according to, like, all the fables. I usually know all well, but why didn't I think of that now?"

Fowlmouth asked the loon, "Ain't you supposed to have super-intelligent powers, Shirl?"

"Well, I guess they, like, don't work 24/7. I can't be thinking everything every hour of the day, you know."

Babs was then worried as she exclaimed, "Oh no. They're all in Transylvania, land of the monsters. All those monstrous beings must be holding Furrball, Fifi and the other guys against their will, and terrorizing them. Of course, I know Gogo and Dizzy could probably handle themselves around them."

Buster said, "Well, toonsters, there's only two things we have to do. 1) create the antidote and 2) go to Transylvania and save them all."

Then, a special news report came on Calamity's TV, as an announcer announced, "We interrupt this program for a special news bulletin."

They all turned to the TV to watch what was happening, as one of the news reporters from an earlier chapter was reporting, "Last night, an angry mob of characters from _Animaniacs_ have chased a blue vampire cat along with a purple skunk, who was running with him, but the vampire was actually Furrball, who was mysteriously turned into a vampire. We currently don't know who did it, but we will get to the bottom of it."

Fowlmouth frowned, "It's the dad-gum hunchbacks, ya dimwit!"

Shirley, annoyed, said, "Shut it, Fowlmouth!"

The news reporter continued, "Buster Bunny and his crew informed the true identity, and guarantee they'll be creating an antidote, but so far, the whereabouts of the cursed blue cat who just became a new racing champion are unknown." As he started speaking some more news, pictures of a familiar vampire mouse and vampire dog from the past few nights were shown. "In other news, we've also had reports of some more vampire animals lurking around at night, flying around and terrorizing the locals. Was this the work of Furrball the Cat? Is he responsible for turning the animals into blood-suckers of the undead? Or were they originally vampires? Let's hope someone will deal with this, and soon!"

Calamity turned off the TV, as everyone was stunned. There are more vampire animals roaming about!

Buster said, "Looks like we have to turn more than Furrball back into his normal self."

Calamity signed, "Well, we better get started on the antidote!"

* * *

That night, back at Hotel Transylvania, the monsters were all asleep and were about to awake soon. In the room Furrball, Fifi, and Tyrone were staying in, they were still asleep. Furrball and Fifi were each in a coffin, with the lids slightly open, while Tyrone was sleeping in a tank the witches got with some clean water inside.

The three were all sound asleep, until a cloud of green smoke appeared, while making a loud noise, waking the kids up in surprise. Lucille appeared from the smoke, and greeted them eagerly, "Rise and shine, my dears. We have a new big night ahead."

Furrball remarked, "You know, you should really warn someone before you poof into the room they're in! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Lucille replied, "Only way I can give you a heart attack is with a wooden steak. Anywho, how about we start the day with some breakfast?" Of course, Lucille pronounced breakfast as "break-fast."

Fifi frowned, "Oh no! We will not be having any more of that disgusting monster food you served last night at the party."

Furrball frowned in agreement, "Yeah, I may be a monster now, but that doesn't mean I have to eat like one!"

Lucille asked, "'Disgusting monster food?' Oh, goodness no. We serve regular food as well around here...occasionally. You can have anything you want, anything that is, except..." She then shuddered a bit, before saying, "angel food cake."

The kids were confused as Fifi asked, "What's wrong with angel food cake? We're actually fond of it back where we come from." Furrball and Tyrone nodded in agreement.

Lucille said, "Well, I'm not too wild about it, and neither are my taste-buds." She then handed a skull phone to Furrball, as she said, "All you have to do is call room service...or tomb service, as it were. When you're finished, the other witches and I will show you how to get the hang of your powers of flight, Master Furrball."

However, she called called the room (or tomb) service number already, so Furrball wouldn't have to, as the phone rang.

The witch then continued, "Afterwards, there our plenty more activities on our schedule planned ahead. Well, ciao!"

With a snap of her fingers, another cloud of green smoke appeared and surrounded her, and the cloud disappeared with her in it. Of course, the smoke made the three remaining cough as they waved it away, trying to get it out of the room.

Once the smoke was gone, Furrball smiled as he said, "Chow is right." The phone then stopped ringing as Quasimodo's voice was heard on the other end, speaking, "Bonjour?"

Furrball spoke into the phone, saying, "Hello? Yeah, this is Furrball calling. Listen, send us up about a dozen pancakes drenched in syrup and topped with blueberries, please. Oh, and with a side of bananas, and some PB&J sandwiches, a smoked boneless turkey, an ice cream sundae..." He then covers the phone, turning to his friends, asking them, "You guys want anything as well?"

Fifi exclaimed, "Oh, how about some French toast, with powdered sugar and maple syrup? I could go for that."

Tyrone added, "And maybe we should have some orange juice and milk to wash it all down."

Furrball nodded, "Gotcha covered." He turned to the phone, speaking, "And some French toast, with powdered sugar and maple syrup. Oh, and for drinks, we'd like some orange juice and milk. Got all that?"

"Oui." Quasimodo's voice was heard on the other end.

Furrball smiled, "Great. Bring it all to our room when it's ready."

He then hung up the phone. A few minutes later, Igor came rushing into the room, pushing a tray carrying all the food Furrball had requested, with glasses of orange juice and milk for each of them. The Russian hunchback exclaimed as he came in, "Tomb service, yes!"

When the kids saw the food, they smiled in delight, as they ran over to it. They started helping themselves to the food, but of course, the boys were stuffing themselves silly, while Fifi was helping herself to the French toast like a polite and refined person.

Furrball said, with his mouth full, "Oh boy! This is great! Much better than the other stuff."

Fifi said in agreement, "Mm-hmm. Zhis stuff is really delectable!"

Igor said, "Da, and to think it's all fashioned from a special kind of bean."

The three stopped eating for a bit and swallowed, confused. Fifi asked, "A bean? All this came from a type of bean? How's zhat even possible?"

"Look, I'd rather not have the author stress his brain any more than he has to now, trying to make this story as good as an actual film. So let's just say it's a rare type of bean that grows any food possible, and leave it at that!"

Then, the three started feeling a weird type of feeling, as they started twitching a bit until they yelled like mad, with steam coming out of their mouths like a dragon breathing fire. They stopped for a bit, and were puzzled at what just happened.

Fifi asked, "Okay, why did we just do that?" She turned to Dr. Frankenstein's former assistant, and asked him, "Uh, what type of beans are in this food, Monsieur Igor?"

Igor explained, "Oh, scream beans. They grow wild in Lucille's torture chamber, and release some steam from anyone who eats it."

The three was shocked as Furrball exclaimed, "Torture chamber?!" This is supposed to be a hotel for monsters, so why would there be a torture chamber?!

They then started shouting again, with steam coming out of their mouths once more.

Fifi exclaimed, "This is terrible!" She and her roommates started screaming again, with steam coming out of their mouths.

Igor, who was covering his ears to block out the screaming, remarked, "Da, I concur, young ones. I must tell Quasi that his cooking is out of tune again, or his gargoyle assistant's cooking. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll wear off."


	13. Another Night in Transylvania

A bit later, after Furrball, Fifi and Tyrone have recovered from the scream beans, Furrball was on his way to a practicing room with the witches to practice flying properly when he's in vampire bat form. On his way, he passed a few creatures, then he looked as he saw Casper the Friendly Ghost being picked on by his uncles, Stretch, Fatso, and Stinky. He sighed as he tried to ignore them.0

He opened the door, and went into the room where some of the witches were waiting for him. Witch Rosemary smiled, "Ah, young Furrball. So glad you could make it."

Furrball said, "Your sister said I should meet you and the other witches here to help me out with perfecting my new vampire powers. She already helped me out with my bat transformation powers last night, but in order to pass myself off as a proper bat, I need to improve my flight pattern." With that, he spread his arms out and folded them, before a poof of smoke appeared, and he was once again, a bat. "So, let's get started, shall we?"

He started flying up in the air, but he still couldn't keep control. His flight pattern was still all lop-sided, as he fell onto the floor, before he turned back into a vampire with a wave of his wings. "See? What did I tell you? There's no doubt Sweetie would ridicule me even for this! I bet Jonathan Lipnicki never had these problems in his vampire movie. Of course, he wasn't an actual vampire in that."

Rosemary said, "Now, I know plenty about bats and the art of their flight, and it's not as difficult as you think. The primary key to a proper flight for a bat is echolocation. It is what bats use to navigate in the dark, as well as find food. Like a radar, they send out sound waves through their mouths or noses, and the said sound waves bounce off objects, creating echoes. Therefore, you can be able to detect obstacles so you can avoid them."

Furrball said, "Okay, but how can I fly straight in the air without feeling like sinking?"

One of the other witches shrugged as she said, "Beats me. Maybe just pretend you're an airplane, and you'll start flying straighter."

Another witch added, "I guess that could work. That is how Master Dracula's daughter, Mavis, learned how to fly."

Furrball then decided to give it a try as he looked serious, and spread his arms out, before folding them, going into bat form. Then, he spread out his wings, saying, "Alright, let's try. Here I go."

He started flapping his wings, taking off into the air, and started feeling lop-sided again, but then tried focusing, imagining he was an airplane. In his imagination, he was a blue airplane with a cat face on the front. In reality, he started flying around like a professional, and he saw that he wasn't flying lop-sided-like this time, making him smile. He flew around like a real bat would.

He exclaimed, "Alright, I'm doing it! Look at me, witches! I'm a real batty flyer!" He laughed and whooped as he started flying loop-de-loops and soared all around the room, with the witches cheering.

Witch Rosemary called out, "Furrball, maybe you should try your echolocation skills."

Furrball then flapped in one place as he then made a bat noise with his mouth, which traveled in an actual sound wave and bounced off an object, and right back to Furrball. Furrball, sensing the object's location, said, "Hey, this echolocation stuff works. I actually sensed an object before I could fly and bump into it."

He flew up in the air and shouted with joy, "I might like my new powers!"

A while later, Fifi, Tyrone, Sneezer, Dizzy, and Gogo were walking around the hallways, looking for Furrball. Then, out of the blue, Furrball in bat form came flying and flapping near them, startling them as they yelped.

"Aah! A bat!" Tyrone screamed, as he hid near Fifi.

The cat-bat landed in front of them as he said, "Guys, it's me, Furrball." He then crossed his wings together, changing back into his vampire form. "I can actually fly like a professional bat now. That's probably why you guys didn't recognize me at first, but watch this."

He changed back into a bat and flew around the room, doing amazing flight tricks, amazing his friends. Gogo, of course, was jealous, with him being a flightless bird and all. The last of the dodos groaned, "Bats have all the fun in flight!"

Furrball, not paying attention to Gogo, came back down and went back to vampire form, as his friends clapped. Fifi said, "Well flown, Furrball. I bet you could catch any prey you want now, without any problems. I bet you could even get Sweetie."

Furrball sighed, "Let's hope so." Then he grinned, telling them, "And that's not all. They also helped me out with my hypnotism powers. I'll need a test subject to test it out on? Who will volunteer?"

Gogo eagerly had his hand up, as he exclaimed, "Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Come on, pick me! I'm asking you with my brain here!" However, Furrball pointed at Dizzy, saying, "You, Dizzy."

"Aww." Gogo moaned in disappointment.

"Me?" Dizzy asked, confused. The purple Tasmanian then devil said bashfully, "Oh no no. Furrball don't want Dizzy. Dizzy not much good listener."

"Dizzy!" Furrball said to him. "Look into my eyes."

He stared directly at the Tasmanian devil with his eyes that now gave a red glow, and so did Dizzy's when he looked into Furrball's eyes, as he was dazed. He was now under the blue vampire cat's power. The others, meanwhile, looked away from the stare.

He continues, in a Transylvanian accent, "Your eyelids are getting heavy." As he talked, Dizzy's eyes began to dull. "You will feel that..." Just then, Dizzy fell asleep, much to the kitten's annoyance. "Dizzy, you fell asleep too soon. I have more to say. Wake up."

Furrball slapped Dizzy, waking him up, and make him stammer, wondering what was going on. The blue cat's eyes glow once more as he continues, "You are feeling drowsy and..." Dizzy went back to sleep once more. "Geez, Dizzy's even simpler than I've always known he was."

Fifi, who paid attention to what was going on, spoke out, "Um, Furrball, maybe you should drop ze whole "you are getting sleepy" bit, because most people would take it literally and fall right asleep."

"Hmmm." Furrball said, agreeing about Fifi's statement, before he grabbed Dizzy and shook him awake, as he shouted, "Dizzy Devil, forget the sleeping and listen up!" As the tasmanian devil's hypnotized again, the cat boy continues, "You are under my power now."

Dizzy said, in a monotone voice, "That is correct, Master Furrball."

"You will do whatever I tell you to. First, you shall stand on one foot."

With that, Dizzy standed on one foot as his new master told him to.

"Now you shall hop around and act like a monkey."

Dizzy put his foot down, before hopping around the area, while making monkey sounds and scratching himself in such a manner. Fifi, Tyrone and Sneezer watched on as they giggled.

"Now cluck like a chicken."

Dizzy did make clucking noises, making the others except Gogo giggle some more.

Gogo said, "Eh, I've seen better."

'Stop!" Furrball commanded, as Dizzy did what he was told, and the others stopped laughing. "Now say something incredibly intelligent."

Dizzy then said, sounding more intelligent than he usually is, "We only have to look at ourselves to see how intelligent life might develop into something we wouldn't want to meet."

They were all amazed and awestruck, because the tasmanian devil who hardly says any smart things actually said an intelligent quote.

"Impressive, I must say." Gogo said, sounding like a gentleman.

Furrball said to Dizzy, "Now for a real challenge, I command you, Dizzy Devil, to juggle dangerous objects, while riding a unicycle and balancing a watermelon on your nose." Fifi, Tyrone, and Sneezer gasped, for only a professional could do that stunt.

Soon, Dizzy found a chainsaw, an iron mace, a blowtorch (which has the fire lit already), and a zombie porcupine, and started juggling them, while riding a unicycle and balancing a watermelon on his nose. He did his best not to drop any of them, or fall off the unicycle. He did an incredible job.

Furrball, Fifi, Tyrone and Sneezer were really impressed. Gogo, however, scoffed, "I could do that without breaking a sweat." He then randomly got out a unicycle and rode on it, while balancing a watermelon on his beak, as well as juggling dangerous items exactly like the ones Dizzy was doing.

Furrball spoke to Dizzy, who was still performing his stunt, "Now then, Dizzy, when I snap my fingers, you will snap out of your trance, and hardly remember what just happened."

He then snapped his fingers, which made Dizzy blink as he wondered what was going on. Furrball said in his normal accent, "Oh, Diz, you better..." However, the tasmanian devil lost control as he fell off with a yelp. Also, he got hit on the head with the mace and the watermelon (which cracked in half in the process), got scorched by the blowtorch, got bitten and shot quills at by the porcupine. His friends winced at each injury.

Furrball said, "Ooh, I guess I probably should've commanded you to set them down gently to avoid getting hurt, Diz."

Dizzy was confused as he asked, "Huh?" Dizzy didn't remember what just happened, as Furrball commanded him.

Dizzy then fell through a hole cut in the floor (because of the chainsaw), and fell somewhere deep in the hotel, which made the group wince even more.

"You alright, Diz?" Furrball called out to the purple tasmanian devil below.

Dizzy's voice called out, "Yeah, Dizzy's fall broken by remains of yummy watermelon and fish creature." Then a fish creature's voice was heard groaning in pain.

Lucille then came into the hallway and said, "I see you've been testing your new powers."

Furrball sheepishly said, "Yeah. Sorry about the hole, guess we got carried away. Maybe if we could get a repair zombie or repair imp or one of the witches to fix that, and if we could bring Dizzy out from below..."

"We'll take care of the hole later, but we'll help your friend momentarily, and at appropriate timing. We're about to show you the racing course. Come."

She walked down the hallway, with the kids following her, though were a bit concerned for Dizzy.

* * *

A bit later, Furrball and his group (with Dizzy helped out) were in another room where a giant map of the race course was shown as Lucille was showing the course to them, while the other witches, the Hunch Bunch, Wayne, Wanda, three of their pups, Frank, Eunice, Murray, Griffin and Jack watched on.

Lucille explained as she pointed at the map with her pointer, "Now, here is the race course you will be driving. It starts here at the end of the spooky forest that leads to the bridge leading the hotel. Then, you go straight to Monster Morass, then to Dragon Breath tunnel, through the sand-slime straight-away, up the hill of horrors, down the snake-shaped strip, and back here." The kids looked shocked at the track, that sure sounds tricky.

Furrball said, "Wow, what a tricky track."

Wayne commented, "Well, the track usually alternates each year, and the other one's even trickier."

Lucille stated, "True, but I have the utmost confidence you can handle it, Master Furrball. Sure it may be more difficult than the race back in Acme Acres, but I feel you can pull this off. Oh yes, I can tell you will definitely 'kill' at this." She then laughed a bit in a naughty way.

The other witches and the Hunch Bunch laughed the same naughty way she did a bit, making Furrball's group more worried. The witch noticed the other monsters present not laughing, as she quickly commanded to them quietly, "Laugh with us or you'll be zapped!" With that, the monsters tried to laugh naughtily like the witches and hunchbacks, though they were nervous at the same time.

Furrball asked, "Say, how's about letting us take the vampire car out for a test run?"

Lucille said, "Oh, well no, I'm sorry. The car is being modified for you, and it won't be ready for you until Saturday night."

The kids were disappointed. "Another car being modified?"

"Well, the blue car's actually finished being modified. My crew spent half of today, restoring it to its former glory."

Fifi asked, "So we could maybe have a trial run in that?"

Lucille shrugged as she said, "Very well, I don't see why not. It's in the parking room by the main entrance" This made all the other monsters surprised.

The toonsters, however, smiled as Furrball shook Lucille's hand, saying, "Oh thank you very much! Come on, gang!" Furrball's group ran off to get into the modified jalopy that they were brought to the hotel in.

The monsters however looked concerned at what Lucille did. What if Furrball and his friends decide to escape, and the race is off...and what about Lucille's earth-ruling project?

Griffin asked, "Lucille, was that wise, letting them go like that?"

Jack agreed, "Yeah, what if the wee young'ins should try to escape again?"

One of the witches added, "That'll definitely ruin the race, as well as your plans."

Lucille said, "Oh, relax, they won't, not if the boy wants me to turn him back to normal." She then remembered what she told Furrball last night as she pondered, "Hmmm, of course, there is a possibility he might not want me to change him back."

* * *

After the kids had gotten the blue racecar, which looked just like new, out of the parking room, Furrball had driven it up to the other side of the bridge. He smiled, "Wow, they really did a good job restoring this car, it looks and handles like a dream. Well, here we go, group."

He came to the starting point of the course and began driving off. His practice route has begun! Meanwhile, three of the housekeeping witches were hiding nearby as they nodded to each-other, smirking mischieviously. Then the three of them each got on their broomsticks and flew off to set up some obstacles for the blue cat racer.

The witches were near Monster Morass, as they hid, while laughing creepily like a witch usually does. One of them, named Witch Tress, shushed them while exclaiming, "Quiet! They're coming this way!" The laughing stopped as they saw Furrball's group in the car passing through Monster Morass. The kids saw many monster mutant crocodiles snapping their jaws as they drove by, and they looked fierce.

Furrball, concerned, said, "Oh god, there's even monster crocs here! I bet they're as bad as the Boo Sisters or their dad. I sure wouldn't want to mess with any of them."

The witches saw them coming towards a wooden draw-bridge, as Witch Tress signaled her colleagues, who pulled out her wand, and zapped it at the draw-bridge, causing it to rise, and the car to fall off, with the kids yelling. Then they landed on some big muddy mound in the middle of the swamp, with crocs surrounding them.

The witches cackled quietly but sinisterly, with Witch Billie declaring, "Oh, ladies, we are so naughty."

The kids saw the monster crocs ganging up on them, about to take a bite out of them, while Gogo turned himself into a black-belt karate master as he shouted, "Not to worry, the Master Dodo shall turn these vile beasts into mere briefcases!" He started shouting karate yells as he made some slices and kicks, before a croc snapped its jaw at the dodo, making him scream and hold onto Dizzy.

Fifi said amusingly, "I believe ze Master Dodo has become an Orange Chicken." Gogo frowned at the skunkette.

Furrball saw the crocs line up ahead for some reason, as he got an idea. He said, "Hold on, gang. I'm going to try something crazy."

Gogo rolled his eyes, remarking, "Like you know the meaning of crazy."

Nevertheless, Furrball pushed the driving stick forward, which caused the car to drive off the mound and over all the lined-up crocodiles. Soon, they made it to the other side, as they drove off fast. The witches peeked out, with one named Witch Cree declaring, "Well, we may as well heat things up for them in Dragon Breath Tunnel." They then hopped onto their broomsticks and quickly made it to the said tunnel, as they hid, while waiting for the racer and his friends.

Then, the witches saw Furrball's group driving to the cave and went inside, as Witch Billie ordered to the other witches, "They're in! Set off the hot flashes!" Witch Cree then pulled down a skull lever sticking out of a rock nearby, though she strained a bit, because the lever must have been stuck.

Inside the cave, some fires were set off on each side of the wall, while Furrball's group drove in-between them, trying their best to avoid getting scorched. Fifi exclaimed, "Okay, no one panic. Is everyone alright?"

Furrball exclaimed frantically, "That's debatable, considering I'm driving through a flaming tunnel!"

Dizzy remarked, "Well, it's fine for us." It was fine for him, Tyrone, Sneezer, and Gogo, as they were busy roasting marshmallows on sticks near the fires, just like at a campout.

Soon, they came whizzing out of the cave, without a scratch or burn on them or the car. The witches were dumbfounded at what happened to the REALLY hot flashes that were set off, different from the flames that went off in the cave. They were supposed to happen, but didn't.

Witch Billie complained, "What gives? What happened to the hot flashes?"

Then, without warning, a red hot flash of fire came out of the cave and blasted the three straight in the butts, causing them to scream, as they tried to put out the flashes. That must've been really hot!

Witch Cree said sheepishly while shrugging, "I guess the timing was a tad off."

The annoyed Witch Billie hit her colleague hard with her wand, making Witch Tress giggle.

* * *

A while later, the witches were flying above the area on their broomsticks, watching Furrball driving down below.

Witch Tress said, "They're approaching the sand-slime speed straight-away, and up ahead lies a massive puddle of quicksand. Looks like they can't mess up our fun this time!"

Down below, Furrball told his group, "Brace yourself, gang! We're gonna plow right through this stuff!"

The others yelled as Furrball charged right through the muck and mud, then they went under a pile of quicksand very quickly surprisingly. Witch Tress flew down at the end of the straight-away and remarked, "Ha! Now that's funny!"

She then heard a strange noise coming from underneath the quicksand, as she was confused, "Huh?" She then saw something emerging from the quicksand as she screamed in alarm. The thing was the car with Furrball's group, all covered in muck, and it ran over the witch before she could get away. As she left, the witch was still okay, but she had some muck on her, as well as tire-tracks across her body.

Furrball pressed a button to make the car shake the muck off itself, as well as him and his friends. When it stopped, they felt a bit dizzy, but they recovered. Fifi asked, "How did we do that? How did we sink through quicksand so quickly and come out of it alive?"

"Who cares, let's keep going!" Furrball exclaimed.

With that, they drove off to finish the course. Soon, they were approaching the Hill of Horrors, as Furrball said, "Here we go, the last leg of the course!"

They drove up the Hill of Horrors, as a few ghosts popped out of nowhere, one by one, and scared all of them with boos and ghostly laughs. The kids screamed but managed to avoid them and press onward, as they drove up a curb around the hill, and then came to the other side, where they were about to drive down the snake-shaped strip, which was heading toward the starting/finishing point at the bridge to the hotel.

At the edge, the three witches were waiting there for them, but when Witch Tress saw them, she said, "Alright, split the road!"

With that, Witch Billie pulled a lever, which caused the road to follow the snake-shaped strip to split into two, and surprisngly so did the vehicle Furrball's group was in. The top was separated from the bottom with wheels, and the kids were still holding onto the top as they yelled, "Hey!"

Witch Cree laughed, "Ha ha! I tell you, I go cuckoo over rotten tricks like these!" Then, without thinking, she used her wand to turn herself into a cuckoo bird, as she flew around and laughed stupidly.

Then, Furrball's group tried running in the air, and surprisingly, they managed to get the lower wheel half of the vehicle and got it reattached. The cuckoo-bird witch then saw them coming, with her eyes widened as she screamed in alarm. She tried flying out of the way, but the vehicle came zooming towards her, and she ended up getting stuck on the front of the car, without the kids seeing her or even hearing her screaming. Then, they went across the finish line.

They then stopped as they all sighed a breath of relief. Furrball said, "Well, it's a good thing that they fixed up this old racecar, this'll be perfect for you guys to zoom off and help me out in any situations at the race Saturday night."

Fifi smiled in agreement, saying, "Oui, it sure is. It's too bad vous can't race in this one though, I like it."

They still didn't see Witch Cree, still a cuckoo bird, still stuck to the front of the car, as she groaned, "I'm kind of stuck on it myself."

Then, Furrball drove the car smoothly across the bridge to the hotel, back to the parking place, and they were still unaware of one of the witches stuck to it.

With the other two witches, they looked concerned, before their leader appeared in a cloud of smoke and looked displeased with them. She asked, "What do you witches think you were doing?"

Witch Tress confessed, "Well, we were trying to pull some dirty tricks, just to make things interesting. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No, it's not what I wanted! Not yet anyway! We can't pull any tricks on him to make him lose until the ACTUAL race, you nitwits! It would be more fun. Besides, I'll have the Hunch Bunch to do that job."


	14. The Monsters talk to Furrball

A little later, back at one of the rooms in the hotel, Lucille was having a discussion with Frank, Eunice, Jack, Wayne, Wanda, Murray, Griffin, and the other witches about Furrball.

Griffin said, "I don't know, Lucille, the kid seems like a real pro at this. He may win after all."

Witch Rosemary said, "And I guess you'll have to cancel your plans with him."

Lucille remarked, "Well, we can't have that, can we? Which is why I must see to it that he loses, even if we have to play dirty like the other witches tried to earlier."

"Well, maybe he just needs some extra convincing that he shouldn't win." Frank said. "Like maybe scare him, you know, if any of us still had it."

Murray said, "Well, maybe I could threaten him with a mummy's curse to lose."

Jack said, "Or maybe I could try the flaming pumpkin head routine on the boy-o." He then realized, "Oh wait, that be the Headless Horseman's gimmick."

Eunice commented, "Look, I know we're monsters and all, but doesn't that seem a bit too cruel? He is still a kid technically...and part mortal."

Lucille said, "Quite right, none of you seem to have a way with children, excluding you, Wayne and Wanda. Anywho, for children who have taken a new form and want to feel important, you must gain their trust and make them feel comfortable around you by telling them what they may want to hear, with charm, etiquette and finesse. Even if it includes leaving out some crucial details, and not telling him until later. That's what I did last night."

Then, Lucille saw Furrball coming into the room, as she smiled, "Oh, Furrball, I didn't see you come in. So, I trust you enjoyed your test drive."

The blue cat boy said, "I sure did, although there were quite a few obstacles, but we managed to pull through."

"Then I guess you'll have no problem in winning the race."

"Um, yeah, actually, I'd like to speak to you about that. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Oh, not at all. Let's step out into the hallway."

The lead witch and vampire kitten walked out of the room and into the hallway as Furrball started, "Okay, you know how you gave me my vampire powers? Well, after getting used to them, I'm really starting to enjoy them."

Lucille pretended to look surprised, "Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, it is so. Of course, it'll be a shame that when I win the race, that all my powers will be taken away, and I'll be normal, as part of our deal."

"Not necessarily, you could get beaten by another monster...or there could be another way you could stay a vampire."

"Really? What?"

"Maybe you could..." She then shook her head, saying, "No, that would be ridiculous."

Furrball said, "Come on, say it! What would it be?"

"Well, maybe if you were to...I don't know, let the other monsters win."

Furrball asked her, "You mean, lose the race on purpose?"

Lucille said, "Oh goodness no, it would be beneath me to ask a contestant to throw the race, even you. However, that would be the only way you could remain a vampire, short of having another monster beat you, even when you DO try to win."

Furrball felt a bit unsure. "Well, if that's the case. Okay, Lucille, how about we make another deal?"

"Another deal, you say?"

"Yeah. I thought about what you said last night, what with co-ruling the world with you in a good way and well...I might actually want to give it a shot. I do want the world to respect me after all, and maybe they might respect me with new powers. So, instead of all six of us having to work for you if I lose the race, how about only *I* work WITH you, but not as a slave, but a partner."

"Hmmm...you drive a hard bargain, young feline. Very well, but only if you agree to deliberately throw the race."

"Consider it done, Madame."

"Oh, and one more thing. Before the preparations for the non-hostile takeover begin, I need you to make a small donation."

Furrball looked concerned, as he asked, "Is it any drop of blood or anything?"

"Oh not like that, I was thinking more along the lines of...a lock of your fur."

He was puzzled. "My fur?"

"Just a small lock, it's needed for a part of my project. I didn't make that rule, that's what the project requires, you understand. It'll all be worth it once the world is finally respecting us."

"Well can you at least tell me more about it?"

"Maybe later...before the race."

Furrball sighed, "Fine."

Lucille cleared his throat, as she offered her hand out as she said, "Well, the fur if you please."

Furrball got out a roll of tape, that he borrowed from Gogo, and got calm as he unrolled the tape, and placed it on the back of his head. He yanked off the tape, causing him to cringe in pain as he groaned, but then gave the tape, with a small lock of Furrball's back-head fur stuck to it, to Lucille, who grinned in delight.

As Lucille took the tape from him, she said, "Be strong, little Fur. It'll all be worth it."

* * *

Back in the room, the monsters, who were listening in on the conversation, heard Lucille coming back and moved away. Lucille came back and said, "Yes, it's excellent, I tell you! Everything falls into place."

Frank said, "Yeah, Lucille, we heard."

"You see, my friends, when you give your subject the right motivation, everything else begins to fall into place."

"Well, couldn't you have just told one of us to tell the lad that?" Jack asked.

Lucille said, "Well, I think he seems more comfortable around beings like me, while he and his friends still think of all of you as "freaky weirdoes", as it were."

The other monsters all looked down. Their leader sighed, "Oh, but only if he knew the true side of you all."

She left the room with the fur, before Jack brightened up, getting an idea on what his boss said. Maybe he and the other monsters should show Furrball whether he really needs to fear them or not.

* * *

A while later, in Furrball's guest room, he, Fifi and Tyrone heard a knock at the door, as Furrball went to the door. Gogo was there, dressed as a postman, saying, "Special delivery for a Mr. Furrball Cat. I found this envelope in the middle of the hall."

Gogo handed Furrball an envelope as he said to the dodo, "You know, you could just give me the envelope normally. You don't have to masquerade as a postman."

The dodo frowned as he asked, "Well, where's the fun in that?"

Furrball opened up the envelope and pulled out a paper. "There's a message."

"What does it say, Fur?" Fifi asked.

Furrball starts reading the letter, "Dear Master Furrball, I would appreciate it if you could come to the room down the hall of the third floor, where scientific equipment, such as books and body parts in jars. An important matter needs to be discussed. Don't worry, it ain't a trap. Signed, Jack O'Lantern."

Furrball and his friends exchanged confused looks to each-other. What could the important matter be that Jack wants to speak with them about?

* * *

After taking the elevator to the fourth floor, and going down the hallway, Furrball's group had opened the door of a very dark room. The group looked around as Furrball turned on one of the lights, and Gogo turned himself into a lantern, with Furrball carrying him around. He carefully went into the room, with Fifi and Tyrone following him cautiously.

They looked around the room, as Furrball called out, "Hello? Jack? We got your note, saying you want to meet us here to talk, so here we are."

Fifi called out, "Just come out and show yourself...providing zhere are no scary tricks pulled."

The kids walked on as they went to a bookshelf filled with books on spells, wizardry, science, and monster folklore. Furrball shined the Gogo-lantern on the books, as he, Fifi and Tyrone walked over to another shelf containing stuff. First, they saw a jar filled with kidneys and a galbladder, and there was a label that said 'Alligator kidneys and galbladder'. This grossed the kids out, making them cringe in disgust.

They saw another jar, which had a spleen inside it, making them disgusted out even more. There was a label marked 'Gorilla spleen.' Furrball remarked, "Geez, these monsters keep a lot of disgusting stuff around here."

Fifi suggested, "Maybe for Lucille's potions...or for cooking that repulsive monster chow."

The kids shuddered a bit, before they saw a rotting toadstool sitting in a pot, labeled "50-Year-Old Toadstool." The kids were grossed out even more, as Tyrone gulped. Soon they came to one sign labeled "Freshly-carved jack-o-lantern," near a familiar pumpkin-headed servant's pumpkin-head...that suddenly came to life and sang.

 **Jack** : _I-_

"Gah!" Furrball's group yelps in alarm.

 **Jack** : _Ain't got no body_  
 _And nobody cares for me_  
 _Yakka tak ta yakka tak ta ha!_

"Jack!" Furrball exclaimed in surprise and annoyance. His head was a moving jack-o-lantern this whole time!

"Hello." Jack said with a grin.

"What's the idea of scaring us like that?!"

"Sorry, just thought I'd play a practical joke, in the spirit of me own holiday. Sure, it not be until next month, but who's to say we can't get an early start?" He noticed his headless body coming to him. "Oh, hold on, please."

His hands picked up his pumpkin-head from the shelf and managed to put it back on top, twisting it on tight.

Furrball said, "Uh, right. So, anyway, what was it you wanted to talk with us about?"

"Well, it ain't just I who wanted to talk to you about something. It's actually WE who wanted to talk to you."

Gogo, who turned back to himself, released himself from Furrball's grip as he and the other three kids were confused. "We?"

The pumpkin-headed icon of Halloween said, "Aye. Me and all of Drac's close friends." All the lights in the room came on as Frank, Eunice, Murray, Griffin, Wayne, Wanda and three of their cubs. Furrball, Fifi and Tyrone looked very worried, while Gogo looked happy.

"Oh boy, we're surrounded by the most legendary monsters!" Furrball said, scared that the monsters want to hurt them.

"I know! Awesome, isn't it?" Gogo said, excited.

"Maybe for vous, wacky boy! But not for us!" Fifi said, worried. She, Fur and Tyrone aren't excited about being surrounded by monsters, not even if they're the most famous in history!

"Oh boy, we're in a room filled with not only gross body parts, but with mummies..." Furrball exclaimed.

"And corpses..." Fifi added.

"And wolves." Tyrone completed their sentence.

"Oh my!" Gogo exclaimed, obviously wanting to make their whole statement an obvious _Wizard of Oz_ reference.

"Hey, they didn't count me!" Griffin complained to his friends, jealous that they forgot him.

"Whoa, now, chillax! We ain't gonna hurt you none!" Murray said, trying to calm the frightened kids down.

Gogo looked at the werewolves and said to Furrball in a concerned tone, "You better stay away from them! They'll rip your lungs out, Jim!" He then looked at their clothes, as he said to them, "I'd like to meet your tailor."

Wayne asked in disbelief, "Ripping lungs out?! That is just vile! We may be monsters, but we have our standards."

Wanda assured the animal kids, "Don't worry, our kids are well-trained."

Wayne added, "Well, more or less."

The group was a bit confused as Fifi asked "Aren't any of you gonna smash us flat? Or grind our bones into dust, or whatever you monsters normally do?"

"Not unless you want us to." Frank said, smirking. That made the kids even more frightened.

Eunice frowned as she said, "Aw now, Frank! You are just terrible."

Frank remarked, "I was kidding! Look, we don't always follow up on that classic human/mortal paranoia! One of the cases where we have to act violent is to defend ourselves so normal beings don't attack us."

Jack said, "Aye, they usually think we're a threat just because we're different from them."

The Acme Acres kids were puzzled, as Furrball asked, "So are you saying monsters aren't evil like everyone says? To be honest, we know a monster back in Acme Acres who's actually a big softie, his name is Gossamer. He's one of the monsters we're used to because he's a WB character like us."

Griffin said, "Now, hold on. We didn't say ALL monsters aren't evil. There are some in the world, but monsters like us, are in a way, like people. We can choose what we want to be."

Eunice sighed, "But if only people would actually give us a chance."

Furrball asked, "Well, why is it you guys always do scary things like terrorizing villagers or ripping things apart?"

Frank said, "Hey, it's a normal monster instinct. What are ya gonna do? Besides, that's really more scaring than it is hurting."

Wayne added, "Plus, it helps to make the humans not bother us. Like I said, we may be monsters, but we have our standards; but a lot of you normal people just don't see it that way."

Furrball said, "Well, maybe we could try and explain that to the people, but I can't guarantee it." He then sighed, "If only we could convince the Warner Bros. population that way about their perspective on felines."

Some of the monsters were confused. Griffin said, "We don't follow."

Fifi explained to them, "I don't know if you forgot, but apparently Warner Bros. is against felines, hence why famous cats like Sylvester, Tom of 'Tom & Jerry' and even poor Furrball are treated poorly. Zhey're forbidden to do something people do or go anywhere people do...because cats aren't allowed, while rabbits and ducks are allowed to do that stuff and they get fair treatment. A lot of fans didn't seem to mind, so the company thought it should be the way for most cats, to not have any fair treatment or priveleges like Bugs Bunny, but instead continue to get mistreaten by characters that get all positive attention when they don't even deserve it."

Furrball added, "That would be the dreadful animal torturer Elmyra Duff, Tweety, and his even more annoying student and my arch-rival, Sweetie Bird! What's even worse is those jack-a's won't even bother to give us cats anything that makes as understandable, intellectual and human-like as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig or anyone else. Which is why I wanted to win that race, because if I achieved something significant like they would, the world would respect me. If a cat didn't win a race, we'd still get the same "leave-the-bird-alone/no-cats-allowed" treatment!"

Gogo pointed out, "There was ONE time where cats were respected in something _Looney Tunes_ -related, it was the _Baby Looney Tunes_ show. They were so cute after changing their ages."

"But that was pretty much the only time, afterwards the WB crew thought 'Ah, screw it! We don't need to have cats befriended by our cartoon stars again in anything'."

Fifi said, "Which is why I'm one of those who actually supports him, but sadly, we can't convince our other classmates to respect him and make him part of their famous friend circle, even after winning that significant race! Apparently they just want to stick to the old-fashioned WB tradition, because they're worried fans will overreact to the change of the policy and they would be forbidden to ever return to the public again. We've been waiting for a sequel show to our show for a long time, you know."

Furrball frowned angrily as he remarked, "Maybe if they didn't treat Sweetie like their dumb queen, since after all they helped Sweetie try to make me lose the race! Ever since then, I dropped out of Acme Looniversity, out of not being respected like them and continuing to be ignored by them wouldn't be worth continuing my attendance."

The monsters were very surprised. They can't believe Furrball's classmates would do that to him when he really just wants to be treated with respect like them. They looked at each-other, before Frank was the first to speak up.

Frank said, "Well, maybe they feel guilty about what they did. I mean, they can't be that heartless."

Furrball scoffed, "Yeah right! They don't even know I'm here right now, and if they did, I bet they wouldn't even bother to look for me, let alone act like I exist!"

Fifi said to Furrball, comforting him, "Well, at least you've got moi, Furrball, and a bunch of new friends."

Furrball smiled at one of his only friends comforting him, when the monsters all brightened at Fifi thinking of the monsters as friends.

One of Wayne and Wanda's cubs, Wilbur curiously asked, "What about the weird bird with the umbrella in his head, the purple tasmanian devil, baby turtle and diapered mouse? Aren't THEY your friends?"

Furrball stated, "Tyrone, definitely! He's like a little brother to me, while Gogo and Dizzy are more like "acquaintances", and Sneezer...well he's sort of a "frenemy," if you will."

"Oh."

Murray said, "Um, hey, Fur, can we have a little chat with you alone?"

Furrball was surprised, but he shrugged as he said, "Well, uh...alright." He then turned to Gogo, saying, "Gogo, take Tyrone back to my room."

"Yes, sir." Gogo said, saluting him. With that, the dodo picked up the young turtle in his hands and started leaving the room.

Wilbur then asked his parents, "Hey, mom, dad, after the green dodo takes the turtle to bed, can we hang out with him?"

The werewolf daughter, Winnie, asked, "And can I talk to the pretty and cute skunk girl for a minute?"

"Alright, zhat's fine by me." Fifi said to Winnie.

Wanda said to her kids, "Alright, just try not to rip the dodo's feathers off."

Wayne suggested, "And maybe keep a slight distance from the skunk's tail."

Fifi was offended as she remarked, "I don't give off my scent zhat easily, you know!"

"Just checking."

Soon, Wilbur and the other cub known as Wyatt followed Gogo outside the room, and Fifi went outside the room as well and went down another hallway, with Winnie following her.

Furrball turned to the monsters, asking, "Alright, what's up other than the ceiling?"

Jack was the first to speak up, saying, "We couldn't help but notice that you and the purple skunk lass seem a bit...close."

"Yeah, apparently we are really close friends, and I'm thankful that she, the most popular character of the show, would actually befriend an unlucky homeless kid like me."

Griffin asked with an invisible smirk, "Well, uh...could it be possible you two are MORE than friends? Hint hint."

"You mean...like a couple? Well, that's ridiculousness. She's a skunk and I'm a cat. Besides, we're kind of young for that and she's out of my league. No, we're just really close friends." He then sighed, "Oh, but then...look, can I tell you guys a secret?"

"What be it, laddie?" Jack asked, curiously.

Furrball explained, "Well, I've known her ever since 1990, when we were first introduced into the world."

Murray was confused, as he interrupted, "1990? You kids still look, what, 10? 12? 13? How old exactly were you kids when your show first ran?"

The kitten shrugged as he said, "You got me? The writers didn't seem to think about the aspect of confirming our ages, in fact, most of us acted like adults, but we are indeed kids. One reason why we haven't grown older is because I guess we just prefer to stay at our young age, even though we could change ages if we felt like it. But I'd like to get back to the Fifi subject."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I've known her since 1990, and even though she didn't pay attention to me at first, she did in one episode where she thought I was a male skunk because I had a white stripe accidentally painted down my back, a formula used by her mentor, Pepe Le Pew and my second mentor, Penelope Cat. Of course, while those two had many cartoons, Feef and I only had that one episode and some bits. Off the set of the cartoons, those two eventually became a for-real couple, maybe because Penny got used to Pepe's odor, and they don't mind being different species. Now, for Fifi, because the directors would rarely let her associate with me, I thought she'd conform to everyone else's beliefs and think that I'm just someone to be avoided, but off the set, she actually treats me like someone."

"She seems like a sweet lass, don't she?" Jack said.

"She is, she's probably the sweetest one I've met, I'd rather put up with her than Elmyra and Sweetie. Oh, and not only is she pretty and cute, but she's kind, caring, smart, fun, has a big heart, not shallow like some cartoon women I meet," he then said muttered, "like Minerva Mink or girls from Perfecto Prep." He then continued clearly, "She actually takes time to listen to my problems. I tell you, she is just so wonderful! My big secret is...I'm crazy about Fifi La Fume! I've been crazy about her ever since that one episode where she chased me as a skunk. There, I said it."

"I guess you haven't mentioned that to her or anyone else, have you?" Frank asked.

"Haven't you been paying attention? It's a secret, of course I haven't! You're the first beings I've ever told it to!"

"Well, ye needn't be ashamed of it, laddy." Jack said to the kid.

Furrball snapped back, "Oh-ho, yes I need be ashamed of it. If anyone ever found out, I'd probably be even more ridiculed, since she's more popular than I am. You know how seriously everyone takes popularity of a character in the WB industry. Her smell is the least of my worries, I could probably get used to it; after all, I've smelled worse from the garbage when I lived in the alley, but I'm worried if I told her how I really felt, she might disown me and not love me in return. She might think I'm one of the undesirables and our friendship would be done for good, and I really wouldn't want to form an attention-rivalry with her."

Furrball sighed as he sat down on a small footstool, moping.

Wanda said, "Well, maybe she'll want to still be friends, even if she DOES reject you. Trust me though, I doubt she'd disown your friendship with her at this point."  
He then turned his head back to them, saying, "Let's hope not. You probably think it's ridiculous for a vampire to love, don't you?"

Frank said, "Of course, we don't. Our old pal Drac fell in love many centuries ago, with a beautiful vampire woman. She was known as Lady Lubov, or Martha to Drac."

Eunice said, "You know, Martha made the first move because old Drac was too scared."

Furrball smirked, "Oh was he now?" The famous vampire, Count Dracula, scared?

* * *

While the conversation between Furrball and the monsters was going on, in the other hallway, Winnie and Fifi were walking as Winnie just asked the purple skunk if Furrball and her were very close.

"Well, we are very close friends, if zhat's what you mean by 'close,'" Fifi said to the young werewolf girl. She sighed, "Though I honestly wish we were more than just close friends."

"Huh?" Winnie was wondering what the purple girl meant

"Oh, sorry. It's just zhat, well, the truth is, and don't tease me for zhis, but I have a crush on Furrball."

Winnie gasped in delight. Fifi then explained, "Vous see, I'm normally told to go crazy over someone who has a white stripe painted on his back, thinking they're a skunk, just like my mentor Pepe Le Pew did...or crush on someone famous, but Furrball I've always had my eyes on off ze set. I've liked him whether he was a skunk or a homeless kitten. I saw who he really was like and not how the directors wanted him to be: as some idiot and/or a bad guy who only cared about his next meal. I didn't see him as anything of the sort. I knew he had a big heart, was smart, adorable, handsome, funny, reliable, always thinking of others and all-around wonderful."

Winnie said, "But you still know you're a skunk and he's a cat."

Fifi said, "I know, but I still zhink even he deserves companionship, and I provided it to him, when no one else would, other zhan Mary Melody, Tyrone, Slappy, Skippy and his mentors. I may be ze most popular character of the show, but what's the popularity worth if the cat you care about most isn't happy?"

Winnie asked, "And you haven't told him yet?"

"Well, I want to show him my true feelings for him, but I don't know how. I want to show him in the most sincere way possible."

Then, Witch Rosemary and a couple other of the housekeeping witches appeared as the first one said, smiling, "Well, I think we can be of some assistance."

Winnie and Fifi were surprised as the latter exclaimed, "Witch Rosemary! How long were you and ze other witches listening?"

"We heard plenty, so you want to impress Furrball. Well, I think the other witches and I can help you in the impressing department."

Fifi frowned as she said, "You better not be up to any tricks like Sweetie Bird is!"

Witch Tress said, "Oh no, nothing like that. Trust us, we may be witches but even we know the ways to charm a man properly."

* * *

Back in the science equipment room, Furrball curiously asked, "So what happened to Dracula's wife after they fell in love?"

Jack explained, "They settled down at Castle Lubov, and Mavis was soon born. Then one night, a mob of angry villagers arrived and burnt the castle to the ground, and Martha, rest her soul, was lost with it. Only Dracula and Mavis made it out alive. That be the reason why he built this hotel for all monsters who wish to avoid furious humans, especially to keep his daughter safe. They'd still be here if it not for that mysterious other fire from long ago."

Furrball said, "Well, at least you've got one vampire around."

Frank said, "Yeah, that's true."

"Um, Frank, not to get personal, but how did a vampiress and reanimated corpse become a couple?"

He replied, "Well, most monsters just develop certain feelings with anyone they feel comfortable with and are very close to, even if they're different species. It could pretty much be the same with you and your skunk friend. Besides, they just grew attached to each other after an amount of time of hanging out."

Furrball said, "Well, I better get going, hope I can talk to you monsters later. You guys sure are a monstrously neat bunch, you know."

Before Furrball could leave, Jack put his arm around the vampire cat as he said to him, "Well, when ye be a creature of the night, things can be a riot, both the bad angry mob type but mostly the good type."

Murray added with a grin, "Yeah, we monsters often have all the fun. We share haunting stories, we throw parties!"

Griffin confessed, "Yeah, except most of those parties are always dead."

Furrball said, "Uh, right. Well, like I said, I'll be able to speak to you later. It's good actually getting to know the real side of you monsters, and know that you are more than just 'freaky weirdoes.'" He then opened the door and walked out the room to go back to his room.

Meanwhile, unknown to the monsters, in a dark corner of the room, a familiar witch, Lucille, to be precise, was glaring at what happened for some reason. However, she looked at the lock of Furrball's fur she had as she held it tightly in the palm of her green hand.


	15. Vampire Animal Hunt

The next day, late in the day, back at Acme Acres, Buster and his crew went back to Calamity's house to check on the antidote. They worked on it the night before and mixed all the ingredients, but it had to take a whole day to let the mixture set in, according to the recipe, when it was finally ready.

The kids looked at the lab chemicals as they bubbled, and they saw the antidote, which was a purple chemical, bubble while resting in a beaker. Buster asked, "That should be enough hours to let the mixture set in, don't you think?"

Calamity signed with his sign, "Affirmative."

Little Beeper signed, "Now, you all remember the ingredients we put in?"

Shirley said, "Yeah. A couple of berries, Silver Nitrate, red kryptonite dust, some wolfsbane, and a hint of garlic."

Hampton said, "It's a good thing we could find those things around Acme Acres. Most of those things are hard to find."

Plucky asked, "Wouldn't garlic hurt them? Since vampires can't stand garlic and all."

Babs said, "Yeah, but technically they aren't born vampires, so it should only help them be rid of their vampire selves."

"Hey, guys, I just realized something. What if they go into bat form and fly all around? We wouldn't be able to have them drink it!" Hampton said.

Shirley said, "Eh, don't worry. I think I've, like, just the thing."

Later, after the sun set, night had arrived, and Buster took a peek outside the door of Calamity's house. He looked back, saying, "Alright, gang, it's night time. Time to head out and search for those undead suckers." He and the others were about to head out, when a worried woman came to them holding a flyer.

She spoke to the kids, "Hello, excuse me. Have you seen my dog, Pixie-Dixie?" She showed them the flyer, which had a picture of a familiar chihuahua from Monday night, before he was turned into a vampire. "I haven't seen him since Monday night, and I've been worried sick about him. I hope one of those vicious vampire beasts hasn't got my little baby."

The kids then heard a snarl that sounded like a dog growl, as well as a monster one. They turned and saw something as Babs uneasily said, "Uh, ma'am, I think we may have found your dog."

The woman smiled. "You have?"

Foulmouth said, "Yeah, but ya ain't gonna happy to see him."

"Why is that?"

Then, without warning, the vampire chihuahua tackled the woman down. Pretty amazing for a little pipsqueak, but then again, even a small vampire contains a lot of power. When the woman saw her dog as a vampire now and he snarled ravenously at her, she screamed in horror as she knocked him off her. She ran away as fast and far as she could, but the dog, now known as Pixie-Dixie, went into bat form as he chased after her.

"Bad boy! Bad Pixie-Dixie!" The woman shouted at her dog. "How dare you attack Mommy?!" She grabbed a pepper spray and sprayed it at the dog-bat, causing him to hiss in anger, before he swatted it away and started attacking his owner some more.

Buster and his group were surprised, then they saw a familiar vampire mouse in bat form following after them. They then saw a dozen vampire rat-bats fly after the mouse, following it and looking for more victims to attack...and even turn into vampires. They were confused. Wasn't there just one vermin that got turned into a vampire?

"Man, what is Furrball's problem? I know it's part of the vampire instinct to bite another being and make them a vampire also, but did he really need to go overboard?" Buster asked.

Babs added, "Plus, I thought he wanted to stop chasing mice."

Then a voice said, "He didn't turn those animals into vampires."

The kids were a bit spooked as they yelped before looking around, wondering where the voice came from. "Like, who said that?" Shirley asked.

The voice spoke again, "Over here. Near the old oak tree."

Another voice spoke, "Don't be afraid."

Babs nervously yet sarcastically said, "Oh, 'don't be afraid', they say. What's not to be afraid of two mysterious voices at the same time there are vampire animals wreaking havoc?"

Nevertheless, the kids headed up to the old oak tree, though nervously, as Hampton said, "Okay, peculiar voices coming from the tree. Care to show yourselves and tell us what you mean?"

One of the voices asked, "Promise you won't freak out?"

Foulmouth said, "Fine, whatever, sure." Of course, he wasn't completely sure. They probably will freak out.

"Then here we are."

It was then that two familiar bats appeared, as they hung from upside-down on the branch. Sure enough, most of the kids screamed, "Ahhh! Bats!"

Hampton grabbed a broom from out of nowhere, which caused the two bats' eyes to widen as they said, "No! Wait!" But the young pig started to swing it at the bats, who dodged each move.

"Hey! Watch it!" The daughter bat exclaimed, before Hampton ignored and swung his broom some more at them, causing them to dodge again.

"Now look..." The father bat tried to explain, but Hampton kept swinging his broom quickly at the two bats as they kept dodging it quickly. "Will you just...?" However, this time Hampton managed to hit them down onto the ground, before he kept hitting them some more with the broom.

"Yeah, get 'em, Hampton! Get the little winged rats!" Plucky shouted, encouraging Hampton to continue attacking them.

"Like, Hampton, stop! They're just bats!" Shirley told Hampton.

"Who like to fly around and terrorize people!" Hampton snapped back.

"I don't think they're like that, most bats can't hurt anyone...unless they're vampires." With that, Hampton stopped hitting the two with the broom and dropped it. Then the loon picked up the two dizzy bats with her feathery hands as she looked at them, trying to recover.

She noticed the bats looked somewhat cute as she cooed, "Aw, they're actually kind of cute or some junk."

Buster spoke to the bats, "Hey, listen, sorry about that! A lot of us are usually terrified of bats, and so is the author, what with the flying around and acting like they want to attack us. That's what we hear vampire bats want to do. Uh, you guys aren't vampires are you?"

Both said, "Yes, but..."

However, they were interrupted as most of the kids yelled in alarm, "Vampire bats!" Hampton picked up his broom but the father bat quickly waved his hand, magically making Hampton's hand stop, surprising him and the others.

"Now drop the broom." The bat commanded to the pig, with his eyes glowing at him. Then, the pig dropped the broom. "Now look, all of you. We are not here after anyone's blood. In fact, there's so much fat in the blood of a typical character, you don't even know where it's been."

The female bat said, "We're here to tell you about the other critters that have been vampire-ified, just like your little blue friend."

Buster said, "Yeah, he was turned into a vampire by two hunchbacks."

The male bat explained, "That would be Quasimodo and Igor, and they were sent by a witch named Witch Lucille, to turn him into a vampire and bring him back to a hotel castle in Transylvania to race in the Transylvanian Monster Road Rally."

The female bat added, "But before they could, they had to make sure the magic potion and magic back-up pills they had worked, so they used that innocent chihuahua and innocent mouse for the guinea pigs of the subject. The chihuahua for the potion, and the mouse for the pills."

Plucky asked curiously, "Quasimodo and Igor? As in the famous Hunchback of Notre Dame and Dr. Frankenstein's assistant?"

The male bat impatiently said, "Yeah, the same, why is that important?"

"Oh, just curious, I didn't think they existed for real. But, uh, what about the other rodents? How did THEY become vampires?"

The female bat explained, "Oh, yeah, when your friend, Miss Melody along with Furrball foiled their attempt to make him a vampire, the jar of pills they had was sent rolling down into the sewer, where all the rats were and so, not knowing what the weird pills did, they sort of helped themselves. Without the pills, they somehow made him drink the potion."

The other bat sighed, "We tried stopping them once by pulling Igor's hat down and blinding him, but that was the only time we could manage."

Babs said, "Well, you did your best. One other thing we're curious about, though. How come Furrball didn't seem to act vicious and monsterous on his first night as a vampire, while the dog and rodents are?"

Buster shrugged as he said, "Maybe because old FB's gone through so much, he has more resistance to the transformation's effects."

The female bat looked serious as she said, "But will his resistance last enough even after the Monster Road Rally? The vampire spell could be more powerful."

The kids were confused at what she meant as Buster asked, "What do you mean? Who are you two anyway?"

The male bat said, "Our true identities aren't important right now, but what is important is that you restore the vampire animals, who aren't us, back to their original non-monstrous selves, including your friend with that antidote you've created last night."

Plucky asked, "How did you know we were making an antidote?"

"We've been keeping a secret watchful eye. Now look, we can't explain anything else right now. We'll have to explain more when we and all of you meet in Transylvania."

The bats started flying away, as Foulmouth asked, "Where are you two going?"

The female bat shouted back, "Somewhere far and safe, we're not going to risk being turned into normal beings! We'd rather keep our normal selves, thank you."

With that, they disappeared into the night, making the kids still confused. Why do those bats have to be so mysterious? However, they have to remember they have to take care of a little vampire rodent problem.

Buster said to his group, "Come on, toonsters! We have a pest problem to take care of!"

At this time, in another part of Acme Acres, the vampire chihuahua was chasing after Rita, Runt, Mindy and Buttons, as they ran for their lives.

He had them cornered against the wall of an alley, as they shook in fear, but then a purple cloud of mist surrounded the vampire dog, blocking him from view. After the mist cleared, Pixie-Dixie was no longer a vampire and back in his normal, happy form. He yipped happily as he jumped and did a flip. The four saw Buster's group with Buster holding up the beaker containing the antidote, modified to look like a spray bottle, proudly.

The blue bunny said to his friends, "Alright, gang, that's one down, just a dozen more to go!"

The group left to cure the vampire vermin, as the dog's owner came to him, hugging him as she said happily, "Oh, Pixie-Dixie, I'm so glad you're you again! I'm sorry for trying to spray you earlier, but your form was terrifying mommy." Nevetheless, Pixie-Dixie licked his owner happily. Mindy, Buttons, Rita and Runt looked at each-other, confused.

Somewhere else, the vampire mouse, in bat form, was terrorizing and chasing Scratchensniff and Hello Nurse, as they screamed while the mouse violently squeak-hissed.

"I don't suppose you could do anything to calm it down!" Scratchensniff said frantically to Hello Nurse.

Hello Nurse snapped, "Blast it, Scratchensniff! I'm a nurse for the famous and animated, not for the undead!"

Then, Babs was heard calling out, "Not to worry, I've got this one!" They saw Babs holding the antidote, before she got down, ready to hop. She hopped after the mouse, who flew away, but Babs was gaining on him. She sprayed the antidote at him, but he dodged. She tried to spray again, but he dodged again. The same thing kept happening for a little bit, until finally Babs saw a trampoline in a yard up ahead and seized the opportunity to bounce onto it. She lunged into the air and everything went slow-motion.  
She sprayed the bottle at the mouse while falling sideways, almost in a matter similar to that of a certain Keanu Reeves film. As she fell downward onto a nice, soft lawn of smoothly-mowed grass, the contents of the spray hit the mouse-bat.

Everything went back to normal motion, as the mouse twitched and shook. Then, in a poof of purple smoke, he turned back to a normal mouse. He noticed as he looked meek and started falling, while he yelled. Just when he was about to hit the ground, Calamity managed to catch him.

Babs got up, dusting herself off, as she said, "Whoo, it's a good thing I took gymnastics and watched Keanu Reeves's films."

Calamity put the mouse in a cage, while Hampton said, "Um, yes, that's all well, but we've still got about 11 more vampire rodents to cure, and so little time to do it all."

Buster agreed, "Yeah, we're gonna have to speed it up a little."

And speed it up we will, with a montage of the toonsters changing every last one of the rats back to normal.

First, Shirley, while float-meditating, managed to spray two vampire-rats who were about to bite the Goodfeathers while crawling on the line they were on. When the two were restored, they fell off the line and into a net below.

Next, two more of the vampire rats were terrorizing Newt and Minerva, before Babs tackled them down and sprayed them back to their original state.

Then, Tweety was being terrorized by a vampire bat as well, before Calamity sprayed it, and...well, you know.

When three vampire rats were about to bite and suck the blood out of Sylvester, Pepe and Penelope, Buster managed to spray the three rats.

Finally, three remaining vampire rats were scared, not knowing what to do, before they split up. The toonsters ganged up on two of them, spraying them to normal. They smiled, thinking they got every last one of them, until Foulmouth realized something. He said, "Hey, wait a minute, there's still one dad-gum rat loose!"

Unknown to them, the remaining vampire rat was quietly sneaking away, but accidentally tripped and let out an audible squeak. Sure enough, that got their attention as Buster smirked, "A-ha! There you are!" He aimed it at the rat, and sprayed the contents out onto the rat. The rat tried to escape, but as the contents touched his lips, as well as the rest of his fur, he became normal, just like the other rats.

"Now part one is done!"

* * *

A bit later, after putting the rats somewhere safe, most of the WB characters were gathered around in the middle of Acme Acres to hear the toonsters make an announcement. They explained how the dog, mouse and rats were turned into vampire versions of themselves, as well as the fact that Furrball's now in Transylvania.

Buster said, "Yes, everybody, the antidote is finished, as promised, and after dealing with our little pest control, we'll have to right some wrongs we've done. Oh, and by the way, a sanitation crew will have to be sent down in the sewers to fish out any vampire pills still floating, so the said pills can be disposed of."

Babs added, "Now, soon, we will travel to Transylvania, and rescue Furrball, along with Fifi La Fume, Dizzy Devil, Lil' Sneezer, Tyrone Turtle and Gogo Dodo. Afterwards, we'll turn him back to normal and we'll bring him and the others back here."

A green witch named Witch Hazel scoffed, "Ha! I don't see why you'd bother risking your lives to save that useless, spineless, good-for-nothing wuss puss!"

Sylvester, offended for the hag to say that about his student, snapped, "Hey, cut that out, you dumb cow! You're the one who put a normal cat to chase after a ghostly mouse, even if it was one segment. Probably one of the most regretful ones ever made."

Penelope added, "And besides, at least he does better than YOU ever could!"

Witch Hazel only scoffed once more while folding her arms and sitting down, "Hmph!"

Buster said, "Now, before we head off, we must request one thing when we get back: that felines have equal treatments as well and the whole "felines-should-be-treated-like-crap" thing should be dropped. Cats shouldn't be only respected for achieving anything, they should be respected by any regular being would want to be respected. It's a new time, and maybe we should give up that tiresome disrespect-to-felines policy. Who's to say we'll all be hated for changing that one rule? After all, it may grow on our fans, as Furrball suggested earlier. So what do you say?"

The animated cats smiled at what Buster had said, agreeing that the disrespect-to-felines policy should be changed and felines should be treated like everyone else. Half of the crowd murmured in agreement, while the other half of the crowd said, "No way!"

The cats frowned at the other half angrily. Rita said in disbelief, "Seriously, what is with you people?! We felines deserve respect too, you know!"

The other felines and supporters of felines all shouted in agreement, randomly, "Yeah! Yeah! Come on! Change the rule! Show some respect!"

The other half of the crowd sighed, "Oh, alright!" The feline and feline supporters cheered and applauded.

Sweetie only remarked, "Well, you can count me out! I'm not going to change my beliefs for anything, especially not that loser! I'm really getting tired of telling that to you people, you know!"

Tweety frowned at his student as he said, "You know that we'we still upset at you fo trying to sabotage Furrball from trying to gain wespect from everyone!"

Sweetie was in disbelief that her teacher takes her enemy's side. "Wha...You'd trick a cat and mistreat them at all costs, so it's the same thing!"

"We trick the puddy tats when they're trying to hunt us or eat us, not when they're trying to make a living!"

Shirley asked the bird, "Honestly, Sweetie, like, would it kill you to be nice towards and help Furrball for once?"

Sweetie protested, "Why should I give a flip about a cat who tried to eat me and later ignored me before I had to pull some punches to make him notice?"

Mary retorted, "Well if I knew I had to face an annoying bird who delighted in giving me pain, ignoring would be the best decision for ME too!"

Buster and Babs turned to the toonsters, with the former saying, "Well, gang, we're about to embark on a perilous journey where a catalogue of the world's most famous monsters resign. We'll face real peril, and there could be the slightest chance one of us may not survive. So who volunteers?"

The other toonsters eyes widened in shock and alarm. They want to save Furrball and company, but they're afraid of getting killed by monsters. Babs smirked, getting an idea, as she said, "Alright, the following toonsters who wish to stay..."

Plucky, Hampton, Calamity, Shirley, Little Beeper and Fowlmouth gasped happily as they raised their hands up in the air, volunteering to stay, if that's what Babs was asking them to volunteer for. However, she finished her sentence, "do not raise your hands."

They were in shock, realizing they all got tricked into volunteering to go. Plucky frowned, "Why you!"

Babs said, "Ah, then it's settled. All eight of us will be heading on the next ship to Transylvania."

Mary then pointed out, "Uh, guys, the next boat to Transylvania isn't until tomorrow morning."

Buster and Babs groaned, "Awww." However, they still managed to look bold with Buster declaring, "Well, then we'll leave for Transylvania in the morning!"


	16. New Vampire Delights

Back in Transylvania, Furrball was asleep in his coffin, while he was dreaming about something. He mumbled in his sleep, "Mmm. Ruling the world...in vampire form." Let us take a look at what Furrball's dreaming of exactly, shall we?

-Dream Sequence-

Furrball goes into bat form as he flies up into the air and announces to a large group of people and animals, "You may have known me as Furrball, the unlucky kitten based off Sylvester, and have always disrespected me, but now that I am a vampire, I will see to it that you will all give me my due respect, even by means of forcing it from you! Oh yes, all of you will obey me!"

The crowd, all hypnotized, spoke in unison and in a dazed tone, "Yes we will, oh great Furrball!"

Furrball smiled as he said, "I love the sound of that. Now to get me some more followers."

Then, he flew over to a balcony on one of the hotel's towers, where Fifi stood. She now wore a long beautiful black dress and had fangs sticking out of her mouth. When Furrball came to her, he turned back into regular vampire form and he said to the skunkette, menacingly, "The time has come, my love, for us to take control. What do you say we go out for some fresh blood for new supporters?"

(Note: Imagine the Fifi existing in Furrball's dream having an accent that was a combo of both French AND Romanian.)

"Mmmm." Fifi said deliciously, as she smacked her lips, feeling hungry. "Zhat vould sound horrifically delectable, darling! I could go for a little bite myself!"

"Then make like a bat and follow me. I know where we could find some."

With that, he turned back into his bat form and took off, with Fifi, being a vampire now, turned into a bat as well, followed her mate to find some victims they can suck some blood from.

The next thing you know, the two went to Acme Acres on a spree of blood-sucking and turning characters into vampires. They went in search of characters who they hated or that bugged them.

* * *

First, Furrball started flying after Sweetie, who was frantically flying, trying to avoid getting bitten by her most hated enemy. She then frowned as she held up a mallet, getting ready to hit him with it, but Furrball, with a smirk, waved his paw, making the mallet magically fly out of her little hands.

She then got out a sledgehammer, before Furrball magically forced it out of her hands as well. Sweetie tried pulling out many more weapons to hurt Furrball, but he kept on magically forcing each one out. He remarked, "This could go on all night, you know." Finally, Sweetie pulled out a cannon that could fly through the air and aimed it at Furrball, but the vampire kitten didn't bother to flinch as he simply turned the cannon the other way, towards Sweetie. Sweetie saw and yelped, trying to blow out the fuse, but she was too late as a cannonball fired out hard, hitting the canary and sending her straight to the ground.

Sweetie was down in an old alley, groaning in pain, as she got the bowling ball off her. Furrball then flew down and transformed back into his vampire form. He said menacingly as he got closer to Sweetie, "Oh, I've been waiting years for this." Sweetie shook in fear as Furrball came closer towards her. The camera then zoomed up on him as his mouth opened while hissing. Then everything went black as Sweetie screamed.

* * *

With Fifi, she had two mean cats named Amby and Floyd, two cats who used to bully Furrball for no reason, cornered somewhere. They saw her glaring at them sinisterly, and tried to run but she stopped them with her magic, and forced them over to her, as they screamed. Fifi smacked her lips as she bit Amby's neck first, sucking out his blood, then she bit Floyd's neck and sucked out HIS blood.

Next, Furrball came to Monty's house and had the rich jerk cornered as the vampire declared, "We vampires do have a fancy for rich blood." Sure enough, he dived right in to Monty's neck and bit him, resulting him to scream so loud the whole of Acme Acres can hear him; but then, what else is new?

Soon, Fifi and Furrball came near a fat dorky man wearing a T-shirt labeled, "The World's Biggest Tiny Toons Fan," (the same one from Night Ghoulery) and he saw them as he grinned, "Hey, Fifi's a vampiress now! That's really sweet! I'm still waiting for her to get her own series though!"

Furrball asked the fatso, "What about MY own series...or a series focusing on both of us?"

The fat guy paused a bit, before saying, "I'm still waiting for her to get her own series, one that focuses just on her, where she does nothing but all attractive-like and has no felines for friends or love."

That did it! Furrball and Fifi got riled up as they hissed fiercely, making the fan scared as he asked, "What's going on?! What are you and that waste of ink and paper doing?!"

"SHUT UP, FAT-ASS!" They both yelled furiously, before they tackled the lard-ass down and bit him, causing him to scream in pain.

Fifi glared at him, saying, "I'd rather rule ze world with Furrball than sell out to nerdy jerks like you!"

The two turned to see some other fanboys of Fifi (the ones who don't like Furrball, let alone as her boyfriend), and hissed angrily at them, causing them to scream in horror, before running off. The two chased after them, planning to turn them into vampires as well.

* * *

Where Pinky and the Brain were at, they heard about all the bites going on in Acme Acres as they were worried.

Brain exclaimed to Pinky, "This vampire problem has really over-taken every citizen in Acme Acres, it's what *I* should be doing!"

Pinky asked, "Well, what should we do about it, Brain?"

"Same thing we always do, Pinky, find a way to stop it and than try to take over the..."

However, they interrupted as Fifi and Furrball came and grabbed the two mice, making them yelp. Furrball said sinisterly, "Oh, I don't think so." The mice gulped in fear, knowing they'll be bitten and turned into vampires next.

* * *

Time went on, as Fifi and Furrball went on to bite every other enemy or pest of Furrball's existence (including Buster's crew), sucking the blood out of them as they scream. Afterwards, the main bat couple flew up into the sky, with the characters they had bitten, now as vampire-bat versions of themselves, all grinning evilly.

Furrball said, dramatically, "Oh, yes, and this is just the beginning, my new allies! With all of you at my side, there'll be no stopping me! The whole world shall respect Vampire Furrball!" He made a dramatic pose in the sky as thunder crashed and lightning boomed.

*Reality*

Furrball gasped as he woke up and fastly owned his coffin. He breathed a little before saying, "Whew! What an intense dream."

He then heard knocking on his door, before he called, "Uh, come in."

Lucille came in and said, "Ah, good, you're awake. We've got another big night ahead before the big race tomorrow night."

She saw that Furrball looked a bit dried out as she came over to him, "My goodness, boy. You don't look well, you look rather dried out. I had a feeling this would happen."

"What?" He asked, confused. WHAT would happen?

"You need some fluids, and since you're a vampire, you need a certain type of fluid to keep you going. Which is why I luckily brought some of the relaxing blood to hold you off for another day." She then pulled out a small packet of blood. "Sheep's blood."

Furrball was shocked. "Sheep's blood?! Oh, but I could never harm a sheep unless it harmed me."

"Well, you need some blood to keep you going, and this will have to do."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I just...well, I forgot the whole blood-sucking aspect of being in the vampire state. So, just to warn you, I'm still new at this and I might not like the taste."

He opened the packet and gulped a bit, saying, "I hope any sheep or sheep fans watching or reading this will forgive me."

* * *

A while later, after Furrball drank some of the sheep's blood, though he wasn't comfortable with it, he went to inspect on the vampire car he was to drive in on the night of the Monster Road Rally. He went into one of the car preparation rooms, and in there, he saw the vehicle, which looked like a dark blue hearse with big vampire bat wings and metallic pipes.

Igor, some imps, and a gremlin lady were still modifying it and Lucille saw him coming in, and said, "Oh, Furrball, eh...what are you doing?"

Furrball said, "Oh, I just wanted to get a view of the vampire car I'll be driving in. There's not a problem with that, is there?"

"Well...no, but it's still being modified, you see."

"I just wanted to see what it looks like." The crew took a break from modifying it, as they let the young vampire cat inspect it. He smiled at it, finding it rather impressive. "Quite a spooktacular set of wheels, if I do say so myself. And so are these big vampire wings; tell me, do they make the car fly or are they just for show?"

"They're just for show."

"Right, I sort of expected that more."

"Now, since you've just made a new deal with me regarding the race, I hope you don't mind that I changed the course of the race...just to shake things up a bit."

Furrball was confused and surprised as he asked, "You changed the course? Did you really need to do that?"

Lucille said, "Now look, it is a monster race, and I'm in charge of it, so I can do whatever I choose with it, and besides, you can't be too careful in keeping possibilities of keeping the bargain." She put her arm around him as she said, "Remember our deal we made? Just imagine all the respect you could gain from everyone," she then smirked as she added, "including that charming little polecat friend of yours, Fifi La Fume. The one you are incredibly smitten with."

"Wait, how did you know about my crush on Fifi?"

"Oh, Furrball, believe me, as current manager of the hotel, I make it my business to know every little detail from the detailing of mold and mildew in the sink to your crush on that purple polecat. Besides, I heard it from Jack and the others. So I hope you don't mind the small change."

Furrball thought about it for a bit, before saying, "Well, you're the judge. You know, I bet the old blue vampire cat, Tabulon was fond of this car. What was this Tabulon like, by the way?"

"Oh, he was probably the finest feline vampire in the entire world. He was a very close friend of Count Dracula and was equally as powerful as the count. We were sure glad to have him around to fill the vampire void when Drac and Mavis parished. Surprisingly though, when he heard about my project, the fool decided to turn it down and leave us all. However, it's a good thing we have you to carry on his position. I know you won't let anyone down."

Furrball then shook his head "no", confirming that he won't let Lucille down, as he left the room. Lucille then smirked sinisterly, as she chuckled a bit. "Oh, believe me, feline boy, the modifications aren't the only surprises you have yet to be revealed to."

Meanwhile, the gremlin lady sneakily removed an old tire from the vehicle, before eating it in one bite. She then smiled casually as she said, "I didn't do that."

* * *

A while later, the monsters were throwing another party, with all the monsters and Furrball's group (minus Fifi) partying, dancing to music, interracting with each-other and doing anything else they would normally do at parties. A hand that moved all by itself called Thing was the DJ, and most of the other monsters discussed things with each-other, including a hairy monster named Cousin Itt, who made weird chattering noises to Griffin.

Griffin chuckled, "Heh heh. Well said, Itt."

Gogo zipped around the room, exclaiming, "Wowie! Just look at all the monsters! It's a regular monster menagerie!"

He then came towards Frank as he said, "Say, Mr. Stein, do you prefer to be called Frankenstein or Fronkensteen?"

The big re-animated monster said, "Uh, gee, that's the first time anyone's asked me that. Just call me Frank, can you?"

Gogo said, "Alright, whatever floats your boat." He then turned into a sailor on a small boat that he made magically appear, as he floated the boat away while whistling.

Furrball, admiring the party, said to Murray, "Wow, I can't believe there are two pre-race parties in one week. I gotta say, you monsters really know how to live."

Murray chuckled a bit, saying, "Well, kid, for us monsters, every day is a Mad Monster Party."

Suddenly, the doors were flung open, with some fog moving in. The monsters were surprised at this interruption.

Then, Rosemary and some other witches went in, clearing some of the fog away. Rosemary announced, "Ladies and gentle-monsters, boils and ghouls, presenting a special something for Furrball."

Furrball was confused. A special something for him?

Rosemary put her hand out, before she and the witches moved aside. Then, what emerged from the fog was Fifi, only something was different about her. Her hair was longer than it originally was, and it was flowing. She wore a long, beautiful dark purple dress, with long sleeves and a red waistband in the middle, white opera gloves, and red high-heeled shoes. Furrball saw her and was awestruck, he had never seen her look any more beautiful in his life.

"I...uh, think this one is yours." Jack said to Furrball, as he gently pushed the blue cat. He then started walking up to Fifi.

When he came up to her, he asked, "Feef, is that you?"

The skunkette giggled, "Oui. You like?"

"You look even more pretty than before."

"Well, since you're used to your new vampire form, I thought I could make you feel more comfortable around moi. You wouldn't believe how well some of the witches here are with the costume designing." However, she was stunned when she noticed Furrball just called her even prettier than before as she asked, "Wait, you think I was pretty before?"

"Well, of course, I always thought you were pretty, both on the outside and the inside. You could say that I've had a crush on you ever since that one episode. Of course, I never had the nerve to tell you for obvious reasons, like shyness and the fact that you're probably interested in other characters."

She was very surprised, but at the same time, she was happy. The cat she had a crush on for many years has had a crush on her as well. She responded, "Well, actually, Furrball, it is funny, because...I always had a secret crush on vous ever since zhat particular episode, even off the set, and I too was too nervous to admit it because of shyness like vous and fear of being ridiculed by everyone else. To be honest, most of ze other males didn't have that certain "spark" like you did."

Furrball smiled and blushed madly. Next, the main monsters and the witches smirked, knowing what would happen next.

Jack commented, "Looks like the two young'uns are about to zing as well."

Frank called out to everyone in the room, "Okay, everybody. I think we should clear the room and give these two a little privacy."

With that, all the monsters and Furrball's friends left the room so Fifi and Furrball could be alone, before one of the witches quickly used her magic wand to quickly make some candles appear and light up around the whole room, making it look beautiful for the two. Once the two were alone, they thought this was a good opportunity to express their love. They look at each-other as both their eyes zinged.

Fifi said slyly and seductively, "So, Count Furrball, would vous like to dance?"

Furrball then got nervous, blushing as Fifi came towards him and wrapped her tail around him. He began to speak, "Um, Feef, I'm getting kind of scared at the moment."

As she leaned over to him, she smirked slyly while saying, "Well, maybe zhat's a good thing. No? So how about zhat dance?"

Furrball was unsure. No girl has ever asked him to dance with her before, not even his love. "I don't know. I don't know much dances nor have I enjoyably danced with any woman before, except for maybe Miss Penelope."

Fifi was curious as she asked, "And what would that be?"

"Tango, but only a couple weeks worth. She taught me that in case I ever needed it to charm any girls I meet."

Fifi smirked, "Well, what a miraculous coincidence. I also know tango!" She placed her hand out as she asked, "So shall we?"

Furrball then waved his hand, causing some violins to play by themselves, starting to play some tango music. He then removed his cape, grabbed Fifi's hand and they started walking to the center of the dance floor, about to begin their dance of love.

He spins the skunkette a bit before stopping her and the two started to dance the tango. They looked at each-other as they walk-danced, each with a hand holding their partner's hand. Fifi laid back a bit, like the female tango partners usually do. She got back up, and they danced the tango some more.

Then, Furrball sent her in a spin, with a trail of fire appearing from her, but it soon put itself out like magic. Fifi then came back to her love and held his cheeks. He dips over and comments, "Wow, you are good."

The skunkette giggled, "Merci, mon cher."

The dance resumes as the vampire cat grinned at the purple girl. At one point, he stops while holding her. But just then Furrball's shadow came to life, kissing Fifi's shadow all over like mad. Its owner noticed and he looked shocked and alarmed.

"Hey! Stop that! Cut it out right now! We're not at that part yet!" Furrball orders to his shadow, who yelps as it stops and releases Fifi's shadow, looking a bit sheepish.

Furrball and Fifi let go of each-other's hold as the former starts doing backward flips, much to Fifi's amazement, before he stopped when reaching a table with a red tablecloth. He pulled the tablecloth off the table, with the contents on it still remaining. He then twirled the cape around himself, as if he were challenging his love.

Fifi decided to have some fun with him, as she grabbed two small clams from a tray, and smirked as she clicked them like castanets. Furrball then stopped twirling the tablecloth as he wrapped it around himself, like another cape. Fifi then placed the clams back.

The two continued their dance, coming up back to each-other, twirling before the vampire held her into the air then she lands in his arms. The two look deeply into each other's eyes.

"Furrball."

"Fifi."

Sure enough, the two embraced each-other as they kissed deeply and passionately. Then, some cork bottles of champagne bottles came flying off and champagne shot in the air, forming an arch over the two newfound lovers, as they continued smooching.


	17. Lucille's TRUE Plan

A bit later after that dance, Sneezer was walking down one of the hallways, all kind of glum. He still wishes that Furrball would see there was good in him, instead of seeing him as Sweetie's loyal lackey. He asked to no one in particular, "Why can't Mr. Furrball completely trust me? I'm not like Sweetie...not completely like her, anyway."

As he walked on, he heard a conversation coming from somewhere upstairs. He sneaked around the hallway, and decided to investigate where upstairs it was. He then came upon a door labeled, "Secret Lab of Witches: Off Limits! Witches and Authorized Personnel Only!"

Sneezer, however, ignored the rules and opened the door. He groaned at how many stairs there were leading up to the room in the tower. That'll take forever for a mouse his size! However, he pressed onward as he climbed upstairs to follow the sound of the voices. When he finally got to the first step, he groaned and panted in exhaustion, before collapsing in exhaustion. Then, he gasped as he saw where he was. He was in the secret lab of the witches, just like the sign said.

During this time, the witches were having a conversation, as Lucille remarked, "Let's go over this one more time, you ninnies. That little blue twerp has already agreed to throwing the race, because he's growing attached to his newfound powers and he has the idea that the whole world will only really respect him with said powers."

Witch Rosemary said, "But sister, he's still under the impression you are wanting to have him rule the world with you for good. When were you planning on telling him that you really wanted to rule the world for evil?"

Sneezer gasped. Furrball told him Lucille wanted to rule the world with him as her partner to right the wrongs of the world, but she was actually lying this whole time.

Lucille answered, "Right before the race, actually. I just told him we would do it for good to make him feel more comfortable at the moment. However, little does he know, that the vampire potion could turn him greedy, just in time for after the race. After all, apparently the vampire spell is slow when turning someone monstrous on the inside."

Witch Tress replied, "But what if he has enough resistance to not give into the evil and decides he doesn't want to rule the world how you originally planned it?"

"Oh, don't worry, he'll be evil. After all, he still thinks the world's entirely against him, which will give him better reason to take over. The greed, anger and betrayal shall guide his hate. However, the project is not yet complete without this."

She pulled out the lock of blue fur Furrball gave to her as she said, "Yes, the piece de resistance to my new source of power to help me dominate." She went over to another mixture she was working on, before dropping the fur into it. As it sank deep in, the mixture turned from green to blue, the same shade of blue as Furrball's fur was before he was a vampire. The lead witch mixed it all with a spoon for a bit, before the cauldron started to shake. She and the other witches stood back, before the cauldron spouted out a big fountain before calming down.

The witches went over to the calm, bubbling watery mixture as Lucille pulled out a bottle and scooped up some of the mixture. She watched it fizz and bubble inside the bottle as she said, "Oh yes. That is really despicable."

She turned to the other witches, holding the bottle up and declaring, "Behold, ladies. As the book of spells foretold, the mixture to make anyone the most powerful being in the world sits in this bottle."

Sneezer, who was watching the whole thing, was concerned. "I gotta tell Mr. Furrball about this!" He prepared to leave but then some dust in the air flew near him, and he felt a sneeze coming on. "Ah...ah...ah...CHOOOO!"

With that sneeze, he sent some books toppling down near him as he cringed. Also, that got the witch's attention as they turned to see the young mouse. Lucille snapped, "It's that diaper-cladded mouse!"

Sneezer tried to act innocent, saying, "Uh...hey, this isn't the party room! Can you witches help me find it?"

"I bet he heard everything! Get him!"

With that, Sneezer began running around the room with the witches chasing after him. They were all unsuccessful at catching him, until Lucille used her wand to stop him and pull him over to where he was. The little mouse whimpered in fear as she glared at him, "You meddling mouse! You know, there are two things you should do more: 1) take care of your sneezing..."

One of the witches then used her magic to make a nasal spray appear, and she put it up his nose, and sprayed inside. One she removed it, Sneezer sniffed a bit and didn't feel the sneezy feeling he usually does. He said with a smile, "Hey, thanks for that, I guess."

Lucille continued, "And 2) you should learn to pay better attention to the rules you see. The sign said, 'Secret Lab of Witches: Off Limits! Witches and Authorized Personnel Only!' and you are neither a witch or authorized personnel. You are just a little nosey rodent brat who shouldn't be where grown-ups are discussing things like world domination."

"I was curious about the sound, but I want to tell you, Miss Lucille, ma'am, that next to Sweetie, you are a big meanie for lying to Furrball and using him for your evil purposes."

Lucille mockingly said, "Aww, isn't that cute? He thinks I'm a 'meanie'." She then grabbed him and spoke to him up-close, "Well, did it ever occur to you that we "meanies" have to make a living too, even if it involves dictating every last miserable being on this planet?" She dropped the mouse as she sighed, "Oh, if only you knew how hard it must be for a sorceress wanting the world at her fingertips."

Sneezer then snapped, "Well, you're never gonna get away with this! I'm gonna warn Mr. Furrball right now and we'll see if he wants to be part of your plan now!"

Lucille scoffed, "Ha! Good luck with that, young mouse! He won't believe a word you say! He'll think your just leading him to more misfortune, like your partner, that pink canary."

Sneezer, however, ignored what she said as he ran downstairs to warn Furrball. Rosemary asked Lucille, "But what if he DOES have enough resistance to refuse? What then?"

Lucille just smirked sinisterly as she told her sister and tapped her fingers together, "Oh, rest assured that I can find other means of persuasion."

* * *

As Furrball, Fifi, Dizzy, Gogo and Tyrone were walking down the same hallway Sneezer was earlier, as Gogo said, "So, you two are an actual romantic couple now, huh?"

Fifi said, "Oui. It took a lot of years for both of us to muster up ze courage, but it finally happened."

Dizzy said, "Well Dizzy very happy for you."

Furrball sighed, "Oh, but if only we could BOTH be vampires, then you and I could help Lucille fix the world and run it better, as vampire king and queen."

He then stopped as he thought of something. He grinned as he said, "Hey, wait a minute! Of course!"

The other four were confused at what Furrball was getting at. Fifi asked, "'Of course' what?"

Furrball turned to Fifi, "Now, don't take this the wrong way, Feef, but how would you like to be a vampire?"

"Huh? How?"

"Well...I don't know how else to say this, but by me biting you in the neck."

They all gasped in shock at what Furrball had just said.

Fifi said, "Oh, I forgot about zhat part."

Tyrone asked, shocked, "You want to bite Fifi?"

"It'd be easy, quick and painless. Well, easy and quick anyway." He turned to his girlfriend, saying, "Come on, Feef, don't you want to spend eternity with me and see your favorite cat get respect from everyone?"

Fifi said, "Look, Furrball, if I were to rule ze world with you in a non-evil way and as a vampire, I would love it. I would especially love being your queen, but don't you think we're young for that? We're still kids, you know."

"Hey, we've been kids since 1990, so it's gotta be done eventually. Besides, when you're a vampire, you don't age normally anyway."

"Oh dear, zhis is all happening so fast. Too fast maybe. Look, Furrball, wouldn't you rather just win the race and be back to normal? After all, we don't need to scare people with dark powers."

Furrball then said with a sadistic smile forming, "But Furrball likes dark powers! Dark powers are coooll! With them, I could make everyone respect me and not attack me, even those back-stabbing toonsters back in Acme Acres!"

Fifi, Dizzy and Tyrone were started to become scared, as Fifi said, "Furrball, you're starting to scare us!"

Gogo, the one not scared, said, "Well, I think he's onto something. But he should probably get a new name to go with his form. Maybe something to pay homage to the late Count of this hotel. Maybe Furbula!"

Furrball shook his head and said, "Nah, not enough pizazz! Maybe Catula...oh, but then that would be too obvious." He then got an idea as he exclaimed, "I got it! How about 'Furrballa Lugosi'?"

The group was confused as they asked, "Huh?"

"You know, like Bela Lugosi, one of the performers of Dracula in those films."

Then, suddenly, Sneezer came running to them with an alarmed look on his face as he stopped to catch his breath. Dizzy asked, "Whoa, what up with Sneezer?"

Sneezer managed to have his breath catch up with him, before he said to Furrball, "Furrball, I've got something to tell you! It's about Lucille, you know how she wanted you to rule the world with her?"

Furrball said, "I know, isn't it great?!"

"No! It's not! She doesn't want you and her to rule the world in a good way! She wants to dictate the world with an iron fist! Lucille's evil!"

They were shocked at what Sneezer had said, but mostly Furrball. He frowned as he said, "What?! That's ridiculous! She hasn't acted evil around me! She's actually been pleasant!"

"That's because she's been lying to you! I saw her reveal her plan in her secret lab with the other witches! She used the lock of fur you gave to her for some other evil potion! That's what she wanted it for!"

"You must be really crazy!"

Gogo snapped in a serious tone, "Now, you listen to me, my boy, I know crazy when I see it. Why, I myself am born crazy and I can tell you that that mouse does not sound crazy."

Fifi said, "Oui, he might be telling ze truth. I never thought zhat witch was trustworthy from the beginning."

Furrball gasped in shock that his love would side with the friend of his mortal enemy, "How could you side with him, Feef?! For all we know, he's probably just tricking me to lead me to pain as usual, just like with Sweetie! They hang out together, so it's obvious that her greed could rub off on him. Besides, I don't see any proof of Lucille being evil."

Fifi remarked, "Maybe because vous was too hurt from being the butt monkey all these years to listen, did you think of that?!"

Sneezer frowned as he said, "Need I remind you that I never tricked you! I only always defended myself with my sneezing, and I never outright lied to you unless Sweetie was manipulating me, and that's not the case here!"

Furrball asked in confusion, "Honestly, why must you guys be distrusting her? She wants to make the world not hate me anymore and here you are, trying to find fault with her, including making up false stories about her being evil." He then realized something as he frowned, "Or maybe you just don't want me to be liked by the world!"

"What?!" They all remarked in disbelief.

Fifi said, "Now, look here, Furrball, I always cared about your popularity more than mine, because I know I'm already very popular, but I think it should be in your normal form. Come on, who would turn someone a lot of people hated into a vampire just so the whole world could worship them? Where's the logic in that?"

"Maybe she's actually a witch who's rather generous."

Sneezer said, "No, she isn't, I saw her, she's a hag! Please, Furrball, for the sake of all that's good, please win the race tomorrow night, so you can get back to normal."

"Being normal is for unlucky butt-monkeys! I don't want that title any longer, and I don't want to have to put up with being lower than the standards of Buster and Babs! I'm losing the race and that's final!"

Dizzy asked skeptically, "So, you think you'll win by losing the race?"

"Exactly! Believe me, as ridiculous as that sounds, I might actually win if I lose!"

"Furrball, you have to listen!" Fifi said, as she and the other five spoke to him, pleading he'll win. They all spoke at once, but it was too much pressure for Furrball because they couldn't speak one at a time.

"I...said...NO!" Furrball boomed in an angry voice, before he roared furiously in rage, with his face turning red and scary, and his pupils becoming narrow. The five yelped in fear as they huddled against each-other. Furrball had just scared them. His face went back to normal as he saw them all quivering. He realized he just scared them, and he tried to speak, but he frowned it off and just turned into a bat, flapping down the hall to get to his room.

Fifi sighed sadly as she cuddled Tyrone and Sneezer to comfort them. She said, "Oh, Furrball, if only you could just see the evil in her. And if only Reugger would've just made you part of our friend circle in the first place."

* * *

The next morning, Saturday had finally arrived, the day where the Monster Road Rally would happen in Transylvania that night. Somewhere in Europe, Buster and the toonsters were sailing on a ship to Transylvania to rescue Furrball. They hopped aboard the best ship they could find on short notice, which had one of their teachers, a short-tempered cowboy named Yosemite Sam, as its captain. Ironically, he also served as a sea captain in some _Looney Tunes_ shorts.

The ship sailed along until it stopped, for some reason. The toonsters were puzzled at this.

Babs asked the cowboy captain, "Hey, Professor Sam, what gives?"

Yosemite Sam said, "Sorry, varmints, this is as far as I go. I ain't-a risking my ship getting eaten by monsters!"

They all frowned, so typical of one of their teachers to be more concerned about his possessions than people. Buster said, "Look, you don't understand! We have to get to Transylvania to rescue Furrball and the others."

"Well, tough horny-toads! You'll just have to take one of the life-boats."

The toonsters turned and saw one of the life-boats that had room for eleven kids and two small animals, which was enough room for the toonsters there, Furrball, Fifi, Dizzy, Gogo, Sneezer and Tyrone. Of course, only seven of the toonsters were here. Foulmouth decided to stay behind in Acme Acres and help Mary, who also stayed behind, to make sure Sweetie doesn't cause any trouble for anyone else. Anyway, the seven kids got into the boat and managed to lower it from the ship.

Buster said, "Alright, crew, let's cast off!" They managed to release the lifeboat from the ship. Once it landed in the water, the kids, minus Shirley, each grabbed two oars and started rowing away from the ship to Transylvania.

The captain called out, "Hey, varmints, one more thing! If anything bad happens to that life-boat, it's coming out of your parents' next government checks, ya hear?!"

Buster groaned, "Oh boy." They then saw that the ship was sailing back the other way without them, to their shock.

Plucky groaned, "Oh teriffic! We'll have to sail to Transylvania AND all the way back to Acme Acres!" He then muttered like Sam would, "Rackin'-frackin' double-crossin' cowboy captain!"

Shirley snapped, "Hey, less gripe, more row, duck! And, stroke!"

The others stroked as they exclaimed in unison, while Calamity signed with a free hand, "Heave!"

"Stroke!"

"Heave!"

"Stroke!"

"Heave!"

"Stroke!

"Heave!"

"Stroke!"

However, they weren't getting much anywhere. Shirley groaned as she exclaimed, "Oh, we're getting nowhere at this rate! Like, it'll be December 21st by the time we get there!"

So, Buster, Babs, Calamity, Hampton, Beeper and Plucky started rowing a bit faster as they exclaimed, with Calamity signing with his free hand, "Heave!"

"Stroke!"

"Heave!"

"Stroke!"

"Heave!"

"Stroke!"

Suddenly, Hampton yelped as he felt something grabbing his oar and exclaimed, "Guys! Something's got my oar!" He then felt like he and the oar was being pulled by whatever was grabbing the oar, "Aah! It's pulling me down! Guys, help!"

The others quickly stopped rowing and shouting in command, as they grabbed Hampton and tried pulling him away from what was pulling him and the oar, and back into the boat. They were soon in a game of tug-of-war between whatever was grabbing Hampton. Plucky groaned, "Geez, Hampton, you must have got a real bite! We should probably bring it back and find a really big grill to put it on!"

The kids managed to pull their pig friend back onto the boat, along with the thing that was grabbing. They saw the thing as it made an eerie moaning sound, it looked like a figure covered in algae and seaweed. Could it be a sea monster?

The toonsters screamed in alarm, "Aaah! Sea monster!"

However, the thing wiped the seaweed from its face and revealed to be a familiar orange-haired girl. She smiled as she said, "No, you silly fuzzy-heads. It's me, Elmyra!"

The kids screamed in alarm once more, "Aaahh! Even worse!"

Buster pleaded frantically, "Quick, throw her back! Someone throw her back please!"

Babs quickly picked up one of the oars and prepared to swing it at their enemy. Elmyra waved her hands in concern as she said, "No, no, wait!"

However, Babs already hit her with the oar, sending her back into the water, as the toonsters all sighed in relief. That was close!

Plucky said, "Okay, that was too close for comfort! We don't need her to jeopardize our mission, or more importantly, our lives!"

Shirley said, "Let's worry about that later! Now, stroke!"

They continued rowing quicker, as the five rowing toonsters exclaimed, "Heave!"

"Stroke!"

"Heave!"

"Stroke!"

"Heave!"

"Stroke!"

Then, for some reason, Plucky shouted "Stroke!"

Shirley continued, "Stroke!"

"Stroke!"

Buster was confused, so he asked his friend, "Plucky, aren't you supposed to say 'heave' like the rest of us are?"

Plucky said as he rowed frantically, "No, I think I'm having a stroke! Do you guys smell cinnamon rolls?"

As they kept rowing, most of them groaned, "Oy vey." This is going to be a long rescue mission!

* * *

Back at the hotel, since it was day-time, it was time for the monsters to turn in and get some sleep for the big race tonight. However, Lucille was bringing Furrball to her lab to speak to her about something, before he goes to bed.

As they walked up the stairs, Furrball, in his vampire form, was talking to Lucille about the conversation he was having with his friends and Sneezer at the night. He explained, "And Sneezer said he thought you were evil, and was planning to rule the world for evil, and not for good. And as a bonus, the others believed that! Can you believe that accusation?"

Lucille, of course, pretended to be shocked. She said, "Oh my, I can hardly believe it myself. Of course, it is possible that they still might be afraid of witches like me. That is probably why they think that."

"So you wanted to talk to me about after the race again?"

"Yes, we're almost in the secret lab. That's when we'll discuss it."

Finally, they were up at the top step. Furrball saw the room, where the other witches were busy sweeping up and was amazed at it. "So this is your secret lab? Well...it's very spooky, I must say."

When Lucille came up after him, she replied, "Thank you, we do our best to make it that way."

The blue kitten was curious about something as he asked, "So, what was the project you had that required the lock of my fur?"

"Oh, I am glad you asked. It was needed as a final ingredient for a special potion needed for maintaining extreme power." She then picked up the bottle, showing it to him, saying, "This potion has to make one more powerful than they already are. It not only gives them maximum powers beyond imagination, but it makes whoever takes it what they are in their hearts tenfold on the outside."

"Wow. How do you know that?"

"I learned that from this book of ancient spells." She and Furrball came to an open book with a page that had pictures of a ferocious-looking vampire feline with blue fur and a witch controlling the world with her power. "You see, long ago, I came across this particular spell that required the most powerful type of fur ever: the fur of a blue vampire feline. That fur was the finishing touch to the potion and as you know, blue cats, especially vampires, are exteremely rare. I've been searching two centuries for it, when I met Count Tabulon and I tried to get his fur when I could, but I never did. But now, thanks to you, I finally have it."

"So blue vampire feline fur is the key ingredient to ultimate power? Well, how about that. Who would've thought my fur would've been that significant?" He then remembered something, "Wait, I've only been turned into a vampire with that other potion. So does my fur count even though I was never BORN a vampire?"

"Of course it does, but only if you're in vampire from when the fur is taken. As stated in the book's prophecy."

He glanced at the pictures, and noticed they looked horrific. "You know, the prophecy does look rather...dark for a spell to fix the world."

Lucille then grinned malevolently as she said, "Because it IS a dark spell."

"Huh?" Furrball was confused.

"I didn't really want you to help me rule the world for good purposes. Oh no. Like every other villain, I indeed wanted you to help me rule the world...diabolically!"

Furrball was shocked, before he frowned in anger, snapping, "I don't believe it! Sneezer was right! You've been stretching the truth this whole time!"

"He tried to warn you, but you wouldn't believe him, because you thought he was going to hurt you again."

"I thought you were actually someone I could trust!'

"Uh hello! That's what gets you into trouble sometimes! After all, you had a chance with your ex-friends and look where it ended up, but I still think you can trust me...to do what I must do for my own sake. And just so you know, I wasn't always like this. It all started back in Salem, Massachusetts, when my family was persecuted and executed for being related to witches, who did spells that were hardly evil."

"Haven't you told me this already?"

"Yes, but here is the full, uncut version of the story."

The other witches looked concerned as Rosemary said, "Hoo boy." She doesn't like that her sister must tell of their dark past. Nevertheless, they all sat down as they watched on and let Lucille spin a new version of her yarn.

-Flashback-

We see another flashback, which this time was set somewhere in the 1600's, the later part of the Puritan era, with Lucille and Rosemary, as children, carrying some stuff, like their equipment and spell books, as they were scurrying through the forest, trying to get away from their former home and the Puritan mob as possible.

The present Lucille's voice was heard explaining, "After our family was killed by the Puritans, Rosemary and I vowed never to trust any normal humans again. We had to go somewhere far away where no one could ever find us."

Rosemary saw something as she pointed to it, and her older sister saw a vacant cottage standing in the middle of the forest.

"We soon found an old, abandoned cottage in the forest and moved in there."

The two young witches ran into the cottage and checked if anyone was there. There wasn't, much to their relief. They joyfully hugged each-other, believing that they were now safe from humans.

"We remained there for many years, and never made contact with anyone from the outside world. We also took time to perfect our spells, potions and other magic."  
Years passed on, as Lucille and Rosemary, now adults but Rosemary still short, cautiously stepped out of the cottage to see if it was safe.

"The years rolled by, and we were now adults. After producing the potion to keep ourselves looking younger for every half a century, as mentioned earlier, we thought the Puritan era was over, and decided to give humans another chance, but we were still unsure."

They snuck around that night to look for any friendly and accepting humans, but they had to be careful. Soon, they came across the home of an old farmer who was chopping some wood with an axe, and he didn't notice the two at first.

"One night, we came across a farmer, and as we were visiting his home, he soon noticed us and discovered we were witches due to our green skin, and he didn't welcome us with mercy or compassion."

The two waved innocently and friendly, but the farmer glared furiously at them, as he grabbed his axe.

"Instead the jack-a welcomed us with an axe!"

He growled furiously as he came towards the two, holding the axe up high. The witches were alarmed, knowing what the psycho was gonna do as they screamed in fear.  
Lucille's voice explained grimly, "He swinged his axe..."

The farmer gave his axe a swing, and the next thing you know, we see Lucille's left arm sethered and falling onto the ground.

"And chopped off my left arm!" Lightning flashed and thunder boomed at the sight.

-End of Flashback-

Furrball shivered in fear, the version of the story she's telling him is giving him the creeps now! But he then realized something as he said, "Wait, if he chopped your arm off, how come it's still there?"

Lucille explained, "Rosemary worked on a spell to reattach it into its socket, but every once in a while, it falls off or is dettached, and we couldn't find a spell to reattach it permanently, not even it was easy to pull off. Watch."

She pulled her left arm off, much to Furrball's alarm and disgust as he yelped, before Lucille set the arm down, grabbed her wand and started mumbling some magic words, making her arm magically go back into its socket, but only for such another while. It'll only be a matter of time before it gets loose again.

She then continued, "Of course, I couldn't let that go unavenged! Oh no, I just had to get back at that psychotic and senseless farmer by giving him a taste of his own medicine."

-Flashback-

Back in the past, the night after the witches' encounter with the farmer, the farmer was busy working on his garden. So busy, in fact, he didn't notice an angry and vengeful Lucille quietly sneaking onto his property and hiding behind his shack.

The present Lucille's voice continued, "The next night, I snuck onto his property, trying not to get caught. I hid behind his shack and while he was too busy tending to his garden, he failed to notice that I enchanted his axe, making it come to life."

She quickly used her wand to zap the axe, lying by the shack, making it float up in the air by itself. With her wand, she guided the axe over to where the farmer was. The farmer could sense something was behind him, when he decided to turn, and to his horror, his axe was floating by itself and getting near him.

He saw Witch Lucille grinning with a scary grin, as she got ready to make the axe perform her dark vengeful deed.

"And when he did notice, it was too late for him to run. All, he could do was let out one final scream, before..."

As she made the axe get ready to swing at him, the farmer screamed one final scream. Then, we see the top of the whole forest, with a slicing sound and thud sound to be heard. The sound startled some crows, that it made the flock fly away in fear.

Back at the farmer's place, Lucille came out of hiding and stepped on the farmer's now-headless and lifeless body, and stared at it evilly.

She now sees that it's obvious no one will ever trust witches or see any good in them, so she and her younger sister will have to hide from them for good.

Lucille's voice said, "You know the old saying, an eye for an eye, right? Well, in this case, it would be an arm for a head."

-End of Flashback-

Back in the present, Furrball was even more horrified and grossed out. He protested, "Okay, granted, there was no reason for that psycho farmer to chop off your arm just because you were different, but you didn't need to sink to his level by decapitating him!"

Lucille protested back, "Well, it's too late! The damage is done!" She then calmed down and continued, "Anyway, afterwards, Rosemary and I had the bury the body and dispose of the axe, to avoid leaving any evidence."

Rosemary commented, "I wasn't proud of letting the farmer get finished off."

"Nevertheless, we had to do it. Then, we fled the country to Europe and over the years, we managed to keep in hiding and continue to make ourselves look younger, but it wasn't a walk in the park."

-Flashback-

Back in the past, after almost two centuries of hiding from humans and making themselves looking younger than they should be in that era with the potion they kept re-creating, they were still looking for a place to hide as they wandered through the forest.

Lucille's voice was heard continuing, "Then, one night, a gargoyle came and offered us an invitation of some sort."

As on cue, a gargoyle flew in from somewhere and landed near the two. They looked a bit frightened, but he handed the two an envelope, before flying off. They were confused, but Lucille opened it, finding an invitation of some sort, which said, "To all monsters of the world, if you would like to get away from the persecution of human-kind and be yourselves, you are all invited to the newly-finished hotel: Hotel Transylvania. Signed, Count Dracula." The two brightened up at this thought as they glanced at each-other, before smiling. Maybe they have found a place where they can hide from humans who hate them, and with other monsters who understood how it felt.

A while later, Lucille was seen shaking hands in agreement with Count Dracula, who just agreed to let her and Rosemary hide from human-kind in the hotel, in exchange for housekeeping service from them and other witches who have been persecuted by humans.

"After Count Dracula welcomed us and the other witches to the hotel and hired us, we finally felt safe and secure. However, I was still traumatized by the unfair death of our family and I couldn't get over it. I just had this feeling I had to avenge them."

Sometime later, Lucille was seen in her lab, looking through her book of spells, looking for a perfect spell to get back at all the humans of the world. As she flipped through pages of her book, she stopped on one that looked interesting. That one is the potion for using fur from a blue-furred vampire cat to gain ultimate power to conquer the world. That looked interesting to her.

"That's when I found it, the solution to my problems."

She grinned in interest, which quickly turned into an evil grin. This potion is perfect to get back at all humans! All she has to do is find a vampire feline with blue fur, collect some fur from him, put it in the potion, maybe have the cat rule with her to give her some more fur when the potion wears off, and the world is hers!

"Lucky for me, one year, we all met Count Tabulon, one of the only vampire felines with blue fur in existence. Although I couldn't get a minute alone with him to talk him into handing some of his fur over or collect it from him when he wasn't looking, I wasn't one to give up that easily."

Many decades later and one day, in the hotel, all the monsters were visiting again, including Count Tabulon. Lucille, who was working on the housekeeping with the other witches, eyed Tabulon with greedy glee. She just has to find a good time to bribe him and collect his fur. Next, we see a short montage of six attempts Lucille tried taking some of his fur, but failed.

Many, MANY years later, somewhere in the 2000's, Dracula, Mavis, the witches, Jack, and Frankenstein's cousin, Johnny-stein sitting down at a table for a very important meeting Lucille called them all to.

"Many years afterwards, I, the other witches, Dracula, Mavis, Jack and Johnny-stein sat down for a secret meeting of an important topic. I was tired of keeping my plan to get back at the humans all to myself, so I told them all and reminded my fellow witches, for they already knew somehow, that we should stop hiding from humans and confront them."

Lucille said to everyone, "That's why instead of continuing to live in fear from those wretched humans, I say we confront them and take over the world! All we need to is get Tabulon to donate his fur to my potion, and we'll be unstoppable!"

Everyone else didn't look supportive towards the idea, in different ways, in fact. Jack and the other witches looked unsure, but Dracula, Mavis and Johnny-stein frowned in disagreement. Dracula was the first to speak up as he said, "Absolutely not, Lucille! We won't be sending monsters back 1,000 years just to avenge your family! It's out of the question!"

Johnny-stein said in agreement, with the voice of Andy Samberg, "Yeah, besides, I've been traveling around the world and have observed humans of this generation. Not all of them hate monsters like they used to, granted maybe there are some out there, but that amount's probably outnumbered by the ones who DON'T hate monsters."

Mavis said, "Well, maybe Johnny's right. With that being said, there's really no logical reason to take over the world, or even bother Tabulon."

Lucille protested, "Look, if you'll all just..." However, Dracula interrupted her.

The famous vampire snapped, "No means "no," Lucille! As long as I'm in charge, that plan will never be carried out. You should know your place by now, and it is not in the lead! Plus, most of the monsters don't have it anymore. So, that is the end of the discussion. We are done here."

Everyone else left the room, leaving Lucille alone and stunned that Dracula would reject her proposal, all because of Johnny-stein claiming that humans are no longer bad as they were back then. She then sneered in anger, knowing that she will not give her plans up that easily.

The present Lucille's voice was heard, saying, "But I wasn't. It was clear that all the famous monsters had grown soft under Drac's leadership, and that of the influence of Frank's cousin, and my plan didn't need that."

-End of Flashback-

Lucille told Furrball, "So, I told the count and his daughter that I wanted to show no hard feelings to the conversation last night by discussing monster gathering activities in a private room before one of the weekends where the monsters arrive. But when they got into the room, as I told you before, they got locked in and due to not finding a way to escape, they were burned alive. However, I haven't told you that I was the source of the fire."

Furrball was really shocked now. He asked, "You killed Dracula and his daughter?! But why would you do that?!"

"Oh, come on, I thought I explained it clearly. I wanted to get back at the humans, but they wouldn't agree with me, so they were in my way, and I had to do away with them. Pure and simple."

"What about Johnny-stein? What happened to him?"

Lucille explained, "I just let my sister and the other witches take care of him." He turned to the other witches, asking, "Right, ladies?"

The witches, for some reason though, looked a bit uneasy as Rosemary said, "Oh yes, that's right."

"We took care of him alright." Witch Cree added.

Furrball glared at Lucille as he said, "Well, I can tell you that after what you just told me, the deal is off! I won't turn dark for your sake! Why, I haven't even been acting evil since I drank that potion your hunchbacks gave to me!"

Lucille asked smugly, "Oh no? Not even during last night?"

Furrball then remembered as he said, "Well, now that you mention it, I did think of evil desires in a dream I had where Fifi and I were vampires sucking blood out of my enemies; and I greedily wanted to bite Fifi in the neck, and then I roared ferociously at Feef, Sneezer, Gogo, Dizzy and Tyrone earlier."

"Ah, you see. Those are just minor effects the potion has taken upon you since you've taken it. Once the potion has taken full effect after the race and taken over your mind with your anger and hate, you'll definitely want to rule. That's how it works with some animals the Hunch Bunch have tested."

"Ha! Shows what you know, my mind is still part-human, which means I'll have enough resistance to remain sane and good!"

"Oh, come on, the world will finally respect both of us!"

"You mean 'they'll FEAR both of us'! I don't want to be feared by the world, so just forget it! I'm not helping you take over the world for anything or anybody!"

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, Furrball." She then went to the door and opened it, before putting a cape in front of it. "But I wonder how your girlfriend feels."

She moved the cape away, revealing some mean imps, Igor and Quasimodo holding a worried Fifi who was tied up. Furrball was alarmed, seeing they're holding his love prisoner. He exclaimed in alarm, "Fifi!"

Fifi protested, "Furrball, don't give in! She'll do terrible thi..." However, she was cut off because an imp put a gag around her mouth, muffling her.

The imp who gagged her snapped in a cockney British accent, "Shut yer gob, Frenchie!"

Lucille smirked, asking, "You probably think she looks attractive bound and gagged, don't you?"

Furrball said, "Yeah, sometimes." However, he shook it off as he snapped, "How dare you, Lucille!"

The witch shrugged as she said, "I was out of options."

Furrball then saw a bucket of water nearby as he quickly grabbed it and demanding to the witch, "Have a drink, Lucille!" He threw the water onto the witch, soaking her.

She looked at him with a deadpan face as she dripped and spoke dryly, "Mind telling me what that was for?"

Furrball was stunned. "Y-you're not melting! You're supposed to melt! It worked in _The Wizard of Oz_!"

"Uh, yeah, I'm not related to that witch and even so, before I left Salem, while I, Rosemary and the other witches were being persecuted, we created a potion to make us waterproof from any puritans who tried to melt us."

"Well then, I'll just have to..."

She chuckled a bit, saying, "Oh, don't even think about using your vampire powers on me. They have nothing on my powers. Plus, by removing some of your powerful fur, I drained a hint of your powers, so you've started to become less powerful."

She quickly dried herself off with her wand, then she approached the blue boy, as she grabbed him threateningly and snapped furiously, "Now let's make this clear: if you want your little chickie-poo to live, then you'll lose the race tonight! Got it?" She dropped him as she said, "Think about it, what's more important: the entire world who didn't care about you to begin with or the life of the girl who always cared about you?"

Fifi shook her head no, trying to get Furrball to refuse. However, Furrball still was stuck on two options: the world being conquered by that hag or the life of the polecat that loved him and he loved. Furrball sighs in sadness as he says to Lucille, "Fine, you win and I'll lose."

Lucille pinched Furrball's cheek and patted his head too hard as she said, "Good boy."

"You're a sick, twisted woman, you know that?"

"Blame society, kid."


	18. The Toonsters' Ambush

Near the lands of Romania, where Transylvania was, a mysterious fog rolled in, making most things look dark even though it was still daytime. Buster's crew managed to row through it as Buster held up a lantern to shine the way through the fog. Buster saw land ahead as he said, "Okay, gang. We must be nearing our destination: Romania, the land of Transylvania."

They then heard a loud growl sound as Plucky turned to Hampton, "Hampton, you know we have some friends to rescue here. So could you please tell your stomach to beg for food AFTERWARDS?"

"That wasn't me, Plucky." Hampton said.

They heard the growl again, as their eyes widened and turned around. To their horror, they saw a giant sea serpent monster rise from the waters, as he glared at the kids. He growled in anger, before he roared ferociously at them, causing them all to scream/sign, "SEA SERPENT/MEEP MEEP MEEP!"

"Abandon boat!" Babs exclaimed frantically as they put on their life-vests, Calamity grabs the suitcase containing the antidote bottle and the kids quickly jumped out in the nick of time, as the serpent dove in and took bite out of the life-boat. The kids managed to swim all the way to shore, as the monster kept eating the boat until there was nothing left, much to the kids' horror, as their jaws dropped. After the serpent finished devouring the boat, it descended back into the water, leaving the rescue party all dumbstruck.

"The life-boat!" Hampton exclaimed.

Buster groaned, "Geez, imagine how Professor Sam will react when he finds out about this!"

Babs said, "He'll probably say this." She spun around, before she appeared looking like Yosemite Sam before she mimicked him, yelling, "OOoooh! You blasted rackin'-frackin' critters! Can't you take care of any gold-durn property right?! I just got that off my last boat that I paid for! I hate ye varmints!" She then spun around once more, looking like herself again.

Hampton said, "Well, let's hope our parents won't be too mad when we tell them they have to pay for it."

Buster said, "Let's worry about that later! For now, we have to get that castle, find Furrball and the others, change him back to normal and apologize to him. So, let's go!"

So, the toonsters headed off to find the hotel, along with their captive friends, feed Furrball the antidote and apologize to him for working against him. Let's hope they can make it!

* * *

Back at the hotel, in Lucille's lab, a suit of armor that moved by itself came running up to the top step as he exclaimed, "Madame Lucille!"

Lucille saw the suit of armor and asked, "What is it, Captain?"

He reported, "We have just received word from a gargoyle surveying the area that Scott the Sea Serpent's nap/swim around the island has been disturbed by seven trespassers in a rowboat. They appeared to be seven animal children. Scott devoured the boat, but the children managed to swim away and reach shore in time. Now, they are on their way to the hotel."

Lucille didn't take too long to realize who the visitors were, as she said to herself, "They must be Furrball's ex-friends! They must have discovered that the Hunch Bunch's vehicle came from Transylvania and have come here to rescue him and those other brats." She then turned to the captain of the guards, ordering, "Captain, assemble the rest of the guards and the gargoyles, and tell them to meet the animal children in the Forbidden Forest. Once they are there, we're going to give them a proper reception."

She smirked sinisterly as she said that. Oh yes, she intended to stop Buster and his crew from rescuing Furrball or the other captives.

* * *

Back with Buster's group, as they went through a nice, calm and peaceful forest, they soon gasped in alarm at where they arrived next: a dark, spooky and foreboding-looking forest, known as the Forbidden Forest. It was created to scare humans away to keep them from coming to the hotel. The kids looked very nervous, not sure how they'll be able to save their friends by going through there.

Buster began to set foot, but then he heard some loud squawking, which startled him as he yelped and a flock of crows began flying out of the forest, forcing Buster and the others to duck. Buster grumbled in annoyance, "Grah! Stupid birds!"

"Hey!/Meep!" Plucky, Shirley and Little Beeper exclaimed, offended, thinking Buster was referring to them.

"Not you! The crows!"

Babs exclaimed, "Alright, everyone calm down! Now, the only way to the castle is probably through this..." As she continued, she looked at the forest nervously and gulped a bit, "dark and spooky forest." She, however, tried to keep her cool as she said, "But we don't know if it's that spooky as it appears, so one of us will have to scout out the area for our safety. So which one of you wants to put on some big-kid trousers and go inside first?"

Needless to say, none of them responded, raised their hands or made any volunteering gestures whatsoever, all because they were too scared. They also didn't want to get tricked into volunteering like they did into coming to the rescue the night before. They all just stood there, acting casually.

Shirley mumbled, "Not gonna let them trick me into volunteering again. Nope!"

Babs got an idea, as she smirked. She then said to Shirley, "Say, Shirl, I couldn't help but notice that your hair looks different than it usually does today."

Shirley was confused as she said, "Huh? Like, what do you mean, Babs? It's brushed the way I always brush it!" As she said that, she stroked her hair with her hand.

Of course, Babs quickly grabbed her hand and raised it up as she said, "Aha! Thanks very much for volunteering, Shirley!"

Shirley was in shock. She can't believe that she got tricked into volunteering again! She frowned at the pink bunny, saying, "Like, if I live through this, remind me to get you for tricking me!"

Plucky came near Shirley as he said, "Hey, uh, Shirl, in case you don't make it out..." He then prepared to kiss her on the cheek, before Shirley grabbed his beak and stopped him.

She said, "Uh, no thanks. I'll take my chances with the monsters."

She released Plucky's beak, before he frowned and looked at the readers, saying, "Even before a possible demise, she rejects me."

Shirley ignored what Plucky said, and just walked into the forest first, though nervously.

Buster said, "Don't worry, Shirl. We're right behind you."

Shirley walked nervously down the path, looking around for any monsters or other scary creatures to pop out and attack. After looking around a bit, she noticed nothing happening, as she turned to the others, who were huddled together fearfully. She smiled, calling out, "Hey, guys, it's like totally safe and some junk! Come on, follow me, this wa..."

However, she was cut off when something whizzed past, whisking her away, to the group's horror. "Shirley!" They all exclaimed, while Beeper and Calamity signed. Their friend has been taken away by a mysterious monster!

"The monsters got her, and they're coming for us too! Run!" Plucky shouted frantically. With that, the six remaining toons quickly ran back the other way, too scared to be thinking of Furrball and the others. Suddenly, a band of gargoyles, instructed by Lucille to stop the kids, landed right in front of them, blocking the their pathway. They gasped in alarm as the lead gargoyle said menacingly to the kids, "Leaving so soon, kiddies?"

They screamed in fear as they ran into the Forbidden Forest, without even thinking, and the gargoyles flew after them in pursuit. As the kids ran, ghosts and zombies popped out of almost every corner of the forest, scaring them some more as they tried running in different directions, hoping to lose the monsters. Then, suddenly as they posted themselves against a tree, a lance came flying out of nowhere and shot at the tree they were at, forcing them to duck.

They saw an army of suits of armor that moved by themselves, led by their captain, charging the kids' way. The six tried to run, but the guards, ghosts, zombies and gargoyles had them cornered from every angle. The kids were surrounded as the guards pointed their weapons at them, ready to strike any time these trespassers make one false move.

Plucky pricks his feathery green finger on the tip of their lances and yelps, before saying nervously, "Okay, I think we get the 'point'."

Babs remarked, "Hardly the time for overused puns, Plucky."

They then looked up as they saw Lucille floating down near them on her broomstick. She told the monsters, "Good work, men. I'll take it from here." Most of them moved out of the way to make room for their boss. As she landed down gently, she looked at the six as she smirked menacingly, saying, "So, you must be the ones Furrball mentioned."

Of course, she suddenly noticed that one of them was missing. "Wait a minute. There's only six of them."

She turned to the captain of the guards, saying, "Captain, I thought you said there were seven of them."

The suit of armor said, "I did, Madame. Clearly, one of them must've gotten lost."

The witch then shrugged it off as she said, "Ah well. What's one child?" She then turned to the children, saying, "So, come to rescue your little friends, even though one of them doesn't trust you."

Babs glared as she demanded, "What have you done with them?! Furrball especially!"

"I've done nothing to any of them...yet. As for Furrball, I'll be planning to use him to help me change the world in my vision, after the Monster Road Rally tonight, and I don't need any of you to interfere with those plans or the race."

"What should we do with them, sire?" The captain of the guards asked.

"We'll see to them later. For now, take them to the dungeon and keep them down there until the race is over."

With that, the guards slapped some cuffs onto the kids' wrists, as well as one of Little Beeper's legs to keep the road runner from running off, and escorted them away to the hotel to lock them up in the dungeon to keep them from interfering with the race or Lucille's world domination plans with Furrball. The gargoyles flew back to the hotel as did Lucille, while the gargoyles and zombies went back to other parts of the forest to continue scaring any trespassers away. As the guards carried the toonsters away, some were carrying the rabbits by the ears, to their discomfort.

"Ow! Ow! Hey, easy on the ears, will ya?!" Buster protests while the guards keep carrying them by the ears uncomfortably.

Unknown to any of them, in a part of the dark forest, two familiar bats were concerned seeing the toonsters getting arrested by Lucille and the guards. If only they could've done something about it.

* * *

Later, after passing through the graveyard that also keeps the hotel hidden and after going through the secret passage to the hotel, as well as the secret passage to the tunnels, the guards with their new captives eventually reached the dungeons hidden in the tunnels. As they were struggling, Plucky protested, "Wait, what about our constitutional rights? Come on, can one of us at least get one phone call?"

However, when the guards reached the prison, the toonsters were thrown in, some figuratively and others, literally. Little Beeper also got an ankle lock with a ball and chain to keep him from running.

Once the guards left and slammed the door shut, the toonsters all sighed in sadness and defeat. They are too late to save Furrball, change him back and apologize to him. The others they could rescue, but they can't do the same for Furrball. Tonight, after a big race the monsters in this area are having, that witch they met will take over the world, while holding Furrball against his will. If only they would've made it there sooner.

Buster said sadly, "Well, toonsters, we tried to make up for our neglect towards Furrball, and we failed. Now, we may never get to tell him, he'll always be a vampire and we won't get another series like the one he had in mind after all."

Plucky said, "Some continuation this has turned out to be." Then, he picked up a harmonica he found lying nearby as he started using it to play a sad version of the _Tiny Toon Adventures_ theme song, like how most prisoners play a sad tune on their harmonica while doing time in prison. He actually played really well.

Suddenly, a voice said, "Hey, that's actually a catchy tune there. I know I heard it from somewhere." Plucky stopped playing when he and the others heard that voice. They looked around, wanting to know where the voice came from.

"Who said that? Who's there?" Babs asked frantically.

"Over here." The voice said again, causing the six to turn in another direction, as they saw another prisoner chained to the walls. He had blue skin with stiches on most parts of his body like Frankenstein, messy red hair, along with a mustache and beard to go with it, green eyes, a dark green jacket, yellow shirt underneath, beige shorts, and torn blue-and-white sneakers. He smirked at them, saying, "Hey, how's it going?"

They all yelped in surprise. They didn't know there was another prisoner down there.

The prisoner asked, "Hey, isn't the little green dude with feathers gonna keep playing that neat song? Oh, but I hope he's not using the harmonica I use to comb my hair. I often get bugs stuck in there."

Plucky's eyes widened in alarm and disgust, as he looked closely at the harmonica he was using and saw little red hairs sticking out, and some icky bugs crawling on it. He screamed in disgust as he threw the harmonica away, tried spitting out any of the contents he had in his mouth while playing the instrument, and even rubbed his tongue, trying to clean it off.

Babs, grossed out, asked, "Okay, stupid question: just why would you use a harmonica to comb your hair?"

The prisoner protested, "Hey, you try finding good grooming supplies in a dungeon! They don't even supply it to you, yet they're generous enough to supply some chow to keep ya going."

Buster could smell him, and boy did he reak! He cringed in disgust as he waved his hand, remarking with a cough, "Well, they definitely should've provided you with some soap and deodorant! Boy, you smell worse than our friend, Fifi, and she's a skunk."

The prisoner was surprised for some reason as he asked, "Skunk? Fifi? As in Fifi La Fume, Pepe Le Pew's student and female counterpart? If you guys are her friends, than that means..." He then gasped as he then realized who they were. "You're the Tiny Toons! I thought you guys and that tune were familiar."

"Ding ding ding ding! Give the weird blue man with stitches a prize!" Babs said, imitating a gameshow host as she held a microphone and somehow made balloons, confetti and streamers appear from nowhere as they fell. She turned to Hampton, saying, "Tell him what he's won, Hampton."

Hampton grabbed a suitcase he somehow got along the journey and pulled out some bars of soap, a bottle of Axe brand deodorant, a can of shaving cream and a shaving razor. He said, "Some bars of soap, a bottle of famous brand deodorant and shaving cream with a razor to go with it. It's a good thing we stopped by that hygeine supply stand somewhere in the peaceful forest. Amazing there'd be one there."

The prisoner, slightly annoyed, said, "Alright, we get it! I've been neglecting on my personal hygeine and I need a shave! No need to carry on about it! So, anyway, where's the rest of you guys?"

Buster explained, "One of our friends got taken by a monster on the way here, we just hope she's not dead. Other than her, most of everyone else is back in Acme Acres, while six of our friends got kidnapped and brought here. One of them is Furrball, who this evil witch has hired her two hunchbacks to turn into a vampire and is planning to use him for world domination. We tried to come here, save him and the other captives, change him back and apologize to him for being terrible friends, which we'd rather not discuss."

The prisoner frowned as he said, "Oh yeah. Lucille!"

"You know her?" Babs asked.

"Know her?! That crazy chick tried to have me done in, just like she did in the hotel's original owner, Count Dracula and her daughter!"

They were all confused as Calamity held up a sign that asked, "Dracula had a daughter?"

"Yeah, Mavis was her name. I dated her, you know." He then sighed sadly, "Oh, how I miss them both."

"Wait a minute, who are you exactly? And how do you know about us and our show?" Buster asked, wondering who this blue weirdo was and how he's heard of them.

"Oh, I'm Johnny-stein. Cousin of Frankenstein."

"Huh? Since when does Frankenstein have a cousin?" Plucky asked, not buying it.

The prisoner, who claims he is Johnny-stein, explains, "Well, I'm not as well-known as he is. I'm his cousin on his right-arm side. The original owner of his arm had a brother who married a woman, who got eighty-sixed for strangling a pig."

Needless to say, when Hampton heard him mentioning pigs being strangled, he fainted. Babs and Plucky tried helping him up as the pink bunny girl explained, "Uh, yeah, Hampton is rather sensitive when someone mentions something that sounds offensive to a pig."

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, I've traveled all over the world, and met many humans, and some of them don't show any hate towards monsters, but others still do. I've seen many things, and during the time, I discovered you guys, along with your original McCoys, the Looney Tunes and your network roommates, the Animaniacs characters. Those were good times, those '90's."

"So, what did that witch do to Dracula and Mavis; and why would she want Furrball to help her rule the world?"

Johnny-stein aka Johnny said, "Well, I can't explain that. That's already been well-explained by someone else, and the audience would be bored of the long explanations being told again. How about you guys just read the screenplay?"

"Oh yeah, that'd be a better idea." Buster said, agreeing it'd be better to find out in the script of the fanfiction that's going on right now than just have Johnny explain what happened since it was clearly explained well enough.

"Well it's a good thing I brought my copy along." Babs said as she pulled out her copy of the script for "The Reluctant Vampire Cat", and handed it to Buster. As Hampton recovered, he and the kids got close, ready to listen to Buster explain what they wanted to know.

Buster opened to page 1 as he read after clearing his throat, " **Prologue; Opening Logos: Warner Bros. Pictures, Columbia Pictures (with a variation of the lady holding the torch turning into a bat), Sony**..."

However, Johnny interrupts the blue bunny in annoyance, remarking, "No, no, no! Not from the very beginning! The info you need to know is in the following chapters: 9; 10; 11; 13; 14, right after Lucille asks Furrball to step into the hallway; and 17, where we're at right now, only right after you guys say 'oy vey.' You got all that?"  
Buster said, "Eh, more or less." All that seemed a bit complicated, but he'll try to find the pages Frank's cousin instructed him to and read them. So he flipped to chapter 5 and began to read.

* * *

Time passed through the day as Buster read the select chapters of the script, informing his pals of what has happened in the hotel regarding Lucille's planning with Furrball. It was late in the day when Buster came to the current chapter they're on, at the part where Furrball was trying to convince Dracula's close friends that Lucille killed Dracula and Mavis, and really is evil.

Buster read, while his friends tried their best to keep themselves awake, " **'Lucille pinched Furrball's cheek and patted his head too hard. LUCILLE: 'Good boy.' FURRBALL: 'You're a sick, twisted woman, you know that?' LUCILLE: 'Blame society, kid.'** "

As the others were about to drift off to sleep from listening to Buster reading the script, Buster noticed, as he cleared his throat, waking them up. He said, "Well, I gotta say, for a beginner, whoever this script-writer is does a good job explaining things in a well-thought-out manner. Of course, he probably had help."

Plucky added, "Granted, he could use a little improvement here and there. He probaby had too much words in some lines."

They then saw Johnny-stein had fallen asleep from hearing the script read for a long time. Babs sighed as she clapped her hands, making the monster wake up, mumbling, "Huh? What? Where am I?"

He then realized what was going on and that Buster had just finished reading the screenplay. He commented, after finding out some things he didn't know, "Wow. So Tabulon retired, huh? Well, smart move for him and it's a good thing Lucille didn't get his fur; but still bad news for your friend though."

"How come you didn't know the previous blue vampire cat retired before?" Hampton asked him skeptically.

"Hey, I've been down here for...who-knows-how-long. Lucille's fellow witches, the only ones who know I'm down here because they spared me, tell me I'm not missing a thing except for each years' road rally." The other witches didn't finish off Johnny-stein as Lucille ordered them to, they actually spared him, but kept him locked in the dungeon for these many years, kept it all a secret and lied to Lucille about killing him, to avoid her wrath.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

Buster said, "Well, who would have thought that a rarely-colored fur of animal like a blue cat would be the key to gaining ultimate power? I wonder if the same would've applied for a purple skunk, or a blue bunny."

Babs said, "Or a pink bunny."

Little Beeper added with a sign, "Or a red and orange road runner."

Plucky added, "Or a green duck."

Buster said, "Uh, yeah, Pluck, green ducks aren't that rare."

The young green duck scoffed, "Ha! Shows what you know! I turn to the duck channel every so often."

Johnny interrupted, "Listen, kids, I hate to interrupt your little species-squabble, but perhaps you're forgetting how much in danger your other friends are here, mainly Furrball."

That helped the toonsters remember the reason why they came in the first place as Babs said, "Guys, he's right! We can't just sit here and rot! We have to help Furrball win the big race tonight, change him back and foil Lucille's schemes!"

Hampton added, "And apologize to him!"

"Yes, that too."

"I especially should apologize to him for giving him the idea that he's unwelcome around me in that one episode." Hampton said, recalling that the episode "Kitty Cat-astrophy" and other episodes where he overreacted to things he shouldn't have gave Furrball the idea that one of the main toons like Hampton will never like him.

Buster asked, "Yeah, but how will we get out? The guards have us locked up."

Suddenly, they heard thudding noises outside as two familiar bats came flying in through the door and down into the dungeon where the prisoners were. Johnny's eyes widened when he saw the two, it's almost as if he knew who they were.

"Can it be?" Johnny asked.

The bats were out of breath, as the father one apologized to the prisoners, "Sorry we took so long. You wouldn't believe how many tunnels or guards there were. Half of them we had to hypnotize."

The female bat said, "Dad, we don't need to go into all of it for them."

Johnny recognized their voices as he exclaimed, "Yes! You guys are alive, well, in a matter-of-speaking."

The female bat said, "That's right, Johnny. Miss us?" She noticed the state of him and said, "Oh. Sorry we couldn't come and free you a lot sooner. We're REALLY sorry."

"You know each-other?" Babs asked, surprised that the bats and Frankenstein's cousin know each-other.

The male bat turned to them and said, "Brace yourselves, my friends, for we are about to show you our true identities."

The female bat said, "Promise you won't freak out like last time or hit us with any brooms or any other type of things you use to hit small animals with."

"Well..." Hampton said, before Babs elbowed him. "Oof! Uh, no, I'll try my very best not to freak out. Go ahead and show us who you are."

"Alright then, here we go." Then, the two bats crossed their wings together and in two poofs of smoke clouds, they became what they really are: two vampires. Not just any vampires though, they were...Count Dracula and Mavis, which left the toonsters in awe.

"Meet Drac and Mavis." Johnny said to the animal children, as the two vampires posed mysteriously in front of them.

Hampton fainted again, much to the annoyance of everyone, including the vampires. Babs said, "We didn't flip out this time, HE just fainted. You'll have to get used to him. He's always been a shakin' bacon."

Dracula said, "So we see. This is the main reason why we didn't want to show you our true identities at the time. We would freak you out even more, and we'd be drawing more attention, especially from those..." He then shuddered, "Warner kids."

"Oh yeah, the Warners." Buster said, remembering how the Warners drove Dracula crazy in that one segment of theirs. "Though I thought that was a Dracula impersonator who worked for our company."

"That was, but somehow those kids met I, the genuine article, and drove me insane just like they did with YOUR Drac. I was lucky to get away."

Plucky asked in amazement, "So, you're the real deal, like..." He then started mimicking Dracula, "I am Count Dracula! Bleh bleh bleh bleh!"

Dracula frowns as he remarked, "I've never said that before in my life. 'Bleh bleh bleh bleh.' I don't even know where that comes from."

Mavis only rolled her eyes in amusement as she chuckled a bit and said, "Yeah, dad. Keep telling yourself that."

"But how did you two escape from the fires when Lucille trapped you in that room long ago?" Babs asked, wondering how they're still here if they've got burned alive by that fire a few years ago. "If you're wondering how we know, we just read the screenplay about what happened during Furrball's "stay" at the hotel."

Mavis explained, "We thought all the exits were blocked and that we were done for, but little known to Lucille, there was a small hole in the room, big enough for two bats to escape through. So we went into bat form and went through the hole."

Dracula added, "Since my beloved wife, Martha, was killed by a fire long before the hotel was built, we couldn't risk having the same fate as hers, which is why we had to escape. Knowing that Lucille would have fooled all the monsters by thinking the fires destroyed us. So, we had to go in exile and under cover until the time was right to take back my rightful place as owner of the hotel, which is when Lucille finally had her blue vampire fur. We often hid in the hotel to spy on Lucille and see who she was manipulating for her scheme. That is why, tonight, we must not only help your friends, but we must also defeat Lucille before she succeeds in taking over the world."

Calamity, who was puzzled, pulled out a big sign labeled, "What about the agreement she made with Furrball if he won?"

Little Beeper added with his big sign, "Yeah, if he won, wouldn't she have to change him back anyway, without the help of the antidote we brought along?"

Mavis said, "Wow, your friends sure carry a sign for everything they say."

Babs explained, "They have to, since they lack the ability to speak English."

Dracula said, "Ah, knowing Lucille, she probably lied about that too. Trust me, she'll stop at nothing to get back at the humans."

Buster said, "Well, gang, looks like we have a sorceress to sock!" He then realized what he said as he commented, "Man, I have got to work better on my lines."

"But we can't do anything until it is night-time, because that is when the monsters are all awake and the monster race starts. So for now...we'll just wait." So, the vampires, toonsters and Johnny-stein all waited until night time had arrived to go help Furrball win the race.


	19. The Monster Road Rally (PART 1)

That night, it was finally the night of the big Monster Road Rally. All the monsters were preparing themselves and their vehicles. Even Furrball was preparing, but was still unsure. He didn't want to lose now that he knew he had to help Lucille dictate the world in an evil manner, but he'll have to do it if he wants to save his love's life. He explained all of it, as well as Lucille's backstory that led to it, to Dizzy, Gogo, Sneezer and Tyrone who were in the room where the vampire car was being kept.

"And to make absolutely sure I don't win, she's keeping Fifi hostage somewhere, but I don't know where. I tried to warn all of Drac's close friends about Lucille doing in Dracula, Mavis and Johnny-stein, but Lucille convinced them all that I was hysterical and still thought of them as evil." Furrball explained to his friends. Yes, he tried explaining Lucille's foul play to the monsters, but Lucille fibbed once again to them by saying the cat was hysterical and still seeing monsters as evil. "I'm sorry I didn't believe any of you."

Dizzy said, understanding, "Well, you thought she actually had a good side, so that's understandable. Just be glad though that she didn't want your fur for a coat like women usually want."

Gogo added, "Also be glad she didn't want you to catch any ghost mice."

Sneezer, annoyed, asked, "Can we please not bring that up?"

Tyrone then looked to Furrball, who was putting on white racing gloves and getting into the Vampire Cat Vehicle as he said, "Well, Furrball, remember that Sneezer and I will help you, Dizzy and Gogo if you hit any rough spots."

"Thanks, but the fact that I hardly know how to drive this thing and all the obstacles Lucille has probably got out there for me are the least of my worries. In case you haven't been paying FULL attention, let me say again that I'm a pit crew member short. Since Fifi, the only one able to drive and reach the pedals of the other car, is being used against me so I don't win, I'm not sure how you two will get to our safety."

"Well, maybe we could find Fifi and get her out. Then, you'll be back on track."

As Gogo and Dizzy got in the car, Furrball said, "I hope so, but Lucille didn't say where she was. I'm guessing though it's somewhere dangerous."

Suddenly, a hand snatched the hat off Dizzy's head. Dizzy noticed it was gone and was confused. He turned and saw a familiar gremlin lady eat it, to his shock. The gremlin said innocently, to the Tasmanian devil's annoyance, "I didn't do that."

Dizzy frowned, "Yes you did, now give that back."

"Okay, but you'll have to wait twelve hours."

Gogo smiled to the viewers/readers, while waving and saying, "Good night, everybody!"

Furrball frowned, "Guys, quit clowning around! Dizzy, you know you've got a spare hat at home. Now, come on, we have a race to lose."

Furrball then turned on the vehicle, before he started driving it out of the room through a big open door and drove it outside. Though, as it went outside, it started making sputtering noises and started jumping up and down.

Furrball complained, "Geez, these must have been the modifications Lucille had her crew make so that I lost for sure. Man, she just wants to make things way too easy for her!"

* * *

Outside, at the other edge of the bridge leading to the hotel and at the forest, the starting and finish line were set up at the same position in front of the forest, all ready for the cross-country race in Transylvania to begin.

Lucille and Jack were in an announcer's booth, ready to announce today's events. Lucille said as she saw the climate, "Ah, yes, it's a picture postcard perfect night for a Transylvanian race like this. Plenty of darkness and fog everywhere." She then announced with a smile, "Good evening, ladies and gentle-monsters, and welcome to our 25th Annual Transylvanian Monster Road Rally, the cross-country race where some of the world's most famous monsters race for the coveted "Monster of the Year" trophy, and the other monsters watch the events for themselves. I am Witch Lucille, and with me is my good friend, right-hand-man and icon of Halloween, Jack O'Lantern."

"Top of 'de evening to ye all." Jack said to the camera, sheepishly, tipping his hat. "Sorry, I can be a bit camera-shy. Anyway, what a race it shall be, sports fans. Some visiting peasants are pouring in by the hundreds, and aren't they excited. Just listen to that crowd."

Somewhere in that area, we see a crowd of peasants watching the events, though they looked rather bored than excited, as if they didn't want to be there. The truth is, every year since the year Dracula and Mavis had been "burned alive", she's been inviting human peasants of Transylvania to watch the race in spite of the no-human policy at the hotel's grounds. Of course, when she brought them to the area and returned them to their villages, they erased their memory of the place's location each year so they don't come back regularly. The reason they were bored is because they didn't like how the witch kidnapped them to watch a race they weren't interested in. They cheered insincerely and dryly, "Yay."

Rosemary frowned at this as she quietly asked her older sister, "Sister, just out of curiosity, if we hate humans, then how come we 'invite' them each year to the Monster Road Rally, before sending them back to their homes and wiping their memories of what they saw?"

Lucille replied, "Simple; to show them how powerful we are. Basically, we CAN force them, and they can't do a thing. It's a reminder of how inferior they really are."

"But what about the really big monsters that come to the hotel, like Mr. Bigfoot? Where are they?" She was wondering why the really big monsters that attend the hotel, like the rest of the monsters do, were?

Lucille answered, "They're right here." She picked up a glass jar with the giant monster guests of the hotel, including Bigfoot, but they've all shrunk down to fit in the jar. Lucille was generous to put air-holes in the lid she covered the jar with. They all shouted in small voices in protest, demanding that they be let out and changed back to their normal size. Lucille explained, "Yes, while I still have a couple big monsters out there to make the race more interesting and to stop Furrball from winning, I can't let these ones get in my way after the race."

She then placed the jar in a drawer in the booth, and closed it. Rosemary commented, "Well, it looks like you've thought of everything."

"Well, sis, it takes a great mind to plan everything ahead before ruling the world." She then saw something coming. She smiled as she spoke to the camera, "Ah, here come this year's racers now."

"Yay." The peasants said dryly.

Then, each monster racer came as Lucille introduced each and every one of them. First, pulled up Frank and Eunice in a blue car with the parts holding the wheels looking like Frankenstein's arms. They both waved to everyone present as Lucille said, "In position number one is Frankenstein and his bride, Eunice, in the frightening Frankenwagon."  
The Frankenwagon moved out of the way as another one pulled up, driven by the Swampy Muck Monster in a purple car with a giant purple stump on top of the back, and green slime decorated on the hood of the car. He waved as Lucille announced, "Sliming his way into position number two is the Swampy Muck Monster in his Slime Speedster."

The next car to drive in position, after the Slime Speedster pulled away, was Bonejangles driving in a vehicle, which was skeleton-themed. Jack announced, "Here is Bonejangles in his Bone Bomber." The skeleton waved to everyone, even by removing one of his bony arms and waving said arm around, while the peasants cheered dryly.

The racer to pull up next was Murray in his vehicle, which looked like a Pharoah's tomb wrapped in gauze. He waved to the crowd as Jack announced, "Here comes Murray the Mummy, in his Mummy-mobile."

"And here we have the Jekyll/Hyde-like phantom driver, Davey Spector aka Dave Spector, in the Split-Personality Special." Lucille announced as the next vehicle and driver pulled up. The vehicle looked dark and ghostly-looking, and the driver was a half-ghost/half-human teenager named Davey Spector who quickly morphed into an evil version of himself, known as Dave Spector, and he grinned evilly. He's a monster similar to Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and a parody of a certain Nicktoon.

"Then we have Eddie Cougar in his vehicle, the Cougar Crusher," Lucille said as a car pulled up with a feral cougar dressed like Freddy Kreugger (metal claws and everything) driving. The car had some devil-like designs, along with scratch marks and stains of blood on the sides. There were even blood stains on the tires.

Jack then said, "Griffin the Invisible Man was to patricipate in the race, but the only car he had in his possession was the Invisi-bile, which, needless to say, was invisible like he is, and the rules say that all cars must be visible. Therefore, the lad's been disqualified."

In a crowd of monsters, Griffin sat there, pouting in annoyance, "I knew I should've painted it this year, but, no, I had to stick to the 'invisible gimmick'." He really regrets making the decision of having his car representing him, and now he can't race with the others.

Then Wayne, who was sitting next to Griffin with his family, said, "Hey, don't feel too bad. We don't even have a working vehicle."

Wanda explained, "Due to the kids throwing out most of the parts."

Wilbur shrugged sheepishly, "I thought we lost a good bone under the hood."

Jack said to the ones watching this event, "Aye, the Werewolf family won't be racing this year, due to their car, the Wolf Packard, being in the shop, due to some parts being loss."

Lucille saw Furrball, Dizzy and Gogo arriving lastly in their vehicle, via her binoculars, as she announced, "And last but not least, replacing the retired Count Tabulon is our new blue vampire cat, Count Furrball, or something like that, in the Vampire Cat Vehicle." The vehicle was no longer sputtering and jumping.

Furrball moved into the last position as he, Dizzy and Gogo looked concerned. Furrball saw Lucille at the booth, giving him an evil smirk and thumb's up, making the blue vampire cat boy give a thumb's up in return, smiling sadly. Furrball still didn't want to throw the race, but he has to if he wanted to keep Fifi safe and alive, wherever she is.

The lead witch said, "The race is about to begin, and we have an enormous variety of monsters in the crowd, awaiting with excitement."

Yes, in the crowd, other than Griffin and the Werewolf family, there were dozens of monsters, excluding giant ones, waiting in the crowd, filled with anticipation for this year's monster road rally. Some of the monsters included the Queen of the Black Puddle, the Hunchback of Nowhere, Benton Tarentella, Von Hokheim, Schwick, an army of talking Eggplants, and the monsters who have appeared in the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy episode, "Keeper of the Reaper", including an idiot green elephant named Fred Fredburger. The dumb elephant spoke to the blue vampire sitting next to him, "Gee, I love races, don't you? With all the cars going vroom-vroom? And I also love cameos of famous monsters, including the one I'm doing right now! I get paid extra in nachos for this cameo, yes!"

The blue vampire groaned in annoyance, "Why must I always have to sit next to this nincompoop?!"

Lucille continued, "And the seperate crowd with the captives...eh, I mean humans is also going wild with anticipation!" Of course, contrary to what Lucille said, the peasants are NOT wild with anticipation. In fact, they are still bored as crap, and only give unsincere cheers.

Nearby, the hunchbacks weren't impressed with how unenthusiastic they were. These people may be captives forced to watch this, but that doesn't mean they have to be such downers. Igor demanded, "Louder! Louder, you fools!"

The peasants "cheered" a bit louder, but still unenthusiastically. "Even louder!" They did so even louder, but they still had no spirit. The two hunchbacks groaned at this.

Quasimodo groaned, "Oh, you humans are no fun."

With the racers, they all began starting their engines, ready to start this race. In order to start, a couple zombie bellhops were getting out some sort of machine with a skull as part of it.

Lucille shouted, "Let the Monster Road Rally...commence!"

With that, the zombies activated the machine and set off a mechanism that hit the skull, making it scream loudly, as the peasants covered their ears while cringing. The racers all zipped off, while Furrball tried his best to stay in last, to keep Fifi unharmed. As the monsters were off, the monsters in the crowd cheered with Fred jumping up and down crazily, to his seat partner's annoyance.

The blue vampire scowled, "Alright, alright! Settle down, you green buffoon, before I bite your neck, if you even have one!"

Fred sheepishly apologized, "Sorry. Yes."

* * *

Soon, all the monsters were racing each other across Transylvania, except for Furrball, who was falling behind. At the booth Jack and Lucille were announcing in, they saw the race on their radar/television system. Jack looked concerned, while Lucille on the other hand was pleased that Furrball wasn't gaining any speed.

Lucille announced to the crowd, "Well, fans, the race is underway. The field's tightly packed as the monsters jockey for position, all except for the Vampire Cat Vehicle, which is trailing badly."

Jack, watching on in concern, said "Aye, it's like the boy-o's trying to come into last place on purpose."

"Yes, Jack, it does seem at that." She chuckled a bit, secretly, because she's the reason why Furrball is staying in last.

With Furrball, Dizzy, and Gogo, Tyrone's voice came in on the radio via communicator radio, exclaiming, "Furrball, are you there? It's me, Tyrone!"

Furrball picked it up, speaking into it, "Tyrone, what is it?"

"Listen, you have to win this race!"

"Tyrone, I told you, I can't because Lucille will have her cronies harm Fifi."

"Furrball, we've got Fifi safe from them now."

The three in the car were surprised to hear that. Tyrone and Sneezer managed to get Fifi safe away from any imp goons? But how?

"You do? But how-?"

Sneezer's voice interrupted and continued, "We found out they were keeping Miss Fifi in some prison underneath a mountain blocked by a thorny forest. I managed to sneeze all the thorns away and after digging our way to the prison, we..."

Then, Fifi's voice said to Sneezer's, "Sneezer, I'll take it from here."

The three in the car exclaimed joyfully, "FIFI! You're alright!" Furrball is happy to hear that his love is safe and unharmed.

"Oui, guys, I'm fine. I thought I'd be in zhere for good but zhose imps didn't tie my tail in all the way, and it managed to grab a strong file, and I used my tail to use the file to break moi free from those ropes, and I managed to take out zhe imps guarding the prison, both with my tail and fighting skills. I mean, a gal can't be a helpless damsel forever."

Furrball said with a smile, "So that means I have no reason to throw the race!"

"Oui, mon amor, but zhere's somezhing else you should also know..."

"Sorry, Feef, I'll have to know later. Right now, I got a race to win!" He then hung up as he looked determined and started to drive to take lead, but as he started to pick up speed, the car started sputtering and jumping up and down like it did before.

Furrball groaned, "Augh! What did they do to this car?! It's engine keeps acting up, making noises and is going nowhere!"

Gogo then turned into a stereotypical hillbilly mechanic with buck teeth, wheat sticking out of his mouth, cap and overalls and said in a stupid hillbilly voice, "Looks like this is my job! You fellers sit here and keep drivin', while I take a looks under the hood and fix it. A'hyuck!" He then turned to a window and spit out some gross black stuff which hit some random spittoon lying in the road perfectly. The dodo then climbed out of the window and on to the hood to inspect it.

* * *

At the booth, Lucille got a call from one of the imps guarding the mountain dungeon Fifi escaped from. She heard that the skunkette got out as she was shocked. "She got away?!"

The imp's voice said on the other line of the walkie-talkie, "Oy, ma'am, me and the other imps tried to recapture the little smelly cream puff, but we didn't stand a chance against her. She was so feisty and packing heat!" He then added sheepishly, "And, uh, I think one of us forgot to tie the tail in tight."

"That means that blue twerp will go against the 'deal' and try to win! Well, now, I'll have to go to Plan B...and Plan every other letter in the alphabet, depending how much plans he tries to foil!"

"Yeah, but that's not all, ma'am..."

Lucille rolled her eyes as she said, "Yes it is, because your cockney voice is irritating as heaven!" She turned off the walkie-talkie, and turned to her fellow witches and the hunchbacks nearby the booth. She spoke to them but not loud enough for Jack or anyone else to hear, "Well, the skunkette got free, so it looks like we'll have to pull tricks on him after all. Now, we may have rigged the engine to make the car sputter and jump around, but there's a chance one of his impudent friends might fix it to have the car driving normal. So in case that happens, which it most likely will, I want all of you to go out there and try to eliminate him from the race, but make sure he's still kicking!"  
Witch Rosemary, not wanting to go through with this, protested, "But, sis..."

Lucille snapped, "No buts! Now go!"

With that, the housekeeping witches each grabbed a broomstick and started flying off like mad, while Igor and Quasimodo, with Esmeralda on the latter's shoulder, got into their flying machine and took off. Any of them are flying off to pull any rotten trick to make Furrball lose, as commanded. Only Witch Rosemary was reluctant about it, because she felt sorry for our vampire feline hero.

* * *

Back with Furrball and friends, Gogo lifted the hood to see what the problem was with the engine, but that blocked Furrball's chance of seeing as he started zigzagging across the track. The three shouted a bit while Furrball drove wobbly.

Furrball shouted "You know, we should've waited until our pit crew came or just pulled over before you decided to make this repair!"

Gogo replied, "Well, it's too late now, daggum it!"

"Oh good lord, who do you think you are? Fowlmouth?!"

* * *

Jack watched the race as he said, "The monster cars are still closely packed in, but what's this?" He saw Furrball's car moving past the other cars, thanks to Furrball's zigzagging, which Gogo is responsible for. Now, Furrball's taking the lead. "The Vampire Cat Vehicle comes out of nowhere to take the lead, and that dodo is acting as some mechanic while the blue boy-o's driving! I wonder if that be legal."

* * *

Up above were the hunchbacks in their flying machine, waiting for Furrball to come into position, as Quasimodo pulled out a box of tacks.

Igor exclaimed, "Here he comes! Drop the tacks, Quasi!"

Quasimodo exclaimed in agreement as he dumped out all the tacks from the box down below, "Tacks away!". They all showered down onto the road.

As Furrball and his group were heading that way, it was riding like normal, because Gogo had the engine fixed, and Gogo was no longer a mechanic as he was sitting with his two pals.

Gogo spoke in his usual voice, "See? Engine's all fixed to drive like normal."

Fifi's voice then came on the communicator, "Heads up, boys. You've got a tacky track ahead. Detour, detour!"

The three were alarmed to see the tacks up ahead, so Furrball quickly shifted them away from the tacks ahead. Furrball laughed in triumph, "Ha ha ha! Smooth move, huh, guys?"

However, the words "spoke too soon" came into play, as Dizzy and Gogo gasped to see where Furrball wasn't paying attention to where he was driving: off a cliff! Dizzy dryly said, "Oh yeah! REAL smooth!".

Furrball soon discovered where he was going a bit too late as the car went off the cliff, and the three screamed as they started to fall to what might be their demise, until they landed on a big limb, but it was uncertain how long the thing could hold the trio.

* * *

Igor said, "Okay, that was not what we had in mind at all, but at least the boy's still undead. At least he could get out with either his vampire powers or with that dodo friend of his turning into a grappling hook. It could be worse though."

They and the chef hunchback's rat then heard some crashing and popping noises, wincing, as they looked down below, seeing all the other monsters crashed into each other among the tacky road, with their tires popped, making them shout angrily.

Igor said, "Da, it's worse. We have managed to take out everyone else except for the cat." Lucille's really going to be annoyed!

Lucille, frowning at the result on the television/radar, said to the ones watching, "Well, everyone, it looks as if some imbeciles have left tacks on the road, popping all of the racer's tires, while the Vampire Cat Vehicle seems to be "out on a limb" as it were..." The peasants groaned at what she said, to her annoyance, but she continued casually, "but let me assure you, the necessary repairs shall be made."

With Furrball's group, they were still on the limb, holding on for their lives, as Gogo spoke to Furrball, "This would be a good time to go into your bat form, you know."  
Furrball said, "I could, but I'd have to get my seatbelt off first, of course, you could also morph your umbrella into a grabbling hook and...", but then he saw Dizzy shaking, which made the car shake, to Furrball's alarm.

The cat said, "Stop shaking, Dizz!" Then suddenly the limb broke and the three in the car started to plumett again, until they stopped for some reason. The trio were confused as they looked up to see the car being held onto by a magnet attached to a line as they were lifted up. They ended up back on the cliff and saw that the line with magnet was from the other car being used as the pit crew car.

The three smiled as they were put back on to the surface, and the crane with magnet went back into a compartment into the pit crew vehicle. A door opened and a familiar purple skunkette stepped out, along with a familiar baby mouse and turtle, to their happiness.

"Feef! Are we ever glad to see you, as well as Tyrone and Sneezer!" Furrball exclaimed.

Fifi said, "Merci, but someone else is here to help."

The other door of the pit crew car opened up, showing some familiar sheepish toonsters, to Furrball's dismay.

Babs awkwardly said, "Uh, hey, Furrball."

Furrball looked very upset. What are those backstabbers doing here after teaming up with his enemy to stop him in the race from last weekend?! He groaned, "Oh great! Now I've got more to worry about! Alright, you jerks, what deal have you all made with Sweetie now?!

Buster objected, "We haven't made any deal with her this time! We came all this way to rescue you and help you out with this road rally that oddly enough followed the one back in Acme Acres last week!"

Hampton agreed, "And we felt bad about what we'd done, so we thought maybe being your pit crew would be a good way to make it up to you."

Furrball was a bit surprised that the toonsters who would work with his arch enemy would come all the way to Transylvania to rescue him and help him win this race, but for a moment, he dismissed it. It must be some kind of trick.

Furrball scoffed, "Yeah right! How do I know this isn't some sort of prank that'll lead to an me being humiliated again?!"

The toonsters were stunned that he still doesn't trust them, even after going all the way here to help him.

Plucky exclaimed, "You have got to be kidding!"

Fifi said, "Yeah, he obviously still doesn't trust you."

Plucky said, "Look, we took a boat all the way from the US to here, but got nearly eaten by a sea serpent, one of us got taken by a ghost, we got ambushed and thrown in a dungeon! What more do you want?!"

Furrball said, crossing his arms, "I want you all to tell me how sorry you are and why I should come back to Acme Acres! I can't come back knowing you'd pick on an orphan just for laughs and to keep viewers happy, if that is the case!"

The toonsters were still stunned, not knowing how to explain the best and most believable way that they do care about Furrball and not just the viewers who enjoy violence to felines.

Fifi said, "Well, right now, you have a race to win, otherwise you'll be a vampire slave to an evil sorceress forever. So you might as well accept their help, whether you believe zhey're sorry or not."

"Fine, but until after this race, I'm still in grave doubt!" He went back in the car and re-buckled up, while speaking to Gogo and Dizzy, "Hold tight, you two."  
With that, he drove off to continue the race.


	20. The Monster Road Rally (Part 2)

The race continued as all the monster cars, now repaired, continued racing throughout Transylvania.

Lucille was heard announcing to the ones watching the race, "Well, monster motor fans, the necessary repairs have been made, and the cars are all back on the track again."

Furrball's car soon caught up with the others as Jack added, "And the Vampire Cat Vehicle is back as well."

Furrball and his passengers tried to drive past his opponents, but it was hard to. Dizzy saw a button with some tail spinning of some sort. The purple Tasmanian devil commented, "This car could do with good tailwind."

So he pressed the button, and then a long artificial blue feline tail appeared out of the back end of the car and started spinning fast like a fan, that it lifted the car above all the other cars of the dumbstruck opponents. The trio in the car, amazed themselves, flew above the monsters and landed right in front as they continued.

Jack commented, "Wow, a tailspin provided with a tailwind. That be cute, and I mean cute funny, not cute adorable; and now, he be out in the lead."

With Quasimodo and Igor, they looked very concerned while they sat in their flying machine. Igor said, "We better stop that feline boy from winning or the mistress will have us for tea! I hope the witches will come up with a way also."

Murray in his car pressed a button, which made a record player (that still worked) appear and it started playing an annoying song called "The Man in Gauze" (the same song from that _Courage the Cowardly Dog_ episode, "King Ramses' Curse") which made the monsters all groan and yell in annoyance while trying to block out the noise, but lost control of their steering.

Lucille said, "Well, it appears Murray the Mummy has a secret weapon. He's using one of the most affective, and might I say horrendous, tactics in all of Egypt: the song of King Ramses."

In the booth, Lucille and Jack were wearing earmuffs to block out the annoying song. Lucille continued, "Yes, he's using this to distract his opponents, which is giving him the advantage to go ahead of them."

As Lucille said that, Murray went ahead of all the other monster racers and near Furrball's car, and to his surprise, Furrball was still driving smoothly and not veering off the road. He looked and saw the three with headphones on their ears, listening to different music, "Good Vibrations" by The Beach Boys, while driving.

He decided to turn off the record, as it went back into the car. He decides to pull another trick to get in the lead, but he was uneasy about it, because like all of Drac's other close friends, he grew attached to the kid and his friends. Anyway, the button made some of the gauze on the Mummy Mobile fly off and started wrapping around the Vampire Cat Vehicle, to the trio's shock as they removed their headphones and turned off the music they were listening to.

Furrball exclaimed to his partners, "We're getting wound up!"

Murray explained to the three, "Hey, in this race, there aren't any rules, except no murdering and only visible working cars are allowed to enter. But despite that, you kids are cool, but I have to do this because of Lucille's orders." Lucille has ordered the mummy to stop Furrball from winning.

"Huzzah, another back-up plan!" Furrball said sarcastically. He then said normally, "Well, sorry to you, Murray, but not even YOU are going to stop me from winning! It's time for everyone here to unwind!"

Dizzy wiggled a joystick, which pulled the car out of the bondage, but in doing so, it also unraveled every last inch of the gauze of the Mummy Mobile, which held the wheels, tomb and everything else of the vehicle together. When everything else fell apart, the dumbfounded Murray was still in the air holding the steering wheel until he fell hard.

Jack said, "Oooh, looks like this mummy is suffering the curse of defeat, as his car has completely fallen apart," Then all the other monsters in their cars pass him, without one even bothering to stop and assist him. The CB radio in Murray's car, which still worked (of all things), came on with Lucille's irritated voice snapping, "What just happened with you was a complete embarrassment! I'll deal with you later!" Murray was worried for two reasons: one for the fact Lucille may have him electrocuted and the other for whatever may happen to Furrball.

* * *

Somewhere, off the tracks, the witch cronies were waiting for Furrball's car or the pit crew car to arrive, so the witches would be ready to foil them. Witch Billie quickly used magic to assemble a catapult and put a rock on it. They planned to use it to crush part of the passing car, making them have to stop to fix the car, which would take a while, and too long to catch up, he would end up dead last, no pun intended.

They saw Furrball's car coming up ahead and Witch Tress ordered, "Now!"

So Witch Billie pulled the trigger, but it was stuck, so she kept pulling at it to launch the rock, but still wouldn't be able to. Unfortunately for them, Furrball's car had passed, and by that time, Witch Billie finally got the trigger unstuck, which sent the rock flying somewhere else.

Then, after a few moments, an angry ogre, with a bruise, came near the witches, scowling angrily at them. He was on a nature hike that got interrupted by a rock hitting him in the head. He wanted to make the witches pay, but before he could, Witch Cree quickly used her magic to tie the ogre up with some vines lying around, as well as place the rock inside his mouth.

* * *

At another curve, the two hunchbacks had awaited Furrball's car and/or the pit crew car to pass, armed with a bazooka to fire at their victim(s) and hopefully just hurt them.

Quasimodo shouted, "Here he comes now!"

With that, Igor got into range, but the two didn't see that Mavis appeared, undetected, as she used her freezing powers to freeze the two, before turning the bazooka Igor had the other way. So she turned into a bat, flew away after unfreezing the two, and Igor fired the bazooka, unaware that he had it facing backwards, and as a result of that, the blast sent him flying backwards, screaming the famous though overused Wilhelm Scream. Quasimodo was puzzled at how the backwards blast sent his partner flying in reverse.

* * *

The next leg of the race involved the racers having to drive over a blue six-headed hydra, who had the face (or six faces) of a dog. They kept their very long necks together somehow for the racers to drive over. Some of the necks were made to look like a loop-de-loop in a rollercoaster ride. The hydra didn't like being used as a ramp/road in the race, but they still had to since no one bothered to construct an actual loop-de-loop.

To shake things up, the heads were instructed to chomp their teeth to catch any racer they could, as if it were an obstacle course.

During the ride on the loop, Gogo was screaming with joy while holding his arms up in the air, like anyone would while riding on a rollercoaster ride, while Dizzy turned green, feeling queasy, as he got out a barf bag and puked right into it. Furrball managed to make his car leap over each head's teeth just in time, as did every racer, except Bonejangles, who didn't have luck on the last hydra head, which bit him and his car. Then the head spit a huge pile of bones and skull out of his mouth, and once they hit the ground, they reassembled perfectly back into the shape of Bonejangles himself and his car. He drove off to catch up with his fellow racers, who had already made it down the hydra's back and tail.

Jack announced, "Yes, race fans, the fans have made it over the hydra as usual, and it's great that he be a good sport about it...or they...I don't know. Anyway, Furrball be way up ahead." Yes, Furrball was still up in front of the other racers and Witch Billie flew in over the Swampy Muck Monster's Slime Speedster, and landed on its roof, snapping at him and the other monsters, "Are you gonna let that feline make monster monkeys out of you?! Put those pedals to the metal!"

With that, he zipped off, sending her screaming and flying as she swirled off through the air until she caught hold of the roof of the Split-Personality Special and held onto it tightly. She saw all the other monster racers gaining on our heroes.

"They're catching up!" Dizzy exclaimed in worry. So Furrball knew he had to drive faster to lose them, and that's what he did.

"Now that's more like it! We're gaining on them!" She cackled as she held onto the roof.

Of course, another obstacle lied ahead, and it wasn't any set up by any monsters. A midnight freight train was coming down the tracks.

Furrball groaned, "Oh, why did there have to be a freight train this late at night?!"

Davey, who was still last, saw the train coming and told the witch, "Billie, there's a train, coming our way!"

Billie barked, "Who cares? Keep going! Step on the gas or I'll call the GB's on you!"

Then Davey changed to his bad side: Dave Spector, who said menacingly, "Ah, what do I care! I'm already dead so a crash through that train won't hurt me!"

He then pulled the joystick down and picked up more speed, but Billie realized she was still on top of the car and looked worried.

"Wait! Let me get off first!"

"Too late! I'm not slowing down for anybody!"

The train was getting closer on the spot the cars were racing towards, and Furrball and his friends managed to make it across in time, and so did the other monsters, but as the board went down, even though Davey's vehicle made it through, Billie was too late to get off as the board smacked her, sending her flying and the train came her way, hitting her, as the witch lay flattened on the front of the train. She then started singing a little diddy, while disoriented.

 **Witch Billie** : (dizzily) _Pardon me, boy_  
 _Is this the Transylvania choo-choo?_

* * *

As the Vampire Cat Vehicle crew kept racing on cross the Transylvania mountain roads, as the hunchbacks soared above, with a rope tied to an object dangling from the flying machine, trying another attempt to slow our heroes down: by dropping a safe on the car and damaging it.

Igor asked his partner about the idea, "Quasi, must we use the safe-dropping gag? It is so cliché."

Quasimodo explained to his colleague, "Yes, but he is a toon cat, so it may actually work."

So Quasimodo held out his scissors and waited for the right moment to cut the rope, sending the safe falling, but they didn't pay attention to the mountain they were heading towards. The trio below went through the tunnel, while the safe hit the mountain, making it, as well as the flying machine and its passengers, vibrate like mad.

* * *

In one forest, the witches were there setting up another trap. Witch Billie gave a whistle, and a pack of spiders came crawling to them, with that one witch saying to them, "You little buggers know what to do."

Then, the spiders went to work on weaving a huge and wide web between two trees far apart from each other. These little arachnids worked with speed and dexterity, and in no time at all, a huge spider web, huge and wide as a tennis net, hung there between the trees. The spiders then scattered after their work was done. The witches then went into hiding to wait for the Vampire Cat Vehicle to come by and get stuck in the giant web.

Little did they know that Buster's group in the other car were driving by this area and saw the net. Fifi spoke into the headpiece, "Okay, Furrball, there's a tennis net for tarantulas just up the pike!"

In the Vampire Cat Vehicle, which was heading for the forest in question where the webbed tree was. Furrball said with a nod, "Okay, Feef." He turned to his partners, asking, "Does this car have any buttons that activates big clippers or anything?"

The trio searched all over and saw no button with hedge clippers on it.

The dodo and Tasmanian devil shrugged, with the latter saying, "We might as well wait until one of other monsters use some attachment THEY have to remove the webs. I mean, no rules against that. Only rules being no murder or invisible cars."

"Well, can't argue with that."

He then pulled over to the side of the road, allowing the other monster cars to pass him, and they all saw the web up ahead. Bonejangles and his car were the first to get caught in the web, but they stopped when they saw the web stretching like the elastic of a slingshot. Slingshot, indeed, as the web shot the Bone Bomber back, sending it and Bonejangles flying and screaming, before crashing somewhere.

Observing that carefully, the other monsters drove around the trees holding the web, while Eddie Cougar, the last one, pressed a button to activate a built-in flamethrower which melted the web. Once the flamethrower went back in, the Cougar Crusher zipped off. The Vampire Cat Vehicle crew then took off afterwards to try and regain the spot in first place.

The cougar of nightmares used the features of his car to cheat his away ahead of the other racers. He started by pressing a button that activated a collection of silverware, waving it front of the werewolf family. Due to the fact that silver harms werewolves severely, the werewolves yelped and drove the other way, letting the cougar monster drive ahead. Unlike Drac's close friends, he did not care for any of his fellow monsters or Furrball, he wanted to the Monster of the Year trophy all for himself and doesn't care what monster got hurt.

The werewolves suddenly realized the trick, groaning in embarrassment. So Wayne pulled down a stick, making more bacon strips appear, and resulting in the wolf children to work faster to regain the lead.

When the Frankenwagon and Cougar Crusher were neck-and-neck, both cars tried outdoing each other, and then Eddie turned on his flamethrower, setting the undead couple off. They both screamed in alarm, "FIRE BAD! FIRE BAD!" They drove off in panic while Eddie cackled evilly and zipped off.

Up ahead, there were holes already dug up as an obstacle course for the monsters to hopefully race around. The bottoms were filled with big scorpions. Eddie made his way past by using the flamethrower to flambé some of the scorpions peeking out of the holes alive, discouraging the remaining scorpions as they ducked down and let him pass.

Meanwhile, at this time, Elmyra, still shrouded in algae and seaweed had made it to shore somehow and has been walking dizzily, still looking for Furrball and the others. However, she was unaware that she was walking onto the race track. Then the Wolf Packard came racing Elmyra's way as the orange-haired girl noticed the car coming towards her too late as it hit her dead-on, smacking her flat as a pancake. The werewolf family quickly drove back.

"Oh good devil! Wayne, I think we hit someone!" Wanda said frantically. The wolf pups jumped out and dug Elmyra out of the dirt and pulled her onto the hood, before she wobbled back into shape. They then recognized who it was.

"Ahhh! It's Elmyra!" The werewolf children yelled in alarm. Yes, they also heard about her and torturing ways, but then, what animals hasn't?

Winnie begged her dad, "Quick, get rid of her!"

So Wayne chucked her to the side and the Wolf Packard drove off quickly.

Then Elmyra got up, dizzy again, trying to walk away, but then the other monster cars zoomed near her and she managed to dodge each one, except for the last one, which was the Vampire Cat Vehicle, which hit her, sending her flying into one of the holes with scorpions. She saw the scorpion occupying the hole and stupidly said, "Oh, hello, Mr. vicious surly scorpion head!" Sure enough, the angry scorpion used its claws to snap at Elmyra, making her scream in pain, and then she started being tossed out of each hole, being snapped by the scorpions' pincers as she shouted and screamed. For all we know, the tails will touch her as well, and she'll be losing some blood tonight!

* * *

The Wolf Packard came near the Vampire Cat Vehicle, with Wanda saying, "Sorry, Furrball. Lucille's orders." The wolf family huffed and puffed like the Big Bad Wolf from the 3 Little Pigs fairy tale, and all let out a big gust of wind from all their breaths combined, blowing Furrball and his passengers down another path as they yelled.

To add insult to injury, Eddie poured out a big long mile of oil slick along the way the trio were heading, making them continue to slide, as well as slip. The cougar called out to the good guys evilly, "Well, THEY may be sorry for that, but I'M not!" He laughed evilly before the three found themselves sliding towards a swamp, and tried to drive out of there, but they couldn't, due to their wheels getting stuck in the muck from the swamp. They couldn't make any turns out of there.

Dizzy exclaimed, "Okay, Lucille really overboard with ordering other monsters to foil us!"

Furrball said, "I think Eddie was doing that without orders from Lucille."

Babs's voice was heard on the communicator, "Hey, Furrball, Diz, Gogo, where are you guys?"

Then, something big emerged from the swamp; it was a huge monstrous head made of muck! The three gasped in fear, before the big muck creature stretched out its tongue to capture the Vampire Cat Vehicle and the three animals inside it. Furrball exclaimed frantically, "You may or may not believe it!" Then the tongue pulled the trio inside itself and closed its mouth, apparently swallowing them whole.

Luckily, the toonsters arrived at the swamp in their vehicle, before Little Beeper pressed a button with his beak that made some pontoons appear, allowing the car to drive over the swamp without getting stuck. They then gasped upon seeing the big muck monster up ahead, with the three inside the Vampire Cat Vehicle trying to escape its mouth, only to be pulled back inside by the tongue.

"We gotta save them!" Hampton exclaimed.

Buster turned to the mouse, "Looks like its up to you, Sneezer."

"But how am I going to sneeze them out of THAT? I'd like to point out my sneeze sizes are variable since the show's end. They're not always big," Sneezer admitted.

"Then this will have to help," Buster said, pulling out a pepper shaker the size of a lemonade pitcher, and handed it to the diapered mouse, who held it, with some pepper falling out the top and meeting up with his nostrils, bringing him into one of his sneezes.

"Ah...ah...ah..." Then Sneezer came flying out of the car, holding onto the pepper shaker, which flew like a rocket, "CHOOOO!" He zoomed all the way to the muck monster, landing on its nose and surprisingly, he wasn't afraid as he glared at it. "Alright, Mr. Ugly Yucky Scary Muck Monster Man, I want you to clear up the traffic jam in your mouth by letting my friends out or I'll..." Some more pepper specks fell out and near the mouse's nose once more, resulting in another sneeze coming on. "Ah...ah...ah...ah-CHOOOOOOOOO!"

THAT sneeze literally blew the muck monster away, possibly destroying it, but the good news was that the impact of the sneeze got the Vampire Cat Vehicle out. The sneeze's impact also sent the vehicle flying back out of the swamp and onto dry ground. The toonsters drove the vehicle to where Sneezer was, catching him before he could fall in the muck. The toonsters cheered for their success in getting Furrball, Dizzy and Gogo out.

Furrball looked back, as the pit crew reached ashore, and then Plucky said, "You can also thank us for giving Sneezer the pitcher-sized pepper shaker."

However, there was still no time to make up. So Furrball drove his car off, with the toonsters following in THEIR car for further assistance.

Furrball said to his partners, but not loud enough for the toonsters to hear, "As much as I still distrust them, I'd hate to think where we'd be without the toonsters as our pit crew."

Unknown to them, the hunchbacks were nearby, because they had stopped to take a small break, and they had overheard Furrball speak. That gave them another idea.

* * *

The vehicle with the toonsters raced behind the racers, while unknown to them, the hunchbacks appeared high above them in their flying machine, ready to kidnap them at the appropriate time. Furrball, meanwhile, was getting past half the other racers, but the Split-Personality Spector Special was right in front of him, refusing to let him pass.

Furrball barked at Dave, "Move over! Come on, let me pass! Let me pass!"

Dave got his thermos out as he sneered to our heroes, "Let's see you get pass THIS!" He opened the thermos, unleashing a huge of terrifying ghost who wailed and roared at the three, frightening them. Then, before the ghost could harm the trio, the pit crew car appeared right next to the Vampire Cat Vehicle. Buster and Babs, in Ghostbuster uniforms, climbed up on top of the roof of the car, carrying proton packs.

Buster said to the trio, "We got this one."

Babs threw a trap onto the hood, and then the two bunnies aimed the proton blasts at both Dave and the ghost from the thermos, apprehending them both, as well as the Split-Personality Special, and the two phantoms screamed. Babs leaned down and used one of her ears to press the trap's button, making a cyclone of light appear, sucking Dave Spector, his vehicle and the thermos ghost straight into the trap, and the doors closed on the trap. Buster took the trap as he and Babs climbed back into the car through the window.

Babs said to Furrball, "Now, don't think of what we just did as another example of upstaging you just because we succeeded in catching a ghost as a reference to the Ghostbusters." Yes, Furrball referenced _Ghostbusters_ in the 'Sneezer the Sneezing Ghost' segment, and it did not end successfully for him.

Before Furrball could say something, Dizzy went right ahead and said, "Well, thanks anyway. Dizzy not know how we would win without you as help."

Then Igor's voice was heard declaring with malice, "We couldn't agree more, and that's why we're taking them away!" The trio and the toonsters looked up and finally saw the hunchbacks' flying machine above them with the claw lowering and grabbing the car with toonsters, and they all started shouting for help.

"HELLLPPP!" The toonsters exclaimed as the hunchbacks flew away with the toonsters' car dangling beneath.

Furrball called out, "Hold on, even though it's probably your only option! Anyway, we're coming!"

A puzzled Dizzy said, "I thought you still don't trust them."

"Hey, I may be in doubt that they could actually be my friends, but a good racer can't just allow his pit crew in danger. Besides, Feef, Sneezer and Tyrone are still there!"

So he turned the Vampire Cat Vehicle in reverse and started following after the hunchbacks.

* * *

Lucille and Jack saw this on the screen as the pumpkin-head said, "Well, it looks like the Vampire Cat Vehicle be setting a new speed record!"

Lucille added, with a smirk, "But unfortunately, it's in the opposite direction."

* * *

Plucky said to the captors, "So you two are Quasimodo and Igor."

Igor remarked dryly, "Da, who were you expecting? Tom Hulce and Marty Feldman?"

Hampton glared at them, "This is not cool, you two!"

Quasimodo said, "Oh, you bet your delicious hammy hide it is not. What we have in mind is an application of heat!"

Igor added, "Da, hot stuff, and I mean HOT! A little dip in Lava Pit Lake! Too bad none of you have your bathing suits with you, or any ointment."

The toonsters looked below and were horrified to see where the captors were bringing them over, a lake full of lava in the middle of one of the forests, and the lava was as hot as ever! It could broil any poor sucker who falls in there! No, check that, it could melt the flesh straight off their bodies!

"Oh yes, tonight's special is the blue plate special...extra crispy!"

"Dos vidanya, little crew!" With that, Igor made the claw release its grip of the car, sending it falling from the sky as they screamed and held onto each other. Then, Igor remembered something as he asked his colleague, "Wait, the cat boy's girlfriend was with them, wasn't she?"

The realization came to Quasimodo as he groaned, "Oh le crap." If Fifi is boiled alive, Furrball will definitely act against Lucille's plans. Esmeralda groaned as well.

Luckily, the Vampire Cat Vehicle arrived in the forest and the button with the giant teeth feature was pressed again, and the teeth chomped at a tree, sending it collapsing over the lake, catching the toonsters and their vehicle in time, as they ride down the tree like a ramp.

Hampton said to Furrball, with a smile, "Thanks, Furrball, does this mean you trust us now?"

"No, not yet anyway. I had to save you, because it was an act of conscience, and because I couldn't be responsible for these three getting boiled alive." Furrball said, gesturing to Fifi, Tyrone and Hampton at the last part. "If you really want me back, you have to tell me how sorry you are."

"Zhere's no time! Vous must get back in zhat race, and hurry!" Fifi said urgently to her love. "I know you can win this one...darling." She said the last part lovingly before smooching Furrball on the lips, giving him a good luck kiss, and needless to say, Furrball reacted with love-struck joy. Steam appeared out of his ears with hearts appearing in the place of his eyes. Then Furrball looked more determined than ever as he hit the gas pedal, zooming off.

* * *

When Furrball got back with the other racers, Lucille's voice appeared on the CB radio in the Frankenwagon, "Malevolent Moonson to Abby Normal! Come in, Abby Normal!"

Euncie groused, "Why you agreed to that call sign, I'll never imagine."

Frank picked up the walkie-talkie, speaking into it, "Abby Normal here."

Lucille's voice said, "The other attempts to slow Furrball down have been thwarted. It's up to you and Eunice now. Burn out his tires with the same force that brought you to life, the lightning ray! I demand you do it unless you want to relive your experience with the flaming windmill!"

The two looked worried. They didn't want to hurt Furrball but they didn't want to be trapped in the same burning windmill they were trapped in before. So Frank pushed a button, making a ray appear from the Frankenwagon's hood, and he accidentally pulled the lever too hard, breaking it.

"That can't be good." Frank said.

He was right too, because the ray then started blasting out lightning bolts at every different direction, with the other monsters yelping as they tried dodging every bolt. Every bolt hit a few trees, sending them collapsing them downward, forcing other cars to drive around or swerve. Tires of some of the cars, such as the Cougar Crusher, were blown out by the bolts, and Eddie was crushed by a couple trees. At least the other monsters wouldn't have to worry about him trying to sabotage.

With Furrball's group in their car, they tried dodging the bolts like mad. Some bolts blasted off the car's vampire wings. Furrball shrugged to his partners, "Eh, they were useless anyway."

Luckily, Gogo removed the umbrella from his forehead, before widening and extending it until it was long and wide enough to shield himself, Furrball, Dizzy and the car from the bolts, which bounced off the umbrella surprisingly. The cars came to a wooden bridge for them to cross, and as they drove over it, one of the lightning bolts that bounced off Gogo's umbrella blasted back at the bridge, disintegrating it. The last car in the pack, the Bone Bomber, didn't make it, as the vehicle and the unlucky Bonejangles fell into the chasm.

Back with the Vampire Cat Vehicle, as the three hid under the umbrella, Furrball exclaimed, "Well, nice job, Gogo, but we still have the problem of seeing where we're going!"

Realizing the problem, Gogo nodded, "Right, we'd have to move to Plan B." So he removed the umbrella, which shrank back to its original size. Then, Gogo spun around, appearing in firefighter clothes, holding a bucket of water in his hand. His umbrella then appeared as helicopter blades, and he used it to fly over to the Frankenwagon, while imitating a siren and dodging the bolts. Then he dumped the water onto the ray, short-circuiting it, and ceasing the bolt firing, but the whole Frankenwagon ended up spontaneously combusting, freaking the undead couple big time. They screamed and roared in panic, "FIRE BAD! FIRE BAD!" Frank let go of his hands, which were still holding onto the wheel, trying to steer it, but they crashed into a tree.

Gogo winced at all of this as Frank and Eunice got out, burning, and trying to put the fire of themselves out, while freaking out. Gogo called out, "That wasn't intentional!"

Frank and Eunice called out back while still frantically putting their fires out, "We understand!" So the dodo flew back to the Vampire Cat Vehicle.

* * *

After finding a different route when discovering the wooden bridge was out, the toonsters were on the road again to follow the Vampire Cat Vehicle, while the witches were flying above Buster's group on their broomsticks in attempt to try and stop the toonsters or Furrball (or both), with Witch Cree using her magic wand to hold a bee hive while shaking it up.

Witch Billie said, "Demonic bees, the most vicious and deadliest insects known to man, beast or somewhere in-between! On my signal, give them the old 'hive-ho'!"

Witch Cree smirked, "Hey, I like that." She began to sing a couple bars of a song everyone knows.

 **Witch Cree** : (to the tune of Heigh-Ho) _Hive-ho,_  
 _Hive-ho_  
 _To dirty work we go_

"Just shut up and throw the hive." Witch Tress said dryly. They don't have time for stupidity!

However, Dracula (in bat form again) and Mavis, came flying onto the scene and just as Witch Cree chucked the hive with her wand. Dracula waved his wing, freezing the witches and the hive. The two bats flew up towards the frozen group as Mavis removed the hive away from the demonic bees, chucking it away, and then the two flew away, before Drac unfroze the witches and bees, with the latter seeing them and buzzing angrily. The worried witches flew on their broomsticks the other direction like the wind as the bees pursued and stung them like mad, making them each yelp in pain.

The Vampire Cat Vehicle was first in position and was almost getting closer to the finish line, with Jack announcing, "The racers be approaching the finish line, and it looks like Furrball will be winning the race!" However, the icon of Halloween then noticed something different from the stand, "Hey, where's Lucille?"

He then looked up and gasped upon seeing the furious lead witch flying on her broomstick. After hearing that even Frank, Eunice and the other witches failed, she realized she had to stop Furrball from winning herself!

Furrball, Gogo and Dizzy saw Lucille flying up above them, and they looked worried. Furrball knew he had to reach the finish line and quick! He repeated, "We can make it! We can make it! We can make it!"

Lucille shouted angrily, raising her wand, "I'm not letting you win this race, and that's final!" She then used her wand to blast some balls of fire at the direction Furrball was taking, as he avoiding each blast, but wasn't lucky at the fourth blast, because it hit the back of the car, and it sent the trio in the Vampire Cat Vehicle tumbling and crashing all around, with everyone, minus Lucille, gasping. Dizzy and Gogo came flying out of the car's windows. The crashing and tumbling soon came to a stop, barely a few inches away from the destroyed finish line. Furrball lay there, groaning in pain.


	21. Monsters vs Lucille

The other racers and toonsters all arrived, stopping their vehicles and gasping to see Furrball and his friends in pain. Furrball tried to stretch his arm out to reach the finish line, but Lucille fired another ball of fire at the finish line, destroying it.

Lucille groaned in frustration, "Oh, this whole race has been a pointless delay! I should have just cancelled it and taken you with me in the first place!" She then flew down to seize Furrball, but before she could, a roar was heard, getting her attention, and from the forest came flying a griffin with a familiar loon riding its back as if riding a stallion. It must have been the monster that took Shirley earlier.

Shirley shouted, "Yee-haw! Get along, big griffin!"

Babs grinned, "Shirley! You're alive!"

"Like, don't you know it! I am good with wild animals so it was no huge task taming this big guy." She petted the griffin, making him purr like a tame cat. Lucille only rolled her eyes at this as she set the dial of her wand to a different setting, and aimed it at the griffin, zapping him and shrinking him to the size of a caterpillar. The loon girl noticed she was floating in the air, but not for very long. "Bummer. Ride's over."

She then started plummeting before she ended up getting caught by Plucky, who told her, "Gotcha, Shirl."

"I'll slap you later. Right now, I'm too grateful." She then hugged the green duck, making him blush and feel satisfied. "But I'd like to know where my friend is."

Then the duck felt a bite as he yelled in pain, "YEOWCH!" He looked and saw the tiny griffin hanging onto his rear-end.

Lucille scowled, "Oh, enough of this! I am getting back at those humans, and not any one or anything will put me off any further!" She then flew down, unbuckled Furrball and pulled him out of the car. It seemed nothing could stop her now, but then a certain vampire's voice shouted, "Don't bet on it, Lucille!"

Hearing that, Lucille's eyes widened in shock. It can't be!

She turned and saw the two bats swoop down and transform into their vampire selves, glaring at the witch who tried to have them killed. Then, out springing from the forest, came parts of Johnny-stein, before reassembling himself together perfectly. One different thing about him was that his beard was shaved completely off, with his chin having a couple band-aids on parts where he cut himself shaving.

Johnny-stein exclaimed, imitating Ricky Ricardo, "Hey, Lucy, we're home!" Dracula and Mavis gave him deadpan looks, as he added in his normal accent, "What, I couldn't resist the reference."

Most of the monsters were surprised. Dracula, Mavis and Johnny-stein are here, alive (so to speak)!

Murray exclaimed, "Drac, buddy! Mavis!"

Eunice exclaimed, "Johnny!"

Frank gladly said, "You're still kickin'! But how did you survive those fires?"

Dracula explained, "A bat-hole exit, but the better question to ask is how the fires got started, and who better to ask it than your so-called new leader!" The last part he said angrily, pointing at Lucille.

Mavis demanded, "Yeah, Lucille, how about telling everyone the truth, about how you locked dad and I in a room, attempting to incinerate us?"

The monsters were surprised to hear that. Well, Furrball told them earlier but they didn't believe him.

Babs told the monsters, "That's not all! She ordered the other witches to have Johnny-stein here killed too but instead they locked him in the dungeon secretly."

With that, pretty much all monsters who were friends of Dracula's, all glared at the lead housekeeping witch for trying to kill their leader and lie to them. Hearing what Babs said was a surprise to Lucille, as she turned to Rosemary, who frowned, "I refused to be involved with any murder, sister!" It looks like Lucille was in a massive heap of trouble now.

Lucille then snarled, "So, now it's all out in the open." She then held up the potion as she continued, "Well it doesn't matter now because I have this potion to grant me ultimate power that I won't need assistance from any of you. If you don't approve of the idea of a monster dominating humans...well, guess what, your opinion doesn't mean a hill of beans to me."

Then Gogo came flying by, quickly swiping the potion away, and he flew on to dispose of the potion, but the angry Lucille used her wand to zap the dodo, changing him into a realistic dodo as he landed. One of Lucille's imps, still faithful to the villain, quickly grabbed it, stopping it from its fall. Next, a whole game of keep away started!

Little Beeper dashed by, snatching the potion with his beak, and speeding away, beeping, before Lucille blasted her wand at the road runner's feet, trapping them in concrete blocks. The force of the weight made him trip with the flask sent flying, before Fifi lept up and caught it. Then a pack of more imps surrounded her.

The polecat said sarcastically, "Oh no, I'm outnumbered, whatever will I do?" She then used her tail to whip some imps and fire her musk at them like missiles. Then, Igor, who arrived with Quasimodo at this time, swung on a vine, snatching the flask from her and landed perfectly on the ground, before Calamity took the flask from the hunchback and got ready to smash it. However, before he could, a mile of cloth then caught him, pulling him up to a glaring Murray, responsible for snagging him. Then he took a good look at Calamity frowning.

Murray said, "Oh, sorry, kid. Thought you were an imp."

Then another imp came leaping out, snatching the flask and literally cutting the cloth between the two. Murray shot his cloth again, but at the correct target this time, and tossed the imp away, with that said imp screaming, and the mummy caught the flask, until Lucille used her wand's magic to pull at Murray's cloth, before sending him spinning like mad as he yelled, hitting nearly everyone in sight. When hitting Frank, Eunice and Johnny-stein, parts of them were sent flying everywhere, with a bowling strike sound heard, until they were scattered all over the ground, trying to find their right places.

Lucille quickly caught the flask before it broke, grinning evilly, but then Plucky, Dizzy, Buster, Babs, Fifi and Furrball leaped out, attacking her as she struggled to keep the potion in her grip. Dizzy started pulling on Lucille's reattached arm, making it nearly come lose as the witch screeched in pain, "Not the arm! It look a while for the reattaching spell to kick in!"

Furrball snapped, "Unhand the flask or the arm gets ripped off and destroyed for good!"

But another imp then stole Rosemary's broomstick and took off, making the witch yell, "Hey!" The imp then flew pass the group, snatching the flask to keep it secure from the kids. Lucille then managed to get free from the kids' grip, by shoving them off.

Lucille demanded the imp, "Good, now bring it to me!" The imp was about to do as his mistress said, until the broomstick, which was sentient, knocked off the imp by itself. "Blast, I forgot the broomsticks are sometimes sentient!"

Then the flask was caught by Quasimodo, who arrived with Igor at this time, and laughed triumphantly, until Buster used his ears as a catapult to fire Tyrone at the hunchback, with the baby turtle biting his nose, making the hunchback scream in pain. He whipped out his frying pan to try and hurt the turtle, but he dodged, resulting in himself to be smacked unconscious. Shirley then levitated via her powers over to the unconscious hunchback, taking the flask, remarking, "I'll, like, take that, or some junk!"

Lucille remarked, "You know, a loon with powers would be more of a challenge, and facing against her would be more pleasing to audiences and critics, but I don't have the time, so I'll just have to stop her with a simple spell." She fired a blast from her wand at the loon, freezing her up solid, and knocking the potion out of her grip at the same time.

Yet a couple more imps grabbed the potion and stopped it from its fall, but then they yelped as the werewolf pups came stampeding toward them like a furious football team, and even dogpiled on them like one, fighting over getting the potion, and the imps tried their best to keep it from them, but then one pup inadvertingly kicked it out of one imp's claw, sending it flying, and Lucille caught it again, laughing while flying on her broomstick, "Ha ha!" Then the broomstick started wobbling around, making her yelp, before it started smacking her in the face repeatedly as she yelped in pain. The cause of this was Dracula using his eyes and hands to control the broomstick. He was almost having fun with this; of course, it went for a few moments, with some getting impatient. Then, the flask was knocked out of her hand and started hurdling to the ground below.

Griffin, wanting to be part of the action, jumped out and called it, "I'm open! I'm open! Right here!"

Of course, the flask ended up bouncing off Jack's pumpkin head, knocking it clean off, and the head pushing Griffin to the ground.

Griffin shrugged, "I can't win, that's it!"

He groaned as his body came looking for his head, "Oh, I be going to be very sore in de morning!"

Then the bottle came hitting the potion cabinet Lucille kept out in the announcer's booth. The impact knocked the cork of the flask open and broke open other potions, with one of them pouring into the coveted potion mix. The others saw what happened, but Lucille did not, and they know the mixture won't lead to good.

Dracula said with a frown, "Well, that can't be good."

Then, Lucille, finally getting hold of the broomstick, thanks to Dracula losing his focus, slammed her feet down to the ground and glared at the good guys, with her face battered, most of her teeth knocked out and her hair messed up. She flared her nostrils viciously and breathed furiously, spitting out another tooth as she snarled, "I have just had my fill of this monster monkey business!" She prepared to use her wand once more, but the top half of it snapped off. Now her wand is useless.

She then shrugged, "Oh well. I was going to get rid of this anyway." She chucked it away and then raced toward the booth on her broomstick. Many monsters tried stopping her, but she socked and pushed each one out of the way. She then grabbed the potion, failing to notice the other potions were mixed in, and flew back to where everyone else was, about to show them her new transformation. The other monsters tried warning Lucille not to drink it, but she didn't listen.

So Lucille guzzled down the liquid whole, and then set the vial down. She started feeling a tingle inside herself. "Yes! I can feel the new powers coursing through my veins! Oh yes, momentarily, you fools will see a new and improved Lucille." Then a big, sharp, buck-toothed fang sprung from her mouth, to her and everyone's shock. That's not all, a reptilian tail appeared out of her backside, tearing some of her cloak.

"Wha-what's happening?" She asked frantically. Her feet grew bigger and scaly, destroying her shoes, and then she grew bigger than Frank, with her body becoming bulkier, which included her massive gut dropping out. The sleeves of her shirt tore like the Incredible Hulk's shirt would usually tear. Her fingernails and toenails grew like terrible sharp daggers, and her nose grew pointier until it was as long as pick-axe. Then, a pair of tiny wings popped out of her back.

Everyone continued watching the horrible transformation, as it finished with Lucille's face turning into the scariest, most hideous, most nightmare-fueling face anyone could imagine. She was now a hideous gigantic reptilian monster, most likely a dragon. This was a result of those potions getting mixed with hers.

Buster commented, "Okay, a witch turning into a huge reptile? That's so been done to death."

Babs reminded the blue bunny, "But this wasn't intentional. Another potion got mixed in, remember?"

Lucille overheard Babs and growled. A perfect expectation corrupted! She then said evilly, while leering at her spellbook and Furrball respectively, "Well, it looks like I'll just have to start from scratch at a different region of this globe. Fortunate for me though, I have the recipe and blue vampire fur I need."

Fifi and the remaining toonsters stood in front of Furrball, snapping, "Not if we can help it!"

The witch said mockingly, "Oh, Madame Putrid Polecat and the next generation of leading Non-Disney toons want to protect him now, at the risk of upsetting their fans for lack of comedy."

Hampton said, "Well, some fans should learn not to mind certain things."

"And this little piggy's feeling a tad brave." She leaned down to his level. "Boo."

The pig screamed his head off, feeling a wet feeling down below. He noticed his overalls with a wet spot as he covered his crotch, blushing in embarassment, before running to the bridge leading to the hotel. This time. Frank, Eunice and Johnny-stein, with their body parts reattached, except all in different places, such as arms in the leg parts or heads in the arm parts, came emerging from the forest, and gasped in alarm to see Lucille's new gigantic monster form from the potion.

Frank however frowned, saying, "I think we can take her! Steins, let's get ready to rumble!" The mixed-up undead trio charged at her, yelling, but Lucille rolled her eyes, as she breathed some fire at them, which smacked them to the ground, disassembling them, and they were blazing with fire again.

The three screamed as their heads and body parts hopped around like mad, "FIRE BAD! FIRE BAD! FIRE BAD! FIRE BAD!" They continued repeating "FIRE BAD" while hopping over to the bridge, and jumped off it, screaming, before splashing into the water below.

Then those who weren't exactly fighters, looked up at her, and she gave an onimous death glare with her hideous face. This made them scream as they ran across the bridge for the safety of the hotel. Anything but facing a reptile-witch with more powers!

Lucille then flew upward with her tiny wings, though lopsidedly, making her grumble in annoyance, "Stupid other potions!" She then chanted some words she recited from the spell book, before spouting out a laser of fire circling the area of the bridge entrance and hotel. A magic dome began appearing across the area and the fires began to grow higher on the dome.

Lucille said evilly, "Yes, this fiery dome shall put an end to any of you so no one will stop me! You'll all be engulfed in its flames once its complete!" However, she noticed the fires were traveling slowly, making her frown. "Hmm, guess I should have read that spell's instructions more carefully. Oh well, at least death is inevitable; even anyone who touches the dome shall be killed."

Then she heard a certain rabbit call out, "Hey, Broom Rider! Perhaps you're forgetting something!" She turned to see Buster, Babs, Dizzy, Calamity, Dracula, Mavis, the werewolf family, Furrball, Fifi, Sneezer, and the braver monsters remaining.

"Oh yes, there are a few remaining loose ends. Well, I can take care of you easily!"

Dracula snapped, "It doesn't have to be this way, Lucille! Just put this whole revenge-on-humans thing to rest, call off that death dome, and step down from the position you stole from me, and maybe I'll give you a lighter sentence."

Mavis reminded her father, "Uh, dad, she tried to kill us and Johnny, remember?"

"Oh, right. Well, then you're fired and sentenced to the rest of your life in the dungeon. Now get rid of the death dome!"

She smugly said, "I wish I could but I don't take orders from you anymore. I just got fired...and maybe that's a line I should have used when I tried to kill you before. Well, here's a good time to fix that. YOU'RE fired!"

She fired her breath at the vampires, who changed themselves into bats and everyone all fled into the forest.

"Split up!" Furrball cried, as everyone went into different directions, and she sized down to fit in the forest, pursuing after them on foot, because of her pathetic wings.

Lucille said menacingly, "Time for one of my new powers: being-seeking mucus missiles!"

Babs's voice called out in disgust, "Did she say 'mucus'?!"

Most of the voices shouted in disgust, "Oh no! Oh please! Anything but mucus!" However, she ignored them as she snorting and hawking up some nasty snot, before putting a claw to her nostril, and out came shooting a couple large nasty green wads of mucus, zooming around the forest like missiles in different directions, which she gave them via chanting some spell words.

The mucus wads then hit some of the selected targets, trapping them like big fruit inside giant gelatin. They clamored in disgust and agony, having to suffer the indignity of being trapped and coated in snot. Lucille then caught the scent of werewolves, before she scurried through the forest and found the werewolf family.

Then she mockingly said, "Oh dear, I'm feeling rather under the weather. I think I feel a sneeze coming on." She then sneezed/fired some snot at the parents, trapping them against a rock. Wayne and Wanda moaned in disgust, trying to get free.

The wolf pups then snarled at the reptile for trapping their parents in giant boogers. Needless to say, she did not show any fear. Instead, she began reciting an old folk diddy kids have played while firing snot at the wolf pups on each word, "Eeny meeny miney moe, fire some mucus from my nose. Holler or not, they shall not go! Eeny meeny miney..." She spotted the fleeing Winnie remaining, before firing out her last big booger, striking the pup down and trapping her down. "moe." She then called out, "I've got more than just mucus for powers I'm willing to test. Any guinea pigs?"

She then felt her tail being pulled, and turned around to see Buster, Babs, Calamity, and Dizzy pulling on her tail, trying to slow her down. Dizzy squeezed so hard, that it triggered a flame ball from inside her to come shooting out her mouth. In fact, when he kept squeezing, many more flame balls kept shooting out her mouth in different directions.

At this time, Elmyra was limping down the road, removing the last scorpion from her while whimpering in pain, and then she looked up to see one of the flame balls hurdling down towards her, and she groaned, "Of course, a ball of fire hurdling towards me. Why not?" The ball of fire then hit her, exploding.

Back with Lucille and the four toonsters, the four nervously dropped the tail, before Lucille used it to smack Calamity and Dizzy against a tree, knocking them out. She then sneered at the two rabbits.

Buster nervously chuckled and said with a forced smile, "Okay, I'll admit it was a stupid idea. Look, just think about what you're doing, release all our friends and change Furrball back. Then maybe we can talk about this over carrots and eye of newt?"

Babs begged, "Please don't trap us with mucus, anything but that!" So she cast her claws out and forms a magical sphere to trap the bunnies, coyote and Tasmanian devil inside. "Okay, thanks, and the same time, I hate you."

Lucille then shifted her eyes, asking to no one in particular, "Now where's that boy?" Then her eyes widened when she heard something. "I hear panting and bat flapping."

Furrball was indeed in bat form, flapping around the forest and thinking of how to stop Lucille, but she grabbed him with her claw, tossing him against a tree, making him change into his vampire cat self. She said to him, "You know, I just can't stand how you choose to delay things. It takes a toll on my nerves." She formed a magic sphere around him as well, trapping him inside. She then held out her claw, using another power to carry the sphere with her, while Furrball tried with all his might to escape by changing into a bat, to no avail. "Oh, don't bother using your vampire powers on this one, for this sphere is power-proof!"

She then approached the hunchbacks' flying machine which the Hunch Bunch themselves were about to use to escape this madness. Then Lucille roared at the two and Esmeralda, scaring them as they ran out, and the big monster took control of the flying machine, shrinking to fit. Fortunately for her, this flying machine could hold her (since she wasn't as big as she was when the transformation was completed), and she needed some means of making a getaway since her wings were too small.

She started the flying machine and took off into the skies, with the Hunch Bunch and their rat fleeing not for the hotel, but for...who knows, and who cares?

"Let me out, you hag!" Furrball snapped at her, uselessly pounding against the sphere.

Lucille mockingly said, "Oh, my heart. I'll let you out when we arrive at a city to terrorize, and when we get there, you'll see the rest of my new powers other than these mediocre samples."

Then, Dracula and Mavis in bat form flew up after them, carrying Fifi and Sneezer respectively, with the skunkette holding the antidote given to her by Calamity during the split-up in the forest. The four then landed on the flying machine, with the vampires resuming their usual form, all glaring.

Lucille groaned, "Oh, you don't just know when to quit annoying me, do you?"

Mavis joked, "Guess we're just those type of monsters."

Then the vampires transformed into rats, scampering up Lucille's clothes and making her squirm as she smacked herself a few times, trying to hit Dracula and Mavis, but she missed them at each hit. Then they two turned into snakes, coiling themselves around her neck, choking her but she managed to grab them off and bash their heads together. Then her head was wrapped and constricted by Fifi's tail, with the skunkette releasing her foul order among Lucille's head, with Lucille screaming in agony. This all distracted her from steering properly, as the machine flew out of control all over the sky of the forest near the hotel, with Sneezer trying to hold on for his life and making an effort not to throw up.

Fifi demanded, "You release my love now, you foul demon, or you'll be dowsing your head in tomato juice for the rest of your life!"

She then yelled as she hopped on to the reptilian witch and blew some hard punches at her, causing her to smack her claw against the sphere Furrball was trapped in, destroying the sphere and releasing him. Lucille then clawed Fifi and struck her down onto the flying machine's platform. This angered Furrball as he made a scary vampire face while roaring before leaping out and attacking her, making the two tumble. Dracula and Mavis, recovering, quickly pulled Sneezer and Fifi out of the way as Furrball strangled her neck and sliced at her, but she kept fighting back. She was nearing the edge of the craft, about to fall, but she held on.

To keep the flying machine from crashing, Dracula and Mavis tried steering it and keeping it afloat.

Lucille said evilly to the blue cat while they kept fighting each other, "Don't fight it, kid! You and I are both alike! The world's too afraid to willingly give us a happy ending! They'll never accept the likes of us!"

"It's YOU they won't accept the likes of!" Furrball snapped at the witch. "Not when you're like this!"

She was about to strike him again, but he stopped her claws and he continued, "Think about it! Evil potions? Ancient evil spells? Getting back at the whole world just because some people have done you wrong? Looking like some big hideous dragon?"

"That last one wasn't my plan!"

"It doesn't matter. Do you really want to choose this path? I mean, look, I have a great deal of grievances with the world myself, but I know that being granted dark powers to torture people with won't solve anything. It certainly won't bring your family back. You can't let your hatred of people control your whole life. If you want respect, you have to give the world another chance, and decide who you want to be."

She pauses, looking thoughtful at Furrball's words, and said, "You know, I think you're right. I should decide...and I decide THIS!" The last part she said angrily while lunging at him, preparing to rip off his fur and kill him. Apparently she wants to dictate the world, one way or another, and doesn't care if she gets a slave or not! Furrball's friends, minus Sneezer, pulled him away, with Lucille only managing to rip off his cape.

Sneezer said worriedly, while trying to keep the antidote, "All this tension's making me sick, that even my nose is getting stuffed up, and I just...ah...ah...AH..."

Furrball seeing this, widened his eyes in alarm, shouting, "EVERYBODY STAND BACK!" So the good guys held on tight, and Sneezer blew a sneeze big enough to sneeze the antidote away at Lucille, with the bottle smashing her face, and the liquid going into her mouth.

"The antidote!" Fifi, Furrball and Sneezer cried.

With that, Lucille began twitching and yelping, with her pupils diolating like mad, and quite rapidly, she changed back from her reptile monster form to her previous form, thanks to the antidote erasing all her powers. The good guys watched in shock as she also began aging quicker by the second. The antidote was also draining any previous powers Lucille had, including the potion to keep her young for every decade. Her hair turned from dark purple to lavendar, and her skin became wrinklier. She moaned in alarm, "No! No, no, no, no, no!"

She tried to grab Furrball and hold on, but then the powers of the spell to keep her arm still attached had faded as well, resulting in the arm to break off completely, and then she fell off the craft to her doom, screaming. Then she spotted her broomstick still flying around by itself and tried to grab it to escape, but to her surprise and horror, the broomstick whacked her away, continuing her fall but in a different direction. Apparently, the broomstick was tired of her leadership as well.

She came flying and falling near the dome of fire, which was almost sealing up, ready to consume everyone trapped in it and destroy them forever, but before it was nearly complete, her body touched it. Once it hit, she disentegrated and then exploded, also stopping the dome from completion. In other words, once the fires of the dome destroyed her, it disappeared and the lives of the ones trapped were spared.

However, it was toon for a celebration, as the explosion sent another flaming ball firing upward, hitting the engines of the flying machine. Needless to say, the good guys knew this wasn't good! As a result of the engines getting hit, the craft was sent falling from the sky, as the kids screamed and held on to each other. Then Dracula and Mavis changed into bats, diving down in an instant in hopes to save the three in time.

Soon the craft crashed and there was a huge explosion, wiping out most of the trees, and sending smoke all over the place!


	22. Happy Ending for Toonsters and Monsters

As the smoke cleared, the other housekeeping witches flew out and used their magic to unfreeze everyone and/or turn them back to normal, while helping most get back on their feet. Then everyone remembered the explosion, and turned to the pit created by the explosion. They looked worried. Have their five friends survived?

Then some flapping was heard, and out from the pit came flapping Dracula, Mavis and Furrball in bat form, carrying Fifi and Sneezer, setting them on the ground, with the five coughing a bit. Furrball quickly changed into his bat and pulled his love out in time, and the other two vampires pulled Sneezer out in time as well.

Then everyone cheered wildly, with some of the toonsters and monsters surprisingly hugging each other, before realizing and sheepishly backing away. The ones who weren't hugging came running up to the five to embrace Furrball and ruffle his head. They survived that explosion and freed them from Lucille and her evil! She's gone for good!

Even some monsters hummed "Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead", celebrating the fact that the dictating false leader Lucille is no more!

A bit later, after those who had been attacked by Lucille were recieved medical treatment, some monsters came with the trophy for the race, and Mavis said with a grin, "Well I think we all know who deserves the title of Monster of the Year."

The trophy was handed to Furrball, with all the monsters clamoring in agreement. Furrball sighed, "Well, thanks, but I can't accept this for two reasons. The first is that I didn't even win the race."

Dracula said, "Maybe not, but you actually played a bit more fair than the other monsters and weren't forced to cheat by Lucille. Plus you helped us get rid of her, and prevented monsters from being sent back a thousand years."

Sneezer commented, "Technically, when I sneezed the antidote, Lucille's powers all went away, but I don't really feel like taking credit."

Furrball then sighed, "True, and I know she was pure evil, but I don't feel like being too hard on her. I still felt a teensy bit sorry for her. She let her hatred for humans and the murder of her family consume her, and because of that, she ignored and/or embraced the villain she was becoming. Her choice of going down the path of evil led to her downfall."

"Ah well. Que Sera Sera, that's what I say," Gogo said, although pronouncing it as 'Que Sarah Sarah'.

"Anyway, the second reason why I can't accept it is because I'm not really a monster, remember?" He then held it up as he spoke out, "So I'll be giving this trophy to the first monster who..." Then, without warning, the gremlin lady hopped over him, snatching the trophy and eating it whole, leaving everyone stunned. "...volunteers."

"I didn't do that," the gremlin lady said innocently.

Johnny-stein shrugged, saying, "Guess she's it."

Jack protested, "But she didn't race!"

Dracula told the pumpkin-headed man, "Let it go, Jack. The title's not that important anyway."

* * *

The toonsters then all got to know the monsters better, learning that not all monsters are vicious. Jack spoke to the REAL master of the hotel, "It's good to have ye back, sir. I've been looking forward to having a Dracula back in charge of the hotel."

Dracula said with a chuckle, "Well, I wasn't going to let YOU take charge, now was I?" The pumpkin-headed Halloween icon frowned. "Oh come on, Jack, it's a joke. I thought you of all beings would be accustomed to those."

Then Fifi approached Buster's group, speaking to them, "Um, guys, now zat zhe madness is over, I think now would be a good time to...you know..."

Buster said, confused at first, "Huh?" Then he realized that she meant the long-overdue apology to Furrball, "Oh yeah."

The group went over to the blue cat, and Buster started, "Hey, uh, Furr, listen. You're right. It was inexcusable of us to team up with Sweetie against you. Not even popularity or tradition were excuses."

Babs confessed, "Sometimes we let our popularity go to our heads, we forget who our friends are or what matters."

Hampton said, "We know what we did was wrong, but being your pit crew was the only way we can get close to you, to save you, to get you to come back to us, and we regret trying to emphasize our respect as something to be earned. So for that and the wrong we did...we're sorry."

So they all came around and hugged him, and he felt touched that many classmates who are not Elmyra are hugging him. He even hugged back.

"Awwwwwww!" said the monsters unified. Frank and Johnny-stein were touched at this, they began to shed tears and short-circuit, like the former did before. However, they didn't care at this time.

Furrball admitted, "You know, I'd actually like to go back to school because I don't think the home schooling book I won in the race back home would have helped." He then noticed his other toonster friends out, and motioned them to come over, saying with a smile, "Hey, you guys get in here too. Especially you, Sneezer." So the four joined in on the hug as well.

Then the toonsters broke the hug as Buster said, "So, I've got room in my hole for one more if you want to come live with me."

Plucky then scoffed, "Ha! Get real, rabbit! Why would he live in your dingy rabbit hole when he could live in a home by the pond?"

Shirley then boasted, "Yeah, right, I could provide a better home for him than you two!"

Then most of the kids, who were not Sneezer or Tyrone, began arguing over whom he should live and be roommates with, but Furrball broke up the argument, saying, "Look, guys, I'm flattered you all suddenly want to take me in, but I already think I now who I'm gonna live with." He turned to Fifi, smiling at her, and she went up to him, wrapping her arms around him and her tail around both of them, and Furrball did not flinch. "I definitely want to spend just about every day with you, my petite skunk fatalle."

It seemed all was well, but then Fifi heard the word 'day', remembering something as she said, "Day? Wait! I just remembered that every last drop of the antidote meant for Furrball was used all on Lucille."

Furrball looked down and lamented, "Then I guess I'm stuck this way for life." He may as well get used to living the life of a blood-sucking creature of the night.

"Like, don't count all your bat pups before they're born, FB," Shirley chirped optimistically, before the loon pulled out another flask containing the antidote. "Voila! Calamity and I mixed a spare antidote just in case something should happen to the other. Well, drink up, FB."

She handed the antidote to him and he popped off the cork with his thumb. Before he could begin to drink, Dracula spoke, "Now hold on. You sure you would like to give up a vampire's life so quickly? Think of all the pleasures that come with it."

Mavis then added, "But then there's the downsides like you can't ever go out to the sun, you need blood constantly to survive, and you will be injured when nearing crosses and such."

Furrball then said, "Yeah, you may be willing to take those risks, but I'd rather stick to the daytime." So he guzzled down the antidote, and the effects were off as Furrball was magically lifted in the air, and all his vampire features began disappearing, from his black hair to his fangs, and even his dapper clothes disappeared, leaving him nude. Okay, well, technically, he's not nude as he's covered in fur. Then when he was completely back in his normal self, Fifi caught him in her arms.

He looked down glumly, lamenting, "Well, I'm back to being my plain, ordinary, scrawny, uncool, and powerless old self again."

Fifi then smiled to her love, kissing him on the lips, "I think you are cool with or without your powers."

Sneezer said in agreement, "So do I...but in a 'friend' way."

The polecat put him down gently, and then some familiar painful moaning was heard, making everyone turn to see Elmyra, all burned to a crisp with most of her hair gone, crawling into the clearing.

Furrball groaned, "Of course, show up right when I have no powers or taser to harm her with!"

Babs said, "Hold on, Furr. I think she's been receiving so much pain lately, she won't even want to bother you."

As Elmyra continued crawling, she spotted Furrball and didn't pay any attention to the monsters all around. She smiled weakly, exclaiming, "My kitty! I'm so glad I've found you. Everyone's been giving me so many ouchies along the way, and they've all been happening when..." Then a thought appeared in her miniscule brain, "I've been coming for you."

It was then something occurred to Elmyra: all the times she kept getting hurt in this story was all happening when she was trying to get Furrball. Then, the next thing that happened really surprised everyone, a scared look appeared on Elmyra's face as she screamed before backing away, speaking in a scared way, "G-g-get away from me! Get away from me! Don't touch me! You're nothing but bad luck!" Apparently, getting hurt repeatedly has made Elmyra afraid of him.

She ran to get as far away from him as she could, but she didn't see a spider web between two trees, and she ended up getting tangled up in it, before the web snapped off the tree and hit another tree with overripe apples. The apples fell from the tree and some hit her on the head, making stars spin around her head. Then she slipped on some other apples, sending her slipping, sliding and screaming before she started bouncing down the road, continuing to bounce until crashing somewhere off-screen.

The stunned Babs said, "I didn't think I'd be that correct."

Hampton then added, "You know, I think we've broken Elmyra even more."

"I think I like her better this way," the smirking Furrball said with a shrug.

Deciding to ignore the subject, Dracula said with a smile, "Listen, you kids are alright for non-monsters. Maybe someday humans can learn to accept us and we can co-exist together. Maybe you could teach them."

Hampton said, "Well, so far, Gossamer and Witch Hazel live in our society, so maybe with a good amount of time, that can work."

Buster then said, "Uh, by the way, Drac, your watch-dog, the sea serpent devoured our lifeboat along the way. Do you think you can provide a solution to help get us back to America? It probably takes too many trips for you and Mavis to fly us there."

* * *

As dawn was approaching, the group had left the hotel, thanks to Jack dropping them off with the car that brought monsters to the hotel. Now they were heading to the shores of Romania, carrying a bag filled with the stuff Furrball won from the Acme Acres Road Rally (which the staff had given back). Dracula had instructed them to meet Scott, the same sea serpent that ate their lifeboat earlier, with Shirley, the one of the group who's known to tame wild creatures, to persuade him to bring them back to America.

Unknown to the group, a familiar severed arm appeared, moving all by itself! That was the last thing of Lucille still alive, and it wanted to get revenge on Furrball and his friends for bringing death to its owner, so it followed them all the way to the shores.

A bit later, the kids were all riding on the long back of Scott, who was dashing through the waters like the wind, and the kids whooped in excitement, enjoying the ride.

Plucky asked the loon, "How'd you do it, Shirl?" He was amazed at how the loon he liked actually convinced the sea serpent that tried to eat them earlier to give them a ride back.

Shirley explained, "Like, it's very simple. Just good explanations, along with looking directly in the eye and showing who's boss. That, and feeding him the choice cut Drac gave us." She then gave an uneasy look. "Not that I was comfortable feeding another animal to this scaly dude, though."

Furrball then laid back on the serpent's back in relaxation, saying, "Well, gang, it looks like smooth sailing from here on in, and that all the spooky business is behind us." It seemed that the worst was over for them.

However, the words 'spoke too soon' came into play as Lucille's arm, which hitched a ride on the back of the tail just as the serpent took off, landed right on Furrball's chest, making him and the other toonsters scream in horror. The arm then grabbed Furrball's neck and began choking the life out of him.

He gagged in distress to the others, "Guys! Help, help! Get it off, get it off, get it off!" The others tried helping pull the arm off their friend as the hand continued choking him. When will this horror madness end?!

Then, the scene changed to a different scene where Furrball was lying on a bed, rustling around with a different green hand touching him, almost choking him. This green hand was feathery and belonged to Plucky, who was trying to wake the blue cat boy up. Apparently the toonsters, with Fifi appearing as she normally did, were in a hospital room, with Furrball lying on the bed.

"Come on, Furrball, wake up!" insisted Plucky.

"Plucky, quit it, you're choking him!" Babs scolded at him, shoving the duck's arm off their feline friend, who woke up, gasping and trying to breathe.

He then looked around where he was, confused as he asked them, "What are we doing in a hospital?"

Mary explained, "Well, when you and your car crashed at the finish line, you went into a coma and have been asleep in the hospital." This left the cat confused.

Fifi then hugged Furrball, making him yelp as she was hugging him too hard. She exclaimed, overjoyed, "Oh, Furrball, I was so worried when you crashed." She then noticed how hard she was hugging him as she quickly let go. "Oh, sorry. Anyway, we gave Sweetie a good, well-deserved chewing-out for what she did."

Furrball was confused at this. What about all the events of being turned into a vampire and taken to Transylvania for the Monster Road Rally? Then he realized it was all a dream, and if that was the case, he probably didn't win first place of the Acme Acres car race.

He hung his head, lamenting, "Looks like I lost the race and the chance to win everyone's respect."

Mary said, "Actually, Furrball, you DID win first place, right when you crashed at the finish line." This made Furrball gasp in happiness. "But for safety reasons, maybe you shouldn't participate in any more races only to win respect from Acme Acres. There are other ways to gain respect, and maybe this town should learn not to make respect for a character seem like an award or that certain television traditions shouldn't be treat as laws."

Fifi then looked stern with the toonsters, "Isn't that right, guys?"

Babs sighed, feeling down for some reason, "Yeah." She then spoke to Furrball, "Listen, Furrball, you're not going to like this, but...we were working with Sweetie in attempt to have you lose." Furrball gasped in shock, it was just like his dream. "But we felt guilty about what we did, and we're really sorry for making you feel we like her more than you."

The other toonsters, even Plucky, nodded in agreement as Buster added to the apology, "We felt like real heels for what we did, and we hope that maybe we could make it up to you."

Furrball said, "Well, for one, when I'm recovered, you could hang out with me more, and make me an equal member of the group, as in an anthro."

Calamity held up a sign saying "Consider it done."

"And maybe later, find me a home that isn't Elmyra's."

"We'll do what we can, pal," Buster said. It won't be easy though, but they will try finding him a perfect home.

Foulmouth said, chuckling a bit, "You know, I thought you were going to be more dad-gum sore with us."

Furrball said, "Well, I would be, but you apologized right away, and while I was asleep I had a dream where I was still conscious to see myself win the race, only to find out you didn't want to be my friends and you admitted that you worked with Sweetie against me, that's when I snapped at you. Then there was this whole deal where I attempted to drop out of the school, and then a witch wanted to turn me into a vampire version of myself to use for world domination, and I had to race in a road rally filled with monsters at a secret hotel in Transylvania. You guys came to my rescue and became my pit crew to make up for what you did. I'd like to explain you the whole thing but I can't."

Sneezer asked, "Because we'd find it hard to believe?"

"No, because I'd rather not bore any viewers/readers still paying attention to this."

Mary said to him, "Well, Furrball, you may find THIS hard to believe, but what you just dreamed may have been a result of what the medicine the doctors gave you while you were unconscious. The doctor said it was a medicine to give you pleasant thoughts inside your dreams."

Buster said in concern, "I guess they got the pill mixed up with one to make one see a monster-themed crossover adventure while he's asleep."

In the one-way mirror room, a group of doctors were watching all that Furrball has dreamed about on a television screen that somehow views their patient's thoughts.

The first doctor said, "I don't know about you, but it seems there are many missed opportunities, such as certain monsters not being able to fight at the climax, or the toonsters not using any tricks to fight."

The second doctor added in agreement, "To me, the whole thing seems more like something from a Scooby-Doo film than a classic style WB cartoon. What bothers me most is how Furrball didn't let his hatred take control of his mind, turning him into a full-fledged vampire."

"He probably had enough resistance in him."

Then a thought occurred to the second doctor as he asked the first, "Wait, sir, most of this seemed pretty intense. How was this supposed to make the patient relax? I'm sure one individual as nervous as him be able to handle all of that. You did give him the right pill, do you?"

"Of course, I gave him the orange and white pill."

"That was the one for seeing Halloween-related thoughts, meant to go to the red monster patient down the hall. The one to be given to Furrball was BLUE and white."

The first doctor double-checked his pocket to see if he had the orange and white pill, and to his surprise, it was the pill meant for Furrball, the blue and white one. He said sheepishly, "Oops."

Back in the patient room, Furrball said to his classmates, "Well, it doesn't really matter now, does it? Because it never happened. Other than Gossamer and Witch Hazel, we don't have to worry about dealing with any monsters, although some of them were friendly in my dream. Oh well, at least I don't have to worry about dealing with a vengeful sorceress wanting to turn me into a monster and use me for world domination. Nope, there's no chance of that happening."

However, outside the room, a green-skinned nurse was listening in through the doorway, and removed her mask. It was Witch Lucille, who turned out to be real, and right now, she was disguised as a nurse. She said evilly, "That's what you think, boy. I just need the right amount of time given before I turn you into a vampire, turn everyone against you, and vice versa. Then, I will make those humans pay for what they did to my family. Just you wait and see."

 **The End...?  
**

* * *

 **Credits:**

(First Half)

We see traditional-animated versions of characters from the film doing random activities as the credits appear with the song, "Problem (The Monster Remix)" by Becky G, playing.

 **"Directed by Joe Yaroch"**

 **"Produced by Genndy Tartavosky, Julie Riley and Michelle Murdocca"**

 **"Screenplay by Joe Yaroch and Comickook"**

 **"Based on the characters from 'Tiny Toon Adventures' created by Tom Ruegger and Sherri Stoner"**

 **"Adapted from the special 'Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf' by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera"**

 **"Starring the Voices of "**

 **"Anton Yelchin**  
 **Adam Wylie"**

 **"Tara Strong"**

 **"Jennifer Saunders"**

 **"Adam Sandler**  
 **Selena Gomez"**

 **"Charlie Adler**  
 **Tress MacNeille"**

 **"Andy Samberg**  
 **Jim Cummings**  
 **Fran Drescher**  
 **Jeff Bergman**  
 **Gail Matthius"**

 **"Molly Shannon**  
 **Steve Buscemi**  
 **Frank Welker**  
 **Maurice LaMarche**  
 **Billy West"**

 **"Candi Milo**  
 **Kath Soucie**  
 **Asher Blinkoff"**

 **"Keegan Michael-Key**  
 **David Spade"**

 **"Jon Lovitz**  
 **Jemaine Clement"**

 **"With Rob Schneider"**

 **"And Jennifer Saunders"**

 **"Casting by Joe Yaroch"**

 **"Voice Direction by Jamie Thomason, Joe Yaroch and Charlie Adler"**

 **"Music by Mark Mothersbaugh"**

 **"Additional Score by Danny Elfman"**

 **"Additional Material by Comickook, Julie Riley, Robert Smigel and Jose Ramiro Acosta Perez"**

 **"'Tiny Toon Adventures' character designs by TMS Entertainment"**

(Second Half)

This is the part where the rest of the credits just roll up from the bottom to the top.

 **"Cast:**  
 **Anton Yelchin: Furrball Cat**  
 **Adam Wylie: Furrball Cat, Davey/Dave Spector**  
 **Tara Strong: Fifi La Fume**  
 **Jennifer Saunders: Witch Lucille**  
 **Adam Sandler: Dracula**  
 **Selena Gomez: Mavis**  
 **Jim Cummings: Frankenstein, Theater Manager**  
 **Steve Buscemi: Wayne, Daffy Duck**  
 **David Spade: Griffin the Invisible Man**  
 **Rob Schneider: Jack O'Lantern**  
 **Fran Drescher: Eunice**  
 **Molly Shannon: Wanda, Woman at Grocery Store**  
 **Keegan Michael-Key: Murray, Bonejangles**  
 **Andy Samberg: Johnny-stein**  
 **Jon Lovitz: Quasimodo**  
 **Jemaine Clement: Igor**  
 **Charlie Adler: Buster Bunny, Eddy Cougar**  
 **Tress MacNeille: Babs Bunny, Penelope Cat, Witch Tress**  
 **Jeff Bergman: Plucky Duck, Sylvester, Pepe Le Pew, Bugs Bunny, Tweety**  
 **Bob Bergen: Porky Pig**  
 **Billy West: Hampton J. Pig, Swamp Thing**  
 **Rob Paulsen: Foulmouth, Dr. Scratchensniff, Pinky, Yakko Warner**  
 **Jess Harnell: Wakko Warner, Wilford Wolf**  
 **Cree Summer: Elmyra Duff, Witch Cree**  
 **Kath Soucie: Lil Sneezer**  
 **Maurice LaMarche: Dizzy Devil, the Brain, Foghorn Leghorn, Yosemite Sam**  
 **Lunell: Shrunken Head**  
 **Candi Milo: Sweetie**  
 **Billie Hayes: Witch Billie**  
 **Brian George: Suit of Armor, Hateful Farmer**  
 **Sadie Sandler: Winnie**  
 **Asher Blinkoff: Tyrone Turtle**  
 **Sherri Stoner: Slappy Squirrel**  
 **Max Charles: Skippy Squirrel**  
 **Rob Riggle: Skeleton Husband**  
 **Rose Abdoo: Witch Rosemary**  
 **Frank Welker: Gogo Dodo, Little Beeper, Runt**  
 **Bernadette Peters: Rita**  
 **Julie Brown: Minerva Mink**  
 **Paul Rugg: Mr. Director, Second Director**  
 **John Mariano: Bobby**  
 **Chick Venerra: Pesto**

 **Additional Voices:**  
 **Robert Smigel**  
 **Jess Harnell**  
 **Pat Mussick**  
 **BJ Ward**  
 **Dan Castellanetta**  
 **Phil Proctor**  
 **Tom Kenny**  
 **Adam Wylie**  
 **Greg Begger**  
 **Cam Clarke**  
 **Nathan Reugger**  
 **Bill Farmer**  
 **Joe Niptone**  
 **Joe Alaskey**  
 **Brad Garrett**  
 **Scott Menville**  
 **Jim Cummings**  
 **John Kassir**  
 **Scott Innes**  
 **Melissa Sturm"**

The rest of the credits cannot be displayed in this fanfiction, but we'll just pretend that there are lots of names of people who worked on this, including names of "Tiny Toons Babies", the credits of the song, the credits where special thanks are given, and the usual 'living and dead' disclaimer.

 **"This fic is dedicated to the memory of Anton Yelchin, and to our friends and fellow Looney Tunes, Stan Freberg and Joe Alaskey"**

 **"No Warner Bros. characters or monsters were harmed during the creation of this story...except for Elmyra Duff."**

After the last credits have rolled, we see one last thing, the multi-colored Tiny Toons circle with Furrball appearing, as a vampire again, and making the scary vampire face again while roaring, before stopping and saying sheepishly, "Sorry."

(Closing Logos: Sony, Columbia Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, ToonFanJoe Productions, TMS Entertainment, and Warner Bros.) 

* * *

Phew! After so long and many times of putting it on hold, it's finally done. It may not be the best, but I hope this is a better WB/Monster crossover than the Looney Tunes one with Groovy Ghoulies.

I tried my best to make this as spook-tacular as I can for a hypothetical idea of Sony and WB teaming up for a Tiny Toons Halloween film crossing over with Hotel Transylvania. It could have probably done without Johnny being a monster, but I was into the cliffhanger trope when I first thought of the idea in 2013, as well as the trope where the main powerful villain gets killed.

I put stuff that usually happens in end credits of films just because I felt like it, but this would probably be a one-time case. Please try not to take the actual animators' names being here too seriously, just because they had nothing to do with this story. I was just having more hypothetical fun.

I'm so glad that I now have another big, challenging project, such as this, off of my list. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this. As for the proposed sequel, it'd have to wait about a year or so. Until then, I'll need ideas from anyone who'd be eager enough to suggest.


End file.
